Teen Monsters
by Divineoverseer
Summary: Derek is building a pack and the Argents have declared war. Stiles finds himself moving towards the side of Derek and his pack while Scott wants to work with the Argents as a new creature appears. Stiles doesn't trust Allison and thinks she's blinding Scott to the truth. Sometimes the worst monsters aren't the ones with claws. Sequel to Teen Wolves
1. Omega

Chapter 1: Omega

Jackson felt a strong burning feeling that was coming from his side and spreading to all corners of his body. He tried to shed his jacket and let himself be free to the cool air but it did little to temper the heat. He ran off to the small lake he had noticed earlier and threw himself in. The cold water seeped in through every pore of his body and seemed to finally settle the burn he was feeling. He broke through the water and took a great big gasp of air. His hand went to the big bite at his side and saw that it was no longer inflamed. The sky had little cloud cover so he got a good look at the moon. It wasn't quite full but it would be soon. Which meant that his time was coming soon as well. Soon, he would be ready to claim back what was rightfully his. Soon, he would be a werewolf. Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski would see what one really looks like.

He didn't know that a pair of red eyes were watching him, glaring at him. Derek let a small sigh loose. He was having second thoughts but with the way that things were, he couldn't afford to second guess himself now. It was only a matter of time before The Argents retaliated against him for what happened to Kate. Him…and the two other betas in Beacon Hills. At least, they were still betas for the moment.

* * *

At the opposite side of the preserve, one of those betas was running through the wilderness. He found that it was a good way to organize the rush of thoughts he was having since the night of the Winter Formal nearly one week ago. Much had happened since then and he was still finding time to take grasp of it all.

One of those things was the fact that he was apparently a werewolf forever. Whether it had been a lie or not, he had missed his chance to kill The Alpha Peter Hale and free himself from all of this. That brought him to the second thing, the New Alpha. Scott hadn't really seen Derek since that night outside the day that he was required to go to the Sheriff's Station to give a written account of the events that happened at the school when he supposedly saw Derek. He had to fine tune his story to make it sound that he caught a glimpse of Derek there after seeing the body so he had assumed that the young man had done it instead of the supposed killer Kate Argent.

Which brought his mind to the central point of his life. Another Argent. Allison. Scott may had been scared at the beginning but he was now happy that she knew his secret. There were finally no barriers between them and Allison seemed to accept it. It seemed to have brought them closer.

 _They had taken her car out to a lookout point by the Preserve to talk about two days after that night and ended up making out._

 _At least they did until the window was savagely smashed in and Scott was grabbed and pulled out from it. He was thrown to the ground before he was picked up and thrown up against the hood and a cold end of a pistol was pointed at his throat. Scott's vision cleared up to see that it was Allison's father Chris Argent._

" _Dad!" Allison threw herself out of the car and ran to him. "You can't do this! He saved our lives! Your life, you can't do this!" she cried desperately to him. "Dad, let him go! Please let him go and I'll do whatever you want!" she pleaded. But her father kept the gun on him. "I won't see him again. I swear I won't. Please."_

 _After a few more times of Allison repeating that word, Please, Chris dropped the gun and let go of Scott. "Never again," he warned her daughter._

Scott then took off through the Preserve and made his way into the public streets. He had started running off on all fours which he found was a little bit faster than just on his two feet. He nearly got hit by two cars but he was too focused on where he was heading to care. He only had a small window to make his way into another kind of window. He jumped to it and climbed through where he immediately rolled on into the room.

"How much time we have?" he said smiling at Allison.

"They'll be gone for an hour," she smiled.

The two of them then started to kiss and began to strip off his jacket. When it fell loose they went on to fall onto her bed.

* * *

Over at Beacon Hills Hospital, Stiles was laying the long way across three waiting chairs close by Lydia's room. He was sound asleep as he hadn't been getting much lately.

Melissa McCall came on over to look at him and shook his head at how Stiles was. She went to go and wake him up but he turned over and she saw the hard but pained look on his face. She guessed that things weren't going easy for the boy. He had to endure a lot of both from some of the local press about his involvement with the investigation of Kate Argent and all the murders she committed that he helped to bring out into the open so he most likely wasn't getting a lot of rest. The stress of it all probably was getting to him as he was grumbling a bit in his sleep and though she couldn't make heads or tails of it, it didn't sound good.

She didn't know that what was running through Stiles' head was worse than she imagined. Memories were playing out and they had nothing to do with the press or with making all those on the record reports for the police. Stiles had a few major things going on in his life.

First, there was the issue of Derek being the new Alpha. Though he worked with Derek to set up pinning everything on Kate Argent, they weren't on the best of terms. Derek had taken him off when they had a spare moment and asked him that now that he was an Alpha for Stiles to join him and be a part of his pack. Stiles' answer surprised him.

" _What do you mean no?" Derek hissed at him._

" _I mean No. Do you need to hear it in Spanish? No," he said in a perfect imitation of what he did with Jackson the night of Peter's attack at the school._

 _Derek put on his classic sour face. "May I ask why you're saying no? While we aren't what would be called friends I was under the impression that you and I at least were in an alliance against the hunters."_

" _Keyword: Were." Stiles said at him. "That changed when you lied to Scott about the cure to get him to help you."_

" _He wouldn't have helped any other way," Derek argued back._

" _You don't know that. Scott wanted to do the right thing and stop Peter from killing. You could've told him that there was no cure"_

" _Well I couldn't take that chance." Derek's face was hard as he stared Stiles down. "I did what I had to do. Just like you did."_

" _I never lied to him."_

" _No, you just didn't tell him the truth of what you were really doing to try and stop the Argents."_

" _To protect him," Stiles said. "You played with his hope. You used him, and me, so you could get the power. Well, you got it. But you don't and won't have him or me."_

 _Derek glared at him with his new eyes glowing. Stiles merely glared back at him in defiance with his own golden eyes shining back._

Then there was the other, more disastrous issue that was in Stiles' life. The Argents.

 _His mind went to all of his research that he had undergone in his room, during his spare time. Notes, files and pictures of the Argents as well as the other hunters that he had seen with them. Now that his and Scott's secret was out to these people, he had to find a way to shield themselves against them and make sure that they wouldn't think of touching them. Sadly, it was slow going…and he couldn't afford it to be when Scott had come charging into his house. Stiles had quickly stashed his stuff under his bed as Scott came into his room, panting and frantic._

" _What happened to you?" he asked as he saw that Scott looked like he had been through the horror of his life._

 _Scott then started to talk about what had happened with him, Allison and Mr. Argent. "What are we going to do?" he asked him._

 _Stiles shrugged. Was he truly surprised because Stiles wasn't. "Scott, you had to know that this was coming."_

 _Stiles called it from the start. Allison was from a werewolf hunting family and Scott was a werewolf, so yeah, issues._

" _But I saved her life and we stopped the Alpha," he argued._

 _Stiles shrugged. "Yeah, I don't think that matters. I think we're just lucky that they haven't shot us, yet." Scott then went and kicked the side of Stiles' bedpost in anger. "I'm sorry Scott."_

" _I just can't believe this is happening." Scott let out a growl before he went and gave Stiles' bedpost another swift kick._

 _The smell of anger and defiance was practically oozing out of him and made Stiles' nose twitch. "Scott, what are you going to do?" Scott didn't answer him but Stiles still got the message loud and clear. And Stiles had to send his own message._

 _Chris and Victoria Argent sure were shocked when a rock suddenly shattered their living room window and ricocheted off the nearby wall. Chris went to it and saw that the word Psychos was etched on it. Chris went to the front door but saw no one in sight. When he closed the door, Stiles stepped out of his place from across the street. His aim definitely was getting better._

Looking back, that may have been a little petty but Stiles thought that they had it coming. For all of Mr. Argent's preaching of his damn code, they sure found ways around it. They don't kill anyone who is innocent but they seem to like trying to goad them into trying not to be, and that's if they are feeling nice. Well, at least now they don't have to restrict themselves around them since the Argents know about them. Yet, there is the added factor that the same couldn't be said about the others. Argent had other hunters working for them, so did Kate from what Derek had told him. He only saw the faces of two of them from the hospital and there were bound to be more. A lot more. He had no clue who they all were but it was safe to say they knew who he and Scott were.

And Lydia too. It still wasn't confirmed if she was a werewolf or not. They would know for sure by the time the full moon came around and it was soon. That was why he was here, to protect her from anyone who decided not to wait. He had his nose on constant alert from anyone that might be giving off the scent of gunpowder. He took the time to familiarize himself with the scent by being around his dad's gun until he got it committed to memory.

In her room, Lydia was slowly recovering but still feeling sore from the attack she suffered at the lacrosse field. According to the doctors, she would be free to leave in two days. Her father was there, for once, and offered to help her in getting to the shower but she insisted she was fine.

Lydia climbed into the shower and started to rinse herself off with the warm water. Her hands lightly rubbed the bite at her side which was still sore. Try as she might, she couldn't remember anything about that time. Every time she tries to recall her attack all she sees is a flash of red. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the black goo spewing from the drain. It turned all the water pitch black and was building.

Mr. Martin came out of Lydia's room and looked over at Stiles. "He's been here all night?" he asked Mrs. McCall who was still staring at him.

"He's been here all weekend," she corrected for him.

One of the nurses came over to empty a waste basket that was close to him when she froze when she heard growling echoing from Stiles' throat. The images of the hunters he was seeing in his sleep was being expressed out in the surface. It sounded a little predatory to the nurse so she quickly left but made some noise when she did which seemed to jolt Stiles awake. He looked over to see that Lydia's dad and Scott's mom were both staring at him.

"Hey," he grumbled to them.

"Stiles," Melissa said approaching him. "Maybe it might be best if you head on home. Get yourself some rest, in your own bed, instead of hanging off these chairs."

Stiles shook his head. "No. Don't worry. I'm good here," he insisted with a small smile.

Stiles couldn't leave. Lydia was bitten and until they could see for sure if she was going to turn or not, she wasn't safe. He had to stay close by and protect her in case the Argents or any of their thugs came around packing wolfsbane bullets with her name on them. And to protect anyone from Lydia as well.

After a few minutes he felt that he could use some sugar. Getting up brought some stiff feeling into his back from where the armrest had pressed into it. He dragged himself over to the vending machine and made his selection. But when his candy was coming out, it instead stayed on the hook.

"Seriously," he mumbled. "Come on," he said giving the machine a good whack. He checked around and when it looked safe, he went and wrapped his arms around the machine and tried to lift it up and shake it a bit. It lifted just a bit over his toes and Stiles then let it go as he hoped that would loosen the candy. It didn't. "No. No. I don't need this now," he growled to himself. He grabbed the machine and shook his violently but put too much of his strength behind it and it fell to the floor with a crash. ' _Oh crap_ ,' he thought to himself in a small panic.

That crash snapped Lydia out of her thoughts as she looked out of her shower. She wondered what that was before she just shrugged it off and went back to her shower. But when she looked down, she noticed that the water in the tub was pitch black. She reached into the drain to see what was clogging it up and found hair. Her hair. She put it to the side but the water wasn't going down yet. She reached in and found more. And more. And more. There was just so much hair and Lydia was starting to freak out. She was outright terrified when a burnt and bloodied hand reached up and grabbed her wrist.

Lydia then let out a great scream.

Stiles quickly lifted the machine back into place to find that the glass front was completely shattered and broken on the floor. He was about to start kicking the pieces underneath when the scream vibrated in his ears. He almost put his hands to them but it was over far too quickly. But, he knew who made that scream.

"Lydia?" Stiles said before he ran for her room.

"What the hell was that?" Mrs. McCall asked as she and her father were running to the room as well.

"Lydia!" Stiles shouted as he pushed past the two adults and into the bathroom.

The shower was still running but the tub was empty. Stiles' eyes were then drawn to the open window. He could see the woods just beyond them.

* * *

Scott and Allison were on her bed, with most of their clothes gone, enjoying their limited time together. They were heavily making out and they were so into it that they knocked over her lamp and then fell off the opposite side of her bed. The two of them laughed and let themselves be intoxicated in their bliss. That is until Scott straightened up and his body tensed.

"Do the right side brakes of your dad's SUV squeak a little bit?" he asked quickly.

"Yeah," she said.

Scott's face paled. "Then we're dead."

Allison's face paled also. "Oh my god. Hurry. Hurry," she said frantically. Soon, Allison's mother walked on into the room without so much as a knock on the door. Allison was dressed again on her bed with a book open. The room was empty except for her. She spared her mother a small glance. "If you don't trust me enough to let me have a lock on my door than the least you could do is knock."

"Did I interrupt something?" her mother hissed.

"Just my studying, my life, my happiness, my will to live," she said listing everything she could think of at the moment.

"I picked up your dress for the funeral tomorrow."

Allison spared it a look. She almost forgot. Kate's funeral. Allison wasn't sure how she should feel. She loved Kate, but the first memories she seems to have of her nowadays is her holding a gun at Scott's face with a smile on her own.

She shook herself out of it. "Just…put it there on my desk," she mumbled.

But her mother didn't head for the desk. She headed for Allison's closet and moved the clothes about to find it empty. Scott wasn't there but was just outside of her window.

"Can I go back to studying now?" Allison asked her mom. "Or would you like to do a full body cavity search?" Her mother didn't seem to be done as she continued to give the place a once over. "Mom?"

Mrs. Argent then looked out the window but didn't see anything. Scott had moved to around the corner. He stayed there for a while, waiting for Mrs. Argent to leave but his ears stiffened as a distant scream entered them.

"Lydia," he mumbled.

He had no idea how he knew that was her, he just did.

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski responded to the call at the hospital and went right to Melissa for the story. And boy, was it a story. Lydia had escaped from her room leaving everything behind. Literally everything.

"Naked? As in nude?" he asked her to see if he hadn't misunderstood.

"I'm pretty sure they mean the same thing," she said to him. "As far as we know she left here clothing optional."

"You checked the hospital?"

"Every last corner," she said. "She just took off."

"Let's get out an APB out on a 16 year old red-head," he said to his deputy. "Any other descriptors?"

Stiles then came right on over. "About 5 foot 3. Green Eyes. Fair Skin and her hair is actually Strawberry Blonde," he said filling in his dad on all of Lydia's physical descriptions.

"Is that right?" his father asked. Stiles nodded and then his dad grabbed him by the neck and dragged him off to the side. "What the hell are you still doing here Stiles?"

"Uh…providing moral support."

"Uh huh," his dad nodded. "How about you provide your ass back home, where you should be?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah…I can do that too."

"Yeah," his dad said before he let him go.

Stiles eyes looked down at the custodial staff at the broken vending machine trying to clean up the broken glass on the floor and he walked around them. He wasn't planning on staying anyway. He had to find Lydia. He got a text from Scott. He was heading for the hospital. Stiles texted back for him to meet him at the parking lot at his jeep. Stiles then left the hospital but went around the building to just underneath where the window to Lydia's bathroom was. On the floor was her bloodied smock which Stiles had taken the liberty of throwing out the window without Mrs. McCall seeing him. He grabbed it and went over to where Scott was waiting. He then gave the smock to him so that he could get her scent.

"This is the one she was just wearing," Scott asked taking it. Stiles nodded to him firmly and he knew what his friend was thinking. "Don't worry. We'll find her. No one's going to hurt her. Not again."

"Alright," Stiles huffed. "Just shove that thing in your face and let's find her. I already have her scent." He then started the car and the headlights lit Allison up right in front of them. "Wow," he hollered out.

Allison then ran to the passenger side to Scott. Scott immediately lowered the window. "What are you doing? Someone's going to see us."

"I don't care. She's my best friend and we need to find her before they do."

"We can find her before the cops can," Scott argued.

Stiles nodded. He didn't want Allison to come along with them though his reasons were different than Scott's.

"How about before my dad does?" Allison quickly said back.

Stiles stiffened. "He knows?"

"Yeah. I just saw him and three other guys leave my house in two SUV's."

Stiles eyes narrowed. How did Argent learn about this so quickly? There hasn't been enough time for the news to really spread outside the police. Maybe they had a police scanner. But then his eyes focused on Allison. Or maybe they learned from a different source. Allison knew it immediately because he was sure that Scott had told her before he came by. Did she tell them?

The suspicion wasn't shared by Scott as he just looked back at Stiles with a grim face. "A search party."

"More like a hunting party," said Allison.

"Get in," Scott said opening the back door.

"Wait," Stiles said quickly making them freeze.

"What?" Scott said looking at him confused.

Stiles tried to keep himself calm. He thought of something fast. "Are you sure that's a good idea. The last thing you want is for those guys, or even worse her dad, to spot us, with her, in the woods."

"Look…we don't have time for this Stiles. We need all the help we can get."

Stiles huffed but waited for Allison to get in before he backed the car up and sped off. He went as fast as the speed limit as he raced down for the preserve. "If Lydia really is turning, do you know if they will actually kill her?"

"I…I don't know. They won't tell me anything. All they say is that we'll talk after Kate's funeral when the others get here."

Stiles looked up to the mirror at her. "Others? What others?" Already he had three other guys with the Argents and now even more were on the way. He had to know just how many so that he could find some way to prepare and protect themselves.

"They won't tell me that either," she said.

Stiles let out a puff. "Okay, your family has serious communication issues to work on." ' _Among other things,_ ' he silently added. He looked back at Scott who had his head out the window. At any other time, Stiles would say something witty about that but this was too serious. He would do it himself if he wasn't worried he would crash the jeep. "Scott, where to now?"

"Take the next right," he called out before Stiles did just that.

They kept this up until Scott told them to stop when he found the scent moving straight ahead into the trees. Stiles left the road and started to drive into the preserve for a bit before he stopped when the terrain wasn't suitable anymore.

They then got out and continued on foot. Both Scott and Stiles locked onto the scent and Stiles immediately took the lead in following it. They moved through the woods quickly but carefully until they ended up at the familiar sight of the old Hale House.

"She came here?" Stiles asked in disbelief.

"This is where the scent goes," said Scott.

Stiles just shook his head. "Why here though. Has Lydia even ever been here?" He looked at Allison as he said this.

"Not with me," she said in a small voice. Stiles gave her a look before he moved on ahead. Allison didn't think that she liked the look Stiles just gave her but shrugged it off. She just turned to Scott who was still looking around. "Maybe she was drawn here, by instinct. Looking for Derek?"

"You mean…looking for an Alpha," said Scott hesitantly. If that was true then maybe Lydia was a werewolf after all.

"Wolves need a pack right?" she asked him.

"Not all of them," Scott said stubbornly. Scott had no desire to be with an Alpha given what he saw from Peter and he felt that Derek was hardly any better. He didn't need them. And he knew that Stiles didn't need them either. They were fine by themselves.

"But," Allison continued. "Would she have been drawn to an Alpha? Is it instinct to be part of the pack?"

"Yeah…we're stronger in packs."

"Like strength in numbers?"

"No. Like literally stronger. Faster. Better in every way."

"That the same for an Alpha?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah, that would make Derek stronger too."

Stiles was listening to everything the two of them were saying and he just shook his head at it. It was good that Scott felt that he could talk with Allison about all of this. But he didn't like that Allison didn't try it this way first instead of taking her compound bow and shoot bolts at Scott in the woods before she could have the sit down.

He then caught the faint smell of rubber and metal in the ground. He crutched down as his eyes caught the source. "Hey, look at this. You see this?" he said looking over at Scott. Allison came over to him and Stiles flinched a bit but kept his eyes on the contraption. "I think it's a trip wire." He then lifted it and heard something click. He looked on ahead but didn't see anything change.

That was because what had happened didn't happen in front of him but behind. Scott was now hanging upside down when the noose looked onto his foot and lifted him up in the air.

"Stiles," he called.

"Yeah buddy." Stiles turned around and stiffened. "Oh."

"Next time you see a trip wire, don't trip it," he muttered out, letting his annoyance show.

"Noted," Stiles nodded as he huffed at the set up. Allison was laughing, but he wasn't. The Argents had to have set this up to try and catch one of them.

They went over to try and help him but Scott held his hands out. "Wait, wait. Someone's coming."

Stiles stiffened and let his senses reach out. "More than one."

"Hide," he said to them.

Stiles and Allison then took off and hid over by a thick tree. Stiles saw how close they were and backed off a bit. Something that Allison couldn't help but notice. She didn't dwell too long on that when she saw her father and his men come out into the open.

He walked over to the hanging werewolf. He crutched down to him. "Scott," he said simply.

"Mr. Argent," Scott said back.

"How you are doing?"

"Good. You know, just…hanging out," he said with a small smile making it sound that this situation was completely normal. "This one of yours?" he said looking back at the snare. "It's good. Nice design. Very…constricting."

"What are you doing out here Scott?" Mr. Argent asked getting serious now.

"Looking for my friend," Scott answered.

"Oh, that's right. Lydia is in your group now. Or your clique. Is that the word you use? Or is there another way to put it? Part of your pack?"

That made Stiles narrow his eyes at Argent as he full on glared at the hunter.

But Scott just gulped. "Actually, clique sounds about right to me."

"I hope so. Because I know she's a friend of Allison's. And one special circumstance, such as yourself, I can handle. Your friend Stiles, that one is already pushing it. But no more."

Stiles hand went into a deep fist and the bones cracked so hard that Allison heard it. Stiles couldn't believe it. Mr. Argent was making it sound that letting the two of them live was a decision that he made from the goodness of his heart. If anything, the man had it backwards. The only reason that he was out and about what out of the goodness of Stiles' heart. Stiles thought it was time to set the hunter straight. He took out his phone and went to a sound file. He then went and sent it out to Mr. Argent's phone.

The hunter looked like he was going to say something before his phone beeped. He saw that he received a sound file. He opened it and suddenly heard Stiles voice.

" _You don't hurt innocents especially when they're young. Like shoot crossbow bolts at kids in the forest at night, flash rifles at them outside of their school dance or hold a gun, with the safety off, under one's chin in a public hospital. You don't do things like that, do you Mr. Argent? Right?!"_

Then he heard his own voice. " _That's right_."

He remembered this. It was from the night of the Formal when he had confronted Stiles and Jackson at the hospital.

Scott may have been dangling upside down but his ears still worked. He heard the whole thing. He knew that Stiles and Allison's dad 'met' at the hospital that night but his friend never told him the details of it. From how they sounded on that message, it had to have been intense.

"I see you got my message."

Suddenly the other men rose and pointed their guns at the new one to enter the scene. Stiles left Allison to keep hiding behind the tree while he calmly walked over to say that to them in the same normal tone that Argent had with Scott a minute ago.

Chris held his hand out to them to tell his men to stand down. "Stiles," he said calmly to the boy.

"Argent," he said back in the same tone.

"So...you managed to record me that night," Chris mused. He wouldn't deny it. He was impressed with the boy's ingenuity.

"Just in case you're wondering, there's another copy. At home, where my dad can easily find it," he said smugly though it contradicted his hard face.

"So, the whole pack is out and about tonight?" Argent said looking from Stiles back to Scott.

"Just the two pack," Stiles said sending a smirk Scott's way. He then went back to staring hard at the hunter. "And you Mr. Argent. You and your buddies just out for a nighttime stroll? With your guns?"

"You never know what you might find," Argent said back.

Stiles nodded his head. "Oh. You're looking for something? Tracking something, is that the word you use? Or, is it…hunting? You _do_ know that this is a preserve. Hunting isn't allowed." Scott couldn't help the smirk he let loose on that one. Stiles sure had his moments. But Stiles wasn't smirking or laughing. He was dead serious. "Given your position I don't think you could afford any trouble with the law right now."

Argent and his men glared hard at the young werewolf.

"If you're worried that I was going to hurt Scott, you can put your concerns to rest Stiles. I was just trying to offer…guidance."

"Yeah, well I think we had enough of your _guidance_ for one lifetime. And you could spare Lydia your _guidance_ as well. She's an honors student, she doesn't need them."

Argent smirked at him. "Thank you for sharing. Now why don't you two head on home now and let us do what we have to do."

"Or what?" Stiles challenged.

"Stiles?" Scott muttered to him in warning. The last thing they needed was to start something. Especially with Allison right there watching all of them.

"You know, I couldn't help overhear what you were saying to Scott. You made it sound like you were reaching some kind of a limit." Stiles just put his hands out to his hips. "You still go by your code, right? Or has that changed? Correct me if I'm wrong but doesn't it say you're supposed to not kill _innocents_ ," he said stretching the last word. "Innocents, with an S. Meaning all innocents. Unless your code has a sub clause which says that the 'innocents' part has a limited capacity."

Chris glared at the kid but he just glared right back. "Do you boys know what a hemicorporectomy is?"

"I have a feeling that I don't want to," Scott said while Stiles just stared blankly at him.

"It's a medical term for amputating someone at the waist. Cutting them in half. It takes a tremendous amount of strength to cut through tissue and bone. Right here," he said running his finger down Scott's side. Stiles straightened himself as the hunters next to Chris tightened their hold on their rifles. "Let's hope a demonstration doesn't become necessary."

Scott face froze while Stiles face tightened. That sounded exactly like what had happened with Laura Hale. If hunters did that then they could understand why Derek thought The Argents had killed Laura at the beginning. And from his tone of voice, the both of them guessed that Mr. Argent had plenty of experience with that.

"Yes, let's," Stiles said drawing the hunter's eyes back to him. "Because if either Scott or Lydia end up being half the people they used to be, I'll be holding you fully responsible. As will my father if I'm only half-way there." He then looked to Argent's hunters. "So keep a tight leash on your men. And coming from someone like me, you know that means something."

They all could feel it. Scott, Stiles and Argent. A line had just been drawn. Scott took a look at Stiles. He didn't know if he felt that the way that his friend dealt with the hunter was awesome or disturbing. Maybe both. And the way Stiles' eyes were. They were like a predator, staring down his prey. Waiting for it to make the first move.

Chris then looked over to his men. He nodded his head and then took off with them following behind. One of them made a point to bump against Stiles with his shoulder as he passed but Stiles just kept on staring ahead and didn't react. He just focused on his breathing and tried to keep himself calm. For so long that he didn't notice Allison approach until she spoke.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah," Scott said looking up at her. "Just another life threatening conversation with your dad," he joked.

Stiles wasn't laughing as he followed the wire at Scott's ankle and it led him to the harness device. "Hold on buddy. I'll get you down."

He ran to the device and Allison was right behind him.

Scott then went and brought his claws out and swiped at the wire on his leg. He then landed back down on his feet. "Guys," he called to them. He was smiling. "I think I got it."

"Oh," Allison giggled.

"Coming?" he asked them.

Allison began to move but Stiles stayed put.

"Uh, go on. I'm going to take care of this thing," he said pointing to the harness trap.

Allison gave him nod and went over to Scott and the two of them then started walking for the Hale House together while Stiles began to pull the harness out and gather the wire. As he worked he didn't notice Allison look back over at him with a sad look on her face. A look that Scott caught and he looked over at his friend's back himself. His eyes were narrowed in wonder and confusion. Was something the matter with his friend and girlfriend?

* * *

Over at the cemetery, there was a lift at work digging into the ground. It was the space in front of a gravestone that was marked Kate Argent. The operator was a teenager by the name of Isaac Lahey. He was digging this whole for a funeral that was going to be held here tomorrow though was in no hurry to finish. The more time he took working then the less time he had to spend at home. His hand went over to his left eye which was still a little bit sore from the last time that his dad lost it. But he stopped when he heard a crack. It was followed by the sound of rustling leaves, like someone or something was running. He tried to spot what it was but wasn't seeing anything. He finally found what looked like a hand running across one of the headstones. It then vanished.

"What the hell?" he muttered.

He didn't get too long to dwell on that as something started running at him and the lift suddenly started to tip over. Isaac fell into the open grave and the machine tipped over and trapped him in the hole. He tried to stand up but then something ran across the top with a snarl. He thought it looked like an animal. Isaac was scared out of his wits. Which got worse when he heard the growling. He climbed up to look over the gap and saw that something was digging into one of the graves. He then quickly went down. Soon, he heard the sound of a growl and the sound of that animal running away. Before he could do anything else, the machine started to move away from the hole. It wasn't being pushed…it was being lifted off, until it was right side up again.

Isaac soon caught sight of the guy who did it. Derek Hale.

"Need a hand?" he asked the kid.

* * *

In the morning, that cemetery was full of people. Most of them cops including the sheriff. He was over by Isaac who was standing next to his father.

"It's Lahey. Isaac Lahey," he said when the sheriff asked for his name.

"You work for your father Isaac?"

"When he's not in school," his father said for him. "Where he needs to be in twenty minutes."

"I understand that. But I have a missing girl and our K-9 unit led us here," the sheriff explained. "She's not wearing clothes and if she was out here tonight, with the temperature drops, then-"

"I'm sorry," Isaac cut in. "I didn't see anything."

Mr. Lahey sucked on his teeth. "Trust me, if he saw a naked girl outside a computer screen, he'd remember."

Mr. Lahey was laughing and his son tried to look anywhere but at him. Sheriff Stilinski wasn't amused. And he noticed something about Isaac's face.

"How'd you get that black eye Isaac?"

His father looked at him as he answered. "School."

"School fight?" asked the sheriff.

"Lacrosse," Isaac answered.

"Lacrosse? You play for Beacon Hills?" Isaac nodded. "My son plays too. He's on the team, do you know him?"

Isaac nodded again. "Yeah, Stiles." Isaac looked off and noticed Derek standing there looking at him. "I know him," he said with that far off look.

The sheriff followed his line of sight but didn't see anyone there. "Something wrong Isaac?"

"Huh," he said snapping out of it. "No. I just remembered. I have a morning practice to get to."

He nodded. "Okay, just one more question. You guys get many grave robberies here?"

He pointed out to the grave that had been disturbed last night.

"A few," said Isaac. "Usually they take stuff like jewelry."

"What did this one take?"

"Her liver."

Over at the opposite side of the cemetery, Stiles was crutched down at the other side of the gate where the shrubs were hiding him from sight. When he heard his father get the call this morning he followed after him. Did Lydia do this?


	2. Omega part 2

Chapter 2: Omega part 2

Scott and Stiles were walking up to the front of the school while Stiles filled him in on what happened at the cemetery.

"She ate the liver?" Scott asked him with a bit of disgust in his voice.

"No, I didn't say that she ate it. I just said that it was missing," said Stiles.

"Well, did you catch her scent anywhere?"

"I wasn't close enough to really catch much. There were too many smells coming from around there. A lot of them," Stiles said making a small face as he thought of what his nose picked up from the grave. "Besides, even if she did, so what, it's the most nutritious part of the body."

Scott shuddered. "I never ate someone's liver."

"Yeah because when it comes to werewolves you're a real model of self control," he said sarcastically. But then he stopped. "Wait…that's it. You're the perfect test case for this. You're the one who was out of it. We should be going over what happened to you when you first turned."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what was going through your mind when you were turning? What were you drawn to?"

"Allison," he answered.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I knew that already. What else?" But Scott just stayed silent. "Seriously? Nothing else?"

"Nothing else mattered," he shrugged. Stiles stared back at him with a hard look. Scott could see he was frustrated. "Well, what about you? You may have been…together but is there anything you were drawn to when you weren't?"

Stiles thought back to his night. "Well…I was worried about what I would do. Who I would hurt. I thought about you…and my dad."

Scott nodded. He was seeing a pattern here. They both had been drawn and thought of the people in their lives who they cared about. "This is good then. I mean, if we are drawn to who we care about…the night she was bit she was with you," he pointed out.

"Yeah but she was looking for…" He stopped when he caught an annoyingly familiar sound of a certain car. "Jackson," he said glaring at the Porsche.

The two of them looked on as Jackson rolled into the parking lot and went to park his car a bit away from them. Jackson stepped out, feeling on top of the world. He looked out, ready to start school as if it was the birth of a new era.

"Nice car," a homeless man who was digging through a garbage bin said to him.

Jackson stopped and reached into his wallet and pulled out a bill. "Here's a dollar. Go find another parking lot to die in," he said giving it to him. "Security!" he called out pointing to the guy as he walked off. Jackson lifted his sunglasses to see the sight of Scott and Stiles by the front of the school walking in. He couldn't wait to finally put those two losers back in their places.

* * *

Over in the locker room Coach Finstock was calling for everyone's attention.

"Everyone, gather around. Quicker! Danny, put a shirt on. Stilinski, that means you. Come closer," he said as everyone assembled together. "Alright. Police are looking for a girl, roaming around, totally naked." That made everyone chuckle or wolf-whistle, minus the teen wolves. "Now, it's supposed to be below 40 degrees tonight. I don't know about you but the last time it was that cold and I was running around naked, I lost a testicle to exposure." That made everyone look back at him silently. "Now I don't want the same thing happening to some innocent girl. So, we're organizing search parties. Sign up, find the missing girl, and you get an automatic A in my class." The boys all cheered and hollered at that.

They all then started to crowd to the sheet but Scott and Stiles were off to the side with Jackson as they explained that Lydia was missing. They figured that since Lydia seemed to care for Jackson then she might seek him out.

"If Lydia wants to take a naked hike through the woods then why should I care?" he asked them looking completely nonplussed.

"Because we have a pretty good idea that she might be…you know, turning," said Scott.

"Into?"

That got Scott and Stiles to spare each other a look. Neither one of them amused.

"A unicorn. What do you think dumbass," Stiles spat at him.

"Well if Lydia's turning then she's not the one that's going to need help."

"What do you mean?" Scott said.

"When I was with Lydia you should've seen the scratch marks she left on me," Jackson said to them with a satisfied grin on his face. "What do you think she's going to do with a set of real claws?" He chuckled lightly before pushing on past them.

"You know, it's moments like these that make me think I shouldn't have resisted Peter so much that night," Stiles slurred out with a mild glare.

Scott had half a mind to agree with him on that.

* * *

They were in chemistry and Harris was finishing up distributing a pop quiz he had set up to everyone in class. Before they could start, Stiles looked up at Scott who was sitting in front of him.

"You know, it's causing me severe mental anguish admitting this, but he's right." Scott didn't need to guess what he was talking about. "What if the next body part that she takes is from someone still alive?"

"I know," Scott slurred out.

"I can hear you Mr. Stilinksi," Harris called out from the front of the room.

"Sorry about that," Stiles said to him as he turned back to his paper.

"Well, I won't be sorry to give you detention. Perhaps for the entire school year if I keep hearing your voice."

"Can you do that?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"There it is again. Your voice. Triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently," he said to the amusement of the other students. Stiles just glared at him. "See you at three for detention. You too Mr. McCall?"

Scott shook his head. "No sir."

Danny was sitting with Jackson when he noticed something black drip onto his friend's paper. "Dude…your nose," he said looking to see that it came from Jackson's nose which was bleeding.

Jackson ran his hand across it to see that it was bleeding. But, the blood was black. He excused himself from class and ran to the bathroom and into one of the stalls where he went for the paper. He wiped at his nose which was oozing black blood. It wasn't stopping and Jackson kept furiously trying to stop it by grabbing more tissue paper. There was then a knock on the stall.

"I'm fine Danny, just go back to class." He kept wiping at his nose and there was another knock. "Just give me a second, okay?" he shouted back. He kept throwing more tissues away, each one of them covered in black blood. Now the stall door was trying to be opened. "I said give me a freaking second!" He wiped out some more from his nose when the door came off its hinge and he was pulled to the sinks. "Derek?" he said seeing that it was the new Alpha.

Derek just stared at him as he approached him slowly. "Looking a little pale there Jackson. Feeling okay?" he asked moving at him.

But Jackson pushed his hand away. "Never better," he hissed.

Derek just stared at him with a hard look. "If something's wrong then I need to know. You're with me now."

Jackson loosened up. "With you? Me with…you?" he said with a small laugh. "What am I, your little pet? Just because you gave me 'the bite' doesn't mean I'm part of your little wolf pack. Sorry but you don't exactly show outstanding leadership qualities," he said teasingly.

"Is that so?" Derek said with a smile though he was far from happy.

"Look I have my own agenda, which doesn't involve running around the woods at night howling at the moon with you, McCall and Stilinski. Okay? So why don't you just back the f-" But Derek pushed at Jackson's face so he would look into the mirror and see that the black blood was back but was leaking from his right ear. His eyes widened. "What is it? What's happening?"

Derek's eyes narrowed. "Your body's fighting the bite."

Fighting the bite? What? "Why?"

Derek just backed away. "I don't know." Derek was lying. The black blood. He'd seen this before. It was happening much later than the last time he'd seen it but it was the same.

Jackson just stared at the mirror, at the black blood before looking to Derek. "What does it mean?" he demanded. What did that mean? Did it mean that something was trying to stop him from becoming a werewolf? "What does it mean?!" But Derek backed off until he was out of sight. Jackson was starting to panic, did the bite not work? True, he hadn't felt any changes yet but he just assumed that he had to wait for the full moon…though, now that he thought about it...Scott and Stiles seemed to have their powers come to them quickly that day a couple of months ago and it wasn't the full moon then. Why was this happening to him when it seemed to work for them just fine? His thoughts were stopped when he looked back to the mirror and saw that the blood was now leaking from his other ear. And again from his nose.

* * *

Allison was at her locker, getting her dress out before she headed for the funeral. She then noticed a note had been jammed inside and she unfolded it. It read: Because I love you. It was in Scott's handwriting. She smiled at it.

Scott was across the hall, watching as she found his note with a smile on his face. He knew that Allison was feeling nervous about the funeral later today and he wanted to show his support in any way he could. He could feel the nerves she was feeling ebb away and be replaced with happiness. He then walked off.

Allison pocketed the note and then closed her locker.

"Nice dress."

She looked over to see that it was one of her locker mates. Matt, she thought his name was. She also noticed what was in his hand. "Nice camera."

Matt smiled at her and she went back to looking at her dress when her ears perked up when she heard someone talking about her. She spared a look to see that it was two girls close by.

"It wasn't her sister. It was her aunt. The one that murdered all those people."

"You mean the crazy bitch that burned all those people? The one that the sheriff's kid helped finger and was after him too?"

"Yeah, that fire years ago, the animal attacks, the school and the sheriff's kid, it was all her."

"I sit next to her in English."

"Find a new seat."

Then, just like that, Allison remembered why she was nervous. The funeral was going to be a media circus. What Stiles did in fingering her aunt had made her life lately a media circus. She remembered the first day after the formal. Her front lawn had been crawling with reporters and press. All of them trying to get any information about Kate. There was one incident where she was nearly jumped by a reporter when she was going to school the day after in front of her home. She had been hit with questions like if she had knew what her aunt was doing, terrorizing one of her fellow classmates. It freaked her out. She didn't really blame Stiles for what he did, but it still wasn't easy to deal with.

She took off but was pulled into an empty classroom by Scott.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"How did you know?" she nearly cried.

"I could hear your heartbeat," he explained.

Allison just shook her head. "I can't…I can't do this. I can't go to the funeral. Everyone is going to be watching me and there are going to be cameras there. I can't-"

"You can," Scott insisted. "Allison, you'll be fine. _Everything_ is going to be fine," he whispered comfortingly to her. "We'll find Lydia. Everything is going to be good. Think about it. No Peter. No psycho werewolf killings. Your dad and me…well that's a work in progress," he laughed.

Allison laughed too but she stopped. "What about Stiles?"

Scott's eyes narrowed. "Stiles? What about him?"

Allison tensed up a bit. "Um…I don't think he likes me very much right now."

"What? Why would he not like you?" Scott asked with a smile as if she just said something ridiculous.

"Forget it," Allison just shook her head. Since the formal, things between the two of them didn't look good. Stiles seemed to turn away when she entered his line of sight and he seemed to flinch and try to subtly edge himself from her whenever she got close. It became more apparent in the woods last night. But she didn't want to say more on it. Stiles was Scott's best friend and she didn't want to say anything else to upset Scott when he was trying to be so supportive. She just gestured to her face. "Look at me. I can't go to the funeral like this."

"Uh, aren't you supposed to cry and be sad at funerals?" He then lightly caressed her cheek.

"For her?" Kate had tried to kill him right in front of her that night.

"Does it matter?" he simply asked back. "You could be…crying for you, you know. You lost someone. Maybe…Kate wasn't totally who you thought she was but you still lost her."

Tears started pouring out of Allison's eyes. "Yeah," she gasped out.

He let her rest her forehead on his. "You'll be fine. I'll be there."

Allison separated from him. "What?"

"I'll figure it out. I'll be there. Maybe not right next to you but I'll be there."

* * *

"You're not going there," Stiles said to him.

"I have to go," Scott said back.

It was the end of their last class and Stiles was stomping off to head for Harris' detention while Scott was following after him telling him of his plan.

"You have to go to where there are going to be probably over a dozen trigger-happy hunters there to zero their eyes in on you?"

"They won't see me," Scott argued. "Allison could use some support."

"Then support her but do it from afar. Very afar," Stiles argued back.

"I already told her I would be there for her."

Stiles rolled his eyes at that which made Scott's eyes narrow in response. Scott then grabbed Stiles and pulled him into the nearby janitor's closet. Thankfully it was empty.

"Scott, you're going to make me late for detention."

"Okay, what is going on with you?"

"Nothing, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and Allison," he hissed. "Why are you brushing her off?"

Stiles tensed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Scott jaw tightened. "You're lying."

Stiles let a hard puff loose from his nose. "Whoa, I'm really starting to regret teaching you that trick," he mumbled.

"You think I haven't noticed?" Scott said gesturing at him with his arm. "The flinching when she's around and smelling your discomfort when she gets close. How you tense when she tries to talk to you? And worse yet, she knows too."

' _Naturally_ ,' Stiles thought. He guessed that Allison must've said something to Scott to trigger this. If Scott really had noticed his unease with Allison then he had ample time to say something to him and was only doing it now because he saw that Allison was getting bothered by it enough to say something. "Don't worry about it Scott. It's our business."

"If something is happening between my best friend and my girlfriend, then that makes it my business," he heatedly insisted. "Now what's going on? Allison thinks that you don't like her," he said in a small voice.

Stiles stared hard at Scott before he let out a small puff of air and let his back fall against the opposite wall. "Scott…it's not that I don't like her…I just don't trust her."

Scott's face widened. "What? Why?"

"Uh, did you forget what family she comes from? You know, the family that has a centuries old tradition of hunting guys like us down? Then there's the fact that her father tried to ram you with cars and her aunt had a gun on you, all on the same night. And have you already forgotten last night?"

"But that wasn't her," Scott argued.

"No, she just helped hunt you down and shot arrows into Derek and shot flashbolts at you. On that very same night," he heatedly pointed out.

Scott let out a small huff as he made hard eyes at Stiles. "That wasn't her fault. She made a mistake and didn't know what she was doing."

"Are you sure? Because, I'm thinking it's odd that hunting you down was the first impulse she had."

"She was scared and didn't know what to believe."

"So she expresses it by trying to bag you in?" he asked skeptically.

"It was a crazy night," he said in her defense. "That doesn't mean that she can't be trusted. I mean she came to try and help us find Lydia."

"Don't you think it's weird that the hunters seem to know Lydia had vanished so quickly from the hospital last night? Especially since the only people who knew about it outside the police and the hospital staff were me and you, and Allison who I guessed you told after you two had your little rendezvous." Scott tensed. "I could smell her on you that night Scott."

"You think she told her family? She didn't."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I trust her," he said simply.

But Stiles shook his head. "No, you want to trust her Scott. There's a difference."

"Not to me. Stiles, I know that you think things are different but the one thing that hasn't changed is how I feel about Allison and how she feels about me. Or how she feels about Lydia. She's still her best friend. And she cares about you too. She's worried about how you feel about her. Doesn't that prove she deserves some benefit of the doubt?"

Stiles pressed his fingers to his eyeballs. "Alright. Fine. Okay, whatever."

Scott could tell that Stiles just wanted this argument done and that's why he was saying that but he guessed that was as good as he was going to get right now. It looked like him and Allison's dad weren't the only works in progress going on. "Thanks. Okay, I'm going to head for the funeral. See if I can try to be there."

Stiles let out a small breath. "Not alone. I'll be there too."

Scott's face lit up hopefully. "You will?"

"Not for Allison, for you."

Scott nodded. "Thanks Stiles."

* * *

Stiles was in detention, watching the clock intently. His super hearing made him able to hear every click as the hands hit to signify that it was now four o'clock and the end of detention. As soon as it did he readied himself to be out of there and join Scott. Yes, going to Kate Argent's funeral wasn't at the top of his list but it was certainly way above being with Harris. While he would be there for Scott, he did have an ulterior motive. It would give him a chance to take in all the faces there. If there were more hunters coming into town then chances are that they'll be there at that funeral and give him a chance to commit their faces to his memories so he knows who to watch out for.

But when he stood up Harris hadn't even looked up when he said, "Sit."

"But it's been an hour," he said gesturing to the clock.

"My detentions are an hour and a half."

"You can't do that," Stiles argued.

Harris finally looked at him. "Oh, but I can. You see, Stiles, since your father was so judicious in his dealings with me I've decided to make you my personal project for the rest of the semester. You are going to benefit from all the best strict discipline has to offer. Now sit down before I decide to keep you here all night."

Stiles just stared at Harris. His nose flared from the feelings of bitterness and spiteful satisfaction that Harris was giving off at him. Stiles started to feel a heated sensation in his spine that hit the top of his brain. An urge to growl at this man. He just mocked and insulted his father and that made his blood start pumping. The smug look on Harris' face only increased it. His chemistry teacher seemed to think that he intimidated him and had power over him. Stiles faced down three fully armed hunters that would have no qualms with shooting him just the last night and came out of it without a scratch. Harris was nothing compared to them. And his inner wolf demanded that he make that clear in front of to this man here and now.

"Well, sorry to tell you but I have plans."

Stiles grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

"Mr. Stilinski!" Harris shouted. "Get back to your seat or-"

"Or you'll what?!" Stiles said loudly but not enough for it to quite be a shout. He turned to look at Harris with narrowed eyes. "What will you do? Go to the Principal? Go ahead. Although…I don't think he's a very big fan of yours right now. Considering that, thanks to you, he now has a member of his staff that was an unwilling but prime accomplice to a popular serial killer. One who helped teach her how to kill a whole family of two former students at this school. He must have his hands full with parental complaints." A smug smile found its way on Stiles' face when Harris' own faded out. "You might be treading a fine line. Actually, you already are. Since, like you said before, my father was very judicial with you and I'm sure you appreciate that very much. Because if he wasn't, you wouldn't be standing here right now. You would be locked up somewhere and probably facing serious jail time." Stiles then loosened up, smiled and waved at him. "Well it's been fun but like I said I do have plans. Good night Mr. Harris," he said before stepping out of the room.

Stiles could smell Harris anger and fear practically flooding out from the room. His wolf howled in delight at how he just stood his ground and showed who was really 'top dog'.

* * *

The funeral was a media circus but the Argents were already accustomed and prepared for it. The reporters shouted questions and comments while Allison and her parents tried to move through them to get to the gravesite. Scott had climbed through the fence on the opposite side of the cemetery and made his way to be across from the funeral site. His eyes locked right on to Allison as she tried not to react to the circus around her. A barricade was set up and Sheriff Stilinski tried to hold the chaos back as the family passed it.

"This was a bad idea," Chris said when they were free.

"Well, it wasn't my idea," Victoria said back to her husband with a bit of blame laced in her voice.

Chris narrowed his eyes. "I tried telling him but he insisted on making a point of it."

"Well I'll insist that he deals with all of this when he gets here."

"When who gets here?" Allison asked them.

"Just...sit down sweetheart," her mother said as they went to take their places in front of Kate's casket.

At the barricade, the media was still in a frenzy. One of the photographers there was Matt Daehler who came here after school. He discreetly passed under the barricade and focused his camera on Allison. Taking a few pictures. But then the lens was blocked by a hand. He looked up to see that it was an old man.

"This looks expensive," he said taking Matt's camera.

His actions made the circus stop and everyone was calmly looking at them.

"Yeah," Matt said. "900 bucks."

He then took the memory card out. "And how expensive is this?" he asked before breaking it apart in front of him before tossing the camera back.

He then started to walk over to the family. Scott watched this man and for some reason felt a chill run down his spine. He wondered who this man was. He got to Allison's mother first and gave a kiss to each of her cheeks in hello.

"I'm so sorry," she said when they separated.

Scott kept watching them until he felt something land softly behind him.

"Yo," Stiles said softly. Scott spared him a grateful look and Stiles gave his a small nod before looking out.

The man was now directly in front of Allison. "You remember me?" he asked her softly. Allison nodded.

"Who the hell is that?" Stiles asked as his eyes narrowed on the old man. Stiles didn't know why but something about him rubbed him the wrong way. Made his fingertips itch where his claws usually come out.

The man then turned to look in their direction and the two of them quickly moved behind the stone angel they were hiding behind. When they both felt the eyes look away they went to look again.

"He's definitely an Argent," Scott said.

The man was back to talking with Allison. "Considering that I haven't seen you since you were three I don't suppose you'd call me Grandpa. So, if it's comfortable call me Gerard for the time being. But I'd prefer Grandpa." He then went to sit down next to her.

"So," Stiles said after he did. The two of them had heard everything. "He's an Argent. Allison's grandfather. Probably just here for the funeral. He doesn't look like he's in the hunting gig like her dad is."

But Scott shook his head. "No…he's not just here for the funeral. None of them are." He then looked over at Stiles. "They're reinforcements."

They looked back but as soon as they did their ears perked up. Not a second later the two of them were grabbed from behind. It was Stiles' dad and he didn't look happy.

"The two of you," he hissed. "Unbelievable. "And you especially," he said to his son. "You, of all people, here."

He then dragged them off to his cruiser and put them in the back seat. They just sat there in silence until a voice came through the radio.

" _415 Adam_."

The sheriff picked up the receiver. "I'm sorry. Did you just say 4-1-5 Adam?"

Stiles eyes narrowed. "Disturbance in a car," Stiles whispered to Scott.

" _They were taking a heart attack victim TOA. But on the way to the hospital something hit em_ '.

"Hit the ambulance?" the sheriff asked.

That made the two teens in the back lean in a bit.

" _Copy that. I'm standing in front of it right now. Something got in the back. There's blood everywhere_ ," the man said sounding hysterical. " _And I mean everywhere_."

"Alright uniform, what's your twenty?"

" _Route 5 at post. I swear I'd never seen anything like this_."

Scott and Stiles were still listening hard and had narrowed eyes as they caught each other's eyes. They were both thinking the same thing.

"Take it easy," the sheriff told him. "I'm on my way." He then put the receiver back. "Now, as for you two-" He turned back to see that Scott and Stiles were gone and the back door was ajar.

* * *

It was now night as Scott and Stiles were carefully treading through the woods until they got to the ambulance on Route 5. There was police everywhere. They settled in the brush and could see the inside of the ambulance where there was a body laying there with blood splattered everywhere like the officer said. It looked like another liver was 'harvested'.

"I don't want to believe that Lydia did this," Stiles said.

"Me neither," said Scott.

Stiles spared his friend a look. "Scott…do you think that it's my dad and Allison that keep me and you from doing something like this?" he asked in a small voice.

Scott swallowed but softly nodded. "Yeah, or at least I hope so."

Stiles closed his eyes and sniffed the air a bit. "I got that guy's blood scent from here. You? Or do you need to get closer?"

Scott sniffed the air too. "No, I got it."

"Wait," Stiles said suddenly. "That's weird."

"What?"

"I'm tracking the blood going that way," Stiles said pointing off in one direction before giving the air another sniff. "But, Lydia's scent is scattering off around there," he said pointing another way.

Scott narrowed his eyes. "That is weird."

"You think that she left the liver out there somewhere?"

Scott wasn't sure. It smelled far too fresh. "We better split up. We'll have a better chance of tracking her. I'll follow the blood. You check where you found the trail of her scent."

Scott was preparing to leave but Stiles grabbed his arm. "Just…be careful, if you find her. Okay?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah. I will. You be careful if you find her too, okay?"

"Okay," Stiles said softly.

The two of them split ways.

Scott ran through the trees, after the smell of the ambulance guy's blood. It was fresh and hadn't trailed off to far. He ran off until he bumped into a solid figure from where the blood was oozing from. He grabbed onto it but he was pushed back. Scott's eyes widened.

"You're not Lydia," he cried.

It was a man. Not just any man, but another werewolf. He growled at Scott and started attacking him. Scott blocked off many of the guy's strikes quickly. Compared to Peter, this guy didn't seem to be very strong, or quick. Scott was easily able to grab him and throw him off. When he hit the ground he let loose a small growl before he went and ran off.

"Wait!" Scott cried as he went after him.

* * *

Stiles ran off for where Allison's scent seem to be coming from. It didn't seem very strong but he couldn't take that chance. He ran off as he tracked the scent. It led him to a clearing and narrowed his eyes. Something weird was going on. The scent seemed to be surrounding him. He then began walking a bit and found that he was going in a large circle. Yet, for some reason, the more times he repeated the circle, the fresher the scent seem to get. Was Lydia wandering around these woods in a circle? He must've gone around five times before his nose felt the scent shoot off in the direction that he had parted with Scott. Towards the ambulance. For a moment, he thought that he had just been tracking Lydia's movements before she attacked the man but he wasn't scenting any emotions that indicated that Lydia was moving for an attack. It smelled…blank.

Yet, as he made his way to head back, a bullet ricocheted off the tree next to him just missing his head. He nearly fell back in shock but managed to stay on his feet. He looked and saw that it was the two men from last night. The ones that were with Allison's father. They had their rifles out and they were aimed at him. Stiles ran off and they shot after him. They must've had silencers because the shots weren't making any sounds. Stiles tried to turn to run a certain direction but they shot ahead of him to force him to run the other way. He ran off as fast as he could when a certain smell hit his nostrils. A very familiar leathery smell. It made him stop in his tracks. Now he understood what was happening.

The two hunters ran up to that spot and saw that there was no sign of him.

"Where's the little flea bag?" one of them asked.

"I don't know," said the other one. "He ran this way. I'm sure of it."

"Then he should've hit the trap," he said pointing to the space in front of them.

"He could've leapt up passed it. These mongrels loving running and jumping around."

The first one was pissed. "Gerard's not going to be happy we let one slip away."

Suddenly there was a growl as a shape came down from above them and slammed into them. The first guy faltered forward and hit the trip wire and he was then hoisted up by his foot and was now hanging in the air upside down.

The second guy tried to aim his gun at Stiles but he went and grabbed it. He pointed it up and made him shoot into the air. Stiles grabbed at the guy's arm and twisted it to make him drop the gun. He let a pained shout out but he grit his teeth as he used his other hand to pull out a hunting knife. He brought it to Stiles' face and tried to force it into him. Stiles was being forced back as he tried to keep the guy's hand back. Stiles found his free hand moving from the guy's hurt arm to his face and he ran his clawed hands across his cheek. The hunter cried out as he dropped the knife and Stiles then went and headbutted the guy in the nose. The guy fell back from the shock of it and was groaning from the pain of a probably broken arm, scratched face and now a busted nose from the rush of blood that was hitting Stiles' nostrils.

He then looked to the hunter that he trapped in their own snare. "What the hell is wrong with you people? I thought you weren't going to do this!"

Even hanging upside down, the guy looked merciless. "Things change beastie boy."

"Not according to your damn code."

"Code? What code? There is no code. Not anymore. There's a new leader in town. And none of you are safe. You, your buddy, Hale and that red-haired bitch, you're all dead dogs walking," he spat.

"Somehow I doubt Argent would be that stupid and attack me so soon, especially the night after the funeral."

"Your daddy's not going to save you now. Besides there are dangerous things roaming these woods. Things that attack ambulances and unfortunate brats that can't stop putting their wet noses in other people's business. It's all-out war now."

War. That was what Peter had said. He said that war was coming and that Stiles could keep pretending but there wasn't a practical way to settle this. It seemed that he might've been right after all. They weren't going to stop until all of them were dead. It didn't matter if they were innocent or not, they wanted to kill them. And he said that there was a new leader…he had a feeling he knew who it was. And he couldn't stop this. Not with threatening them with the law. They would strike at them without fear now and Stiles didn't have anything to stop all of them. He only had something to make trouble for Chris Argent but that didn't stop these two. And probably wouldn't stop who knows how many others they had now.

Stiles bared his teeth and he found his freshly bloodstained claws reaching for the guy's face and he ran them down across from above his right eye down to his cheek. He remembered what he told Peter when he argued that this is war. He said that he thought that the hunters should pay, for the rest of their lives but not with their lives. And these two would, for trying to kill him.

"Tell your hunter buddies this," he said to them as they hissed from the pain he left them in. "You two got off easy," he said as he went and dug his claws into the guy's leg joint and deeply pierced his skin. They guy hissed in pain. "But that's only because you didn't kill anyone I care about. But if any of my friends ends up in a body bag, god help you, I'll tear each and every one of you apart," he growled pulling his claws away from the guy's leg to let some blood flow. He stared back with his gold eyes flaring brightly down at the man. His eyes widening in fear of the kid as he continued to sway in the air where he hung.

Stiles then left the two of them and ran off to try and re-track Lydia's scent and returned to the area of the accident but found that it was now gone. He did pick up a new scent. A familiar one. He headed up out of the trees to see the familiar sight of his dad in uniform.

His dad caught sight of him almost immediately. "How did I know that I would find you around here?" he said not really asking a question. He then narrowed his eyes at him. "Stiles, are you okay? You look a little winded."

"Oh, I ran here," he said shrugging like it was no big deal.

"Well, try not to do that too much. Especially at night. Something attacked this ambulance. Looks like we have a real rogue animal out there this time."

Stiles put his hands in his pockets as he fought the impulse to flinch and shiver at the thought that the hunters seemed to have picked a decent cover after all. But before he could say anymore, Stiles' nose flared up as a familiar scent invaded it. And it was mixed with chemo signatures of confusion and discomfort. He looked off as a figure walked out of the trees and out into the road towards them.

"Lydia?" he called out. She entered the full ray of light from the cars and everyone saw that it was indeed her, and she was naked. "Lydia? Lydia!" he called out for her to give some kind of response. She was just staring down at her own feet.

She finally rose her head up to look at them all. "Well…is anyone going to get me a coat?"

Lydia gestured out to emphasize her question and gave out a good view of herself. Stiles suddenly found himself nearly falling over from the shock of it but kept to his feet. Only when he rushed to get dad's jacket off did he finally lose his footing and fall to the ground.

The sheriff rolled his eyes at his son. "Yeah. Here you go," he grunted taking it off and heading to cover the girl.

* * *

Scott was still chasing after the new werewolf through the woods.

"Wait!" he called out after him. "Stop!"

They were on all fours as they ran but the new guy ran right into a trip wire and a snare snatched him at the wrists and hoisted him up into the air. Scott skid on the ground to stop right in front of the guy. But before he could do anything, he felt himself get grabbed from behind and thrown off to the side. It was Derek. And he took hold of him and started to drag him away. Scott tried to resist but the guy was too strong and had too good a hold.

"What are you doing? I gotta help him," he growled.

"Quiet," Derek hissed at him as he pulled him behind a tree.

They then looked off to see that there were some people already coming. Scott saw that it was Mr. Argent and a few of his men, including Allison's grandfather. They started to surround the mystery werewolf. Chris brought out an electric rod and started to shock the guy.

"Who are you?" he asked after he decided to stop. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing!" the man desperately roared out from where he hung. "Nothing I swear."

"You're not from here, are you?" asked Argent. "Are You!"

"No," the guy whimpered. "No, I…I came looking for the Alpha. I heard he was here, that's all. Look, I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt anyone. No one living. He wasn't alive in the ambulance. He wasn't, I swear."

Scott jaw dropped a bit. So, it wasn't Lydia who had taken the liver from the guy in the ambulance or at the cemetery. It was this guy. But he didn't get much time to dwell on that fact when Allison's grandfather spoke out.

"Gentlemen! Take a look at a rare sight. You want to tell them what we caught?" he asked his son.

"An omega," Chris said.

Gerard nodded. "The lone wolf! Possibly kicked out of his own pack…or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down. Maybe even murdered. Possibly…alone by his own choice." He then smirked. "Certainly not a wise choice." He then walked over to the side at a bundle and then pulled out a long and sharp sword. "Because as I'm about to demonstrate, an omega rarely survives on its own."

Scott heart froze at that moment before he saw the sword get swung and the guy get cut in half. It was just like Allison's dad said just the last night. It was one thing to hear about it, it was another thing to actually see it. Scott wanted to run but Derek kept a firm hold on him. So he turned his head away.

But Derek wasn't having it. "Look," he growled. "Look. Look at them. You see what they do? This is why you need me. Why you and Stiles both need me. We need each other because the only way to stop them is together."

But Scott hardly heard a word. The sight of the body and the sound of dripping blood was disturbingly clear to him. "What are they doing?" he whimpered out.

"Declaring war," Derek spat.

Chris went over to his father. "We have a code," he hissed.

"Not when they murder my daughter." He then slammed the sword into the ground. "No code," he declared. "Not anymore. From now on these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half. Are you listening?" he hissed at his son. "Because I don't care if they're wounded and weak. Or seemingly harmless. Begging for their lives with the promise that they'll never ever hurt anyone. Or some desperate lost soul with no idea what they're getting into. Or if they are trying to defend themselves or others. No one will be able to help them and any that try will share in the same treatment as the rabid dogs they try to protect. We find them. We kill them. We kill them all!"

* * *

Jackson was in his bed that night, struggling to sleep through the burning pain he was feeling. His bed and bedroom floor covered with black stained tissues.

* * *

Scott was off in the corner of the woods with Allison in his arms. With her in his hold, he could begin to forget the horrible things he had witnessed that night. For that moment, their current problems and worries faded away. Allison herself was content in Scott's arms as he started to make her feel better about this day. They had found Lydia and she seemed okay. She was thinking there was room for hope after all.

* * *

Isaac Lahey headed into the abandoned train depot where Derek told him he'd be. He shined his light to find the guy and saw that he was standing out in front of a train door, seemingly waiting for him. He smiled and nodded. He was in.

* * *

Stiles was sitting on his bed as his dad knocked at the open door and waved a goodnight to him. Stiles nodded his head and gave his dad a smile as he walked off. He then brought his hands out into view and looked down at the claws that were extended on his fingers. He was staring at them with a hard look on his face. He then brought his hands into fists. He guessed it was his wolf instinct but he felt that his claws were going to get a good degree of use, and soon.


	3. Shape Shifted

Chapter 3: Shape Shifted

Stiles was in a hardware store looking through rows of chains and other industrial strength ropes. The full moon was tomorrow and they had to get ready. The last thing that he and Scott needed was to be out and about and out of their minds. Especially with the new hunters in town. Stiles told Scott about getting jumped by those hunters and Scott told him of Allison's grandfather Gerard cutting that werewolf in half and the villainous monologue he gave out. He was a seasoned psycho. Stiles didn't know why he didn't see this coming. After all, Kate was a murdering and heartless pyromaniac and Chris was a gun-happy loose cannon. He supposed that they had to get it from somewhere. And…he began having thoughts that another Argent would soon be showing that she didn't fall far from the tree.

Stiles now knew that he had to be more alert and aware than ever. Especially when it came to his dad. Given with how Gerard was handling things on his first night in Beacon Hills, as well as his speech, it was clear that there were no such things as innocent bystanders to him. If he saw that something was in his way then he would get rid of it, no matter how he had to do it. That meant that if he saw that the Sheriff of Beacon Hills was too much of a liability then he would eliminate him. The thought made Stiles grit his teeth. If he or his hunters laid even a finger on his dad then he would make sure that the old psycho spent the rest of his golden years in a wheelchair and that's if he was feeling generous. He would just have to make sure that his father stayed as far away from the Argents as he could get.

With the full moon tomorrow, the hunters were sure to be out and about. Stiles was confident in his ability to handle himself. But there was another that he wasn't so confident about. Stiles stuck out his lip as he chose to take a set of thick and long chains and put them into his cart and wheeled them down to the checkout register. The guy there looked down at the chains and then stared a bit at Stiles.

"School project," he breathed.

The cashier just shrugged. "Hey, I'm not judging kid. If you've seen some of the weird and kinky things I've done."

The guy then started to run them through the scanner with Stiles standing there as he tried not to put this guy's face to anything he was trying not to imagine.

* * *

Isaac was sitting with his father, having some dinner in a tensed silence. They were like that for a while until his dad asked him about how his grades were.

"Um…so far it's an A in French and a B- in Econ."

"Hmm," his dad said nodding his head. "What about Chemistry?"

Isaac twiddled his fingers a bit. "I'm not sure but…mid-terms are in a few days. It could go up," he said hopefully.

"Well, what's it at now?" his dad asked.

"The grade?" he asked tensed.

"Yeah," his dad said like it was obvious.

"Uh…I'm not sure," Isaac said in a small voice.

"But…you just said that it could go up."

Isaac rubbed the corner of his eye and ran a stressful hand through his hair. "I just meant…generally."

His dad nodded. "You wouldn't be lying to me, would you Isaac?"

He looked at his father a bit tensely and shook his head. "No."

"Then tell me the grade," he said to Isaac with a bit of bite contradicting his happy smile.

"I just told you, I don't know."

"You want to take this little conversation downstairs?" Isaac shook his head. "No? Tell me the grade son."

Isaac looked down at his hands. "Dad, the semester is only half over. There's plenty of time-"

"Isaac," his father said cutting him off.

Isaac decided to just bite the bullet. "It's a D," he finally answered.

His dad shrugged. "Alright. It's a D. I'm not angry." Isaac could tell that wasn't true.. "You know I'm going to have to find a way to punish you though. I do have my responsibilities as a parent. We'll start with something simple. Like…tell you what. You do the dishes and clean up the kitchen, okay?"

Isaac let loose some tension. It wasn't as bad as he feared. "Yeah," he said softly.

His dad then drained his mug. "Good. Because I'd really like to see this place spotless." He then took the mug and threw it aside where it shattered into pieces on the floor. "You know what I'm saying?" he asked his son who was looking at the pieces on the floor. "This entire kitchen," He then went off and threw his dishes to the floor which scared Isaac into clutching to the floor. His dad then took the glass centerpiece from the table into his hands. "Absolutely," he said before throwing it at the wall where it shattered above Isaac's head. "Spotless." He finished.

Isaac slowly lifted his head to show that there was a shard stuck in his cheek, just below his eye. He pulled it out and grit his teeth at him. "You almost blinded me!"

But his dad rolled his eyes. "Shut up. It's only a scratch. It's hardly even-" But his dad froze. The scratch on Isaac's face was knitting together and the blood disappeared. Isaac's face was unblemished again. Isaac then took off and ran. "Isaac," he called after him.

But Isaac didn't stop. He didn't realize that his new healing could work and be seen so easily. Now his dad wanted answers and he couldn't tell him anything. He promised Derek that he wouldn't. Derek…he would have to go to Derek. He got to his bike and pedaled off with his father yelling after him.

Across the street, Jackson was taking out the trash. A garbage bag full of tissues that were stained black from him leaking black blood. It seemed to have stopped though and he was feeling better. Whatever weird side-effects that were taking place from the bite seemed to have run its course. Derek's statement that his body was fighting the bite had him worried for a bit but it was clear now that his bite had taken now. His thoughts became interrupted seeing Isaac Lahey running off with his father yelling and running after him before going into his car to go after him.

"Freaks," he muttered before he moved to head back inside.

Mr. Lahey drove out to try to find his son as the rain started. He finally came upon Isaac's deserted bike in an alleyway. He got out of the car and angrily stomped for it.

"Isaac! Isaac…Isaac?" He stopped moving when he saw a shape ahead. He then clapped his hands. "Okay, that's enough. Let's go…I said, Grab your bike and let's go!"

But the shape didn't move. In fact, it crutched down on all fours. Mr. Lahey cleaned his glasses from the water and got a good look at what he was seeing. He panicked and ran for his car. He got in but the door was ripped off its hinges and the shape went in and started to maul and tear him apart. His blood started to flow right out of the floor and drip onto the street.

* * *

Allison was carefully sneaking out of the house that night. She didn't know why she was seeing as there was no one home. Her parents and Gerard were all out but she liked the thrill of it. She went to her car and breathed on the window to reveal Scott's message. To meet her at their spot at midnight. She drove off into the woods and started to trek through them with her phone as a flashlight. The place seemed empty until she felt something and turned around to see Scott in the dark with his yellow eyes glowing.

"Hey," she said happily.

"What are you doing?" he said stepping closer.

"Just trying to find you."

"Did anyone see you leave?" he asked a little tense.

She shook her head. "No, no one. I was careful. What's wrong?" she asked noticing how he seemed. "Is it the full moon tomorrow night?"

"No…no, it's not that." It wasn't. It was what he had saw that had him rattled. The sight of Gerard and the sound of that sword cutting through that omega still left him a bit shaken. "Just your family…your grandfather."

"Oh…okay, but I don't really know him. I mean…he's just a guy that sends a check in the mail every year for my birthday," she said softly.

"Does he know about me? About us? Or about Stiles?"

She shook her head. "No, my dad hasn't said anything about you to him. And Stiles…I'm not sure. I don't think he would though. Why? Did something happen?"

Scott didn't tell her what he saw and he didn't want to. Allison was already feeling estranged from her family lately and he didn't want to widen the rift any more than it was. "Just…we have to be a little more careful now."

"They're not going to split us apart," she said confidently.

"Not us." They then leaned in for a kiss. "Sure no one followed you?" Scott asked when they separated.

"Totally, one hundred million percent sure. Besides, my parents were out anyways," she added happily.

"Out?"

"Yeah. Date night," she said mischievously.

* * *

Over at the high school, the principal was leaving for the night. In the parking lot, Chris Argent was lying in wait. He cocked and readied his gun before stashing it away as the principal was heading for his car. He stopped seeing Chris in front of his car.

"Can I help you?" he asked Mr. Argent.

"Well, I hope so Principal Thomas. As a concerned parent I have to wonder…how long has it been since your last performance review?"

The principal narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What?" he uttered out.

Chris was then joined by two others. "We were wondering," he said when they got to him.

Soon the principal was taken into the back seat of the Argent's mini van where Victoria Argent was there waiting for him. She was looking at the school files that she snatched from him.

"Are you aware that there has been an alarming drop in academic achievement and test scores in the last few semesters?" she said finishing with a disapproving look.

"Excuse me?" the principal asked.

"It's led the parents of Beacon Hills to the unfortunate conclusion you are no longer fit for the position of school principal."

That made the man scoff. "You can't fire me."

"True," she said before pulling out an electric rod. "But we can torture you."

The sparks of light were soon seen through the dark windows as well as the muted sounds of the man's tortured screams.

* * *

Isaac got to Derek's hideout and darted off to the train car where he was staying. Derek could hear Isaac's frenzied breathing before he opened the door and was ready for him.

"What's wrong?" he asked as soon as he got in.

Isaac looked over at him panicked. "My dad…I think he's dead."

Derek stepped forward. "What did you do?" Had Isaac lost control and killed him?

But Isaac just looked back at him freaked out of his mind. "That's the thing…it wasn't me."

Derek could sense it with his new Alpha enhanced senses. Isaac wasn't lying to him at all.

* * *

When Scott met Stiles at school the following day, Stiles was insistent on coming over to lock Scott up. Scott insisted that he didn't have to but Stiles wasn't bending at all.

"I'm serious," Scott hissed. "It's not like the last full moon. I don't feel the same."

"Oh? You don't feel the urge to maim and kill people? Or try to tear me apart?"

Scott huffed. "I swear I don't have the urge to tear you apart."

"Yeah, you say that now but when the full moon comes out then out comes your fangs and claws and then you try and maim and kill, which in turn brings out my fangs and claws and I try to maim and kill."

"I'm fine Stiles. I mean, you're fine right?"

"Yes, I am. And I want to keep it that way. But every time during the last full moons where I've lost it was because you were losing it. So, my conclusion, if you are locked up then I stay in full control so yes, I'm still locking you up because I would like to have one full moon without worrying about leaving a corpse behind."

Scott relented. "Alright," he breathed. "Fine. I'll let you lock me up but I think it's a waste of time. I'm in more control now especially since things are good with Allison."

"Yeah, I'm aware how _good_ things are with Allison," Stiles said with some savage sarcasm. Scott seemed to think that everything was peaches and cream but Stiles knew they weren't. Scott was in a relationship with a girl whose family just all out declared war on them and wouldn't rest until all the werewolves in Beacon Hills were strung up and then cut in half including the two of them. Scott being with Allison was putting him right in the line of fire and Stiles didn't want to see his friend severed in half like Laura Hale had been when they found her, with that look of horror permanently stuck to his face.

He could imagine that face on Scott disturbingly perfect even though Scott currently had a big dumb grin on his face.

"They're really good," he said in a daze.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Yeah I can see that."

"Like…really good."

Now Stiles nostrils were starting to fill him in on the level of how ' _good_ ' things were with Scott and Allison. "Alright!" he spat out. "I get it. Just shut the hell up before I get the urge to maim and kill myself."

Scott seemed to snap out of it. "Did you get something better than handcuffs this time?"

He nodded. "Yeah, much better."

Stiles then went to open the locker to show Scott the chains he picked up but they started to fall from where he put them and clink as they hit the floor. The links were falling slowly from the top compartment as it slowly piled on the floor in front of his feet. Scott's eyes widened in shock seeing the long and thick chain…the really long chain. The rest of the locker room was drawn to the sound, most of all, Coach.

He moved over and stood by Stiles just as the chain finally reached its end. "Part of me wants to ask. The other part tells me that knowing is more disturbing than anything I could ever imagine so…I'm walking away." And he did just that.

"Good. That's wise Coach."

Stiles then bent down to pick up the chains and Scott went to help him. They started on the chains but then they both froze when something seemed to hit them. It was a combination of smell and…something else. Something that made the hairs on the backs of their necks stand on end. Their eyes both flared gold for a moment.

"Stiles…do you feel that?" Scott asked as he looked off into the locker room.

Stiles looked around too. "Yeah…I do," he whispered. "You don't think…

Scott nodded. "Yeah. There's another. Right here. Right now." He looked off to look at the others in the locker room. "Another werewolf."

Stiles looked off. The scent was close but it was faint. He couldn't find the source. "But who is it?"

Isaac was across the locker room tying his shoes. He could hear every word that those two were saying. Derek had told him about those two. Warned him to not talk to them or approach them yet…but it looked like they were already on to him.

* * *

Allison and Lydia in the front of the school and on their way inside. Allison thought that Lydia looked fine. In fact, if she didn't know what had happened then she would think that nothing happened to Lydia at all. She seemed like her beautiful and confident old self.

"You sure you don't remember anything?" Allison asked as they got closer to the front entrance.

"They call it a fugue state which is just a way of saying that 'We have no idea why you can't remember why you ran through the woods naked for two days'," she said with a bit of a sarcastic bite. "But, personally, I don't care. I lost nine pounds," she added with a smile.

Allison smiled. She really seemed okay. But she knew that things would still be different with her considering what the word was on Lydia's behavior. "Are you ready for this?" she asked before they could go in.

"Please…it's not like my aunt's a serial killer," she said before heading in.

Allison rolled her eyes before following her in. Lydia walked in and when she did everyone stopped walking to stare at her. Their faces seemed tense, bemused or were smirking.

"Must be the nine pounds," Allison said to her.

But Lydia sucked it up and then went off. Allison followed right behind her.

* * *

Scott was heading to the bench with Stiles right next to him.

"That was weird. It's kind of like a scent but-" Scott started but couldn't find the words to finish.

"But it's somehow more than that," Stiles finished for him. "Yeah. I think it might be some kind of instinct. You know, being drawn to our own kind. It's kind of like how we were able to sense when Peter was nearby, remember?"

"I guess. But it's not too strong. I can't tell who it is. What about you?" Stiles was a bit further than him on this kind of thing.

Stiles shook his head. "No. I can't. The feeling isn't too strong. Maybe it's because we've never really been around any other werewolves besides Derek and Peter. Or maybe because the guy is newly turned, just like we were."

"Then we got to find him," Scott said looking out into the field. "But how?"

"There's too many scents overlapping. Maybe…if we can get him alone," he said in audible thought. He then looked off in Coach's direction. "Okay…I think I have an idea."

"What?" Scott asked.

But Stiles was already running off. He went off passed Jackson who was sitting next to Matt Daehler.

"You need a digital camera?" Matt asked him.

"Yeah," Jackson said putting his gloves on. "Something that can record in low light. All night long."

Matt narrowed his eyes. "What are you recording?"

Jackson just stared at him. "Something in low light. All night long," he said simply. "Do you have the camera or not?"

Matt shrugged. "You have a hundred bucks?"

Jackson smirked. "I drive a Porsche. What do you think?"

"I think your parents have a hundred bucks," Matt answered clearly not intimidated by Jackson.

"Just, get me the camera," he bit at Matt.

Stiles then ran past them with a goalie's net. "I told Coach that you're switching with Danny today."

Scott took the net from him with his face falling a bit. "But I hate playing goal," he argued.

"Remember when I said that I had an idea?" Scott nodded. "This is the idea."

"Oh," Scott said nodding again. "What's the idea?"

Stiles just gave him a look. "I seriously don't know how you would survive without me. You go to goal and as each member of the team approaches you, you'll be able to pick up their scent better."

Scott narrowed his eyes before they widened. "Oh." Scott nodded.

"Oh." Stiles said with him as he reciprocated the nod.

"But what about you? Why can't you do it?"

"I'll be in the line to see if I can spot it from there as the line shrinks. One werewolf checks from the front and one checks with the others."

"Oh, wait…then why can't I do that and you be on goal?"

"Because I hate playing goal," Stiles said like it was obvious.

Scott raised his eyebrows in confusion.

The whistle blew. "Let's go!" Coach called out. "Line it up!" Everyone on the team began to head off to go into line while Scott ran for the goal post. "Faster! Make Daddy proud!"

Scott got in goal and he faced the forming line. "Here we go," he said as he hoped that Stiles plan worked.

Stiles got in the line and as he got in his place, his skin started to feel itchy and his insides started to grow hotter. The wolf was close by. But the emotions around him were too high and the adrenaline was pumping from his teammates that he couldn't hone in on it. Hopefully, the line would shrink enough for him to better find the werewolf before they run for Scott. If not…something told him it would be quite a sight.

Which was proven when Scott ran out of the goal for the first shooter and collided with him.

"Let me help you up," Scott said helping the guy to his feet. He then went and sniffed the guy.

"McCall!" Coach yelled. "Usually the goalie stays somewhere within the actual vicinity of the goal," he said pointing for Scott to get back at the goal.

"Yes Coach," he said running back to the goalpost.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Real subtle Scott," he mumbled hoping that Scott actually heard him.

The next guy ran off with the ball and Scott ran off for him again and struck him down. He then gave him a sniff.

"What the hell?" the guy said to him.

"My bad dude," Scott said when he saw that the scent wasn't coming from him.

"McCall! The position is goal keeper. Not goal abandoner," Coach said making Scott go back to the goal.

"Sorry coach."

One by one, the players kept getting tackled by Scott to the ground who then immediately sniffed them. The Coach was getting more and more fed up with him until he finally went to the line and yanked on Stiles' helmet.

"Stilinski, what the hell is wrong with your friend?"

"Well, he's failing two classes, is socially awkward, and if you look close enough, his jaw is slightly uneven."

Scott wasn't stopping in his personal attempts to identify the werewolf. The latest one was Danny who told Scott that the scent he was smelling was Armani. Scott said it was nice which Stiles heard and he let out a huff. Maybe he should've taken goal himself after all and left Scott here on the line.

"McCall!" Coach shouted to Scott as he separated from Danny. "You come out of that goal one more time and you'll be doing suicide runs until you die. It'll be the first ever suicide run that actually ends with a suicide. Got it?"

"Yes Coach," Scott panted.

Stiles felt some real nerves and fear coming from the front of the line. He looked to see that it was Jackson who was next. He was two spots behind him and the scent from his nerves was nearly overwhelming. No doubt because he knew what would happen. He wasn't a werewolf but Scott seemed ready to tackle into him regardless and Jackson knew it wouldn't be pretty.

"Hey Jackson," Stiles called out. "Go. You're holding up the line."

Jackson gave him a glare though his helmet but Stiles still smiled at him nonetheless. Jackson looked over to see that Scott seemed poised to charge again. "Uh…Coach. My shoulders kind of hurting me. I'm going to sit this one out."

Stiles rolled his eyes as Jackson went to separate from the line. When Stiles turned to look back at the goal, his senses flared up. The scent from the werewolf was back, and it was clear. It was coming from…the guy right in front of him. Number 14. Stiles quickly searched his memory and remembered that the guy's name was Isaac Lahey. Stiles could hear the guy huffing harshly, and could see his body was fidgeting…much like he and Scott were like during their first full moon. He was the werewolf!

But before he could grab for him, Isaac charged.

"Hey, wait!" Stiles cried out.

But Isaac didn't stop. Scott charged for him and as he got closer his senses flared up like Stiles did. That made him charge for Isaac even faster and harder than all the others. They collided in mid-air and landed on the ground. Both Scott and Isaac raised their heads to look at one another with their eyes flaring gold. Suddenly, the two of them were grabbed by their collars and raised to their feet. They looked up to see that it was Stiles, whose teeth were bared and his eyes were glowing as well.

"Not here," Stiles growled.

The three of them tried to settle themselves. Stiles took deep breaths like he had taught himself to do and Scott thought peaceful and loving thoughts about Allison. Isaac didn't seem to be having much change in himself until his eyes darted off to the side. Scott followed what he was looking at to see that the sheriff was walking onto the field.

"Stiles, it's your dad," he said softly to him.

Stiles looked over and narrowed his eyes. "What's he doing here?"

The Sheriff seemed to be heading for them. Suddenly, Scott and Stiles felt the wrists being grabbed. Isaac was looking terrified. "Don't tell him. Please don't tell him."

Stiles' eyes widened. "Tell him what?"

But before Isaac could say anything else, the sheriff spoke up. "Isaac Lahey," he called out to him. "We need to talk to you son."

Isaac made his way over to him with the Coach following right after him while Scott and Stiles went off to the side. They were watching them and it seemed like something terrible had happened as Stiles recognized his dad's 'bearer of bad news' look. They focused their hearing to listen in and when the sheriff told Isaac the news, both of their eyes widened.

"His father's dead?" Scott gasped. "They think he was murdered."

Stiles then watched as his dad led Isaac away. "Oh no. They must think he's a suspect. That's not good."

"Why?"

"Because they can keep him in a holding cell for 24 hours."

Scott's eyes widened when he started to understand what Stiles was so worried about. "You mean overnight."

Stiles nodded. "During the full moon. His first full moon. Remember how great ours was?" he asked sarcastically.

"How great are those holding cells are at holding people?"

"People? Good. Werewolves? Probably not that good."

Scott narrowed his eyes at Isaac. "Stiles, remember when I told you that I didn't have the urge to maim and kill?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, he does," pointing his chin out at Isaac.

Isaac took a moment to look back at them. His face seemed scared and pained. Scott and Stiles knew that they had to do something. Before he got himself hurt, or worse, hurt someone else.

* * *

The two of them got to Chemistry but their minds were still on what happened on the lacrosse field. Isaac hadn't been taken away…yet. But Stiles knew that it was a matter of time. He was just hoping that the time could be delayed until after the full moon so that they would have time to help Isaac. The topic of Derek soon came up as it was clear to both of them how Isaac was turned.

"Why would Derek choose Isaac?" Scott asked Stiles as Mr. Harris wrote down some notes on the blackboard.

Stiles scratched the side of his head. "Peter told me that there was a chance that if the bite didn't turn Lydia then it would kill her. Maybe teenagers have a better chance of surviving it?"

"But, doesn't being a teenager mean that your dad can't hold him?"

"Not unless they have solid evidence. Like a witness. I'm hoping that my dad won't be able to find any today. I mean, Isaac's dad just died. Where would he find any that quickly?" Stiles looked back out the door when he noticed that there was an empty seat next to Danny. "Danny, where's Jackson?"

"In the principal's office, talking to your dad," he answered.

"What? Why?" What would Jackson have to do with any of this?

"Maybe because he lives across the street from Isaac," he said back.

Stiles caught Scott's eye.

"A witness," Scott muttered.

But, for what?

"We have to get to the principal's office," Stiles muttered back.

Scott nodded. "But how?"

"Everyone turn to page 73," Harris called out as he finished up his notes. But then a paper ball went off and hit him in the back of the head. He turned to the class as everyone let a small laugh loose. "Who in the hell did that?" he demanded.

Scott and Stiles immediately went and pointed to each other with dumbfounded looks to their faces.

* * *

Scott and Stiles soon found themselves in the chairs outside the principal's office and they had their eyes narrowed as they listened in on Jackson talking with the sheriff about Isaac's home life. Apparently, Isaac's dad had been beating him.

Scott's jaw tightened. Isaac always seemed to be very quiet and closed off. It seemed now he understood why the guy was like that. Granted he was no stranger to bad dads but he had to admit that Isaac had him beat. He could understand how this would look but Isaac's fear this morning wasn't the kind of thing that Scott thought a murderer would feel. Maybe the wolf in Isaac tapped into those feelings and forced him to attack his dad? He had to talk to Derek about this.

As for Stiles, his heart chilled. He couldn't imagine how Isaac felt. He loved his dad, and while they may have themselves be at odds sometimes, his dad never hit him. Maybe an annoyed slap over the head but those were a very rare occurrence. From what he was hearing, it seemed like this was way more than a one time thing that Isaac had to deal with.

"Wait," the sheriff said suddenly. "You knew that Isaac's dad was hitting him?"

"Hitting him? He was kicking the crap out of him."

"Did you ever say anything to anyone? A teacher? Parents? Anyone?"

"Nope. It's not my problem," he said dismissively.

Stiles grit his teeth and his hand tightened into a fist. Stiles could feel smell his dad's concern for Isaac through the door but Jackson wasn't even giving off a bit of it. He really didn't care that someone who he went to school with, or was even on his team, was going through something like this. Stiles was amazed that he could hate Jackson more than he already did.

"No," the sheriff said after a while. "Of course not. You know it's funny how the kids that are getting beaten up are always the ones that least deserve it," he said pointedly.

Jackson nodded. "Yeah…wait, what?"

"I think we're done here."

Stiles could've high fived his dad right then and there. He just settled with sharing a small smile with Scott who smiled back. They were sharing in the pride they felt for the Sheriff giving it to Jackson like that. But then his dad started coming out of the office and Stiles went to pick up a magazine to hide his face. Scott just stared at the sheriff with a somewhat embarrassed face.

"Hi Scott," the sheriff said loudly.

"Hi," he said back.

The sheriff just spared Stiles a look and walked off without another word. Scott and Stiles, after he put the magazine down, watched him walk down the hall. They then felt a presence at the door. No doubt the principal.

"Boys." Scott and Stiles stiffened. They looked over and their eyes widened seeing Gerard Argent at the door. "Come on in."

"Uh, we're waiting for Principal Thomas," Stiles said.

"It's Principal Argent now," Gerard said as he shifted his vision to him. "I'm afraid that Mr. Thomas resigned yesterday. So, come on in and let's get this over with."

Scott and Stiles shared another look, this one of shared horror. That horror didn't dissipate when they sat in front of the principal's desk. Normally, it wasn't out of place for students to feel this way. However, the students that generally were where they were didn't have to worry about being cut in half or getting a bullet in the head from their principal.

"Scott McCall," Gerard said looking over his file. "Academically not the most accomplished but I see you have become quite the star athlete." Scott just shrugged in response. He then looked at Stiles as he picked up his file. "Mr. Stilinski, huh…perfect grades. And…it seems that you recently have been placed on the team yourself." Stiles nodded with a small gulp following it. His hands were opening and closing underneath the table, ready to bring out his claws at the first sign that he needed to. Gerard put the file down. "From how I understand it…it seems that you recently had run into quite a bit of trouble. The trouble that I'm sad to say my…late daughter was in the thick of, unfortunately." He gave Stiles a stare for a moment before he gave him a small smile. "On behalf of my family I would like to extend my most sincere apology. Believe me, how the situation turned out wouldn't have been if I have had a say."

' _Oh, why do I believe that?_ ' Stiles silently said to himself.

Scott himself took a look at Stiles and saw his friend's hands opening and closing underneath the table. He could feel both the fear and the anger bubbling within his friend as he just looked at Allison's grandfather. He knew that Stiles could keep himself together but he just hoped that he didn't do anything to give them away. It still wasn't clear if Gerard knew about Stiles or about him yet and if he didn't then he didn't want him to get anything now especially with the sight of him cutting that werewolf in half still fresh in his mind.

"I understand perfectly sir," Stiles managed to mutter out. He tried not to glare at the man. He just kept his face as blank as he could.

Gerard nodded. "And you Scott…I believe I heard your name mentioned before. Yes, weren't you the one dating my granddaughter?"

"Uh…we were dating but not anymore. Not dating," he said tensed and too quickly. "Not seeing each other or doing anything with each other. Oh," he said wanting to hit himself.

"Hmm," Gerard said covering his mouth a bit. "Relax Scott. You look like you're about to crack a cyanide pill with your teeth."

Scott let himself let a breath loose. "Just, bad break up," he said hoping that was all the explanation that he needed to say to explain his behavior.

"Ah, that's too bad. You seem like a pretty nice kid to me."

Scott seemed to settle a bit from that. But Stiles only tensed.

"Now listen guys," Gerard continued. "Yes, I am the principal but I really don't want you to think of me as the enemy."

"Oh, yeah, is that so?" Stiles said rolling his eyes. That earned him a look from Scott.

"However," he still continued like Stiles hadn't said anything. "This being my first day I do need to support my teachers so, unfortunately, someone is going to have to take the fall and stay behind for detention."

Gerard made a show of trying to weigh the choice but he then looked over at Stiles. Scott did as well. Stiles gave Gerard a small glare which he then turned to Scott. Scott tried to communicate his apology through his eyes but that just made Stiles narrow his eyes at him harder. He just brought his arms up in surrender.


	4. Shape Shifted part 2

Chapter 4: Shape Shifted part 2

Lydia went off to find Jackson after school. The two of them hadn't been together since the night of the Formal and Lydia wanted to talk to him about what happened. She had been seeing him around all day but it never seemed like the right time. After school she found Jackson putting his books away and went over to him.

"Jackson," she said as he was putting one of his textbooks away. He wasn't saying anything so she just kept going. "Um, I heard that you were there for me at the hospital that night. I didn't get to see you when I woke up…and we haven't really talked since…that night and-" She then narrowed her eyes. "Jackson could you please look at me for half a second?" she said a little pointedly as Jackson just kept his gaze at his locker. Jackson just let out a frustrated sigh and then closed his locker. "They said that if you hadn't found me and carried me back then I would've died. So I just…I wanted to say thank you."

Jackson just let out a small smirk. "Lydia, we're not getting back together."

"What?" Lydia said raising her head a bit.

"And just because I kept you from bleeding out on the field once, don't expect me to come running every time you start screaming."

Lydia let loose some of the nerves she was feeling and was starting to get mad. "I never said-"

"I'm not responsible for you," he cut in. "Okay? But…I will give you one piece of advice: If I were you I would stay home tonight."

He started to walk off but Lydia let her gaze follow him. She went from being angry to confused. "What does that mean? What's tonight?"

He stopped in his tracks but didn't look at her. "It's a full moon," he said simply.

He smiled a bit at that before he took off again leaving Lydia to stare after him completely bewildered on what he meant.

* * *

Scott ran out of the school, trying to catch up to the Sheriff and Isaac but by the time he got outside he was too late. Isaac was already in the back of his car and they were driving off for the station. Scott was about to head back inside when Derek's Camaro pulled up.

"Get in," Derek told him.

"Are you serious?" he said angrily pointing out in the direction that they just drove off at. "You did that. That is your fault."

"I know that," Derek said impatiently. "Now, get in the car and help me."

"No," Scott said stepping forward. "I have a better idea. I'm going to call a lawyer. Because a lawyer will have a better chance of getting him out before the moon goes up."

"Not when they do a real search of the house," Derek countered.

"What do you mean?"

"Look, whatever it was that Jackson said to the cops, what's in his house is worse. A lot worse."

Derek opened the door and Scott just let out a frustrated sigh and then got in.

* * *

Gerard was in the living room of the Argent Household when his son Chris came down the stairs and went straight to him.

"I'm not interested in whether they locked up a sixteen year old kid," Gerard started when he came in. "I'm worried what's going to happen to that sixteen year old when the full moon hits its peak tonight." He then reached into a metal case and took out some pills and shove them into his mouth. "Do we have proof?"

"Nothing concrete," answered Chris. "Is the next step killing him?"

"The next step is eliminating the threat. Before it eliminates us. I would've thought that the injuries sustained by two fellow associates that you've worked alongside for years would've hardened your resolve."

"Those men were acting without orders to kill an innocent boy," Chris argued.

"Innocent? He scarred their faces in a permanent manner and gave significant injury to one's leg and the other's dominant arm."

"After attacking him unprovoked and trying to kill him in the woods," Chris quickly pointed out.

"They were doing what they were supposed to be doing," Gerard spoke out.

Chris then narrowed his eyes. "You ordered the attack, didn't you?"

Gerard chewed harder on the pills he currently had in his mouth. "Of course I did. That 'boy' is a threat. Given the trouble he has caused for your own family, I would've thought you would've seen to removing that threat as soon as possible."

"There was never a sign of him showing physical hostility before. The attack you ordered was the first that I can see and they tried to kill him first. Despite that, he didn't kill them and he clearly was in the position to."

"No, he just destroyed their lives. They most likely will never be able to hunt again. Those men right now are laying in sick beds probably wishing for death. It would've been preferable than to spend the rest of their lives slowly wasting away." Gerard then closed his pill case as he downed the rest of his medication.

Gerard glared from the case to his father. "The situation is more complicated than that."

"Why? Because of his father? He doesn't know about us, correct?"

"No. It seems that he's completely in the dark, for now."

"Yes. Which is why we have to handle this current situation with Lahey quickly. This actually has a lost life attached to it already. Do we have proof?"

Chris' jaw tightened. "I might not have been in history class for a while but I'm pretty sure that straight up genocide hasn't worked out too often."

"Do we have proof or not?" he asked more pointedly.

Allison was in the hallway and stood there as she listened to her dad and grandfather.

"Not irrefutable," said Chris. But then he sighed. "But not insignificant. The driver's side of Lahey's car was pried off."

"Pried off?"

"Ripped off," Chris corrected himself.

Gerard's eyes then went into the hall where he noticed Allison. He then coughed to signal for Chris to turn around. He saw her standing there and went to shut the glass doors into the room which were soundproof. It didn't matter. Allison had heard and seen enough.

Allison waited off down the hall for a while until the doors opened. She went to go and see her father when she nearly bumped into a guy in a deputy's outfit. "Sorry," she said moving aside to let him pass.

"Allison!" her father called out.

"Come in. We'd like to talk to you," Gerard added in.

She smiled and shook her head. "I'm actually supposed to study with Lydia. I don't really have time to chat."

"Actually, that's what we want to talk to you about sweetheart," her dad said before he gestured for her to join them.

* * *

Stiles stomped off from the front of the school in a real fit. Now that Gerard was the principal, it seemed to light a fire for Harris to have his petty revenge on Stiles for foiling his plans during his previous detention. He kept him for more than three hours in detention. He also had his phone with him so he couldn't check in with Scott. He turned it back on and immediately, he got a call. He thought it was Scott but Stiles saw that it was Allison calling him. He cancelled her call.

"Yeah," he muttered out angrily. "Don't need that right now."

No doubt Allison was calling to ask about Scott. If Scott wasn't answering her calls then he was obviously busy. Importantly busy if he didn't stop to check in with her and he wouldn't jeopardize that. Stiles had to get to the station quickly and see to trying to help Isaac and keep him from hurting people. He could feel the full moon's power even now and it wasn't fully at its peak yet.

Before he could drive off, he got a text alert. It was from Allison. He pushed to erase it without moving to open it. He didn't have time to deal with Allison and Scott's relationship drama right now. He pulled out of the school parking lot and drove for the station as fast as he could. With how fast that the hunters responded to Lydia leaving the hospital, they would respond maybe even faster to Isaac's arrest, especially with Gerard as the school's principal who no doubt knew all the circumstances already.

* * *

Allison was in her room and looked at her phone when the tone went silent. Stiles had cancelled her call. Part of her could understand why he was acting like this but the other part felt that he couldn't pick a worse time. Her dad and grandfather had grilled her about Lydia and the night she was bitten by Peter and how she seemed to be acting. Allison simply told them that she seemed to be normal and didn't seem to remember much about that night or about the time when she left the hospital. When she told them that, they let her go and told her to just keep a watchful eye on her from now on.

Then there was that man. The one dressed like a deputy. They had to be trying to go for Isaac Lahey, who was arrested. Scott had told her before the end of school that he was now a werewolf and he was a suspect for his dad's murder. They were most likely going to try and kill him. Allison sent a quick text to Stiles about the imposter deputy before she got dressed and reached for her bow.

* * *

Matt was currently outside of Jackson's house with the camera that he asked for. Jackson came out a few moments later with a hundred dollars ready and waiting for him in his hand.

Matt looked at the money but didn't take it. "I'm starting to feel a little weird about this."

"No, no, no," Jackson said before taking the money and jamming it into Matt's pocket. "What you're feeling is a hundred dollars richer. Give me the camera and go buy yourself a fancy lens, light meter or whatever you photography geeks get hard on."

Matt narrowed his eyes. "This…doesn't have anything to do with Allison, does it?" Jackson gave him a look. "I saw you two at the dance the other night," he started to explain. "I kind of figured that you two were…you know, together."

Jackson chuckled. "Ah, you have a little thing for Allison man? A little crush?"

Matt just smiled. "No."

"You think I'm going to waste my time by doing something as unbelievably ordinary as making a sex tape?"

Matt's shoulders and head loosened up a bit. "Then, what are you doing?"

"Documenting history," he said a bit smug. Then his face and tone went harder. " _My_ history. And I want to be able to see it happening. All of it." Jackson then went and grabbed the equipment from Matt. "You'll get it back tomorrow."

Matt gave Jackson a look before he headed back into his house. Matt then started to head back for his car when he saw what looked like a flashlight shining across the street. He briefly wondered what that was about before he just shrugged and continued off on his way.

The light was from Scott who was sneaking into Isaac's house with Derek. They got inside and Scott shined the flashlight to look about the empty house.

"If Isaac didn't kill his father then who did?" he asked Derek.

"I don't know yet," he answered.

"How do you know that he's telling the truth?"

"Because I trust my senses. And it's a combination of them. Not just hearing for his heartbeat or even my sense of smell," he added a little pointedly.

Scott spared him a look. "You saw the lacrosse field today," he said a little sheepishly.

"Yeah."

Scott exhaled. "Did it look that bad?"

"Yeah," he said before grabbing him. "I would've thought that Stiles comments to you would've told you that already."

"It was his idea," he said trying to defend himself.

"Shocking," Derek said before they reached a closed door. "There's more to your senses then just enhanced smell and hearing. You want to learn the rest?" He then opened it for Scott to see that it led to the basement. "Start now."

"What's down there?"

"Motive."

Scott and Derek then started to move down the steps slowly. Scott didn't know why but he was feeling an uncomfortable feeling start to hit his skin. It seemed to be coming from a freezer that was against a corner of the basement. Scott saw what seemed to be marks on the ground that were leading in the direction of it. He examined them closely for a moment before he ran his fingers across them. They were fingernail marks. Made by human fingernails, not wolf claws. Scott then saw that the freezer had a lock on it and he went and took it off before he opened the lid. He shined his light to see the inside's surface. More marks. Scratch marks. And they were everywhere. All from Isaac.

Scott got it now. "This is it. This is why he said yes to you."

"Everyone wants power," Derek explained.

Scott narrowed his eyes. "If we help you then you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves."

"I can if they're willing," Derek said not skipping a beat.

"Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted?" he spat at him.

Derek nodded. "Yes. And he still asked."

"Then he's an idiot," he said angrily.

"And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter!" Derek shouted back. Scott froze at that and Derek nodded. "Yeah, I know your little secret. And if I know, how long do you think it'll take them to find out? Especially when they are no doubt watching Stiles."

"What?"

"Do you really think that Gerard doesn't know about him? Or even about you? Did you think that he came to Beacon Hills simply for Kate's funeral? Just because you seem to trust Allison that doesn't mean that she will keep you safe. I would've thought that the attack on Stiles in the woods would've been proof enough. You saw what happens to an Omega Scott. With me, you learn how to use all of your senses. With me, you learn control." He then took Scott's hand and showed him that he was already starting to lose control and shift. "Even on the full moon."

Scott snatched his hand back. "If I'm with you then I lose her."

Derek scoffed. "You're going to lose her anyway." He then slammed the freezer door shut. "You know that." He then walked away in spite of the glare that Scott was shooting him.

"Wait!" Scott called out making him stop in his tracks. "I'm not part of your pack, but I want him out. He's my responsibility too."

"Why? Because he's one of us?"

Scott glared at him. "Because he's innocent."

* * *

In Jackson's room, he had the video equipment all set up. He angled it to capture the whole segment of his bed and tested its low light resolution to find that it was perfect. He checked himself in the mirror, excited to see how being a werewolf would better him even more than he already was. He looked down at his hands, already imagining the claws at the end. He'd seen the claws from Scott, Stiles and Derek's hands and tried to picture them at the ends of his own. He was liking the mental image. He let out a playful growl as the next time that he did one wouldn't be pretend. He threw himself into bed and let out a deep breath. He then turned off the lamp and let sleep take him until the moon woke him up again as Beacon Hills new star werewolf.

* * *

The hunter dressed as a deputy was on his way to the sheriff's station. The place wouldn't be too packed at this time so he shouldn't have too much trouble moving about and wouldn't be found out too fast. At least not before he neutralized the threat. There was suddenly a popping sound. It seemed close. He wondered what it was before he heard it again. Like something had hit the car. He stopped his car and got out to see that there were arrows in two of his tires. He wondered what they were doing there before another one went and dived itself into his leg.

Allison had lied in wait to intercept the guy on the way to the sheriff's station. She got his tires and then quickly shot the arrow in his leg to help delay the guy. Hopefully, the smell of his blood would be a tip-off for Scott and Stiles.

The hunter started to look for the shooter and she ducked out of sight and went to head off for home when she got a call on her phone. It was Scott.

"Scott, hey I'm glad you called. There's something I have to tell you."

" _Allison_ ," Scott said in a pained tone. " _I need your help_."

Her face fell. "What? What's wrong?"

Allison quickly got to Isaac's house and then headed for the basement like Scott told her too. She then found him on the floor, head down and was panting. She quickly went over to him.

"Scott?" she said as she dropped the bag of chains that he asked her to pick up from his locker at school. She opened it and started to pull the chain out. "Are you sure we have to do this?"

Scott then raised his head to face Allison. His fangs were out and his eyes were flickering between his normal brown and beta gold. "Yes." Stiles was right. He needed to be restrained. He wasn't in control as he thought he was.

"But, where?" Allison asked.

Scott then looked off to the side and Allison followed his gaze, right to the freezer. He walked over to it and Allison helped him in. He settled himself but could see that she wasn't moving to close the cover.

"Please," he whispered. "I don't want to hurt you," he begged.

Allison touched the door but didn't move to close it. Instead she reached down and went to give Scott a heartfelt kiss. When they separated, she gave him a soft peck on his forehead before standing up straight. Scott made himself lie down on the bottom of the freezer and nodded. Allison reached up and slowly closed the door. Allison put the lock on and wrapped the chains around the freezer in order to seal the door.

"It's done," she called out to him.

"Go," Scott said from inside. He could already feel himself turning more.

"But," Allison started to argue.

"Just go!" Scott cried out. He didn't want Allison to see or hear him like this. Not like a wild animal.

Allison went upstairs and gripped a chair in the kitchen as she heard Scott's howls and the pounding of the freezer from down below. She tried to block it out as well as the sudden need to cry. She covered her mouth to keep the whimpers from exiting her mouth so that they wouldn't be heard by Scott and make it worse. She was like that until she heard a new sound. It seemed like hissing. She turned around as she saw a dark shape in the room next to her. It let out a kind of high pitch snarl at her. Allison screamed in horror.

A scream that was heard by Scott. He could smell Allison's fear and that made him hit harder against the freezer door as he screamed her name.

* * *

At the sheriff's station, Isaac was in a holding cell but even that wasn't blocking out the power of the full moon from him.

Stiles pulled up to the side of the station and parked the jeep. He didn't know what it was but something inside him was telling him that Isaac was in pain. He couldn't smell his emotions but he still knew he was in pain. There was then a knock at the opposite door's windshield which startled him. He looked to see Derek's face look inside and Stiles unlocked it so Derek could get in.

"You made it," Stiles slurred out at him.

"Why are you here?" Derek asked.

"Why do you think?" Stiles said gesturing to the direction of the station.

Derek shook his head. "No, I know what you're here for. I just don't know why? Why do you care about Isaac? You said that you didn't want to be in my pack."

"And I meant it. Still do. But this isn't about that. This is about Isaac."

Derek narrowed his eyes. "What about Isaac matters to you? He isn't a friend of yours and you're not in the pack. So, why do you care?"

Stiles just looked at him. "Because he's an innocent. No more or less than Scott and I are."

"How do you know that?"

Stiles looked to his hands that were gripping the steering wheel. "I don't know how I know. I just…do. He didn't kill his father and he doesn't deserve to be locked up or chopped up because of it."

Derek just stared after him. Stiles' answer was similar to Scott's. They acknowledged that they weren't in his pack and yet they wanted to help a member of his pack because he was innocent. That was it. To Derek, that didn't make any sense. They claimed that there was no feeling of attachment to them other than the fact that they knew Isaac needed help and felt that he should have theirs. Again, he wondered why they both were so keen on rejecting him when it was clear that they seemed to want to be on the same side. Then there was also the fact that Stiles seemed to be delving more into his instincts, even if he didn't seem to be realizing it. He saw Stiles on the field too, calmly evaluating each player. True, he was slow in fingering Isaac, but he did it without having to blindly rush and lash out like Scott had done. Derek took a moment to lament that he couldn't have either of them with him.

Stiles kept going. "Besides, Argent keeps mouthing off about 'the code'. How they don't kill a werewolf unless they have killed someone first. Yet, from what I see, they seem to hate innocent werewolves more than guilty ones. They just love trying to make any one they find try to break and snap so that they could cut them in half. Now they have one where they don't have to bother tormenting to try and give them an excuse. It looks like he's guilty and to them I'm sure that's good enough. They are sure to show up here any minute for him."

"Didn't Scott tell you that they're not going by the code anymore? It doesn't matter if Isaac killed his father or not to them. You do know what Gerard did to that Omega?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"And I know about you getting attacked by those hunters. They didn't care that you were innocent when they hunted you in the woods. I'm sure that they were glad the code is gone and not holding them back anymore."

Stiles let an angry puff of air loose from his nose. "I know and I made sure that they answered for that."

"You let them go," Derek pointed out.

Stiles turned to glare at him. "No, I made sure that they would never break the code again."

"By scratching them a little and giving them a few bumps and bruises?" Derek asked cynically.

"By making sure they can't hunt in this town ever again," Stiles said in a low voice.

Derek could feel the rage and satisfaction leaking from Stiles as he said that. "Are you alright? The full moon must be having some effect on you."

"I'm not worrying too much about that now. My mind's too much on this to be worrying about that. I have the rest of the night after doing this to deal with it."

"That so?" he asked a little impressed. Stiles' focus seemed to be anchoring him against the full moon's pull. The fact that he could do that on his own without an Alpha's aid was impressive but it could only go so far. Stiles may be a natural at control but he was still young and somewhat new. Grounding himself this way wouldn't last long. "Still, it must be hard."

"I'm handling it." He left it at that as he surveyed the station and caught one of his dad's deputies by the window. "Okay, the keys to every cell are in a password protected lock box in my father's office. I know the password." Derek gave him a look to which Stiles shrugged at. "The real trick is getting passed the front desk."

Derek looked over to the window at the female deputy. "I'll distract her."

"Whoa," Stiles said grabbing him before he could leave. "You can't go in there." Derek looked down at the hand that Stiles had on his shoulder. "Taking my hand off."

"I was fully exonerated, remember?"

Of course Stiles remembered. He was the one that helped him get exonerated. "Yeah, but you still have history of being a person of interest."

"An innocent person."

Stiles smirked at him. "Not as much as you think," he snorted out.

Derek just stared back at him a bit hard faced. "I'll just go in there and distract her. Then you go in there and get the keys."

"Distract her? How, by punching her in the face?"

"By talking to her," he said simply. "I'm sure that I'll get her full attention."

Stiles could pick up some smugness and confidence leaking from Derek on that. "Oh? Okay, then Casanova, what are you going to open with?" Derek seemed to be thinking on exactly what but Stiles took that as a sign that he was stalling. "Dead silence. Yeah, that should work beautifully. Got any other ideas?"

"I'm thinking about punching you in the face," Derek said calmly.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at him.

Derek entered the police station and made his way to the front desk. The deputy slowly walked over from one of the offices to him.

"Good evening, how could I help?" she started asking until she looked up and caught his face. "You," she finished.

Derek smiled at her. "Hi."

"Hi."

Stiles was peeking through the open door. He could smell the scent of primal attraction coming from the deputy and that just made him roll his eyes and shake his head. And Derek's sweet talk and flirting made him want to gag. But he pushed it down and quietly but quickly made his way passed them and go for his father's office. He got in and ran for the lock box. He entered the password into it and then opened it to find that the box was empty. Someone had taken the keys already. His ears twitched when he caught the sound of jingling metal. It was close which means that whoever it was that opened the box just did it. He took off towards the sound and heard that they were heading for the cells. He doubled around so that he could make it sound like he was just wandering around looking for his dad. He slowed for a second when he started to smell some blood. Was that from Isaac? Was he hurting himself?

He then came around the corner and made a show of almost bumping into the guy. "Oh, uh, sorry. I'm just looking for-" But he stopped there when he caught the guy's face. "Who are you?" Stiles asked him. He knew all of his dad's deputies and this guy was not one of them. He then looked down to see that the scent of blood he picked up was coming from him.

The guy then grabbed for Stiles. In his hand was a syringe and Stiles could faintly smell a flowery scent from it. One that was familiar. Wolfsbane. Stiles fought against his hold and the hunter went and rammed them into a wall to try and help knock Stiles out. His head collided with the wall but that just made Stiles eyes burn gold in anger. Stiles hand was holding back the syringe as the hunter tried to jam it into his throat. Stiles' other arm waved around avoiding the grip from the hunter's other arm and Stiles thrust it down to make his claws appear. He then brought it up behind him and gripped the forehead just above the hunter's left eye. He jammed his claws in and then ran them down until they came halfway down the guy's cheek. He gave a yelp as he let Stiles go and gripped his face in pain as the deep scratches he gave him started to bleed.

Stiles ran off for the cells but saw that the holding cell that Isaac was in was open and empty. Stiles heard the click of a gun and quickly ducked to avoid the shot that narrowly missed his head. The hunter was quickly limping into the room after him with his gun raised and Stiles growled at him. Yet before either could make a move a shape came out of nowhere and rammed into the hunter. It was Isaac and his face was fully shifted. His gun dropped as Isaac dragged him to the table at the other end of the room. Stiles went and kicked the gun off to the corner while Isaac went and pushed the hunter against the wall. He tried to jam the syringe into him but Isaac easily caught the guy's wrist and squeezed it making him drop the syringe from the pain. He then grabbed him by the guy's jacket collar and threw him off to the other wall.

Isaac then started growling at Stiles. Stiles felt the rush of Isaac's untamed fury and it made his teeth start to come out and his ears get pointed. Stiles started to softly growl back at him as his eyes flared. They kept the staring contest for a second before a foot came by and smashed the hunter's syringe into pieces. The betas looked to see that it was Derek. Isaac started to snarl a little louder until Derek's red eyes flared and he roared at Isaac making him shrink back and curl up on the floor. Stiles let his back hit the wall behind him and he started to take deep breaths in and out and almost silently started counting backwards from ten. His eyes were closed as he also started to think of his father. Remembering his proud smile, his gentle touch on his shoulder, and even his tone when he was annoyed with him. Stiles felt the burden on his jaws, ears, fingers and eyes start to fade and he opened them to find that he seemed to have shifted back.

He looked down at Isaac to see him looking up at them looking normal as well. "How did you do that?" he asked Derek. Isaac hadn't been trying to anchor himself like he just was. It seemed like Derek had done it for him by howling at him.

Derek just looked at Stiles with a small smirk. "I'm the Alpha."

Stiles just rolled his eyes. "Get him out of here," he told him as he went over and pulled the alarm. He then went to where he kicked the gun and kicked it again so that it would be close to the fallen hunter. The guy who had the claw like scratches on his face. Scratches that Stiles placed deliberately on that spot like the other two hunters to forever mark them and make it clear to other werewolves just how and what gave those to them so that they could never sneak up on any of them again.

The sounding alarms made his dad start to head for the cells with two of his fellow deputies. He shut the alarm off and walked into the cells to find Stiles standing off to the side with Isaac's cell door wide open and someone lying unconscious and bleeding at the corner. Stiles was breathing hard and seemed to be slightly freaked out. He looked over to his dad and that seemed to make his breathing slow a bit.

Stiles pointed to the guy on the floor. "He did it."

* * *

Scott fought hard against the chains holding his door closed and eventually managed to make them snap off. He then jumped out of the freezer and ran for the stairs.

Allison went over to the sink and pulled out one of the knives from the rack. The shape was moving in closer and was hissing at her. "Come on! Come ON!" she yelled at the thing.

The thing made to move closer but Scott came into the room, fully shifted, and stood in between it and Allison. The creature then went to the wall and started to climb it and walk on the ceiling. It entered into the light and the two of them saw that it was some kind of humanoid lizard. It looked at them with its yellow slitted eyes and hissed at them like a snake. It then ran off through the back door, literally through it leaving the two of them to stare after it.

"What the hell was that?" Allison asked.

Scott just shook his head. "I don't know."

* * *

Jackson woke up that morning, in his bed, exactly as he was when he went to sleep. He looked at himself to see that there didn't be any apparent visual change to himself. That didn't seem right to him. He then looked to the camera and saw that it was still running. He went to it and started to playback the footage. He was eager to see what his transformed self looked like. However…as he rewound the footage, he only grit his teeth.

"No. No. No," he breathed as he tried to playback the footage again and again.

But he lost patience and then threw the camera to the floor as he let out a roar of rage. The footage of the night played back on the floor where he threw it. Footage of Jackson just sleeping in his bed during the full moon. Completely and utterly human.

"Jackson," his mom called out from behind his door. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing happened," he called out. "Nothing at all."

He didn't transform. The bite didn't work. The bite that he had done everything he could to get so that he could finally put both McCall and Stilinski in their places had done absolutely nothing to him.


	5. Ice Pick

Chapter 5: Ice Pick

It was clear to the Argents that something more radical had to be done. They had lost now three hunters in one week. They weren't dead but they might as well be. And they were all lost due to the same teenage werewolf: Stiles Stilinski.

The latest lost hunter was now being held up in the Beacon County Prison on two counts of attempted murder. Stiles had told his father of how he had been looking for him at the station when he bumped into the man. He didn't recognize him as one of the deputies and the man attacked him so he wouldn't raise an alarm. Stiles ran for the holding cells and avoided getting shot by him. The bullet hole left in the wall matched the gun that the hunter had with him along with his prints. Stiles said that he saw Isaac in the cell and wanted to eliminate any witnesses so he opened it to try and kill him when Stiles tackled the guy before he could shoot. Isaac had run away in the chaos for fear of his life while Stiles fought the man off and managed to scratch him before knocking him against the wall and knocking him out.

The Argents quickly made sure to eliminate any evidence that their lost man had any ties to them. If a connection leading to them, especially given the record of Kate terrorizing Stiles already, was found then it would be grounds for them all to be put under hard surveillance. And with what was going on now, that was the last thing they needed.

Chris felt that it was time to tighten the reins on a loose thread in their whole family dynamic.

* * *

Allison drove her car out to a local gas station to refill the tank that night. Hers was the only car there. Well, she saw that there was a motorcycle across from her. As she was filling the tank, a guy came out of the station's food mart and hopped on it. Allison caught the guy's face and he gave her a smile before he put his helmet on and rode off. Then the lights in the station just went off all of a sudden. Allison heart stilled and she quickly went to put the pump back. She was about to hop in her car when she started hearing footsteps on the concrete. She quickly looked around, to try and find the source. She was still a little freaked from that creature that she and Scott ran into the other night. But she didn't see anything. She turned around away from her car and then had her sight blacked out when a bag went over her head.

When it was removed she found herself bound and gagged in a chair. She directly across from her father who was also bound and gagged in a chair. She looked around and saw that they were in the Hale House. Then she heard Derek Hale's voice call out.

" _Ever wonder what happens when a hunter gets bitten?_ " Allison tried to find Derek but didn't see any trace of him. He kept talking. " _Allison? Ever wonder what happens if you get bitten? What do you think your father would do? What do you think he'd have to do_?" She watched as her dad struggled hard against his restraints until the back of his chair finally snapped. He then freed his arms but didn't head for her. He instead reached out and a hand handed him something. She then heard Derek's voice again. " _When all it would take to change everything was one bite?_ "

Chris then revealed that what he had was a phone that was playing an audio message being screen to sound like it was coming from Derek. The figure came into the light and Allison saw that it was the guy from the gas station. It was clear then. This was all a setup. She bit hard on the gag but not from fear, but anger.

" _One bite_ ," the voice was then shut off.

"And everything changes," her father said.

He then reached forward and freed Allison's mouth from the gag.

"Is this how we're going to do father/daughter talks from now on?!" she spat.

"No," he said shaking his head. "This is how we're going to train you." The father and daughter duo shared a moment of intense eye to eye confrontation until Chris broke it when he back away. "Do you know why we use arrows?"

"They can't heal until it's taken out," she panted out.

Chris then revealed a broken part of an arrow. "Look familiar?" he asked her. "We found it in our lost man's abandoned car."

"You were going to kill him," she defended.

"That's right!" he spat. "And if we find Isaac on another full moon then we will kill him. That's the hard choice we make."

"Like your choice to try and kill Stiles last week?" she spat back. Her dad let out a huff at that as he glared down at her. "Yeah, I know about that."

"That wasn't my choice. Not with him or Isaac."

Allison kept up the glare. "Gerard?"

"No," he answered before moving closer to her. "You see, our family has a surprisingly progressive tradition. Knowing wars and violence are typically started by men…we place the final decisions, the hard ones, with the women." Allison's eyes widened at that part and he got up and moved his hand to place it on her shoulder. "Our sons are trained to be soldiers. Our daughters to be leaders." He then put a file in her hand and gave her a soft kiss on her head. He then made to leave. "Training starts now. Time her," he said as he left her to escape the chair on her own.

The other hunter hit the timer on his phone and then left the house after him. Allison was left in the chair looking after them. When they were gone, she let a breath loose and then started to file away at her restraints.

She then left the house rubbing her wrists. She got to where the hunter was still waiting and he stopped the timer.

"Congrats," he said.

"For what? It took me two and a half hours," she hissed at the guy.

"It took me three when I did," he said back to her with a small smile.

That got her to smile as she got into her car and headed for home. The hunter then moved for his bike when he caught his foot on something. He looked down to see what looked like a snake wrapping around his foot, except, he couldn't see the head. He then felt a pull and he hit the ground face first. He then felt a scratch at the back of his neck. He quickly got up and pulled out his gun. He tried to find what had attacked him but quickly found his legs getting wobbly. He then fell to his knees just as his sight locked onto some slimy claws. He then fell completely to the ground, unable to move a muscle.

* * *

Over at school gym class, Coach Finstock had set up a climbing wall and told them that they were to race in pairs to the top. Right now, it was Scott and Allison going up the wall. They were supposed to be racing but the two of them weren't rushing it. They were savoring their time together even if they were discussing the creature they saw at the Lahey House.

"It had a tail," Scott said grabbing for a grip setting. "I don't have a tail."

"Maybe you just haven't grown it yet," she teased.

Scott snorted. "I'm not growing a tail. Ever." He then noticed that she stopped climbing and was watching him. "Are you slowing down for me?"

"I was waiting for you," she corrected.

He smiled at her. "Waiting for me to catch up?"

"You looked like you were struggling?"

Scott took a look at her shorts. _Very_ short shorts. "Maybe I was admiring the view," he said smiling towards her ass.

That made Allison huff. "Try admiring from afar," she said picking up the pace in her climb up.

Allison started rapidly climb up and then met the sight of Scott already waiting close to the top. He shrugged his shoulders at her. She then kicked at his footing and he started to fall back for the mat at the bottom. Everyone in the gym laughed when Scott made it to the bottom. The harness stopped him from hitting the ground but then let him go a moment later to fall the rest of the way.

Coach was laughing as he sat next to him. "McCall, I don't know why but your pain gives me a special kind of joy," he said before pointing to his chest. "Right here." He then looked out to the class. "Alright! Next pair. Stilinski. Erica."

Stiles looked over to where Erica Reyes was standing next to him as they looked up at the wall. Stiles quickly climbed to the top in record breaking time before he then started to rapidly scale the wall back down until his feet hit the mat. Coach gave him an approving nod to which Stiles raised his arms up in victory. But then he heard panting. He looked up to see that Erica was stuck at the wall and couldn't move any further.

"Help me," she panted out.

"Erica!" Coach called out. "What's wrong? Dizzy? Is it vertigo?"

Lydia narrowed her eyes. "Vertigo is a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear. She's just freaking out."

Stiles looked back up at Erica before he let a breath loose. He could smell Erica's fear and discomfort coming off from her up there. He went to the wall again and started climbing until he got to her. "Hey," he said to her. "It's okay. I'm here, alright?" he said trying to be comforting.

Erica just looked up and seemed to be on the verge of crying. "Help me," she cried again.

From the bottom, Allison looked over at the Coach. "Uh, Coach maybe she shouldn't go any further. You know she's epileptic."

His eyes widened. "Why does no one tell me this stuff?! Erica," he called out to her. "You're fine. Just…kick off from the wall. Look, there's a mat to catch you."

Erica just shut her eyes and stayed still.

Stiles leaned in closer to her. "Hey…Erica, you want me to help you climb back down?" he muttered to her.

She shook her head. She just took a deep breath and then kicked off from the wall and slowly drifted down. Stiles came down right after her.

Coach then went over to her. "See? That a girl. You'll be fine. Why don't you just…shake it off?" he said in a surprisingly reassuring tone of voice.

Erica walked off amidst the laughing from the students. Only Scott, Stiles and Allison were watching her off with sorry looks on their faces.

Later, when the gym was cleared, Erica returned to the wall. She tied her hair back and narrowed her eyes at it. She then started to climb it.

* * *

In the locker room, Coach whistled for attention.

"Anyone sees Isaac Lahey then you immediately tell the principal. Get a teacher. Or call me. Except for you Greenburg. Don't call me for anything. I'm not kidding. You shouldn't even have my number."

With that everyone started to walk off. Scott and Stiles went off to the corner.

"Isaac?" Scott asked.

"He's officially been declared missing after what happened at the station," Stiles explained. But he shrugged. "Well, the important thing is we saved him. The issue of him being a suspected killer is Derek's problem now."

Jackson had heard what they said. Isaac Lahey. If he was off with Derek then that had to mean that Derek had given him the bite. Isaac was turned into a werewolf. He couldn't believe it. Derek's bite didn't turn him but it turned that quiet recluse Lahey? What the hell was going on?

Over by their lockers, Scott and Stiles' conversation soon turned to their plans for that night.

"What do you mean it's not a good idea?" Stiles practically shouted at him.

"I don't know. That…thing that we saw that night. Isaac missing. Allison's grandfather. All this stuff happening with Derek…it doesn't feel right," he said with a bit of a puff at the end.

"No," Stiles huffed. "You're not backing out. You want to know why? Because you and Allison have been having a lot of good time together lately and you know who else wants to have a good time? Stiles," he said pointing to himself. "Stiles wants to have a good time. Many times. Several times in a row. In several positions. And now I have a chance with Lydia but she would only go if Allison goes too. And I'm willing to bend for this. Besides, you owe me for taking the fall with her grandfather with that detention Friday." He then narrowed his eyes at him. "Are you even listening to me?" He then noticed that Scott's hand was twitching. "What is that? Why are you doing that?"

Scott just looked out and ran out of the locker room. Stiles was right behind him. Many of the other students noticed them running and followed after them to see why.

Erica was halfway up the wall when she started struggling like last time and she then lost her footing. She fell down but Scott managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Stiles, Allison and a few others from gym class were right behind.

"Put her on her side," Allison said moving to kneel next to him. "Put her on her side." Erica was then put on her side and her seizures started to slow a bit. "How did you know?" she asked him.

"I just felt it," Scott answered.

"Alright," Stiles called out. "Someone call 911."

* * *

Erica was in a hospital bed and she was being looked over by Ms. McCall.

"It's been a while since we've seen you Erica. You were being so good about taking your medication."

"Are you going to tell my mom?" she asked her.

"Well, I swear that I don't want to but…there's this team of lawyers in the back that would break my legs and I don't know if you've seen my legs but for a girl my age they're still pretty hot so…" That got Erica to smile and silently laugh. Ms. McCall put a gentle hand on the top of her head. "Doctor's going to be in a minute, okay?"

Erica nodded. "Kay," she said.

Ms. McCall then left for Erica to relax. Soon though a pair of hands reached for her gurney and started to wheel it down the hallways of the hospital until she was brought towards the morgue. She opened her eyes to see that she was being moved. She started to move when a pair of fingers pushed on her forehead.

"Lie still," she heard.

When they finally reached the morgue, Erica sat up to get a good look at the stranger and it was seen that the one who brought her there was Derek Hale. And he had her medication in his hands.

"Side effects may include anxiety, weight gain, acne, ulcerative…colitis," he read off the label. "Sheesh."

"Who are you?" she asked.

Derek looked at her and gave a soft smile. "Let's just say that we share...mutual friends." He then put the medication down and walked to her. "You get a…warning right before you have a seizure?"

Erica swallowed. "It's called an Aura. It's like…a dog taste in my mouth."

Derek shook his head. "You don't have to lie Erica. What's it really taste like?"

"It…tastes like blood," she said with a bit of a cry in her voice.

Derek nodded. "What if I told you that all of this, could go away?" He then started to rub her leg. "The side effects. The side-effects. The symptoms. All of it." He then pulled her up to him so that their faces were over an inch away from each other. "What if all those things went away…while everything else…got even better?" he finished by stroking her hair and cheek.

"How?" she asked gently.

Derek smiled. "Let me show you," he said before making his red eyes appear.

* * *

Jackson was sitting in science class as there was a video playing but he wasn't paying attention to it. Instead, he was just thinking more on why he didn't get turned into a werewolf while Scott, Stiles and Isaac did, with absolutely no problem.

Matt was sitting next to him and was looking at the camera that Jackson returned to him. "What the hell did you do to my camera?" he quietly hissed at him.

Jackson snapped out of it. "Huh?"

"The lens is cracked," he said showing it to him. "Did you drop it?"

But Jackson's ears perked up when he heard the word immunity. Matt was still complaining about the cost of the camera. "Just send me a bill," he hissed at him so he could concentrate on watching.

He looked to the video to hear about how the human body fights infection from diseases and even rabies from an animal bite. Or, in his case, a transformation from a werewolf bite. How there are enzymes that could be made to immunize someone and be used on others. He then looked over towards Lydia. He remembered how she was in the hospital for all that time after she was bitten by the Alpha and hadn't healed like a werewolf should. His eyes widened in realization.

After class, he went over and pulled her off to the side. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he barked.

"What?" she said looking at him like he was crazy.

But Jackson didn't falter. "Show it to me," he demanded. "Show it to me," he said going to try to see the spot where she was bitten.

When he touched it, she flinched in pain and pushed his hand away. "Are you out of your mind?" she cried.

Jackson's chest tightened. "Nothing happened to you," he realized with horror. "It's like…you're immune."

"I don't have a clue of what you're talking about?" she hissed at him.

But Jackson glared harder at her. His anger rising at what he had been denied. Lydia hadn't become a werewolf and, somehow, she had passed that immunization to him which is why his body fought the bite and he didn't turn. He pushed her until her back was against the wall. He then raised a finger to angrily point at her. "You," he hissed. "It was you. Whatever it is, blood, saliva; whatever soul killing substance is running through your veins…you did this to me. You ruined it for me. You ruined everything!" he roared out at her.

He remembered that they were in a crowded hallway and then just left her. Jackson stopped for a moment to look back at Lydia and saw that she looked quite hurt. But he shook himself out of it and then kept on walking, too angry right now to care.

* * *

Lydia rushed into the girl's bathroom and locked herself in a stall. She just let out everything. All the horror from what happened to her at Formal, the confusion at wandering around the woods and now everything with Jackson, she just cried and let it all out. Nothing was making sense to her and no one seemed to be able to help her. She was completely alone. Or she was before she heard the sound of the door opening, but no footsteps.

"Hello?" she called out. Suddenly a pair of bare feet stepped into sight underneath the stall door. Lydia saw that they weren't a girl's pair of feet. "This is the girl's room," she choked out.

Then the feet walked off. Lydia opened the door to see who it was but found the bathroom empty. She stepped out and caught sight of someone walking up the stairs down the hall. She went to follow after him and she caught sight of the guy just outside the trophy case. She couldn't see his face but it looked like he was taken with the sight of the trophies. He then walked off. Lydia went over there to try to find what they guy had been looking at and saw that the trophy in front of her read Peter Hale: Team Captain. Suddenly, Lydia saw flashes of herself in the lacrosse field the night of Formal. A man in a leather jacket had been walking over to her. The flash only confused her.

* * *

Stiles made his way through the cafeteria until he made his way to Vernon Boyd. He worked at the ice rink and approached him to get what he needed for the double date he and Scott were having there tonight.

"Boyd," he said as he went over and sat down in front of him. "Got the keys?" Boyd brought his hand up and the keys were seen hanging down from them. Stiles went to get them but Boyd held on to them. "They glued on?" he asked him.

"This isn't a favor," Boyd said quickly. "It's a transaction."

Stiles resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Right, of course." He then went to his pocket. "Absolutely," he said before slamming down the money for Boyd to take.

Boyd looked down and saw that Stiles had put down two ten dollar bills. "I said fifty."

Stiles brought his bottom lip out. "Really? I remember twenty. And I have a very good verbal memory. I remember twenty. Remember the distinctive 'twa' sound. Twa-enty."

"I said fifty," shot back Boyd. "The 'fa' sound. Hear the difference because, if not, I can demonstrate other words with the 'fa' sound."

Now Stiles rolled his eyes. "Okay, I think I might be recalling it now. Maybe I got it confused with forty," he said before placing another twenty on the table. Boyd just popped a chip into his mouth but held onto the keys. Stiles let out a huff. "Come on man, have you seen the piece of crap jeep I drive?"

"Have you seen the piece of crap bus that I take?" he countered.

Stiles shrugged. "Touche," he said as he reached up and placed a ten on the table to make it an even fifty. At that Boyd smiled at him before he presented the keys which Stiles took with a matching smile. "Thank you."

"No, thank you," he said taking the money.

Stiles then got up and went over to where Scott was sitting. "Got em," he said taking a seat. "Alright, I'll pick you up after work and then we'll head down to the rink."

But Scott didn't answer. His eyes just widened and Stiles narrowed his and turned to see what Scott was looking at. At the entrance to the cafeteria, was Erica. It seemed that she was out of the hospital but she was completely different than she was that morning. She was…gorgeous. Her face was cleared up, her hair was smooth and she seemed to look much healthier. However, she was dressed in a leather outfit and high heeled shoes. She had on bright red lipstick and a bright shade of eyeshadow. The whole cafeteria was speechless at her new look. Erica went over to someone's tray and took the apple from it and gave it a slow and tantalizing bite.

Lydia made her way over to Scott and Stiles. "What the hell is that?" she asked them.

"It's Erica," Scott answered.

Scott and Stiles shared a look. It was obvious what had happened. Derek had given her the bite and turned her like he had done to Isaac. Erica seemed to have her fill of attention from the cafeteria and then took off. Scott and Stiles went to follow after her. They passed Jackson who was glaring at the door that Erica left from.

Scott and Stiles ran down the hallway, following after Erica, until they got outside. They spotted her by a Camaro. She looked over at them and let a smirk fly their way before she opened the door and got in. In the driver's seat, Derek looked from her to them and let a smirk creep up on his lips. He then drove off with her.

Stiles stared after them with an annoyed look on his face while Scott was full out glaring after them.

* * *

After school, Stiles went over to the hospital and was walking over to the reception area towards Scott's mom. She spotted him immediately.

"Stiles, what brings you here this time?"

"Oh, I just wanted to ask about Erica. She was brought in this morning from school."

"Yeah. Well, if you were hoping to see her than I'm afraid you missed her. She left a few hours ago."

Stiles already knew that but still made a show of looking surprised. "Really? Oh…how was she?"

Her face tightened a bit. "She was a little depressed. Given what happened to her, I could understand. Though, when she was leaving she seemed to be looking better. She managed to smile a bit so I take that as a good sign. Even though she gave us a bit of a scare."

Stiles eyes narrowed. "Scare? Why? Did something happen?"

She quickly shook her head. "Oh, no. Nothing like that. She had just wandered from her room and wasn't there when the doctor came in. She said that she had just headed to the bathroom."

"Oh…that's a relief."

"Well, I'm sure that she appreciates someone from school coming to check up on her like this. That poor girl doesn't seem to have many friends."

Stiles nodded. "I wouldn't worry Ms. McCall. Something tells me that Erica is going to be having more attention than she ever thought possible," he said with a small smile.

He then left the hospital now that he had all the information he needed.

* * *

Over at the animal clinic, Scott was so full of jumbled nerves from everything going on that he dropped and broke a jar on the floor. He rushed to clean it up and Deaton came to kneel over next to him.

"Why do I have the feeling that you have a lot on your mind?" he asked Scott.

Scott shook his head. "Sorry…it just kind of…slipped through my fingers. Like everything is slipping through my fingers."

Deaton let a small smile come up on him. "Now that sounds like a too worldly thing for a teenager to say."

Scott let a breath loose. "Sorry," he said shaking his head as he kept cleaning up the glass.

"You might want to try a different perspective." He then lifted a big piece of the broken jar. "This is just entropy at work." He then picked up a smaller piece. "This is more a natural way of the universe. But that doesn't necessarily mean its falling apart," he said before tossing it with the rest. "It's just…changing shape."

Scott narrowed his eyes. "For better or worse?"

"Exactly."

Scott wasn't sure what Deaton was trying to tell him exactly but he had a feeling it was closely related to everything that was happening lately. When Deaton started to walk off, Scott stood up. "Hey, Doc?" Deaton turned back to look at him. "When are we going to talk about…the thing, that we never got a chance to talk about?" he asked nervously.

Deaton's face fell. "Oh, yes. We never did get a chance to talk about that, did we?" Scott shook his head. "Now's definitely a good time."

"Thank god," Scott breathed out in relief.

"What do you think?" Deaton said folding his arms. "Two dollars?"

"Two dollars?" Scott repeated with a shake of his head. What was Deaton talking about?

"You're right," he said. "$2.50 more an hour. Seems like a good enough raise."

Scott deflated. "That's not exactly what I was-" He then stopped. "$2.50 more an hour?" he repeated with interest.

"Done," Deaton said shaking his head. "Now, get to cleaning the cat cages."

Scott nodded and went back to cleaning the broken jar with a smile on his face on his new raise.


	6. Ice Pick part 2

Chapter 6: Ice Pick part 2

Allison and Lydia were currently in her room, getting ready for their double date with Scott and Stiles. Allison was happy to be going out and doing something relatively normal with Scott for a change, even if it meant being with Stiles and Lydia. Though, she was hoping that this would go better than the last time that she and Scott double-dated. Hopefully some fences could be on the way to being mended tonight.

There was a knock and the two girls stopped in the middle of what they were doing to see Chris Argent at the door. "Heading out?" he asked his daughter.

"Studying," she said simply. He just nodded but gestured for her to come over to him. "Just studying dad," she breathed out.

"I get it," he said wrapping an arm around her. "But we need you to remember what happened."

Allison stiffened. "You want me to stop being friends with her?" If that was what her dad was saying then he officially was going way too far. First Scott and now Lydia? Was she allowed any friends at all?

"Actually we want the opposite," he said surprising her. "I know how this might sound but we need you to keep an eye on her."

She then turned to glare at him. "You want me to spy on her?" she said a bit angrily.

He shook his head. "We want you to look out for your friend. To make sure everything's okay with her."

Allison threw him a look before they both turned to look at Lydia. She had her phone out and was making faces into it as she was taking a selfie. When she did she went and kissed the screen.

"Seems okay to me," said Allison with a smile.

Chris just looked on in wonder. Lydia was a mystery. She was bitten by an Alpha but it appeared she hadn't turned at all. He didn't think that such a thing was even possible. None of them did. That was why they had to keep close tabs on her. To find out what this could mean.

* * *

Stiles took the keys he got from Boyd and opened the doors to the rink. He strode on in with Scott right behind him. Stiles then went to turn on the lights and they gazed at the huge ice rink that they now had entirely to themselves. They looked back to see Allison and Lydia walk in right after them. Scott went to embrace Allison and he led her further inside. Stiles went to take Lydia's hand but she shook her head and walked on in on her own.

They all got some skates from the rental booth and went on to get ready. Lydia and Stiles were over on the benches tying them on. Lydia then started to rub at her arms.

"Could it be any colder in here?" she asked as she tried to warm herself a bit.

Stiles dove into his bag and pulled out an orange sweater. "Here," he said holding it out for her.

She gave it a look before looking right up at him. "I'm wearing blue." She then pointed at the sweater. "Orange and Blue, not a good combination."

Stiles widened his eyes. "It's the colors of the Mets." She just stared at him and he gave up. "Alright, fine," he said putting it away. He froze when he smelled some sadness and anxiety come from Lydia and something told Stiles that it had nothing to do with him. "Lydia, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

He narrowed his eyes a bit. "I don't know. You seem…a little upset. Is something wrong?" he asked softly.

Her earlier encounter of Jackson was still weighing on her mind a bit. She took a deep breath and went back to fastening her skates. "Everything's fine."

She was lying. "Lydia, you can talk to me. You know that, right?"

She looked back at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "Really. I know that all of this might seem strange and out of place to you but you could give it a chance. Who knows…you might think that it could end up being something great down the road." His tone was a little hinting and his heart a little hopeful.

She brought out her bottom lip a bit and nodded. "Yeah, you're right," she muttered. He smiled at her until she looked over his shoulder. "I mean just look at them. Talk about out of place but there still something about them that just says…adorable and cute."

Stiles was confused for a bit until he looked over to see that she was looking and talking about Scott and Allison who were off to the side and giggling with one another. Scott then got up and led Allison off for the ice.

"Yeah," Stiles breathed. "Them."

"Cute," she said.

Stiles nodded. "Cute," he muttered glaring off ahead. "Adorable." He then tightened the last lace on his skate.

Scott and Allison went over and stopped just before the ice.

"Uh, since you've never skated before then maybe I should give you a few pointers," Allison said taking his hand.

But Scott let a smirk loose. "Allison, not that this is news to you or anything but remember? The whole Werewolf thing. Speed, strength and reflexes."

"So a little ice skating should be no problem?" she said making him think that she was falling for his little flirtation trap.

"Yeah." Scott then went and stepped on the ice. He let a snicker loose. "See? It's no problem-" But he was cut short when he slipped and fell face first on the ice.

At the other end of the ice, Stiles was standing there watching as Lydia showed off that she was no amateur on the ice. She was quite graceful and fluid in her movements. Stiles was amazed and he felt his inner wild started to rise and claw at him to take advantage of it. He let a breath loose and skated for her direction. He made a jump and then landed on the ice facing backwards from her and was starting to gently move for her direction, backwards, until he skidded to a stop right at her shoulder. He had a breathless smile on his face as he looked down at the bewildered smile on hers.

She then extended her hand to grab onto his. "Come on," she said to him.

He nodded and the two of them started to skate off across the rink together. Scott was gripping the wall as he tried to keep himself from falling down on his face again. He saw the way that Stiles moved out on the ice. He smiled at them as they passed by him.

"Good moves out there," he said to him.

"Thanks," he said as he passed him. "It's all about the _right_ combination of speed, strength and reflexes," he smirked letting him know that he heard what Scott had said earlier.

Scott gave him a playful glare before it faded when he nearly slipped again. Allison then went over to him. She told him to take her hands and she led him off into the ice as he kept a tight hold on her.

"Okay," she said letting him go. "You got it. You got it."

Scott smiled. "I got-" But then he slipped and fell down again. Scott tried to just settle with staying on his feet as he went forward. He wobbled a bit but he stayed on his feet. He looked back at Allison. "Hey, I think I'm getting the hang of it," he managed to say before he ran head first into the glass wall.

Allison went over. "Looks like you hit your head that time."

Scott stared blurry eyed at her. "What's that coach?"

She nodded. "Yep. Definitely hit your head."

Scott was made to sit up against that wall as his eyes caught sight of Stiles on the ice. He was skating pretty fast and it looked like he might hit the wall too but then he twisted his body and started to curve to the left and he avoided it and made a U-turn and skated in the opposite direction.

He pushed against the ice with his legs for a bit before he still and started to slow until he stopped just a bit in front of him. "Scott, you okay bud?"

"Mostly," he grunted out.

"Well take it easy. We can't all be naturals," he said with a lopsided grin.

Scott narrowed his eyes. "This isn't natural. You've skated before, haven't you?"

He shrugged. "Yeah…when I was seven. Guess it's just like riding a bike."

"Well you're pretty good," said Allison.

Stiles looked over at her and his smile dropped a bit. "Yeah," he slurred out before he went off again.

Allison stared after him a little sadly. Scott could see her starting to get upset so he went and grabbed for her hand.

"Why don't we take a little break?" he said to try and let her think on something else.

"What did you have in mind?"

The two of them ran off for the photo booth and got themselves ready in front of the camera. They set it up and they went and made many poses and faces in front of the camera. When it was done they went to eagerly looked at them. But there was something off in the photos.

"Oh, my eyes," Scott pointed. "The flash must trigger them." All the shots of Scott looking straight at the camera had his eyes giving off a flare. If he remembered right, Stiles did say something about Derek's eyes flaring when he was giving mugshots.

Allison pointed to the photo on the bottom. Scott's eyes were closed as Allison had kissed him on the forehead. It was the only one that didn't have a flare at it. "This one looks normal." Scott looked over at her after she said that word. Normal. Allison seemed to notice and shook her head. "Ah, that's not what I meant," she apologized quickly.

But Scott just let a small amused breath out. "It's okay." He understood. That was the whole point of tonight. To be normal. A normal date as boyfriend and girlfriend with no werewolf or hunter dilemmas to come between them. It's what he wanted. "Here," he said as he ripped that photo free and gave it to her. A souvenir of their first normal date in a long time.

"Thanks," she said smiling at it as Scott gave her a peck on her forehead.

Lydia was off to the far end letting herself glide across the ice when something on it that caught her eye. She went over and bent down to see that it was a blue flower petal. She then noticed that there was another one a little further up. Followed by another. There were more, all moving on ahead like a trail. She followed it until it led to a flower actually planted in the ice. Lydia bent down to give it a better look. She had a feeling she knew what the flower was but she was having trouble recalling its name. Off to the side, she saw that there was some kind of shadow underneath the ice. She brushed off some loose flakes to see a man lying underneath. He then woke up and started thrashing around horribly.

Lydia then screamed out. The scream nearly made Stiles trip on the ice in shock. His eardrums painfully vibrated from the force of her scream. In the photobooth, Scott cringed a bit as the scream hit him. He and Allison ran out and headed for the ice to find Stiles grabbing onto Lydia who was screaming in terror and crying. He was trying to settle her and looked over them in panic.

They decided that they should probably leave then and there. Scott went to put all of their rentals away and Stiles went to re-lock everything. Allison was with Lydia in the bathroom as she leaned on a sink to try and steady herself. She heard a knock on the bathroom door and Allison opened it to find Stiles there.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

Allison then stepped out. "Still a bit shaken but she starting to calm down a bit," she said softly. "What happened out there?"

He just brought his shoulders up. "I don't know. She just kneeled down on the ice and started screaming out of nowhere."

"Then I guess it was a good thing you were there so quickly then," she said with a small smile.

But Stiles didn't smile back. He just cleared his throat. "Right. Well, I better finish cleaning everything up or Boyd will have my head."

He looked ready to bolt but Allison stepped after him. "Stiles, wait," she said before he could get away. Stiles stopped in his tracks but kept his back to her. "Could all this just stop? Why do you keep trying to freeze me out like this?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" he tried to deny.

He turned to spare her a look and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Come on Stiles, you know what I'm talking about. You've been trying to avoid me and talk as little as you can to me ever since Formal. Look, I know that you think you can't trust me,"

"Scott tell you that?" he cut her off. But he didn't wait for her to answer and let a scoff loose. "Right, of course he did."

"He didn't need to say anything to me. It was obvious. Like when I tried to call you during the full moon and you didn't pick up."

"It was a crazy night. I was kind of busy," he tried to explain. "Besides, I had detention and Harris had my phone."

"I called you after that Stiles. And you hung up on me. I even texted you but you ignored me."

"Like I said. I was busy. You know, trying to save Isaac from the hunter that your family sent to kill him."

"I know and if you had answered your phone then you would've had me warn you that he was coming."

"Thanks but I already figured he was on my own. You would've only told me what I knew."

"You would've also known that I went to shoot an arrow at his leg to try and stop him."

Stiles widened his eyes for a moment before they fell again. "Yeah, well from what I saw, it didn't really do that much anyway."

"Stiles, I'm trying to help you. Both you and Scott. Okay. I know what happened to you in the woods might've freaked you out but I had nothing to do with it. You have to believe me."

His jaw tightened. "I do believe you. But, this isn't about what happened to me in the woods Allison. It's about what happened the night of Formal. You took your compound bow and went hunting for my best friend. Your boyfriend that you were slow dancing with only a few hours before and you helped your aunt try to hunt him down."

Allison's own jaw tightened. She didn't need him to bring that up. She still got chills thinking about that night. "I thought I was helping him. She said that we were just going to catch him?"

Stiles raised his eyebrows at her. "Catch him? Are you kidding me?" he added a little harshly. "Derek told me. Of how your Aunt Kate took you to see him chained up and hooked to wires to shock him in that cellar days before the Formal. Torturing him. Not to mention that you had seen your father try to make Scott into a human pancake in the parking lot a little before that. And you wanted to help them catch Scott? What did you think Hunters like them would do when they got him? Strap a flea collar around his neck and then let him go? Seriously," he spat out.

"I was scared and confused," she tried to explain.

"Were you?" he cut her off again. "Like you were with me?" Allison backed up a bit. "You didn't think I noticed? Before the Formal, how you were watching me? Keeping an eye on me? Your family suspected me and they told you about it, didn't they? What? Were you helping to watch me so that you could help them string me up like Derek was?"

"No," she said shaking her head.

"Really?" Stiles softly growled. He had a feeling that if Allison hadn't found about Scott or if he wasn't even a werewolf, she wouldn't be denying it so strongly. He ran a furious hand over his hair. "I better stop now because I might end up saying something I won't be able to take back." He started to walk off but he stopped again. "I will say this one last thing." He then turned to face her again. "I don't want anything to happen to Scott. But something will if you two keep sneaking around living this forbidden love fantasy of yours. Scott isn't some guy that your parents said you couldn't see because they think he's some kind of petty troublemaker. He's a werewolf and your parents hunt werewolves for a living. If your family finds out that you and Scott are still seeing each other, what do you think is going to happen? The worst that they'll do to you is yell at you and probably ground you for the rest of your school life. But Scott, they'll take his life. And if they do…I won't be held responsible for what happens next."

He then walked off leaving Allison looking after him with a pale and breathless look on her face.

* * *

It was morning at Beacon Hills High that following day and Erica was at her locker checking her make up on her mirror. She then heard footsteps come up and stop right behind her. She took a breath and turned around to face Scott was staring hard faced at her.

"Two's not enough for Derek. I know he needs at least three," he said to her. "So, who's next?"

Erica just smirked and turned back to close her locker. She then started to walk over to him. "Why does there have to be a next when we already have you? And Stiles too? Threesomes are so uneven anyway. Four is nice and even."

"Who's next?" he asked again.

Erica just scoffed. "You know, I didn't know what I looked like during a seizure until someone took a video of me once and put it online."

Scott shook his head. "I don't care."

But Erica kept going. "It happened during class. Starting seizing at my desk and everyone was saying how they should put something in my mouth until some genius reads the card on my key ring that tells them not to because it could break my teeth," she all but growled out.

"Erica," Scott tried again but she didn't stop.

"You know what happens next? I piss myself…and they start laughing. You know," she said moving in closer to him. "The one good thing about seizures is that I never remembered them. Until some billionaire jerk-off," she shouted and made Scott fall back and hit the lockers behind him. "Went and put cameras in everyone's phone." She then stroked Scott's chin. "Look at me now Scott." Scott looked away and Erica did too to see Allison watching them from down the hall. "Oh, that's right," Erica said looking back at him. "You only have eyes for her."

Scott grabbed her wrists and squeezed them. She gasped as Scott went and pushed her off. He looked over down the hall to see that Allison was already gone. The damage had been done.

* * *

Victoria Argent walked into her daughter's room and picked up a pair of jeans she left on the floor. She folded them and put them on the bed when her eyes went to a paper sticking out of one of her textbooks. Victoria pulled it out to see that it was a note and it read: Because I love you. Only one person could've given that to Allison. Victoria went to the kitchen and took a tight grip on one of the knives.

Before she knew it, she was at the hospital being stitched up by Scott McCall's mother.

"This is so embarrassing," she said eyeing her.

"Oh, not at all. I've seen far worse come through these doors," Melissa McCall said as she cleaned her cut. "We keep a pair of bolt cutters in the back. Trust me, you don't want to know what they're for," she chuckled.

Victoria smirked. "Let me guess, something about men and their egos?"

Melissa nodded. "Hmm, boys will be boys."

"Trust me, I know. I was a teacher for years at an all-boys private school."

"Oh," she said getting a needle ready.

"Oh, I don't need the anesthetic," she said stopping her.

Melissa widened her eyes. "Are you serious?" When Victoria nodded she put it down. "Okay."

"Speaking of boys, how's Scott?"

"Scott? Oh, he's just like any other teenager."

"Well I'm sure he was pretty devastated after the whole break up."

"He has been a little odd lately. Well, he's kind of always odd," Melissa added playfully. "But…he doesn't seem all that…"

"Heartbroken?" Victoria finished for her.

She nodded. "Well, maybe he just hides it well."

"Teenagers are quite good at hiding things…aren't they?"

Melissa looked over at Victoria. "Indeed," she nodded. "How about Allison? I'm sure she still is a little devastated over that whole thing with her aunt?"

Victoria nodded. "Yes, she loved Kate very much. Like she was her sister instead of her aunt."

"Yeah…and I'm sure everything that happened to Stiles might've helped with her and Scott's breakup. Nothing to complicate and hinder a relationship more then having someone in the middle, huh?" Melissa mused.

Victoria's face hardened. "Right. Of course."

* * *

Scott was sitting at a table when Allison went over and sat behind him at the opposite one so that they were back to back.

"I know how it looked but she came up to me," Scott started to try and explain.

She huffed. "I'm not jealous."

"You're not?" he asked a little disbelieving.

But Allison wasn't amused. "She's with Derek, isn't she? Like Isaac"

Scott's face fell. "Yeah. Looks like it."

"You can't get caught in the middle of this," she insisted. "Can't you see what's happening? My grandfather coming here. Derek turning Erica and Isaac. Stiles getting attacked and crippling those other hunters. It's like battle lines are being drawn."

"I know."

"There's always crossfire."

Scott turned his head a bit. "What am I supposed to do? I can't just stand by. I can't pretend to be normal."

Stiles words about Scott's life from last night seem to come back to her at full force. Allison let a breath loose. "I don't want you to be normal. I want you to be alive."

Stiles walked into the cafeteria and quickly spotted Scott. But he noticed that he looked to be talking but there was no one there. It made sense when the one sitting behind him turned her head and he caught her face. Allison. He let his ears zero in on their conversation for a bit until Scott got to the part about being normal. He blocked it out then. Stiles wondered when Scott would finally truly accept that they weren't normal and never were going to ever be. The fact that he had to talk to Allison like this, as well as their disaster of a double date last night was proof of that. As the thought of their double date came to mind, he looked over at Boyd's table to notice that his spot was empty. For some reason, his spine tingled. Boyd…lonely and private…much like Isaac and Erica were. He noticed that Derek's choices of recruiting pack members had a pattern to it. A pattern that Boyd fit into.

Stiles ran over to Scott just as Allison got up. She walked over and they nearly bumped into each other. Stiles backed up a step to let Allison through. She spared him a look before she went off and Stiles ran to Scott's side.

"Scott," he said before pointing on ahead. "You see that?"

"What? It's an empty table."

"Yeah, but whose empty table?"

It took a moment for Scott to process. "Boyd." He knew that Derek needed at least three betas. He already had two and now another teenager was missing. Scott started to stomp off down the hall with Stiles following right behind him. "I'm going to the ice rink and see if he's there. And if he's not at home then call me, got it?" Stiles just stopped walking with him and stayed still. He was looking down at the floor. "What?" he asked Stiles.

Stiles shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know. Maybe we shouldn't be doing anything."

"What are you talking about?"

"You said it yourself. Derek's giving them a choice. He's not forcing it on them like Peter did to us. If it's what Isaac, Erica and Boyd really want then I don't think we have any right to do anything about it. Maybe we should just let them."

"We can't." he said with a bit of a growl. "Are you serious?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah. Scott, I think you're letting what happened to you speak for them. I mean look at Erica. She seems fine now. Actually, the word sensational comes to mind."

"And how fine do you think she'll look with a wolfsbane bullet in her head?" he hissed back at him.

Stiles gave Scott a look. ' _Like you're one to talk_ ,' he said silently. He wasn't going to back down because of that. "That doesn't change anything. Scott, we both rejected being in Derek's pack. We said that he wasn't our Alpha so he doesn't have any say in our lives, right? Well that works both ways. If he can't tell us what to do then we can't go around and start telling Derek what he can or can't do as an Alpha. As long as he lets it be their decision and his pack doesn't go around maiming or killing people then we aren't responsible."

"Yes," Scott hissed at him. "You know that things are going to get completely out of control if this keeps up and that does make me responsible. You too."

Stiles let a breath loose. "Alright, fine. I'll help you. I'll go by Boyd's house and you look for him at the rink. But Scott, please…do me one favor?"

"What is it?"

Stiles caught his face. "Just…don't pretend that you're doing this for Isaac, Erica and Boyd. Because we both know that this has nothing to do with them."

Stiles then walked off leaving Scott staring after him in confusion. What did Stiles mean by that?

* * *

Jackson was looking over the ruins of the old Hale House before he started to walk over to the front door. He glared at it.

"Derek," he choked out. But Derek didn't come out. "I know you can hear me," he hissed. "You owe me an explanation. I want to know why…why it didn't work " But there was still silence and Jackson couldn't take it any more. "Screw it," he breathed before he forced the door open and went in.

But before he could get more than a step in, his face met the barrels of two guns that were being held by two hard faced hunters. Jackson held his hands up in surrender and his face was pale in terror.

"Wait," Chris called out from the other room.

The hunters lowered their guns and went off to the side.

Jackson stepped in and saw that Derek's things were all gone. "What happened to him?" he asked. If Derek wasn't at his house then where was he?

"Good question. Now I have one for you Jackson, what are you doing here?" he asked with a bit of a pointed look.

Jackson suddenly remembered who it was he was talking to. Chris Argent, a hunter of werewolves, and he wouldn't like the thought that Jackson was trying to figure out why he didn't become one. "Uh…nothing," he tried to dismiss. "I was just…nothing."

But Chris grabbed on Jackson's shoulder. Hard. "Jackson," he said a little loudly as he escorted him towards the door. "I hope you're not still pursuing something that you shouldn't be…because I don't want to be forced to pursue you." That made Jackson's mouth drop a bit. "Stay out of this," he warned him as they got to the door. "You have so much good in your life. You're smart, good looking, captain of the lacrosse team."

"Co-captain," Jackson corrected.

Chris rolled his eyes at the kid and pushed him out the door. Jackson immediately took off leaving Chris to watch out after him. Jackson's mention of being co-captain made him think of the other one. And his friend.

* * *

Stiles pulled his jeep up to Boyd's house and he quickly went over to Boyd's front door and knocked. "Boyd. Are you home? It's Stiles. Look man, I'm wondering if you and I could talk for a second?"

Stiles listened in on the house and found no reaction to his attempts. He honed in his hearing and could pick up no heartbeats inside. No one was home. He guessed that meant that Boyd was at the rink. He turned around to head back for his jeep when his way was blocked by Erica.

"Wha…whoa," he said as he kept himself from falling over.

Erica smiled at him. She let a small laugh loose. "What are you doing here Stiles?"

"Oh," he shrugged. "Nothing. I'm just looking for-" he looked back over at the house.

"Boyd?"

"Yeah," he said looking back at her. "Boyd. I kind of have to talk to him about something. No big deal."

Erica nodded but her eyes narrowed at him. "It's funny."

"What?" asked Stiles.

"You know what you're doing right now?" Stiles widened his eyes as if to ask 'what?' "You're only looking at my eyes."

Stiles shook his head. "That's funny?" he said a little confused.

"Yeah. Because it's that kind of look that says that you're trying to look anywhere other than my eyes," she said with a smirk. "But you want to, don't you?"

Stiles let a snort loose. "Erica, the bite turned you into a werewolf. Not a bitch."

"Is that so?" she said taking a step closer to him.

"It's good that you have some new found self-confidence. I get it, believe me, but for your own good, try to express it in healthy doses," he offered before he made to move around her. "I have to get going. Excuse me."

But Erica held a hand to his chest to halt him. "You're not going anywhere," she barked changing her face from playful to rough.

He stepped back and huffed out. "And why not?" he asked her.

Erica then brought out her other hand to show a big metal part. "You're having car trouble."

She then swung it for Stiles' head.

* * *

Deaton rushed into his clinic when the alarm sounded. He got in and then shut the alarm off. He went into his back room to see that there was a body laid out on the metal table. There were deep incisions across his chest. Next to it was Chris Argent, who was waiting for him.

"I was wondering if you could give me a medical opinion on what killed this man," he asked the doctor.

Deaton narrowed his eyes at him. "I don't know if you saw the sign outside but this is just an animal clinic."

"I'm aware of that. And I'm also aware that you're not just a vet.

* * *

Scott got to the rink and saw Boyd was there. He was on the Zamboni putting a fresh layer of ice on.

"Boyd," he called out to him. "I just want to talk." But Boyd ignored him. "Come on Boyd. Please," he tried again. "Did Derek tell you everything?" he asked getting to the point. "And I don't mean going out of control on full moons. I mean everything?"

Boyd finally stopped. "He told me about the hunters."

Scott narrowed his eyes. "That's not enough for you to say no?" he asked in disbelief. "Whatever you want there's other ways to get it."

"I just don't want to eat lunch alone every day."

Scott shook his head. "If you're looking for friends then you could do…a lot better than Derek."

"That really hurts Scott." Both Scott and Boyd looked off to see Derek walking up with Isaac right next to him. Both of them smirking in his direction. "Especially since you're not really one to talk…are you?" Scott glared at them. "And if you're going to review me, at least take a…consensus." He then looked over at Isaac. "Isaac, how has your life been since we met?"

He shrugged. "Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive but, other than that, I'm great."

Derek looked raised his eyebrow at Scott on that.

"Where's Erica?" he asked him.

Derek brought his bottom lip out a bit. "Erica? Oh, she's off somewhere, basking in the glory of her new life."

Isaac nodded. "Yeah. I think the word she told me that she described her new life was…transformative," he said smirking at Scott.

Isaac then started to step forward at Scott but he held his ground. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he warned.

Isaac let a small laugh out. "I'm not scared of you Scott."

Scott then slammed his fists down on the ice and quickly shifted. "You should be," he said before he let a roar loose.

Isaac shifted in kind and jumped for him where he slammed him into the Zamboni. Boyd just stayed sitting, watching the chaos erupting in complete calmness. Isaac tried to claw at Scott's face but Scott grabbed his arm and pulled it forward. He then went and punched his face before bringing his leg up to the guy's face. Isaac fell down to his knees in pain before Scott brought his hand together and struck down on Isaac's back to knock him flat down onto the ice. Derek just let a sigh loose in response but was still smiling a bit.

"Don't you get it? He's not doing this for you or even for you," he said looking from Isaac on the ground to Boyd still on the Zamboni. "He's doing it for himself. It's all about power to him. You think he's giving you some great gift but all he's doing is turning kids into his guard dogs," he roared before he took the top of Isaac's jacket and threw him off so he would slide to Derek's feet.

He started to slowly approach Scott. Derek could see that Scott thought he had the upper hand in all of this and he needed to get it through Scott's head once and for all. He was through being nice to the kid. He brought his claws out, flared his red eyes out and shifted his face with a howl. He then went and clawed Scott's stomach and slammed into his face. Scott then threw a punch that made Derek take a step back. Scott brought his fists up to try and take Derek on but that made him just smile in savage amusement. Derek quickly went and attacked Scott. Punched him several times in the chest, stomach and face. He then grabbed him by the neck and lifted and slammed him back first into the ice. Scott coughed up some blood before Derek started to kick him at his chest and torso with vicious precision. He then held his foot at his throat to cut off his flow of air. Scott was helpless under him.

But then Derek let his foot go. He felt that he made Scott get the message loud and clear. He was powerless next to Derek. He didn't want to be in his pack and he now saw the consequences. He may be strong but he wasn't stronger than him and couldn't stop him. He gave Boyd a look as he headed over to Isaac to try and revive him.

Boyd hopped off the Zamboni and made to follow Derek.

"Don't," Scott gasped out at him. "You don't want to be like him."

Boyd looked at Scott and nodded. "You're right." He then lifted his shirt to show that there was already a bite mark there. "I want to be like you." He then went off after Derek who had already gotten Isaac back to his feet.

The two of them walked off with him leaving Scott writhing there on the ice and lamenting his failure.

* * *

Derek opened the door to the train depot and stepped inside first. "Welcome," he said to Boyd as they went in.

But then his smile dropped as he stepped into the light and caught the sight waiting for them. Isaac and Boyd were standing behind on either side of him as their faces fell in shock at the sight. It was Erica. And she was hanging upside in the air and was out cold. She was hanging by her leg in a wire that was hooked up to a harness. Derek let a frustrated puff from his nose. He knew who was responsible for this.

* * *

Over a mile away, Stiles was dragging his jeep along the road by hand. He was pushing from the driver's side door as he had the parking break off. The part that Erica pulled out kept his car from running and unfortunately could only be fixed at a garage. Stiles took a moment to rub the side of his head where she had hit him.

"Bitch," he muttered before he went back to pushing.

Erica hit him with that part but he remained on his feet when she did. He then quickly decided to go against his personal rule against hitting a girl and let Erica have it. He threw a solid punch to her face that made her let out a surprised yelp. She shifted her face at that and tried to strike at Stiles again with the part. Stiles grabbed her wrist and squeezed as well as twisted it back. She let out a pained yelp as she let it go and it fell to the concrete with a metallic thud. Erica tried to claw at him with her other hand but Stiles easily caught that one too with his other hand. His claws were out and they pierced into her skin and drew blood. She let out a squeal at the pain as her face went and shifted to normal. She looked into Stiles eyes as his flared gold at her before he slammed his head forward and knocked her out. He then went to throw her in the back of his jeep when he caught sight of the harness he took down after it hooked onto Scott. He didn't know what else to do with it so he decided to get rid of it along with her.

He hoped Derek appreciated his little surprise. He smiled a bit at imagining what Derek's face would be looking like now as he resumed in pushing his jeep down the road for the nearest garage.

* * *

Scott was in pain from Derek's assault and Deaton's place was the closest place to go to get medicine. Luckily, the doc was gone for the night so he could clean it in peace.

"Why aren't you healing?" he softly hissed at his wound.

"Because it's from an Alpha." Scott turned in shock seeing that Deaton was there. And next to him was a body on the metal table. "I think we better have that talk now."

* * *

Jackson was on the lacrosse field, letting out his frustrations with some solo practice. But it was doing little to make him feel better. Derek was gone. He had no way of finding him now. Isaac was in the wind and he was sure that Derek told Erica not to talk with him. And he couldn't go to Scott and Stiles because he knew that they would never help him. He was screwed.

He tried to throw another ball through the target but he missed it. He tried again but it didn't even touch it. He just threw himself back into his car and slammed his steering wheel. He pulled on it to vent out his rage and pain. He then prepared to drive off but his car seemed stuck. He slammed the steering wheel again in rage. This was all he needed to complete his day. He went to the back to try and push his car free from the mud that it was stuck in but he ended up loosing his footing and falling down. He slowly got up and caught his reflection on the hood. The sight of it brought him nothing but hate and loathing. He then went and pushed on his car again and lifted the back up a bit before he brought it back down. He took a breath and looked down in shock. He had just lifted his car. He did that. Maybe there was cause for hope after all?


	7. Abomination

Chapter 7: Abomination

Deaton explained that it was Chris Argent that brought the body to the clinic.

"They're coming back so we don't have much time."

Scott saw that Deaton seemed to be preparing something. Pouring something on a swab. "What is that?" he asked.

"Rubbing Alcohol," he answered with a small smile. "You don't want it to get infected, don't you?"

Scott shook his head. "No."

He then started to clean his wound. "It'll heal the same. Just not as quickly because of Derek."

Scott looked over at him. "Okay. How do you know this? How do you know anything?"

Deaton went to get some tape and gauze and applied to Scott. "It's a long story. But I can tell you that I know about your kind. Your kind, I can help." He finished sealing Scott's wound up before looking back to the body. "This. This is something different."

Scott took a good look at the body and saw that the claw marks on it seemed to be bigger and deeper than anything he'd seen from a werewolf's claws. "Do you know what did it?"

Deaton shook his head. "No, but the Argents will. And this is the crucial part. They'll have some kind of record or book. It'll have descriptions, histories, notations of all the things they've discovered."

Scott's eyes widened. "All the things? How many different things are there?"

But the sound of cars pulling up and doors opening and closing kept Deaton from answering. Scott picked up a familiar scent of a certain hunter coming closer.

Chris Argent opened the door to the clinic and he and his men started to walk in and stumbled on Deaton looking at the body. He looked over at them. "I'm starting to think that I need to buy a more prominent Closed sign."

Chris just moved on in to make way for Gerard. "Hello Alan," he said. "It's been a while. Last I heard, you were retired."

"And last I heard you followed a code of conduct," he said slightly scolding.

"If you hadn't noticed, this one is one of ours," Chris said pointedly.

Alan wasn't fazed by his tone. "I did. I also noticed the gunpowder residue on his fingertips. And I also heard about three men, with questionably violent histories, who recently had matching scratches done to the side of each of their faces. So don't assume that I'll be swayed by your philosophy just because I'll answer a few questions."

"He was only 24," Chris argued.

But Deaton just stared back at him. "Killers come in all ages."

"All ages, sizes, shapes," cut in Gerard. "It's the last one that concerns us."

"How about you tell us what you found?" asked Chris.

Scott was behind the door of the next room, listening intently to everything going on. He heard Deaton stepping closer to the body. Deaton moved the neck of the dead young man to the side to point over to a thin slit that was made there.

"See this cut? Precise. Almost surgical. But this isn't the wound that killed him. This had a more…interesting purpose."

"Relating to the spine?" asked Gerard.

Deaton nodded. "That's right. Whatever made this cut was laced with a paralytic toxin. Potent enough to disable all motor functions." He then ran his hand over the scars on the chest. "These are the cause of death. Notice the pattern on each side?"

"Five for each finger," said Chris.

"Each claw," Gerard said correcting him.

"As you can see it dug in and slashed upward," Deaton made his hands provide a visual aid. "Eviscerated the lungs and cutting through the bone of the ribcage with ease."

"Ever seen anything like this before?"

Deaton shook his head at Chris. "No."

"Any idea at all what killed him?" he asked.

"No," Deaton said. "But I can tell you that fast, remarkably strong, and has the capacity to render its victims helpless in seconds."

Chris gave him a look. "If you're saying that we should be cautious, we get it."

"I'm saying that you should be afraid. Very afraid. Because in the natural world predators with paralytic toxins use them to catch and eat their prey. This prey, wasn't eaten. That means that whatever killed him only wanted to kill him. In fact…killing might be its only purpose."

Scott was officially freaked now.

* * *

Stiles had managed to get his jeep to the garage and had been waiting for over an hour. Which was unusual to him since the guy said he could work on it right away and for what was wrong with it shouldn't have taken more than a half hour at most. He went into the garage to see the mechanic with a drill underneath his jeep.

"Hey," he said walking over to him. "Hey! What do you think you're doing? All I needed was the starter." It was clear to him that the guy was doing something to his jeep that had nothing to do with replacing what Erica had snapped off.

"Yeah, but it looks like your whole exhaust system's got to be replaced."

Stiles let out a frustrated huff. "Why do I get the feeling you're slightly overestimating the damage."

The guy just kept at it. "It's probably going to run around like…1200. Parts and labor."

Stiles grit his teeth. "Are you kidding?" This guy was trying to swindle him. "This thing doesn't even have a catalytic converter. And yes, I know what a catalytic converter is."

The guy finally looked at him. "You know what a luminous sub differential is?"

Stiles froze. "No."

"Yeah, it's going to be more like 1500."

Stiles sighed in defeat. "Fine. Just finish. I'll be back here…fighting primal bloodlust and rage," he added quietly. Stiles went to go back to the office when his hand caught something on the doorknob. It looked like some kind of…goop. Stiles was disgusted. "Nice…real sanitary. Quality establishment you're running here!" he shouted before moving on inside. His eyes fell to the wall where he saw a picture of the guy in a lacrosse uniform with the number 1 on it. He was smirking in a way that annoyingly resembled Jackson. "Figures," he said with a roll of his eyes. He pulled out his phone to text his father to come to the garage to help him settle this guy's bill when he found his fingers weren't moving. "What the?" He was trying to move them but they weren't bending in the slightest. And, then the stiffness spread to his hands. His phone fell from his palm as Stiles tried to lift his arms but he found them starting to get heavy. He raised his head to yell to the mechanic when his eyes widened. He caught sight of a clawed hand coming into the low light and soon saw what looked like a giant reptilian…thing. Stiles realized that it was the creature that Scott had told him about. It was here…and it was stalking the mechanic. "Hey," he called out to warn him. "Hey!"

But the creature went over and clawed at the guy's neck. The mechanic reached back and tried to see what did it when he quickly fell down barely a second later.

"Hey!" Stiles said when he saw him fall. He tried to move to help him when he got only a step out before he himself collapsed. His body was feeling numb and he found that he couldn't move very well. It was like he was stunned or paralyzed. Stiles found that he still had some feeling in his legs and upper arms. He used them to try to push himself across the floor. He moved for the door, close to where his phone had dropped and had a view of the garage.

The mechanic was lying on the ground, completely helpless. Suddenly, the lift that his jeep was on started to slowly be brought down. The mechanic was directly below it. Stiles saw that his car was going to crush the guy and that he couldn't seem to move in the slightest. Stiles guessed it was from getting clawed by that thing but he didn't understand why he couldn't move as the thing didn't even touch him. Until he remembered that this problem started with his hands, after he came in contact with that stuff on the door. Stiles guessed it would be a matter of time before he was completely immobile. He went to his phone and tried hard to fight the paralysis to dial 911. He managed to make the call before he was completely still. He heard the mechanic crying out for help as the car got closer to him. Stiles found that he couldn't look away and watched clearly as his jeep impaled the guy with a sickening thud.

The next instant, that thing came up to him and Stiles got an up close look at it. It caught his eyes and snarled at him. Stiles whimpered before the thing then ran off.

* * *

Scott retreated to his and Allison's special meeting place. After the night he'd had he was looking forward to just being with Allison and letting it all leak away. He checked his phone and found that it was 9pm but Allison was nowhere in sight. He guessed that she was a little held up sneaking away tonight. He prepared to settle in to wait a while when his phone rang. He checked the caller id and then picked up.

"Stiles?"

" _Scott_ ," his friend said quickly. " _I'm at the garage over at 25_ _th_ _Street. I need you to come and pick me up._ "

"What? Why?"

" _You know that thing that you told me about. That creature you saw. I saw it_."

Scott's eyes widened. The thing that killed that hunter he saw at Deaton's. Stiles saw it. "Wait, at the garage?"

" _Yes. Now, I need you to pick me up and give me a ride home. I'll tell you more when you get here_."

"Stiles…why do you need me to drive you home? What happened to your jeep?"

" _It's…kind of covered with blood right now. Look, just get here please_."

Scott looked around. "Now?"

" _Yes, now Scott."_ There was a small pause _. "Unless you have something more important to do_?" Stiles tone was clearly pointed, even over the phone.

Scott let out a sigh. He really didn't want to leave but it was clear that he had no choice.

* * *

Allison made her way to her car and breathed onto the window to reveal Scott's message for 9pm. She saw that she was going to be late so she felt that she should get going until her grandfather Gerard came around, startling her.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he said when she stepped out of the car.

"It's okay," she said. "I was just…"

Gerard gave her a small smile. "Are you expecting someone else?"

"Yeah. I mean no," she said a bit quickly. "Definitely not."

Gerard smiled. "Good…then we can talk for a minute." Gerard went into his pocket when he accidently knocked a leather bound book from his pocket to the floor. Alison went and reached for it to give it back to him. "Thanks. Don't want to drop that. I'd be lost without it." He then pulled out his pill case. "When I was your age I didn't even take vitamins. Now I'm choking down a cocktail of pills three times a day," he said before swallowing them. "But I do what my doctor tells me because I trust him. Trust is a commodity that our family holds very high you know. And my daughter, your Aunt Kate, died doing what she thought was right. Her intentions may have been a bit misguided-"

"A bit?" Allison cut him off.

But that only made him smile at her. "I like that. You remind me of her," he said lovingly. "She challenged me too."

But Allison rolled her eyes. "Is that what you want me to do? Challenge you?"

"I want you to trust me. You're going to find yourself put in the position where you question the trust of people close to you, even your closest friends. And when that happens, you have to know…the trust you never question is family. Can I trust you Allison?"

"Yeah," she let out.

"Not yeah," Gerard spat losing his calm poise. "Speak with conviction. Yes or No?"

Allison looked up at Gerard and her face hardened. "Yes," she said loud and clearly. "You can trust me."

Allison soon left Gerard and headed for her and Scott's meeting place. She saw that she was nearly twenty minutes late but found no sign of him. What she did find was message waiting for her at the rock telling her that he couldn't wait and he missed her. She wondered what happened to make him not wait for her.

* * *

Over at the garage, Stiles was sitting in the back of the ambulance with his dad. When he called 911, he managed to regain enough feeling in himself to yell that there was a murder at the garage's address. By the time the police and paramedics arrived, he was able to be on his feet again…somewhat. His father soon found his way to him and calmly asked him what had happened.

"I told you, I just walked in and I saw the jeep on top of the guy. That's all."

His dad saw that Stiles was rubbing his hand with precision. "What's wrong with your hand?"

"Nothing," he said giving it a shake to pass it off as it just being a bit asleep. "Can I just get out of here now?"

"Look," his dad sighed. "If there's something that you don't think you can tell me."

"You think I'm lying?" Stiles asked.

"No, of course not," his dad said quickly. "I'm just worried about you. And if you saw someone do this and you're afraid that they're going to come back and make sure that you don't say anything about it-"

"Dad, I think I've proven that that kind of thing doesn't faze me." His dad's face showed that he wasn't relieved about that in the slightest. He guessed his track record due to the hunters was starting to weigh on his dad's peace of mind and he couldn't add more to it. Not now. "I didn't see anything. At all." He looked over to see that Scott had arrived. "Can I go now please?"

His dad let out a breath but nodded. "Yeah…okay. But, your jeep has to stay. It's evidence." He then started to get up and head back into the garage. "I'll see you at home."

"Yeah, I kind of figured. Just make sure they clean it when you're done okay?" Stiles called out after him. He then made his way over to Scott's car and got in.

"You okay?" Scott asked as soon as he got in.

"Yeah. You were right. It's not like us. It's eyes…were almost reptilian. But there was something about him," he said staring off ahead.

"What do you mean?"

"You know…how you see a friend in a Halloween mask but all you actually see is their eyes. But still, you feel like you know who it is."

Scott's mouth opened a bit. "Are you saying you know who it is?"

Stiles shook his head. "No. But, I think it knew me," he said meeting Scott's eyes with his own nervous ones.

Scott honestly didn't know what to make of that.

* * *

It was the early morning and Derek had all three of his betas be at his place bright and early for a new training regime. Isaac was up first and he tried to charge at Derek. He hoped off the walls and columns along the way as a weak attempt to try and confuse him but Derek easily rendered it worthless by slamming him to the floor. Isaac tried again and again but Derek easily countered it with the same level of ease. Most likely because Isaac was repeating the same moves over and over again. After about ten times, Erica hopped out from the shadows to jump him from behind but Derek grabbed her and threw her to land right beside Isaac. Boyd was off to the side, just watching with nervous fascination.

Derek shook his head and rolled his eyes. He was less than impressed. Both Isaac and Erica fought against Scott and Stiles and both of them were taken out by them with ease. His betas had barely made a mark on either of them before they were taken out. While they may have had more time with their transformations, the two of them were Omegas while Isaac and Erica were betas. While winning was still possible for them, it shouldn't have been as easy as how they had done it.

"Does anyone want to try not being completely predictable?" he asked a little cynically. He got his answer when Erica suddenly jumped him and gave him a hard kiss. Derek grabbed onto Erica's shoulders and then threw her off of him. "That's the last time you do that." he said wiping at his mouth.

Erica glared up at him. "Why? Because I'm a beta?"

Derek rolled his eyes at her. "No. Because I think I have someone else in mind for you." That made Erica glare drop a bit in confusion.

"Are we done?" Isaac gasped out. "Because I've got about a hundred bones that need a few hours to heal," he said forcing himself into a sitting position.

Derek sighed and then went over to him. He bent down and offered his hand to him. Isaac took it, thinking that he was going to help him up, but Derek too it and quickly twisted it back. Isaac screamed out but couldn't move far as Derek kept a firm hold on him.

"One hundred and one," he hissed at the kid. "You think I'm teaching you how to fight? Huh? Look at me!" Though he was shouting at Isaac it was clear that he was talking to Erica and Boyd as well and they looked freaked. "I'm teaching you how to survive!" He then went and threw Isaac down as he got up and walked off a bit.

Isaac rolled a bit as he stared up at him. "If they want us dead then why aren't they coming after us? What are they waiting for?

"I don't know," he said. "They're planning something but, you especially, know that isn't our only problem. Whatever is the thing that killed Isaac's father, I think it killed someone else again last night. And until I find out what it is, you all need to learn everything that I know. As fast as I could teach you."

* * *

Lydia's mother entered her daughter's room and gave the door a knock. "Time to get up!" she called out.

But Lydia stayed under her covers. "Oh, go away."

She didn't. "You're going to be late for your appointment with the school counselor. Remember? We had a deal."

"Remember? I told you I was fine," Lydia counter argued.

"Lydia, please," her mother said before moving in to lift the covers off her. And when she did she gave a shout. They were stained with blood. "What did you do?"

She checked Lydia to find that her hand was bloodied at around her knuckles. Lydia looked off and noticed that her mirror was cracked and there was blood in the middle of it. It looked like Lydia had punched her hand through it.

Lydia couldn't resist it anymore and was brought straight to wait in front of the counselor's office. But she wasn't alone. There was someone else there. A boy.

"Nice gloves," he said looking down at the pink gloves that Lydia was wearing to hide the injury to her hands.

"Thank you," she smiled before going back to just waiting in silence.

But the boy didn't want to leave her alone. "So, what's your brand of psychosis?" he amusingly asked.

Lydia turned to look at him. "Really?"

He shrugged. "We're both here for something. We don't have to be ashamed of it."

"I have an acute phobia of people prying into my personal life," she stiffly said to him. "You?"

He nodded. "Compulsively drawn to cute but narcissistic girls," he said back with enough wit to make Lydia taken aback.

The guidance counselor finally stepped outside. "Are you ready Lydia?"

Lydia couldn't walk into her office fast enough. She went into her seat as the guidance counselor, Ms. Morell, went to her desk.

"You're not even French, are you?"

"French Canadian," she said.

"Which means you're Canadian. That speaks French. And seeing as I'm putting my mental health in your hands, how about you tell me how being a French teacher qualifies you to be a guidance counselor?"

Ms. Morell didn't seem fazed by Lydia's criticism. "I have a master's in behavioral psychology and I've participated in 300 hours of field work."

"Hmm," Lydia let out before she said something in French.

"If you're really fine then what are you doing here?"

"Appeasing my parents so they don't take away my car keys," she shrugged.

"Have you talked to your friends about what happened to you?"

"Yeah. They're great. Totally supportive," Lydia said.

"Do you trust them?"

"Implicitly," she answered.

Morell nodded her head. "Good. But still, be cautious."

"Why? Because sometimes the people closest to you can be the ones holding you back the most?" she said a little defensively.

Morell stared at her. "Indeed. Did you read that somewhere?"

Lydia narrowed her eyes. "I don't know. Maybe I heard it."

"Well…sounds like whoever said it left an impression."

* * *

Scott and Stiles were resting over by some steps in between classes as they started to update each other on what they found. First, Scott was asking if Stiles had delivered his message to Allison since he was sure that it was him that was being watched for near Allison over Stiles.

"Are you sure you put it in her locker?" Scott asked Stiles.

"Yes," Stiles coughed out. "For the third time. It went from my hands, into vent of her locker and was pushed inside. Done. Message was sent."

"And you haven't got an answer back? I need to know she isn't upset about the other night and if she'll be at the game."

"No Scott. Not yet, seeing as how I only put the message in ten minutes ago," Stiles rolled his eyes. "Besides I'm pretty sure she'll be at the game. Everyone's going. Now can we please get to what happened with Deaton already?"

Scott sighed. "Okay, he thinks that Allison's family keeps some kind of record of all the things that they've hunted. Like a book."

Stiles' eyes widened and he clapped in realization. "He probably means a bestiary," he said getting a little excited. And why shouldn't he? Who knows how many things are in something like that belonging to a family in the hunting business for generations?

But Scott just raised his eyebrows. "A what?"

"A bestiary," Stiles repeated.

Scott smirked at him. "I think you mean bestiality," he laughed out.

But Stiles narrowed his eyes. "No. Pretty sure I don't. It's like an encyclopedia of mythical creatures."

Scott narrowed his eyes. Stiles had said that like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "How is it that I'm the only one that doesn't seem to know about this stuff?"

Stiles shrugged his shoulders. "I know. Given that we're creatures of the night it should've been a first priority. But still, think about it. A record that's probably hundreds of years old with all sorts of creatures. I mean, if werewolves are real who knows what else out there is? Ghosts? Vampires? Witches?…Bigfoot?" he added as an afterthought.

"Okay," Scott said. "I get it. And if we had it then it might tell us what that thing is."

"And who," Stiles said.

"We need that book," they said together.

The two of them caught each other's eyes.

"But how are we going to talk to Allison about it without anyone seeing us?" Scott asked. "She can't talk, call, text or e-mail us with her parents and grandfather watching her."

Stiles sighed. "Allison's in my next class. I think I have an idea."

They then went off to get to their next class.

* * *

Jackson pulled Danny aside in the locker room and presented him the memory card from the camera.

"Hey, I need you to see if you can brighten the resolution on this," he said to him.

Danny reached for it. "Yeah, sure."

But Jackson pulled it back. "Whatever you find…you need to keep it to yourself. Got it?" With him lifting his car, he was sure that the bite must've done something after all. Maybe he did turn on the full moon but it was in a way that was easy to miss on the footage. And he had to make sure that Danny didn't say anything which could let it get out to Scott and Stiles. Or even worse, the Argents.

"What's on it?" Danny asked him.

"It's just…me in my room, in bed."

Danny's eyebrows rose. "I'm supposed to watch you in bed? You do remember those times when I told you that you weren't my type?"

Jackson smirked. "Just do it. Oh, and FYI, I'm everyone's type," he smugly said.

* * *

Allison was walking through the quad after class when her phone started ringing in her bag. But she froze. That wasn't her ringtone. She reached into her bag and found that there was someone else's phone. The caller id on the screen said Scott.

"Scott?" she said picking it up.

" _Yeah, it's me_ ," she heard him say.

"How?" she asked.

" _That would be me_ ," she heard Stiles say. " _Slipped my phone in your bag as I passed your desk during History_."

"Wow, good idea," she said impressed.

" _Allison,_ " Scott said quickly. " _I'm sorry about the other night_."

"No," she cut in. "It's okay Scott. I was late so you probably thought that I couldn't make it."

" _I didn't want to leave, believe me. I was going to wait-_

" _Alright_ ," Stiles cut him off. " _How about we save that for later? We need to talk about something serious right now_."

Allison went to sit down. "What is it?"

" _Uh, we think that we might have a way to find out more about that thing that attacked us at Isaac's. We think that your family might have a record_."

" _A bestiary_ ," said Stiles.

Allison chuckled. "Uh, I think you mean bestiality."

" _No_ ," Stiles said a little loudly. " _I don't_."

" _Do you know if your family has one?" asked Scott. "It would be some kind of book. Probably be pretty old_."

Allison's mind flashed to the book that fell from Gerard's pocket. "And bound in leather?"

" _You've seen it_?" Stiles asked.

"I saw my grandfather with something like that."

" _Where would he keep it_?" asked Scott.

"I think where ever he feels it would be safe. Probably in his office."

" _Can you get it_?" said Stiles.

"Not without his keys."

Allison then left the phone on the table where Stiles came over and retrieved it only a minute later.

* * *

Allison was with her grandfather after school as he was locking his office. She could see the keys and clearly and saw that there were a few of them and even a flashdrive on the ring. He then started to put his keys away in his coat pocket.

"I have to warn you. You might have to be a little patient with me."

"Why?" she asked. "How come?"

"I probably have a lot of questions seeing as how I've never actually seen a lacrosse game before."

Allison let a laugh loose but then hid her head to the side and she caught the office phone. "Uh, hey, I'll be right there. I need to run to my locker and get my sweater."

Gerard nodded. "Okay. I'll get us a good seat," he said with a small smile before he went off.

Allison ducked back into the office and went to the phone. She went and dialed Scott's number to tell him that they needed to change the plan.

* * *

Stiles was on the bench, about to put his gear on when he was joined by Coach Finstock.

"Well, it's good that you finally showed up. I was beginning to think I might've been drunk when I decided to give you a spot on this team since you skimped out during your last game. But you're here and I can be relieved that I don't have to attend the next AA meeting next week."

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "Coach, those are mandatory."

He slammed his hand on his shoulder. "Not for me."

The opposing team started to arrive on the opposite side of the field. There was one of them that looked the size of a small house.

"Come on," Coach said standing up. "Show me a birth certificate! There is no way that guy is even a teenager!"

"Yeah," said Stiles. "That's Eddie Obamawitz Coach. They call him The Abomination."

"Oh, that's cute," he muttered.

He then walked off just before Scott ran over and slipped into the vacated spot.

"Stiles. We have a problem."

His face fell. "What is it?"

"Allison won't be able to get the book."

"What do you mean?"

"Her grandfather's going to have her with him all night so she can't go to his office."

"Scott, we need that book," he reminded.

"I know. Look, I need you to go to the office and get it."

"Me? How?"

"Don't worry. Allison has a plan to get his keys away from Gerard. Just go under the bleachers and she'll slip them to you."

Stiles shook his head. "Scott, if she can get the keys then why can't she just go herself anyway? She could say that she needs to go to her locker, bathroom or something."

He shook his head. "No, she already just made that kind of excuse and can't risk another. She could get caught and her parents are already watching her hard enough. She can't lose what little trust of theirs she has left. Just…please Stiles. Can you do this?"

Stiles wanted to argue but Scott was pulling out his desperate puppy dog look and Stiles instead found himself letting a breath loose. "Fine, alright. I'll go and get the book."

"Thanks Stiles," he said gratefully before he ran off to get to the field.

Stiles put his bag to the ground and made to walk off. But Coach's voice stopped him. "Stilinski!" He turned around to look at him. Coach brought his hands out. "Where are you going?"

"Quick bathroom break," he called out.

"Well just be sure it's quick," Coach spat at him.

Stiles then ran off.

* * *

Not too far away, Jackson was getting his gloves on when Danny came up to him with Matt and a tablet.

"What the hell is this?" he hissed at Danny. "I thought I could trust you."

"Relax," Matt said. "It's my camera okay. Besides, he just needed to ask me some questions."

"Matt was the one who found it anyway," Danny explained.

"Found what?" said Jackson as his curiosity replaced his aggravation.

Danny brought the screen over to show the footage to Jackson. "There," he said pointing.

Jackson shook his head. "There what?"

"It's an edit point," he said replaying the footage. Jackson hand suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "It's been looped. Two hours worth."

Jackson shook his head. "What does that mean?"

"It's two hours of footage, missing," explained Matt.

Jackson's eyes widened. Why would there be footage missing? What was that footage? Was it the footage that he wanted all along?

* * *

Allison shivered. "Wow, I should've picked a warmer jacket," she said to her grandfather.

Gerard narrowed his eyes. "I thought you were going to get a sweater from your locker."

"I did but it wasn't there. I think I lost it somewhere."

"Oh, I hope it wasn't a nice one," he said sympathetically.

"No, not really," she said shaking her head. "But it was warm."

"Well here," he said standing up. "Take my coat."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah. Don't worry about me. Here," he said helping her into it.

"Thanks," she said smiling.

Allison then reached into the pocket and felt the keys in there. She sat back down and covertly brought her hand down to the space next to her. She felt a hand reach over and take them. Stiles then carefully stepped out from under the bleachers and headed off for the school in a run.


	8. Abomination part 2

Chapter 8: Abomination part 2

Stiles ran towards the school but his ears picked up some soft crying coming from a car. He knew that voice. He went over and found Lydia was in the driver's seat of her car and was just sitting there crying. He looked over towards the school and back to Lydia. He exhaled deeply before he went over to the car.

"Lydia? Hey, what's wrong?" But she quickly brought her window up to shut him out. Stiles knocked on the window. "Lydia, come on, tell me what's wrong?"

"Just go away," she cried at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked again not moving an inch.

"Look, I don't need anyone seeing me cry."

Stiles rolled his eyes. She was acting like it was a capital offense for her to be crying. Given what's been happening to her lately, he thought that she was more than warranted to do that. "Come on Lydia…you shouldn't care if people see you cry, alright. Especially you."

"Why?" she asked him softly.

His face loosened up. "Because I think you look beautiful when you cry."

That made Lydia settle a bit and she lowered the window to Stiles' delight.

"Really?"

"Yes…really," he said to her softly. "And you could trust me on this. There is absolutely nothing that you could say to me that will make you sound crazy. Literally. Nothing," he added with a playful undertone. Lydia shoulders seemed to loosen up a bit and she actually let a small smile free. Stiles was ready to listen when he then heard the boom of voices sound in the direction of the field which meant the game had started. He suddenly remembered why he wasn't there. He had to get the book. It wouldn't be long before he was missed by both his friends and the hunters. "Uh, can you actually give me five minutes?" Lydia then narrowed his eyes and looked at him completely bewildered. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry but I kind of need…Look, just stay here. Continue crying, or not crying," he said quickly seeing Lydia getting upset again. "If you want. Whatever works for you. But, um, just stay here and I'll be right back. And then, we could talk. About anything. Yeah?"

Stiles then broke into a hard run into the school as Lydia started to have tears fall from her eyes again.

* * *

The game was starting and Coach was less than happy.

"Greenburg," Coach called to him. "You're in for Stilinski! I swear I'm going to throttle that kid."

Scott got into position and looked over to the stands where Allison was. She caught his eye and threw him a soft smile which made him turn away but smile himself. The whistle blew and the game was underway. About two minutes in, the opposing team's star player went and bumped into one of their own players and made him fly into the air until his back collided with the ground.

Jackson went over to Scott. "What the hell are you waiting for? We're dying out here. Bring that roid head into the ground."

Scott narrowed his eyes at him. "Me? You want me to use my strength? You're the one who said that I was a cheater."

"And that freak of nature being out on the field is fair," he spat. "Do something!" he demanded.

"I can't!" Scott said back. "Not while Allison's grandfather is here."

Gerard was looking over where the player was on the ground. "Good god, is it always this violent?"

"Sometimes," Allison said.

"Heaven help anyone that gets on the wrong side of him," he commented with some amusement.

Further down the stands was Scott's mom who was watching everything with a solemn face. Next to her was Matt Daehler who was taking some pictures.

The player who was clobbered was being lifted away. "I can't feel my legs," he groaned out.

Matt looked over at Melissa. "That one belong to you?"

"No. Mine is still on the field. While I am here wishing that he really stuck with tennis." She then looked over at him and noticed the fancy camera he had. "You the yearbook photographer?"

Matt smiled but shook his head. "No. I just take pictures."

"Just lacrosse or other things?"

He smirked as he looked down at the camera's screen. "Anything that catches my eye." On the screen was a photo of Allison that he started to zoom in on.

* * *

Coach was in front of Danny, The Abomination's latest victim. His hand was in front of the kid's face.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Four," Danny said when the Coach was holding up two.

"Say two," he hissed at him.

"Two," he said.

"Perfect," he said before backing away and grabbing his stick. "Get out there."

Danny was still a little wobbly on his feet but he headed back out there.

"Still short one player," the referee said to him.

"Damnit," he hissed. He started to look around. "Where the hell is Stilinski? What did he drown in that toilet?" He started to survey the crowd until his eyes fell on Boyd who was sitting next to Erica. "You," he said to him. "Yes, you," When Boyd's eyes widened. "You play lacrosse?"

Boyd meant to get up but Erica pushed at him. "Uh. Derek won't like this."

"Yeah…but I will," he muttered before he got up and headed for the field.

* * *

When Stiles got to Gerard's office, he jammed the keys in and dashed right on in. Stiles was rummaging through the office like a cat burglar, which seemed kind of ironic to him. Or was it poetic. He was too frantic to try to remember which was the correct terminology. He searched the drawers of his desk. He looked in the filing cabinets. He checked the bookshelf top to bottom. He even started to lightly hit against the walls of the office to see if Gerard didn't have a hidden safe built into the room.

"Where the hell is that thing?" he muttered as he searched. He also made sure to go back and leave everything like he left it so that it didn't look like someone had been in here. When he was sure that he searched every square inch, he started to reach for his phone. "There's no book," he muttered as he scrolled down till he got to Scott's name. "Nothing here," he said as he typed in the text message to Scott. He looked at the time on his phone and saw that he had been in the office for more than five minutes. It was almost fifteen. He didn't realize that he had been looking for so long. He put his phone away and was preparing to dash out when he nearly fell back in surprise.

In the doorway stood Erica.

"Hello Stiles," she said a bit flirting.

"Erica," he breathed. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you actually," she answered. "Derek would like to talk to you."

"Really? Well, now's not really a good time," he said moving for the door but she moved to block his way. Stiles narrowed his eyes at her. "We've been down this way before. I didn't think you enjoyed it much."

"How are you so sure of that?" she said with a smirk. "Maybe I like my men a little rough and wild."

"Cute," he said with a side grin. "But I have someone waiting for me so if you don't mind."

"If its Lydia you're talking about then you're too late," she said with a narrowed gaze. "She was pulling out of the parking lot when I was walking inside."

Stiles froze in his tracks. "She's gone?"

Erica nodded. "Fraid so. So I guess you can come with me to see Derek. Don't worry. He just wants to talk."

"About what?"

"He didn't say. But he did tell me that he insisted and that it couldn't wait."

Stiles let a frustrated puff loose.

* * *

Over at the field, The Abomination was still dominating the field. No one from the Beacon Hills team wanted to be near the guy. When Beacon Hills had the ball, the guy was running towards the wrong goal when The Abomination was moving for him. Boyd was in the guy's path and kept his ground. Everyone in the stands watched in bated breath as Boyd was about to get gored by this guy. However, when they made contact, it was The Abomination that went down, not Boyd.

When he went down, the crowd all stood up and let roaring cheers loose.

Coach especially was ecstatic. "Whoo, the bigger they are, the bigger…they are," he ended up saying.

Scott was off to the side looking at Boyd. He was joined by Jackson and they both watched as Boyd took his helmet off to bask in the cheers. He didn't seem to realize that his eyes were glowing gold.

Scott ran over to him. "Boyd, you have to get off the field. Your eyes. Someone's going to see."

But Boyd wasn't listening to him. He just took off. Scott was worried that Boyd was going to end up hurting someone. With Gerard in the stands, it would be bad if he did. He had to stop him. He ran off to cut Boyd off and took the ball for himself as he ran to the goal. He then went and shot the ball and scored the goal just a moment before the referee blew the whistle when there was no time left on the clock. The crowd cheered for his score but it was shortlived when a member of the opposing team slammed into him. He went and landed right on his leg in a painful angle.

Allison ran down from the stands as Gerard watched off after her. His mother also took off for the field to get to him.

Allison reached him first. "Scott," she cried to him.

"It's okay," he said softly. "I'm healing. Did Stiles get the book?"

"No," she whispered. "He must not have found it which means it's not in the office. It must be at the house." She then got a look at his leg. "Oh Scott, your leg. Your leg is broken."

"Not for long," he grunted. He then forced himself to get up.

But the Coach was already there. "Whoa, McCall. Don't get up."

"No really, it's okay."

"Scott," his mother said scolding.

"I'm fine," he insisted. He then moved a bit to show that his leg was good. "I'm okay."

His mom narrowed her eyes. "I could've sworn that I heard your leg bone literally breaking from where I sat."

"Heard it. I felt it," said Coach.

Scott noticed that Gerard had come over and was watching him. "Seriously guys," he said to everyone. "I'm fine."

Allison then went over to her grandfather. "We should go."

"Hold on," Gerard said. He then looked over at him. "I want to ask Scott one more question."

* * *

Stiles followed Erica into the pool area where Derek was standing there in wait.

"Stiles," he said as Erica went to stand next to him.

"Derek," Stiles said back. He then let a smile loose. "You like the little decoration I left for your place," he said looking over at Erica's glaring face for a moment before looking back at the Alpha. "It seemed appropriate considering I never did get you a housewarming gift."

Derek just looked down at the basketball he had in his hands. "What did you see at the mechanic's garage?'

"Uh…several disturbing EPA violations that I'm seriously considering reporting," he said with a bit of a smirk.

Derek let a small noise free from his throat before he went and brought his nails out and punctured the basketball and squashed it until it was completely deflated. "Let's try that again."

Stiles raised an eyebrow at that. "You know that you now owe the school a new ball, right?"

"I don't think you need me to ask again," Derek said calmly. "Because you're not leaving until you answer me."

Stiles just rolled his eyes. "Alright, fine. The thing was pretty slick looking." Derek and Erica were listening intently now. "Skin was dark. A pattern…I think I actually saw scales. Now is that enough? I do have something that I have to get back to, so." But Derek just gave him a look. Stiles let a frustrated groan out. "Fine, alright. The eyes…its eyes were yellowish. Slitted. Has a lot of teeth. Oh, and it had a tail too. Are we good?" he asked letting some anger show. But his anger faded when he saw Derek and Erica faces. "What? Have you seen it?"

But then Stiles stopped when he smelled the fear practically oozing out of the two of them. He saw that they were looking up, behind him. Stiles' eyes widened as he slowly turned around to look up himself.

There was the creature. It was just as menacing and creepy as the last time he saw it. When Stiles met its eyes, it snarled at him. Stiles backed up out of the way just as the thing jumped down. The creature swiped at Erica and threw her against the wall and she landed on the ground, knocked out.

Derek flashed his red eyes and howled at the thing. "Run!" he said pushing Stiles back.

But the creature went and made a swipe at Derek with its claws.

"Derek, your neck," Stiles said when he noticed the cut. He then remembered what Scott told him about the other body.

The cut at the neck that made the guy paralyzed and helpless. He immediately noticed that Derek was starting to wobble where he stood. The poison was taking effect. Stiles went and grabbed him and started to move him off and put some distance between that thing and them. As they moved they could hear the creature's hissing echoing through the room.

"Call Scott," Derek said to him when he felt his legs starting to go numb.

Stiles got out his phone but Derek's wobbling made him drop it. He tried to reach for it but the sudden change in movement made Derek fly off and land in the water. Stiles looked at him in horror. Derek was paralyzed which meant that he wouldn't be able to swim. But he looked at his phone and knew that he had to have Scott's help. But if he stopped to call him then Derek could drown. Stiles grit his teeth and dived into the water after Derek. They soon broke through the surface and Derek took a big gasp of air.

"I got ya," Stiles said as he helped Derek float. He then looked around. "Where'd it go? Do you see it?"

"No," Derek gasped out.

"Well…maybe it took off," he said hopefully.

But then a high pitched howl was heard by the two of them.

"Or not," said Derek.

* * *

Gerard had insisted that Scott come with him and Allison back to their home for dinner. Scott was surprised that Gerard would even ask that of him. He shared a look with Allison and saw that she was just as surprised. Scott guessed that maybe Gerard didn't know that Scott was a werewolf after all. He wasn't detecting any negative emotions from the guy. He seemed to truly want to be friendly. He said that he could go if it was okay with his mom. His mother said that it was okay but asked that he pick her up from the hospital when her shift was over.

At the Argent house, Allison's parents were putting the final touches on dinner. They heard the front door open and close.

"Good, you're back," said Victoria.

"How was the game?" asked Chris.

"Why don't you ask the star player?" Gerard said as he moved out of the way to let him be in view.

As surprised as Scott and Allison were, it was nothing compared to the surprise of Chris and Victoria when they saw Scott come into their home with the two of them.

"Hi," he said to them.

It wasn't Scott's first dinner at the Argent House but it was clear that the awkwardness he felt from the last one was nothing compared to this. Everyone at the table was tense. Everyone was paying extra attention to their plates and avoiding eye contact. The only one that seemed at ease there was Gerard.

"Alright," he said out of nowhere. "Why is everyone so quiet?" he asked. "Is it that uncomfortable that they dated?"

Scott and Allison caught each other's eyes from across the table.

Chris looked over at his father. "Did you ask them if they'd be uncomfortable?"

"Okay…I know it's been a few centuries since I was a teenager but even back then we dated and broke up all the time," he shrugged like it was no big deal.

"We're fine," said Allison. "Right Scott?"

He gave her a small smile. "Totally fine," he said to her.

Chris and Victoria were looking at Scott with hard looks. Made harder when Gerard spoke again. "Then why did you break up?"

Scott's eyes widened. "Uh…she dumped me."

That made Gerard's eyes widen.

"No offense," Chris suddenly said. "But maybe Allison felt that the two of you were just…growing apart."

That made Allison raise her eyes at her father. The only apart that his father witnessed was when he pulled Scott from her car and threw him to the hood before putting a gun on him. Scott's jaw tightened on that.

"How do you know that they weren't just passionate?" Gerard put in. "As passionate as Romeo and Juliet."

"Romeo and Juliet committed ritual sacrifice. It could use a little less passion," Chris told his father before he took a sip of wine.

"Can we please talk about something else?" asked Allison with a fake smile.

Allison was starting to get uncomfortable, and she could see Scott was also, with her father talking about their relationship as if he didn't know that he was the real reason that they were forced to break up.

"Brilliant idea," her mother muttered.

Chris looked over at Scott. "Scott, how about you help me grab the dessert from the kitchen?" It wasn't a request. When they got to the kitchen, Chris went and immediately grabbed Scott by the throat. "Do I need to remind you of what would happen to you if he found out what we all know?"

Scott glared at him. "I'm kind of wondering what would happen to you, actually."

Chris let a smile loose before it quickly faded into a vicious snarl. "Well it wouldn't be very good for me but then I would have plenty of chances to redeem myself." He then let him go. "And that wouldn't be very good for you."

Scott just silently glared at him as he went for the dessert. The both of them then headed back into the dining room.

* * *

Stiles was flapping in the water with Derek still in his grasp. He didn't know how long that they had been in there but it felt at least over an hour.

But Derek was growing tired of this floating and flapping. "Can you get me out of here before I drown?"

"You're worried about drowning? Did you notice the thing out there with the multiple rows of razor sharp teeth?"

"Did you notice that I'm paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet of water?" Derek snapped back.

"Okay, okay," Stiles said looking around. "Where's?" He then noticed his phone where he had dropped it.

Stiles then started to take them there when Derek's eyes widened. "Whoa, wait. Stop, stop, stop," he said quickly.

Stiles followed Derek's field of vision and saw the creature at the opposite end of the pool it seemed to just be circling the whole length of the pool.

"What's it waiting for?" he asked. They were vulnerable right now. Why wasn't it coming after them? Stiles got his answer when the thing approached and put one of its claws on the water but withdrew quickly. Like it was terrified. "Did you see that? I don't think it can swim." Which is why it was circling them. It was waiting for them to come out so that it could finish killing them.

Which Derek pointed out. "Then it's just going to keep circling the pool until we come out."

"Yeah, I figured," Stiles spat. "Where are Isaac and Boyd? Shouldn't they have noticed that you and Erica have been gone a while?"

Derek grit his teeth. "I don't know."

"Awesome," Stiles said. "Terrific. You really are off to a superb Alpha start."

"We are a pack. They will feel something is off and should come around and look eventually. Which is more than I can say for Scott and you."

Stiles glared at him. "Yeah, because you made sure they have your loyalty. It's not like you tricked them for it or anything."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know…when I was stringing Erica up at your place, something interesting happened. My hand brushed the base of her leg, by accident," he added quickly. "And I suddenly got this flash of you and Erica. In the hospital, with you running your hand over her trying to be Mr. Suave, all right after she had an embarrassing seizure in front of so many people at school." Derek glared at him but Stiles glared back. "You seduced her into saying yes to you. Manipulated her into making sure she said yes. And not just with her, right? With Isaac, I bet you told him about all of this after his dad had a rough go with him and went to Boyd in the middle of his lonely shift at the rink. After what happened to each of them why would they say no? And to think I actually defended you biting them to Scott saying it was their choice and you were manipulating their choice. So thanks, for making me look like an idiot." Stiles quickly turned his head back at him. "And say anything on that and I will let you go," he said before Derek could try and take advantage and say something witty.

* * *

Dessert was hardly any better than dinner. In the middle of it, Allison felt that it had gone on long enough. "Uh, do you mind if we're excused? There's actually some notes that I have to go over with Scott." She directed this over towards her grandfather rather than her parents.

Gerard nodded his head.

But Chris wouldn't have it. "I'm not sure it's appropriate," he said quickly.

"Okay," Gerard said looking over at Chris. "I'm the one that supposed to be old fashioned here." He then looked over and smiled at Allison. "The two of you, go," he said gesturing his head for upstairs.

Both Scott and Allison spared Chris a hard look before they went off up the stairs at a break neck pace. Allison then grabbed Scott and they both ran off into Gerard's room. They immediately started to look around for that leather book that Allison saw. Eventually, Allison's search brought her to a tarp covered safe.

"There goes that plan," she said.

Gerard would want the book safe and where better to keep it than a safe.

"No, wait," Scott said moving for it. "Let me try something."

Scott put his ear against the safe's door and then began to turn the combination dial. He focused on hearing the unlocking clicks inside the safe. When there were three, he pulled on the handle and the door opened.

"You want to do a few banks later?" Allison joked.

Scott looked inside and he found the leather bound book. He eagerly took it and opened it. But as he turned the pages, something didn't seem right. "Salmon, Mutart, Crème of Frege? What is this?"

Allison's face fell. "A recipe. It's a cookbook."

That wasn't the bestiary.

* * *

Stiles followed the movement of the creature as it kept circling them. Stiles spit out some water.

"Okay, I don't know if I can keep on doing this," he gasped out. "I have to get to that phone and call Scott for help."

"Don't even think about it," Derek coughed out.

"Can't you just trust me this once?"

"No!"

"No? Have you forgotten that I'm the one that's been keeping you alive? And I'm not even in your pack."

"Yeah, and when the paralysis wears off who's going to have the better chance at fighting that thing? You or me?"

"Seriously? That's why I've been holding you up for the past two hours?" Did Derek forget that for all of his so called power, it was he who had been paralyzed and not him?

"You don't trust me and I don't trust you but you need me to survive which is why you're not letting me go." He said giving Stiles a hard look. But then a moment later he cried "Stiles!"

Stiles had let Derek go. They couldn't afford to just wait for Derek's paralysis to wear off and Stiles was not as helpless as Derek seemed to think he was. Derek was plummeting down to the pool floor while Stiles furiously swam to his phone. He heard the creature roar and heard the sound of it running on the floor for where he was. Stiles reached the end and grabbed his phone and kicked off back into the water just as the creature made it there and miss him. Stiles let out a smile of triumph before he went and began to call for Scott.

Scott was putting the recipe book back in the safe when his phone rang.

"Shut it off," Allison hissed at him.

"Okay, I'm sorry," he said reaching for it and picked it up to stop the ringing.

"Scott!" he heard Stiles say.

"Can't talk right now," he said quickly before hanging up. He saw that Stiles had also sent a text a few hours ago and saw that it said there was nothing in Gerard's office, which he knew, so he deleted it and silenced his phone.

Stiles heard the click. "Scott?" He then looked at his screen in horror to see that Scott had hung up on him. He let out a growl as he threw his phone away and dived to retrieve Derek from the bottom.

Derek felt arms grab him and pull him up to break the surface of the water where he let out what he had been holding in and took a gasp of needed air. "Tell me you got him," he said desperately.

Stiles' silence was all the answer he needed.

* * *

Scott and Allison were silently wondering what they were going to do.

"Without it then we'll have no idea what this thing is," he said to her.

"But if it's not at school or here then where else can we look?"

"Well, what haven't we thought of?"

Allison narrowed her eyes in thought. "Maybe it's not a book. What if it's something else? Something he keeps close to him?" Allison tried to think of what else she'd seen on her grandfather other than that leather book. Something that would have what they needed. But then she had a memory flash of the drive on his keys. Her face widened. "I know what it is," she said happily.

The two of them then made their way downstairs and Scott went for his coat. "Principal Argent, Gerard," he corrected himself. "Mr. and Mrs. Argent, thank you for dinner, but I realized that I have to get going and pick up my mom from work." He then took off through the front door.

Gerard watched him go with a smile. "I don't get it. What's not to like?"

That only earned him a shrug from both Chris and Allison.

* * *

Stiles bared his teeth and found that he couldn't just keep floating around here waiting for Derek to get feeling back in his body. He didn't know how much his stamina could hold out for now that he was a werewolf but he didn't want to use now as a test run. He waited for the monster to be on the opposite side of the pool before he quickly started to swim them for the edge.

"What are you doing?" Derek coughed out. The creature caught sight of them heading for the opposite edge and then started to run off on all fours for them. Stiles threw Derek to be behind the lifeguard tower and he turned to face the creature. "You're crazy!" Derek coughed out.

Stiles kept his narrowed and focused eyes on the thing. "Come on. Come on," he said under his breath. The thing kept running until it looked ready to pounce when Stiles quickly reached down and sent a giant splash of water at the thing. The water hit it and the creature started to growl and back away as if acid had hit it instead of plain water. Stiles then ran over and sent a hard kick at its torso which sent it sliding off a bit. Stiles' eyes went to the thing's long claws. It's slimy claws. He remembered that he became paralyzed when he touched it's slime, no, it's venom. It's claws were laced with it so he had to avoid getting scratched. No, he had make sure that his skin avoided any direct contact with its venom at all costs. Then he would be paralyzed and be easy pickings.

The beast quickly got to its four feet and hopped over and stuck to the wall next to Stiles. It then whipped it's tail back and brought it forward, hard into Stiles' chest. The blow knocked Stiles off his feet and sent him backwards until he hit the ground and started to slide back a few feet. Stiles groaned as the pain spread from his chest to his arms and legs. He lifted his head and saw that the lizard creature was crawling on the wall for him and then got to the floor and then pounced for him. Stiles rolled away before it could get its claws on him. The beast quickly brought its tail up and sent it back down and Stiles rolled off again to avoid being slammed by it. He then hopped off and got to his feet to stare the thing down. It was slowly leering at him and seemed to be daring him to try to either attack or flee.

Stiles was panting a bit but it was more from fear than tiredness. His gold eyes were locked on the horror he was facing. He was officially starting to pine for the days when Peter's alpha form was the scariest thing in his life. He remembered how he and Scott were in this very school being chased by it not that long ago and had even been ready to fight against it. Together. He really wished that Scott was here right now. He knew that together they would be teaching this thing a real lesson. But, it was just him. Scott wasn't here. Then Stiles had a flash. It was of why he wasn't here. A certain fair skinned girl with dark brown, curly hair. Stiles then felt his heart grow hot and it pumped his now molten blood through all four corners of his body. It reached his fingertips and he felt them tighten as his claws came out sharper than ever. The blood flowed through his legs making them feel fresher and ready to dash. The blood rushed to his head and his fangs made themselves known. His face shifted fully and the sides of his head grew fur as his eyes burned a brighter shade of gold then ever before.

The sight of the brighter eyes seemed to set off the creature and it ran for him. It thrust it's claws but Stiles quickly backed up and turned his body. The thing's claws just narrowly avoided connecting with him. Stiles then made a swipe at the thing's back with his claws and sent it crashing for the floor. As it did, Stiles quickly sent a kick at it to make it slide away. But as it went over, its tail hooked onto Stiles ankle and pulled him off with it. Stiles was on his back and slid a bit along the floor. When they stopped sliding, Stiles kicked at the thing's tail to let go of his ankle and managed to make it loosen. Stiles moved off to the side as the creature got back on it's hind legs again.

Stiles looked around and saw that he was close to the wall. And he noticed something on the floor close by and it gave him an idea. He backed away until his back made contact and the creature made his way for him again. Stiles bared his teeth as he tensed but it was in anticipation. The thing pounced to stab Stiles with its claw and, at the last moment, he let himself fall to ground and the creature had stuck it's claw into the wall where it seemed stuck. Stiles then went and clawed it at it's face with his left hand and brought his right in for a solid punch that actually freed its claw as it was forced back. Stiles then quickly bent down to pick up what he saw. It was a five foot pole net used for cleaning the pool. He had the spear end of it pointed at the thing and he charged making it connect with it's chest. The creature dug it's hind feet into the floor and anchored it's claws to help in keeping it still but Stiles put his back into pushing on the pole. It started to drag leaving thin trails dug into the floor as Stiles tried to push it back for the pool. Its tail managed to make contact with the water and it seemed to freak. It surged with frightful adrenaline and power and pushed the pole out of the way while it ran off a bit to get away from the water.

Stiles had nearly fallen forward in surprise but still had the pole ready in his hands as he stared the thing down. It was furiously wagging its tail to get rid of the water. It let out an angry roaring snarl at Stiles who answered with a hard roar of his own.

Derek could feel some feeling returning to his body as he moved his hands to grab onto the lifeguard tower Stiles left him at and tried to pull himself to try and stand. He watched as Stiles fought the thing and while it didn't look like he was in control, he was indeed holding his own. His chances may be better than he thought but it would only be a matter of time before this thing wore him down.

Outside, Scott had pulled up in front of the school and then pulled his phone out. "Stiles," he said to leave a message since his friend wasn't picking up. "Where are you? I need Argent's keys. There's a USB drive on it. That's the bestiary!" He then hung up and ran inside. Maybe Stiles had left it in the office for Gerard to find when he left? He didn't realize that Stiles' phone was sitting helplessly on the bottom of the pool and Stiles was facing down the thing right now. Scott just ran for the office and saw that the door was left open and the keys were still in the keyhole. He went to reach for them when he heard a monstrous hiss in the distance followed by a hard wolf roar. "Stiles?" he said as he went and ran in the direction it seemed to come from.

The creature hopped for the wall and climbed it before launching itself for Stiles with its claws bared. Stiles took the pole and swung it like a bat and hit the creature at it's head. It landed on the ground and backed up a bit before it shook off Stiles' blow. It was on all fours and lowered itself a bit as a small growl leaked from its throat as it stared the boy down. Stiles spared Derek a look and saw that he was starting to try to get to his feet. That had to mean the paralysis was wearing off. He was hoping that he could hold this thing off by himself for a little bit longer.

It wasn't as long as he thought as Scott came charging into the pool, full shifted and roared at the thing. The creature's tail wagged and it grabbed onto Scott's leg and then launched him into a mirror on the wall like a shotput. The mirror cracked and shattered. The thing turned around and focused its attention on Scott now. Scott quickly reached for a piece of broken mirror and held it at the ready.

As he did the thing stopped in it's tracks. It was looking at the shard in Scott's hand with peculiarity. Scott, Stiles and Derek looked confused as it seemed to be mesmerized by what it saw. It then let out a pained hiss and then took off for the skylight on the ceiling. Scott, Stiles and Derek all stared at each other with their jaws slightly dropped. Stiles actually dropped the pole he was holding which made an echoing metallic clang when it hit the floor. He was heavily panting as everything started to catch up with him. Derek was leaning on the wall as a better bit of feeling came back to his legs. And Scott was sitting against the wall looking at that window.

* * *

Stiles went to get his laptop while Scott got the flash drive. They popped it in and looked to see hundreds of pages, but they were written on something that neither one of them understood.

"Is that even a language?" Stiles complained. He didn't want to think that he went through all of this for some prehistoric mumbo jumbo.

"How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is," Scott growled out in aggravation.

"It's called a Kanima." Derek was walking up to them with Erica who was now conscious again.

"You knew the _whole_ time?" Stiles asked him.

"No. Only when it was confused by its own reflection," he said.

"It doesn't know what it is," Scott realized.

"Or who," Derek finished for him.

Stiles shook his head. "What else do you know?"

"Stories. Rumors," he said.

"It's like us?" asked Scott.

Derek nodded. "A shapeshifter, yes, but it's not right. It's like a-" he was having trouble finding the right word.

"An Abomination?" said Stiles. Derek nodded.

Derek was getting ready to leave but Scott stopped him. "Derek, we need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents."

Derek glared at him. "You trust them?!"

"Nobody trusts anyone. That's the problem. While we're here arguing about who's on what side there's something stronger, faster and scarier than any of us and it's killing people! And we still don't even know anything about it."

Derek kept glaring at Scott before movement caught his eye. It was Stiles. He was folding his arms and glaring, but not at him and Erica. He was glaring at Scott. "I know one thing. I find it, I'm going to kill it." Derek then brought his hand out. "Stiles, he's all yours," he said before he walked off with Erica in tow.

Scott looked back to see Stiles looking at him with a small glare and had his arms crossed. Arms that he put down when Scott finished turning around. "Stiles, what-" But a punch across Scott's jaw went and cut him off. Scott took a step back from the recoil as he put the back of his palm to his bottom lip. "Stiles! What the hell!"

Stiles just kept his glare up. "You can't say that you didn't deserve that," he said to him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Where the hell were you Scott?!" Stiles all but roared at him. "And if the answer is with Allison, so help me," he said shaking his head.

Scott dropped his hand from his jaw. "Her grandfather caught me after the game and…he invited me to his house for dinner."

Stiles' jaw tightened. "And you couldn't just say no?" He didn't yell this time. It was calm and quiet but Scott felt it was even more vicious. "No, of course not. It was your big chance to be with Allison in the open. You had to take it."

"To find the book," he defended. "We thought it might be at the house."

"Well, looks like you were wrong on that one, weren't you? You couldn't have just let Allison search her own house by herself?"

"It would've been too dangerous for her."

"How?" Stiles cut in. "How would it have been dangerous? She gets caught and her dad points his finger at her and grounds her? Says she can't ever leave the house except for school and takes away her car keys. Yeah, you can't have that. How else is she supposed to go off to meet you in the woods alone at night? I practically had to pull you away from Allison the other night to pick me up after what happened to me." Stiles' pulse was rising and his insides were burning up. "It's also why you had me search for the book in Gerard's office in her place right? Couldn't risk anything happening that would keep you two from seeing each other. I mean if she gets caught, you see less of her but if I get caught then I get a bullet to the head." He shrugged his shoulders. "What's there to think about? Of course you sent me."

"That's not true!" Scott said quickly.

Stiles let out a disbelieving scoff from his throat. "Of course it is Scott. Risking my life was better to you than risking your time with Allison. I mean…did you even notice that I was missing? That I was nowhere to be found since the game started and after it finished. Before I called you, did you even give me a thought? No, because you couldn't afford to because it cut in with your time with Allison. That's why you hung up on me. I risked my life and Derek's to try and call you and all that earned me was 'Can't talk right now'?" Stiles shook his head with his eyes loosening in their glare. Scott looked a bit embarrassed now which changed Stiles' feelings. He was now more disappointed rather than angry but still that all the same. "Hell, the only reason you even came back here was because Allison finally figured out that the bestiary was in the drive on the keys in the first place. I was fighting for my life, could've been killed. We all could've been killed and you wouldn't have noticed otherwise."

Scott was looking at Stiles in shock. How could Stiles say all that to him? He was his best friend and he just said that Scott wouldn't have cared if he was dead. "Stiles, I know you're kind of angry right now. But you have to know that isn't true in the least. Things just got a little crazy tonight."

"Scott, this isn't just about tonight. This has been going on with you ever since you and Allison first met. You've been putting all of our necks on the line, endangering our secret, risking innocent lives…all to either impress Allison or to be with her. And that's what it's still about. You think I don't know what you're really trying to do? All this stuff with Derek's new pack, stopping them from getting turned or finding Lydia before the hunters…it never was for them, not really. You were trying to keep as many werewolf like problems down and out of sight because you think that if you can do it long enough then you'll somehow convince Allison's parents that it might be worth it to let you two be together after all."

"You don't understand Stiles. I'm just trying to keep everyone from killing each other."

"No you're not Scott," Stiles cut in with some bite. "You're trying to win over the Argents. Even before they found out about us you were looking for ways to suck up to them. Now that there's no chance for a cure you want to make them think that you're 'different'," he said making quotation marks with his fingers. "That you're not like the others they've seen. You even stand back and let them threaten and insult you with a grin on your face. Allison's dad threatened you and I had to step in and defend the both of us. Now there's this creature that you want to run to the Argents about because you think it will finally win you a treat? Scott, you are and will always be nothing but a dumb animal to be put down to them. I was nearly killed three times in the last week, two times belonging to the Argents, and you still want heel and curl up to those psychos because of Allison."

"No, that's not what I'm doing Stiles." Scott glared at Stiles. Glared at him for how he was mocking his feelings for Allison and twisting the situation into something that just wasn't true.

"Well I'm done," Stiles breathed out. He became calm. Saying that felt like a weight had been lifted at long last.

Scott lost the glare and his face softened as he looked as lost as he felt. "What are you talking about? What do you mean you're done?"

"I mean I'm done." Stiles then pointed at the school. "Scott, when I was fighting that thing, the Kanima, do you want to know what was going through my head? I was wishing that you were there with me. But I knew you weren't…because of Allison. And when she entered my mind, I felt this heat, like…a power surge. I never felt so strong before. Allison may be your anchor, but, it looks like she's now my trigger." Scott actually looked freaked about that and Stiles rubbed at his eyes. "So, that's it. When it comes to protecting Lydia, watching Derek and his pack and stopping that creature, fine. I'm with you. But, when it comes to Allison, her family and your relationship with them…you're on your own. I never had a problem being your wingman Scott, but I won't be your doormat." Stiles then took his laptop and headed for his jeep.

"Stiles. Stiles," Scott called out. "Stiles!"

But Stiles just kept walking on. He grit his teeth as he forced himself to just keep walking leaving Scott looking after him with a forlorn look on his face.

* * *

Scott got over to the hospital. With everything that's happened he just wanted to pick up his mother and head on home to bed to move on from this crappy day. He got out of the car and was getting ready to head on inside when he felt someone grab him from behind. He turned around in time for a knife to be jammed into his gut. He gave a yelp and squinted to see that it was Gerard.

"Don't move," Gerard said to him. "Even though I could practically feel the tissue around the blade already beginning to heal you never know with a beta," he growled. "Besides, we'd lose this perfect picture. The kind old grandfather embracing his kind hearted grandson after hearing good news from the doctor," he said leaning in to make it seem to anyone watching that they were hugging. He then twisted the knife which sent a new surge of pain through Scott's body. He had a big smile on his face as he looked down on Scott's tortured one. "That's right. I can play the nice doting grandpa that likes to cook and tell stories and be sweet and charming," he topped off with ruffling Scott's hair. "And trust me, I could do it far better than you playing the average, broken hearted teenage boy." He pushed the blade in deeper. "Are you listening?"

Scott glared at him. "Yes," he grunted.

"Perfect. Now, you're going to do me a favor one of these days and you're going to do it, because if you don't, this knife goes in her." He then looked over and Scott followed his gaze to his mother. "Scott," he said calling back his attention. "I truly believe that's it's so much easier when bad things don't have to happen to good people." He then put more pressure on the knife. "Don't you agree?"

"Yes," Scott quickly bit out.

Gerard then pulled the knife out and walked off. He acted like he hadn't just stabbed a teenage boy and even pulled his hat off to a young woman passing by. His mother walked out of the hospital and got to the car.

"Hey there," she smiled before she noticed his face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said quickly. "Everything's fine."

His mom got in but Scott kept holding on to where Gerard had stabbed him. He watched a thick drop of his blood fell onto the pavement like a crimson tear. Followed by a few more…than a bunch as if he was a leaking pipe.


	9. Venomous

Chapter 9: Venomous

Jackson was in the weight room of the high school lifting weights with Danny as his spotter.

"More," he said to him. After what happened on the field with his car, Jackson guessed that there had to have been some effect from the bite. He was now trying to put pressure on himself in order to force it out. Danny then put in some more weight to the rod and Jackson lifted it off the rest but as he was trying to lift it up, he found he couldn't. Danny then took it off and put it on the rest. "I said don't help me," he cried out.

"Don't help you as in don't spot for you or don't help you as in let the bar crush your throat?" Danny said sarcastically but calmly.

Jackson let out a tired puff as he looked at the weights that were set on the bar. It was mediocre at best. Not even close to the weight of the car and yet he was having trouble. "I should be able to do twice that," he sighed out.

"On the moon, maybe," Danny said before he went and started to take some weight off the bar to Jackson's dismay. "I'm hitting the shower. If I come back and you're dead underneath a pile of weight I'm taking the Porsche." Danny then walked off.

Jackson just let himself rest on the iron set when his ears picked up the sound of dripping. He looked off and noticed that he could hear the sound of water. And steam. He looked off to the showers and noticed that there was steam spewing from one of the showerheads as well as a few drops of water. Jackson was hopeful. Maybe it was starting to work. Maybe his transformation was starting to push his way to the surface against the immunity that Lydia gave him.

"Okay," he muttered as he went to take hold of the weight bar. Jackson took some deep breaths before he then lifted it off the rack. Jackson then tried to push up on it but found that he couldn't lift it at all even though there was less weight than before. For a moment, he wanted to hurt himself. What if he was just giving himself false hope? What if the car thing was just an adrenaline rush that he foolishly took the wrong way and just imagined that he was hearing the steam and water because he was desperate for any kind of sign that he was now a werewolf? He was starting to get mad and angry for embarrassing himself this way. The pain from the weights seemed to overpower his feeling of shame until he felt the weights loosen as someone grabbed the bar off him and set it back on the racks. "Thanks," he said as he assumed that it was Danny.

"Any time."

Jackson then opened his eyes. That wasn't Danny's voice. It was Erica Reyes. She was smiling down on him before she went and grabbed him by the throat.

Before Jackson knew it, Erica was forcefully leading him into some dank, underground warehouse or storage space. His eyes then caught sight of Isaac Lahey and he went over and grabbed Jackson and the two of them dragged Jackson off until he found himself facing Derek. He was sitting there calmly, his head not even looking up at him.

"What happened to you the night of the full moon?" he asked not even lifting his head.

"What?" Jackson gasped out before he glared at him. "Nothing. Nothing happened."

Derek finally lifted his head to look at him. "You're lying." He then went and started to put on some gloves.

Jackson didn't understand why he was doing that but his gut told him that he was about to do something to him. Something very bad.

"Wait," he coughed up. "I can prove it." Derek nodded his head slightly. He was waiting for his explanation. "I taped myself," he finally said.

That got all three werewolves to smirk at him.

"You taped yourself?" Isaac asked fighting a laugh.

Jackson glared at him. "Yes. It was the full moon. And maybe while you were curled in the corner having an existential crisis about turning into a monster, I was preparing for the so-called gift your big bad Alpha promised me! But what do I get? Nothing." He then looked back at Derek. "You want proof. Let me get the video."

Derek raised his eyebrows at that before he looked back down. "No," he said putting on his second glove. "No, I have a better idea." He then took out a large pointed shard of mirror. It was a shard of the mirror that the Kanima had thrown Scott into during its attack at the pool. The Kanima managed to step onto it and it left a good bit of its paralyzing venom on it and Derek thought it would come in handy so he took it.

The sight of it made Jackson knees shake and his insides turn. "What is that?"

He tried to break free but Isaac and Erica just brought him to his knees. Derek then got up and slowly stepped up to him with the shard reflecting the light from overhead right into Jackson's face. Isaac then went and grabbed at Jackson's jaw to force his mouth open.

Derek pointed the shard in his direction. "You know Jackson…you've always been kind of a snake. And everyone knows that a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom." Derek then held the shard over Jackson's open mouth. He tilted it and a drop of venom slowly started to drip until it fell into the kid's mouth. Isaac and Erica let him go and the three wolves watched as Jackson started to gag and fall helplessly to the floor as he became completely paralyzed. He wasn't the Kanima. Derek went over and bent down to him. "You're still a snake Jackson…just not the one we're looking for." Derek then left him to lay on the floor until the paralysis decided to wear off.

Isaac, however, went over to Jackson. He was smirking down at him. "You're still going to have to do one more thing for us. Well…actually for me."

Jackson eyes widened at him as he fidgeted on the floor.

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski didn't expect to see Jackson visit him at the station. What's more, he didn't expect what the kid had to say to him.

"So now you're telling me that you didn't see Isaac and his father arguing before the murder?" he asked aggravated.

Jackson just sat in the chair, a bit tense. "Not…exactly," he said half-heartedly.

"Not exactly, or no?" the sheriff stiffly said. "Because when it comes to law there is a rather large divide between not exactly and no. Like if 'Not exactly' was sitting in this chair than 'No' would be somewhere in the Pacific Ocean drowning next to my career," he all but spat out. Jackson just sat there and seemed to not try to look directly at him. "So, what's it going to be? Not exactly or no?"

Jackson was silent for a moment before he finally said, "No."

The sheriff then went and let his forehead rest in his hand. "Crap," he muttered.

The sheriff then called for Stiles to come down to the station quickly and help give a written statement. When Stiles asked why, he was thrown. At school, even though he was still a little mad at Scott, he quickly sought him out because this was too big to keep to himself. Stiles found him at his usual seat in homeroom.

"I just talked to my dad, who talked to Jackson, and I've got really terrible, horrible, really, really bad news."

Scott just looked back at him. "I think I already know."

Scott then directed Stiles' sight to Isaac who was sitting in class not too far from them as if he hadn't been gone at all.

* * *

Scott and Stiles seemed to be letting the little…'thing' that happened between them at the parking lot go, for now. This situation was too big and intense to stay away and be quiet at one another. Besides, Stiles made it clear that he was still on Scott's side when it came to everything. Just not on Allison or the Argents.

"Okay," Stiles said when they filed out of homeroom. "I only found one thing online about the Kanima. It's a were-jaguar from South America that goes after murderers."

The Kanima's image flashed through Scott's mind. "That thing was no jaguar," he said. It was the furthest thing from a jaguar. It looked more like a were…iguana.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah and I'm not exactly a murderer. I've hurt people, yes, but I didn't kill any of them. And to be fair, they were trying to kill me first."

Scott narrowed his eyes in thought. "But you still saw it kill someone. Which is probably why it tried to kill you. And is still trying to kill you and probably won't stop until you're dead."

Stiles froze in place before he let out an aggravated huff of air. "You know, I'm beginning to see why I'm starting to question this 'friendship'," he said making air quotes with his fingers before walking off after him.

The two of them passed by Danny and Jackson who were at his locker.

"It took forever but I found this program that can recover your video. I'll run it in my free period this afternoon," Danny said to Jackson who nodded at him.

"Okay, just let me know when it's done," he said. He wanted to see what happened to him once and for all. He wouldn't rest until he saw whether he was a werewolf or not.

Jackson then heard a loud sound of clinking metal hit his ears and he shut his eyes in aggravation. It was from a bracelet that Erica had on her wrists. Jackson suddenly could hear her talking to Isaac a little bit away from him as if they were talking in his ear.

" _So Derek wants this done during Chemistry_?" she asked.

" _Yeah_ ," said Isaac. " _And if it's Lydia, I'm going to kill the bitch, alright_?"

" _We have to test her first_ ," she reminded him.

" _The Kanima_ ," Isaac said.

But then the bell rang and Jackson grabbed his ears to stop the hard ringing from shattering his eardrums. Jackson went to Economics class where he went to his seat behind both Scott and Stiles. "Hey, Testicle Left and Right," he said to them. But Scott and Stiles just kept on reading their books, ignoring him. "What the hell is a Kanima?" At that, the two of them turned around to look at him, shock on both of their faces.

But before they could say or do anything further Coach came by and slammed a book down on his desk.

"Alright, listen up. Quick warning before we begin our review. Some of you, like McCall," he said making Scott look at him affronted. "Might want to think about starting your own study groups because tomorrow's mid-term is so profoundly difficult…I'm not too sure that I could pass it. Okay, I need a volunteer at the board to answer the first question. Who's got it, huh?" People started raising their hands. Lydia was one of them. Coach then chose one.

That left Jackson, Scott and Stiles to talk alone.

"Paralyzed, from the neck down," Jackson said explaining what happened to him. "Do you have any idea what that feels like?!" he spat to them.

"I'm familiar with the sensation," shrugged Stiles.

But Scott narrowed his eyes. "Wait. Why would Derek test you? Why would he think it was you?"

"How should I know?" he barked at him.

But Stiles narrowed his eyes. "You're lying."

"No, I'm not," he hissed at him. He sounded just like Derek.

But Stiles nodded. "Yes, you are. Your pulse rose when you said that and again at 'no'. You're lying."

"What?" Jackson said. Was he telling him that werewolves could tell when people were lying that way? But he shook his head. Now wasn't the time to be angry that there was more that was taken from him. "The point is that they're going after Lydia now."

Stiles' eyes widened. "They think it might be Lydia?" he asked a bit freaked.

Jackson shrugged. "I don't know. All I heard was her name and something about Chemistry."

"Jackson!" Coach had come up to them and broke them up. "You have something you want to share with the rest of the class?"

"Uh…just an undying admiration for my coach," he said trying to talk his way out of this one.

That made Coach smile. "That's very kind of you," he said before his smile fell into a deep frown. "Now shut up! Shut it!" He then looked to the class at large. "Anyone else?" He then walked off.

Scott then went and leaned over and pulled Stiles to him. "How do we know it's not her?"

"Because I fought against that thing. I looked into its eyes and what I saw when I did was pure evil. When I look into Lydia's eyes I only see 50% evil," he said like that settled the matter. But Scott just kept looking at him. "Alright, maybe 60%. You know 40% on a good day."

But Scott shook his head. "Stiles…that's not a very good argument."

Stiles sighed. "I'm aware of that. But, I swear it's not her. It can't be, alright. Lydia's fine."

Lydia was at her desk copying down the notes into her book. The volunteer was answering the question before he walked off into a new section that looked like it was written into a spiral. He then turned around revealing himself to be Peter Hale. Lydia's eyes widened as the man started to make his way to her, throwing the desks in his path off to the side as he stomped forward. Lydia got up and backed into the wall but he made his way to her and stopped short of her face. He then took out his hand and blew chalk dust at her face.

"Lydia!" she heard.

Lydia then gasped as she found herself on the board with Coach staring at her. She was crying and there were jumbled up words written on the board right behind her in her handwriting.

Coach made his way to her. "Okay then. Anyone else want to try answering? This time, in English?"

That got the class giggling. All except from that boy that Lydia met when she sat in front of the guidance counselor's office. She then turned around to see that she had written gibberish all over the board.

Over where they sat, Scott squinted his eyes. "What is that? Greek?"

Stiles just looked at his phone. "No. Actually, I think it _is_ English." He then brought the phone to Scott to show he took a picture of it. He then reversed the image to show that Lydia had written SOMEONE HELP ME backwards.

After class, Scott and Stiles tried to hurry after Lydia but the Coach stepped to be in their way. "Good hustle," he said with a small smile before he frowned at Stiles. "Stilinski, a word. Alone," he added at Scott.

Scott stepped outside of the classroom and waited around at the door while Stiles was pulled over to the Coach's desk.

"Coach?" he asked.

He went and folded his arms. "I'm want an explanation for your little vanishing act at the game Stilinski."

"Oh," Stiles said rubbing the back of his head. "That."

"Yes, that," Coach spat out. "You're lucky that I was able to find someone to step in when I did. Did you decide to go for a swim in the toilet after you were done."

' _Oh, I went for a swim alright_ ,' Stiles said silently. But he just let a breath loose. "I don't know what happened Coach. I...was on my way back and then...I just felt someone grab me and throw me into the nearby janitor's closet. I was pounding on that door for over an hour before someone finally heard me and let me out. But...the game was over by then."

That made Coach suck on his teeth. "First the walking building and now this. I definitely have to talk to the new principal about this. We all should have your own security detail during games." He said that more to himself than Stiles. "But," he said loudly. "whatever the case is, I told you to be there and you couldn't do it.

"But I was."

"Being at the bench before the game starts doesn't count." Coach let out a deep breath. "It looks like I'm going to have to take you off first line just the same."

Stiles face fell. "What?" He was being taken off first line? "Why? I told you that it wasn't my fault."

"Sorry Stilinski but, somehow, it looks like you were always there for the team when...we didn't need you. At least when you were on the bench you always made it from start to finish. Ever since I seemed to make the mistake of putting you on first line, you always seem to be out of sight and out of mind when we all actually want you there. Maybe this way things will actually be how they're supposed to be so you're out."

Stiles stared after Coach as he took a folder and headed out the classroom door before looking down at his feet. He was off first line. He was back on the bench again.

Scott stayed standing at the wall next to the door. His face just as shocked as Stiles was.

* * *

Scott wanted to try and talk about what had happened but Stiles stopped him. He said there were other things to worry about right now. Scott had a feeling that Stiles was somehow blaming him for this. He knew because _he_ was blaming himself for this. The fact that Stiles wasn't saying anything about it and trying to focus on everything else only made him feel worse. He was the one that told Stiles to leave the game and go search for the bestiary and didn't think about what could happen to him. Looking back, maybe it would've been a better idea to try searching after the game for the book after getting the keys. Or if he had noticed that Stiles had been missing sooner than he could've helped him out of that mess and help him make the game. Or maybe if he had decided to go with Stiles to find the book then they could've avoided that whole thing in the pool to begin with. But, it was too late for any of that now.

They hurried off to try and get to Lydia before she ran into trouble from Isaac and Erica. The two of them rushed over to Chemistry. Stiles' pulse was starting to rise and Scott noticed him opening and closing his hands incessantly.

"Derek is not going to kill her without proof," Scott said trying to calm Stiles.

"So, he tests her like he did with Jackson, right? But when and where?"

They then caught sight of Lydia already sitting down at her assigned station. They then caught Isaac and Erica walking into the room and their eyes were zeroed in on Lydia.

"I think here and now," Scott muttered.

The independent betas locked eyes with Derek's betas and they all started to move for her. Scott and Stiles made it to Lydia first. They gave her a small smile before they watched as Isaac and Erica went to find some available seats. Allison then walked in but was surprised to see that Scott wasn't sitting in his usual seat with her but he looked off towards Erica and Isaac and she seemed to understand. Something was going on even if she didn't understand what it was yet.

Harris then walked in. "Einstein said: Two things are Infinite. The Universe and Human Stupidity. And I'm not sure about the universe. I myself have encountered infinite human stupidity." He then went and patted Stiles on the shoulder as he said this but Stiles kept his emotions in check and made his face passive. "So…to combat the plague of ignorance in my class you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or, in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one." Stiles didn't react. He just kept his gaze on Lydia and tuned him out. Harris then looked over at Erica. "Erica, take the first station," he instructed. "Start with-" But he stopped when he saw all the boys in the class raise their hands with the exceptions of Scott, Stiles and Isaac. Even a few girls too. That only made Harris roll his eyes. "I didn't ask for volunteers. Put your hormonal hands down," he said to them. "Start with Mr. McCall."

Harris then went off to pair off the rest and Scott went off to the station where he was soon joined by Erica. He started the experiment but he checked to see that Harris was far away from them before he turned to Erica. "Whatever you're thinking about doing, wait. Give me a chance to talk to Derek."

"Why don't you talk to me?" she said leaning in closer to him but he just glared at her. She actually stopped and backed away with confusion in her eyes. "That's funny," she said before looking over at Allison who was working with Lydia. "In school you guys act like you've broken up but she's all over you."

Scott just shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about," he tried to explain away. The last thing he needed was more people to find out about him and Allison. Too many knew already.

"If I were Allison," Erica then went and grabbed his knee making him flinch. "I'd be watching you all the time," she said taking a tighter grip on him.

Over at Allison and Lydia's station, Lydia looked over and noticed that Erica was grabbing onto Scott.

"Never?" asked Lydia. "You never get jealous?"

"No," Allison said shaking her head. "Why would I?"

"Because of that thing happening over there," she said pointing to Erica grabbing onto him. "That requires some jealousy."

Scott could sense Allison's pulse rising from where he was and knew that it was because of what Erica was doing. He then grabbed her hand and pulled it off. "You're not my type," he spat at her.

"I'm exactly your type," she spat back.

The two of them had their eyes burn gold at each other and it looked like they were a hair away from clawing each other's faces off until Harris hit the bell.

"Switch," he said to the class.

Erica gave Scott a small fondle at the side of his head before he got up and left to go to the next station.

Before Allison left, she leaned into speak to Lydia. "Listen to me, don't talk to Erica or Isaac."

"Why?" Lydia asked as that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Just don't," she said.

Harris went over to them. "Let's go girls. Next station," he said.

"Trust me, alright," Allison said before she got up and left.

Lydia watched Allison go with a weirded out look on her face before she was joined by Scott. Stiles looked back and let out a sigh of relief before he turned and saw that he was joined by Isaac. His face fell into a small glare as Isaac gave him a small smirk.

Stiles began the next phase of the experiment but he still spoke. "If you harm one perfect strawberry blonde hair on her head I'm gonna turn your little werewolf ass into a fur coat and give it to her as a birthday present," he said calmly.

"Really," Isaac smirked out. "I've never actually been to one of her invite only birthday parties. Did ask her out once though."

"Sounds like the beginning of a heartfelt story," Stiles said still not looking at him. "I'm going to pass, thanks."

But Isaac kept going. "It was first day, freshman year."

"You thought everything was going to be different in high school," Stiles cut in. "But she said no."

"Yeah, she even laughed. Told me to come back when the bike I rode to school had an engine, not a chain."

"Hmm," Stiles said smiling but still not looking at him. "Unrequited love's a bitch. Maybe you should write about it in English class? You know, channel all that negative energy."

But Isaac shook his head. "Nah, I was thinking of channeling it into killing her." That got Stiles to finally look at him. "I'm not really into writing."

Stiles right hand tightened to a fist and he let a flash of gold appear in his eyes which Isaac answered with a flash of his own.

But then Harris hit the bell. "And switch," he called out.

Scott and Stiles found themselves together but they saw that Isaac was now heading for Lydia. Stiles tried to get up and head for her but he was stopped when a pointer slammed at Stiles by Harris.

"If you're trying to test my patience Mr. Stilinski, I guarantee it will be a failing grade."

Ever since Gerard became the principal, he made it clear that he was on Harris' side when it came to Stiles. That seemed to make Harris more bold and forceful with Stiles than ever before. Stiles couldn't be more aggravated with the old hunter, especially since, even now, he was hindering him without even trying. When Harris left, Scott and Stiles spared each other a small look and just went into trying to work on the experiment. They saw that they were just going to have to bear it until Harris rang the bell again. This was the first time since Coach's talk with him that they were alone and the discomfort between them seemed to come back a bit for Scott. But Stiles kept his eyes narrowed at the two across from them practically the whole time. Lydia just started working while Isaac just seemed to stare at her with a small smile on his lips.

Over at Allison's station, she was with Erica. Allison tried to ignore her but she found that she just couldn't.

"What are you going to do to her?" she asked.

"Don't you think the better question is: What is she going to do to us?" The two of them then looked over at Lydia who turned to look at them before returning to work. Then they both caught Scott looking back at them. Erica smiled at that. "I have to say…you guys are cute together." That made Allison roll her eyes but stare back at her to show that she wasn't going to bend to her. Erica wasn't going to give up though. "But, you know I always had this feeling like I'm a little psychic. And, I don't think you're going to last."

Allison just stared back at her unblinkingly. Allison thought that Erica was close but still wrong. She wasn't psychic. Psycho probably but not psychic. "You think you can hurt me by sliding your hand up his thigh?" she challenged.

Erica leaned in. "Would you like it better if it were your thigh?" she asked putting her clawed hand on Allison's thigh. "Besides, I wasn't really talking about me. I…was actually talking about him," she said looking back over at Scott's table. Allison followed her gaze to see that she was referring to the one sitting next to Scott.

"Stiles?" she asked as she looked at Scott's friend who was fidgeting with the beakers as he kept his gaze on Lydia and Isaac.

It looked like Stiles was actually trying not to look at Scott for some reason. Something big was going down with Lydia at the center of it and the two of them were just brought together as partners the first time all class but they weren't talking to each other now. Usually, when things were tense, the two of them would be talking non-stop but they seemed to be being quiet with one another, like they were fighting.

Erica seemed to understand that too. "Yeah. You should've heard him the other night with Scott. Boy, does he have issues with you two." Erica then noticed the look in Allison's face. "Oh, didn't you know? Stiles made his feelings known alright and they were loud…and deep," she growled as she dug her claws into Allison's thigh just as Harris rang the bell.

"Time," he called out. "If you've catalyzed the reaction correctly you should now be looking at a crystal.

Over at Scott and Stiles' station, their beaker had a lump of grayish sand that was stuck to the bottom. Over with Lydia and Isaac, they pulled out from their beaker a clear crystal.

"Now," Harris continued. "For the part of that last experiment I'm sure you'll all enjoy. You can eat it."

That made all the students look up in puzzlement. While Scott and Stiles pushed the sticky sand aside, Lydia took the crystal off the tongs that Isaac had it on. Scott looked over and his eyes zeroed in on what looked like something dripping from the crystal. A clear fluid…that matched the venom that was on the Kanima's claws. Now it was clear what the test was.

"Lydia!" Scott called out just as she put it in her mouth.

Lydia looked over at Scott, as did a good deal of the class, in puzzlement.

"What?" she asked, not looking any worse for wear.

Scott looked around and saw that Erica and Allison were looking at Lydia with surprise that she seemed fine. "Nothing," he said sitting back down. He shared a look with Stiles as they watched Lydia eat the crystal coated with the venom and not becoming paralyzed. She wasn't affected by it at all.

Scott then looked out the window and noticed someone was standing in the lot looking in their direction. It was Derek and he was watching with narrowed eyes as Lydia didn't pass the test. The venom didn't work on her which meant that she was the most likely suspect of being the Kanima.

* * *

Stiles roughly threw his backpack into the wall of Coach's office after Chemistry class. Scott and Allison were right behind him. Right now, the situation was too serious to be worrying about the Scott/Allison situation right now.

"Derek's outside waiting for Lydia," Scott said as he dropped his own bag onto the floor.

"Waiting to kill her?" asked Allison.

"If he thinks she's the Kanima, then yes. Especially after what happened at the pool."

"It's not her," Stiles said stepping up to him. "I know it."

"Stiles, she didn't pass the test. Nothing happened," he said back calmly.

But Stiles shook his head. "No, it's not her. It can't be. If it was, I would know it, believe me." He knew it wasn't her. He couldn't explain it to Scott though because he wasn't sure he could explain it to himself. It was like…an instinct. They seemed to be screaming at him that it wasn't her.

But then Allison stepped in. "It doesn't matter because Derek thinks it's her," she pointed out. "So, either we can convince him that he's wrong or we gotta figure out a way to protect her."

"Well, I don't think he's going to do anything here," said Scott. "Not at school." Derek couldn't really come after Lydia with so many people around.

"And what about after school?" Allison pointed out. That got to the two werewolves to huff in aggravation. "What if we can convince Derek that he is wrong?"

"By three o'clock?" Stiles said a little shortly with her.

Allison didn't back down. "What about the bestiary?"

"Oh, you mean the 900 pages of archaic latin drivel that none of us can read? Good luck with that!" he spat.

Scott gave Stiles a look but Stiles just answered with a look of his own.

Allison just looked down. "Uh, actually I think I know someone that might be able to translate it."

But Scott knew that Allison would need some time. "I can…talk to Derek," he offered. "Convince him to give us a chance to prove that it's not her."

"Good luck with that one," Stiles said flatly. He then rolled his eyes when Scott narrowed his eyes at him. "I'll stay close to Lydia. In case Isaac or Erica decide to do something before 3."

Scott nodded. But he then looked at Allison. "If anything happens then you have to let me handle it. Okay?"

"What does that mean?" she asked him.

"You can't heal like I do. I just don't want you getting hurt."

Allison then reached into her bag and then pulled out a crossbow that unfolded locked and loaded. "I can protect myself," she said sternly.

The sight of it made Stiles' eyes harden and Scott's jaw tighten.

"What?" asked Allison as she put it down. "Did something else happen?"

"Uh…I just don't want you getting hurt," Scott said looking straight at her. "Seriously, if anything goes wrong you call me. Okay?" he pressed. "I don't care if your dad finds out. Call, text, scream, yell, whatever. I'll hear you and I'll find you as fast as I can." Allison then nodded. "Okay, we have until three. Stiles," he started to turn but stopped.

When they turned to look at Stiles they saw that he wasn't there anymore. He had left while the two of them were talking with each other.

"Where'd he go?" asked Allison with a whisper.

"I…guess he went to go and find Lydia." Stiles had obviously left when he saw that he and Allison were having a moment and his words about being 'done' when it came to the two of them echoed in his ears.

Allison turned to look back at him. "Scott," she said making him turn so that they caught each other's eyes. "Are you sure that nothing else happened that night? When you guys saw the Kanima?"

Scott stiffened. Something did happen. A lot of somethings happened. With both his best friend and Allison's grandfather. Scott hadn't told about what happened with Gerard to anyone, even Stiles because he felt that Stiles wouldn't hear him out. He made his feelings clear and this would only harden them, especially on Allison. He also didn't want to tell Allison about Gerard or about Stiles. He knew that she would only blame herself and none of this was her fault.

"It's going to be okay," he finally said. "Stiles is just…worried. And scared. He tends to not think clearly when he gets that way. When we get all this taken cared of, I'm sure that he'll calm down and…see that nothing was wrong. It'll all be okay. I promise." Scott believed that. He had to. It was just crazy right now but things would settle, eventually. Stiles was wrong about Allison and about how things would be with her family and he would see that when Scott helped calm things down. They would all get through this and no one else would have to get hurt.

Allison nodded but she still let her eyes wander to the spot that Stiles had vacated. Something about how Scott just said that actually made her feel more nervous than assured. From how Erica told it, it seemed that Scott and Stiles got into something big and from how Scott tried to avoid a direct answer with her, it must've been either about her or her family. When she and Stiles had confronted each other at the rink, he said that he had to stop before he said something to her that he couldn't take back. If she had to guess, he had either did or didn't with Scott.

* * *

Stiles just stomped off looking for Lydia, eager to put real distance between him and those two as they went at it. Stiles couldn't believe what Scott just said as he went on his love rant to Allison. How he was only concerned about Allison getting hurt. How he didn't care if her family found out. He had only just yelled and punched Scott for this only the other night but it seemed to not leave a very good impression. When it looked like Allison was in the slightest peril, Scott was ready to put his head on a chopping block for her. How was that going to help anything?

But he shook his head to loosen his thoughts. He couldn't let those two blind him to what he had to do. He had to keep focused and make sure that Lydia was safe and see that Derek's betas Isaac and Erica didn't get to her first. They were still new to this and it was clear that they were letting all this new power get to their heads. He thought that what Scott and he did to them would've shown them that they couldn't just do these kind of things but it looked like that lesson didn't stick with them much.

The good news was that Isaac and Erica had a class now, but not Lydia. It was her free period so Stiles could stay close by her until the end of the day. The problem was that he didn't know where to start looking. Lydia could be anywhere right now.

* * *

Lydia was in Morrell's office for her session. She was sitting in her seat as Morrell started to show her ink blots.

"Butterfly," Lydia said when Morrell held one up. "Butterfly," she said to the next one. Morrell held up another and she answered 'butterfly' again. When Morrell held up a fourth, Lydia started to say butterfly again but froze half-way through the word. Her gaze widened as she looked at the image. It looked like a face. A burned face that moved for a moment.

"Lydia?" Morrell said when she didn't talk. Lydia then said a long term and Morrell nodded her head. "Which is the scientific name for-"

Lydia smirked at her. "Butterfly."

Morrell just lowered the ink blot and stared straight at her with a disapproving shake of the head. "Lydia, what is it going to take for you to open up?"

"I don't know what you're talking about? I'm as open and honest as a person could be." Lydia's tone was hard but sad. As if she was trying hard not to just break and start weeping right then and there.

Morrell then picked up the last ink blot that she showed Lydia and looked at it herself. "Huh…I would've said wolf."

The ink blot was a near perfect indication of a wolf growling.


	10. Venomous part 2

Chapter 10: Venomous part 2

Jackson and Danny were in the library as Danny worked on trying to recover the missing footage from the video. Jackson was eager to finally see what was taken. The two of them were soon joined by Matt who went and pulled up a chair.

"So, who do you know that could get into your house?" he asked as he sat down.

"You mean, like, break in?" asked Jackson.

"Or someone who has a key," Matt shrugged. "And who is able to edit out 2 hours from a tape and knows how to loop it?"

"I could do it," said Danny with a small smile. "I have the software and I know that your mom forgets to lock the kitchen door."

"I could've done it too considering that it's my camera," Matt put in. "Actually, we could've done it together."

Danny sent a smile Matt's way. They were talking as if this was all some kind of an amusing game though Jackson didn't find it funny. Though he did narrow his eyes at the way that Danny was looking at Matt.

"Alright," Matt said getting up. "I have to head to my next class but I'm still around to help if you want it."

"Definitely," Danny said to him as he left. He then looked at Jackson who went to avert his eyes though he seemed to be fighting a smirk. "What?" he asked him.

"Gotta a little crush going on there?" asked Jackson.

"No," Danny looked away. But Jackson raised an eyebrow. "Shut up." Danny said to him. "Doesn't matter anyway."

"Why's that?"

"Because, in case you hadn't noticed, he's become completely obsessed with Allison. So…whatever. Anyway this is going to take a couple of hours."

"So, you can't tell me who did the editing?" Jackson asked getting serious again.

"Is there anyone else you know that could get into your house?"

Jackson shook his head as no one seemed to come to mind until his eyes locked on the newest person to walk into the library. It was Lydia and Stiles was walking in right behind her. She went to sit down at a table and Stiles offered to take off her sweater. His eyes narrowed at Lydia. Because she had a key to his place, one that she didn't give back to him. And who was indeed smart enough to do something to the video.

"Yeah," he said looking away from her. "Actually I do."

* * *

Allison took a printed copy of the bestiary under the Kanima and gave it to Morrell. Morrell was looking at the page with quite a bit of interest.

"Do you mind me asking where you got this?" she asked Allison. "A book?"

"A…family heirloom," Allison answered.

"Interesting family," Morrell said looking back at the paper. "I'm…pretty familiar with most romance languages but…this is a little out of my reach," she said apologetically.

"Could you give it a shot?" Allison asked with sincere need. Morrell was the best place she could think of to give them what they needed to know about the Kanima.

Morrell nodded and considered the page. "Aright. Ka-ni-ma. Do I have that right?"

"Yeah," Allison nodded.

Morrell then started to translate aloud. "Like the wolf, it's power is greatest at the moon's peak. Huh…sounds like a werewolf," she laughed a bit which made Allison laugh a bit though it only lasted for about a second. "Uh, there are a few words here that I don't recognize."

"Just try," she pressed. "Please?"

"Could I…hold onto it for a bit?"

"Now is better…please." Allison pressed more.

Morrell nodded. "Alright. Okay…Like the wolf the Kanima is a social creature but where the wolf seeks a pack the Kanima seeks…a friend," she gently finished.

Allison raised her eyes in confusion. "A friend? What does that mean?"

"Maybe it's lonely," Morrell shrugged.

"Like a teenager," Allison muttered out.

* * *

It was close to three and Scott quickly left the school and headed out to the field where he could sense that Derek would be waiting. However, when he got there he only found Boyd.

"I want to talk to Derek," he barked at the new beta.

"Talk to me," said Boyd as he walked over for Scott.

"I don't want to fight," Scott spat at him.

"Good…because I'm twice the size of you," Boyd said with a small smile.

"True. Really, really true," he said looking Boyd over to see that he was in fact twice Scott's size. "But, you want to know what I think?" Boyd raised his eyebrows as he waited for Scott's answer. "I'm twice as fast." He then went and charged Boyd and successfully knocked him off his feet. Scott then quickly got to his feet with Boyd following after him.

"She failed the test," Derek said shocking Scott a bit.

"Yeah, which doesn't prove anything," Scott quickly said to him. "Lydia's different."

"I know. At night she turns into a homicidal walking snake," Derek spat at him.

"I'm not going to let you kill her," Scott told him.

But Derek raised his eyes at him. "Who said I was going to do it? It's a shame you're all alone now, isn't it Scott?" Scott just shook his head until he seemed to get what Derek meant. Isaac and Erica. Scott tried to run for the school when Boyd went and charged Scott to the ground, hard. "I don't know why you think you have to protect _everyone_ now Scott but Lydia has killed people and she is going to kill again. And next time it's going to be one of us."

"And what if you're wrong?" he bit out.

"She was bitten by an Alpha. It's her."

"You saw that thing up close. You know it's not like us."

"But it is," Derek argued. "We're all shapeshifters. You don't know what you're dealing with. It happens rarely and it happens for a reason."

Scott's face softened a bit. "What reason?"

"Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person you are," said Derek almost like he was quoting someone else. He then went to help him to his feet. "Even Stiles calls her cold blooded."

"And Stiles says that he knows that it isn't her."

"No, he wants it not to be her. There's a difference."

That made Scott narrow his eyes. That sounded exactly like Stiles when he said that Scott _wanted_ to trust Allison. He knew that Stiles was wrong about her. He did trust Allison and he knows that Derek is wrong now with Lydia.

"He's the only one that's actually fought against the Kanima. He knows what it feels like to be toe to toe with that thing. He doesn't just want it not to be her. He knows. He can feel it. He…trusts his instinct. Like you do." Scott said remembering what Derek told him about how he could sense that Isaac hadn't been the one to kill his father.

"And how would that be possible?" Derek tried to argue.

"Well, what if Lydia is immune? What if she has something inside of her that makes her immune to the bite which is why she didn't get paralyzed?"

"No one's immune," Derek spat out. "Never seen it or heard of it. It's…never happened."

Scott heard the hesitation. Derek was scared. Scared that Scott might be right. "And what about Jackson?" he said glaring at him. He remembered that Lydia wasn't the only one that Derek tested. Stiles had called him out for lying about why Derek tested him and now Scott knew what the lie was. "That is why you tested him, isn't it? Because you gave him what he wanted, didn't you?" he said accusingly.

"Scott," Derek started.

But Scott cut him off. "Peter told Stiles that the bite either turns you or kills you. Which is why you did it. You were probably hoping that he would die. But nothing happened to him, didn't it? Right? And you have no idea why, do you?" he said smiling a bit at Derek's discomfort.

"No," Derek finally admitted.

"Well I have a theory. Lydia's immune and somehow she passed that on to Jackson. You know I'm right!"

"No!" said Derek determined to fight Scott on this.

"You can not do this!"

"Look, I can't let her live! You should've known that!"

"I was hoping that I could convince you…but then, we weren't counting on it."

Derek was taken aback. We? But then it was his turn for his eyes to widen. He assumed that with how estranged the two of them seemed to have gotten lately that they would be both on their own. But, it seemed that even whatever personal issues were coming between them, it wouldn't stop the two of them from working together when they needed to.

* * *

Isaac and Erica were roaming the halls on the hunt for Lydia as per Derek's plan. He purposely had made it easy for Scott to spot him during Chemistry so that he would seek him out. And with he and Stiles fighting it would be easy to separate them from each other and Lydia. Isaac went and ran his claws against the lockers as he made his mind ready to use them against the girl. They moved for the Library where they heard that Lydia had headed when their noses had flared to life. They caught Lydia's scent leaving the Library and go through a door next to them. One that led to the basement. Their ears heard footsteps moving around below. They looked to each other and then went for the door and went down the stairs into the dark basement levels. Her scent was fresh and from the sounds up ahead, she was close.

Why would Lydia be heading down here?

Isaac and Erica shrugged and brought out their claws. It didn't really matter to them why. The point was that now they could do what they had to do and not worry about anyone seeing them. They sniffed the air. Lydia's scent was in the air and they followed it through a dimly lit corridor. They found it going into a dark room. The two of them went in and saw that it was an enclosed room. The room seemed to be a little messed up as if something had bounced around the walls here once. Erica stepped further in and saw that there was a sweater on a shelf. The scent was fresh. She looked back at Isaac. It was then that they both shared the same thought. But it was too late as the door shut behind him and they rushed to find that it was now blocked.

Stiles exhaled as he pushed the table to block the door. He was happy to see that it was still there. Part of Stiles wondered just how many werewolves could actually fall for the same trick. He and Scott thought that it was a nice little tactic to recycle. After he had found Lydia again, he and Scott texted each other and made a plan. The two of them had heard what Erica had said to Allison about the two of them fighting and thought that it was a useful little cover and smokescreen to use. Whether they were mad or fighting with each other, saving the people they cared about would always come before whatever was with the two of them. Luckily, Derek and his pack didn't seem to know that.

He had taken Lydia's sweater and left her in the library while he waited outside its entrance. He then put it on to both mask his scent and bait Isaac and Erica when they moved in to make their move when Scott made his to head to Derek. When he caught their scents, he moved for the basement and lured them into that room. Now they could get Lydia away from school safely and be far away by the time that Derek and Boyd found and got these two out.

Stiles shined a light through the door's window at them and gave them a wave. "Solid stone walls and a solid steel door. Guaranteed to hold even a homicidal Alpha at bay. Well, except for the roof until the school had it repaired and extra reinforced with solid concrete. Don't worry, I'm sure that Derek and Boyd will find you guys…eventually."

Isaac growled at Stiles through the door's little window before he saw him take off. Isaac backed away from the door and push at the walls and the metal shelves that where inside.

"Isaac, what's wrong with you?" Erica called out.

But Isaac just kept yelling out as he had a few flashes of the dark enclosed walls of the freezer in his basement replace the dark enclosed walls of this fortified room.

* * *

Allison had Lydia in her sights as they down the hall for the school's main doors. They were with Jackson as the two of them were practically escorting Lydia to the doors.

"Where are we going?" Lydia asked them.

"To go and study, remember?" Allison said to her.

But Lydia narrowed her eyes. "Why can't we just study in the library?"

"Oh, because we're going to meet with Scott and Stiles," she explained.

"Well…why can't they just meet us in the library?" Lydia asked her.

"Uh, Scott's out doing something and told us where to meet him and Stiles is already waiting at his car."

"What is Scott doing anyway?"

Jackson rolled his eyes and just took a firm hold on her arm. "Lydia, just shut up and walk," he told her as he almost pulled her closer to the doors.

They headed out to the parking lot and walked over to where Stiles' jeep stood. They stood there waiting for about half a minute when Stiles came running over to them, panting a bit.

"Sorry, I'm late," he said to them.

"Is everything okay?" Allison asked knowing that Stiles would get the double meaning.

Stiles spared her a small look. "Everything's fine. We should probably get moving though…to, you know, study. I want to be ready for Coach's midterm," he said smiling a little too widely at Lydia as she narrowed her eyes at them.

They all got into Stiles jeep and he carefully but quickly drove them away.

* * *

Scott had ran off from Derek and Boyd when they realized that they had been set up and was trying to make it to his house before Derek could reorganize everyone to go after Lydia. He was just outside the locker rooms when the Coach caught sight of him.

"McCall!" he shouted as Scott ran by and caused him to stop. "Get over here!"

Scott thought about just ignoring Coach and just keep running but he thought the guy sounded mad enough and he figured that he shouldn't try his luck right now. He just hoped it was fast and he moved for him.

"You know I require an explanation for this."

Coach walked over with a set of shredded and ruined pads. Scott narrowed his eyes at them. It looked like the pads had been torn apart by…claws. But those didn't look like they came from werewolf claws. It was Kanima claws. "What?" he audibly whispered as he narrowed his eyes at them.

Coach lifted them higher. "You know there are certain responsibilities of being captain of the lacrosse team."

"Co-captain," he corrected.

"Okay, partial responsibilities," Coach shrugged.

"Where'd you find these?" Scott asked taking them. For them to be shredded like this, it looked like someone was attacked. But, they didn't hear anything about someone hurt or missing. That had to mean that whoever shredded them was the one that owned them. The Kanima.

"Under the bleachers. You know, someone's going to have to pay for them."

Scott turned them over and brought two pieces together to see a name had been written on them: Mahealani. "Danny's," he said.

"Oh great," said Coach with a sarcastic smile. "Mystery solved. Why don't you tell your buddy Danny to take care of his equipment? Or I'm going to make you take care of his equipment for him," he said pointing at him chest. "Do you really want to be taking care of Danny's equipment all the time?"

Scott was taken aback. "That depends, are we still talking about lacrosse pads?"

That made Coach get taken aback as he thought more on what he just said.

* * *

Stiles drove them to Scott's house. His mother was gone already to do the night shift at the hospital which meant that they would have the house to themselves.

"If we're studying at Scott's house then where's Scott?" Lydia asked as soon as they were out of the car.

"Meeting us here," Stiles said taking her inside. "I think…I hope," he added nonchalantly.

Behind them were Allison and Jackson.

"Thanks for doing this," Allison whispered to him.

"I need to talk to her anyway," Jackson said as he followed after them into the house.

Once they were all inside, Stiles moved to completely lock and padlock the front door completely. He then went to move the curtain to look outside for a bit before he turned to face everybody. Lydia, Allison and Jackson were all giving him looks as he finished. Lydia was puzzled, Jackson was a bit freaked and Allison seemed uncomfortable.

"Uh…there's been a few break-ins around the neighborhood," he tried to shrug away at Lydia. He then went off and took a nearby chair and barred the door. When Lydia pointed to it, he answered with, "And a murder. It was bad."

Allison looked over at Jackson and silently asked him to take Lydia somewhere so that she and Stiles could be alone which Jackson was all too happy to do then.

"Lydia, follow me. I need to talk to you for a minute." He then went to head upstairs.

Lydia just let out a sigh. "Seriously? What's going on with everyone?" she asked but she followed after him nonetheless.

That left Stiles and Allison alone together and the air started to feel a little chilled. They spared each other a look before Stiles went off to resume his watch of the window by the door. Allison just decided to pace around where she was.

Jackson went and led Lydia upstairs into what was undoubtedly Scott's room. Lydia seemed confused about, well, everything but he had to get to the bottom of this. He closed the door behind him but, out of nowhere, he felt lightheaded.

"You okay?" Lydia asked him lightly. Jackson just rubbed at his temple but he did nod. Lydia then stepped closer to him. "So…?"

Jackson stopped rubbing at his head before bringing his hand to the back of his neck. "So, you never gave me back my key."

Lydia's face fell a bit. "What? Your key? That's what you wanted to talk about?" she asked with some venom leaking out of her voice.

"Why didn't you give it back?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Are you kidding?" Lydia was now straight up angry. "I'm attacked by some lunatic that bites me! A lunatic that by the way still hasn't been caught! I spent two days, freaked out my mind, walking around the woods naked! All of my friends are acting like total nutcases…and you expect me to be worried about some stupid key?!"

Jackson just stared at her with a hard look on his face that didn't break through any of that. "So, do you have the key or not?"

"Not," she spat at him.

Jackson's eyes then zeroed in on some sweat coming off her brow. He then heard what sounded like a distant thumping sound. Like a drum…or heartbeat. It was beating fast but stopped when she finished talking. He remembered Stiles saying something about the changes in his heart and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"You just lied to me."

That made Lydia just stare at him.

* * *

Danny was still in the library with Matt after he watched Lydia being escorted out by both Jackson and Allison a little while ago. He was overseeing the program for the footage as Matt was checking out his photos that he took during the lacrosse game.

"That's so bizarre," Matt said as he scrolled the photos.

"What?" asked Danny as he leaned in to see.

"Uh, my camera must be some kind of glitch/meltdown."

"Sun flare," Danny said as he saw the photos.

"Yeah, but it's only happening on one player. McCall," he said as he scrolled down a number of pictures that had Scott's face flaring. Matt then got up and took his bag with him. He started to look around and hoped that the guy in question hadn't left school yet. He was searching for a few minutes when the one he was looking for literally bumped into him as he seemed to be heading for where Matt just came from. "Hey McCall," he shouted to him. Scott looked over at him just in time for Matt to take his picture. "Thanks."

Scott just gave him a look and then kept walking on. He was too set on finding Danny to care what Matt was up to.

Matt watched him walk off before he looked down at the screen of his camera to see that the flare was back. Only, in the sunlight, the flare was focused right around Scott's eyes.

Scott made it to the library and found Danny at the table working. Scott took a deep breath and calmly approached him. It seemed that there might be a new suspect for the Kanima. He then went and slammed the guy's pads on the table but kept his eyes on him.

Danny looked up and his face fell in horror at the sight. "Dude, what did you do to my pads?" he asked as he turned them around in his hands.

"Me? You're the one that was wearing them?"

"No, I wasn't," Danny hissed a little heatedly.

Scott's eyes widened. "What?"

"I was in goal, remember? Different pads."

Scott's phone started ringing but he let it ring to find out more. "Then who was wearing them?"

"Someone who owes me a new set of pads," Danny huffed out.

Scott reached for his phone and saw that it was Stiles calling him. He picked it up quickly but it was Allison who answered.

"It's me," she said. She had to use Stiles phone to talk to him since she couldn't use her own.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You need to get over here now," she said sharing a look with Stiles.

Stiles went and turned to slightly glare out the window at the sight. The sight of Derek Hale standing outside the house with his three betas.

"I'm leaving now," said Scott. "On my way."

Scott then ran out of the library leaving Danny to look over his ruined pads with regret. He was so distracted by the sight of them that he didn't see that his program had recovered some of the footage. Footage of Jackson suddenly sitting up in his bed and his eyes flared out a light reptilian yellow.

* * *

Stiles was looking out of the window at Derek and his pack. Boyd seemed to be talking with Derek but Isaac and Erica were looking out at the house with slight glares on their faces. Stiles could smell the annoyance and anger radiating off them from here. Allison also took a look and then quickly put the curtain back after a quick second.

Allison was scared. Scott was too far away to get here fast enough and the only protection that she, Lydia and Jackson had was Stiles. She then went and took out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked after she made the first touch on her screen.

Allison looked over to him to see that his eyes were narrowed at her. She knew that he wasn't going to like it but she didn't see any other choice. "I think that…I have to call my dad," she said with a nervous wipe to her nose.

"I'm sorry. I think my hearing is acting up, because it sounds like you just said that you want to call your dad, from here, Scott's house, so that he could come here, to this house, armed to the teeth." He was glaring at her. "Not to mention that it will expose you and Scott to them."

"I know," she said back to him. "But…what can we do? They're not here to scare us…they're here to _kill Lydia_."

"I won't let that happen," he bit out.

"I know but I don't think you'll have a choice," she nearly cried out. "There's four of them and only one you. You can't fight all of them."

"I don't have to. I just have to hold out long enough for Scott to get here."

But Allison just shook her head. "Even if Scott does get here in time, you guys would still be outnumbered. And Derek is stronger than either of you."

Stiles saw her looking at her phone desperately. "Allison, if you call your dad, the only thing that he's going to care about is the fact that you're here and are surrounded by wolves. That's all he's going to hear before he goes off to grab the sharpest sword he could get his hands on before he and his hunters show up here to slice us in half just like your grandfather did to that other one. He and his buddies won't care about protecting Lydia, just about killing every one of us, especially Scott," he said heatedly to her.

That made Allison turn swiftly to him. "What? What happened with Gerard?"

Stiles' face loosened a bit. "What? You don't know?" There was a pause that told Stiles that she really didn't. "Gerard, your father, and their hunters strung up the werewolf Scott found and he then cut it in half with a swing of his sword."

That seemed to make Allison put down her phone. Stiles didn't get much of a chance to think more on this as his nose picked up something. It was…sadness. And bitter anger. He focused and found that it seemed to be coming from upstairs. It was Lydia and Jackson. Something big was going down with them. Stiles didn't think it was a mystery which was the one that was giving off the sadness and which one was giving off the anger.

* * *

"Where's my key Lydia?" Jackson asked her again as he paced for her but she just turned to face away from him. "Hmm…it was you, wasn't it? You edited the tape."

"What tape?" she asked as she let out a small sniffle from her nose.

"The night of the full moon," he said heated and pointedly. "The recording. You came into my house, into my room, and you saw what was happening to me." He started to circle her. "So you took the tape from the camera and you edited out the most important part." He was so angry that he could hardly string the words to be steady. He then started to circle her again "I don't know why. Maybe because you wanted to take that from me? My moment, like you take everything." But he took a breath and tried to settle himself. "Or maybe you thought you were protecting me? But, it was you. Wasn't it?"

Lydia finally turned to face him as Jackson saw that there were dry tears on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said with her voice cracking. "But, if you need it so badly…fine."

She then reached for her neck and pulled out a key attached to a chain that she was wearing around her neck. His key. She had worn it around her neck the entire time. Jackson watched as she took it off and held it out to him. Jackson went and extended his hand and Lydia went to slam it into his palm. Jackson slowly took the key and gave it a look. The sight of it on the chain seemed to make all the anger and spite he felt disappear in a flash. Now he felt…low.

"I hate you," she said to him. "I hate you so much," she said with her voice cracking through the tears.

Jackson shook his head. "No," he managed to say lightly. "No you don't."

"I should! I should hate you!" she spat out angrily. Her eyes started to cry even harder and Jackson went to wipe the tears away but Lydia turned her head. "Don't," she tried to edge away from him.

"Lydia," he said simply to make her stop and look back at him.

The two of them looked at each other with forlorn looks on their faces before they slowly leaned in for each other. It had been a while but their lips moved against each other like no time had passed at all. Their hands moved to where the other knew that they liked them as if by muscle memory. The two of them felt content with each other, more content than the two of them had been feeling for weeks.

When Lydia went to run her hands down the back of Jackson's neck, she moved his collar to expose a layer of dark green scales that were trying to push their way to the surface.

* * *

Downstairs, Stiles and Allison were still observing the pack standing outside. Allison had put her phone away but then replaced it with her crossbow which she had locked and loaded and was pointing down at the floor. The sight seemed to spark something in Stiles.

"I have an idea," he said to her. "Shoot one of them."

Allison eyes rose at him. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. You told Scott that you could protect yourself. That he didn't have to worry about you. Now's your chance to prove it…unless you were just saying that," he said narrowing his eyes a bit.

"I wasn't," she quickly answered back.

"Okay then," he nodded to her. "Look, they're out there right now probably thinking that we won't fight back until Scott gets back. Or probably think that we can't with Lydia here. But, if they see that we can and one of them is hit with an arrow, I guarantee that at least Derek's betas will take off." Isaac, Erica and Boyd were still new to this and haven't been shot at yet. The three of them had been walking and talking a big game but from what he and Scott had seen of them, they underestimated how serious things around them could get. And, from his and Scott's actions today, they weren't too smart. And from their long and disastrous time at the pool, Derek hadn't been doing a good job in directing them and being an effective leader. "It might get Derek to take off too to try and go after them when they run. So, shoot one of them."

Allison saw that Stiles seemed pretty confident and sure about this move. He wasn't showing any kind of hesitation or doubt and that seemed to make her nerves loosen. "Okay." She took a breath and headed for the window with her hands gripping her crossbow more confidently. She then pulled the curtain back. "Which one?"

Stiles dropped his head to think. "Any of the betas. Derek would be my first choice but that might not work. I'm pretty sure that Scott and I could catch one of your arrows so Derek definitely could too. Safe bet is one of the others. Pick the closest one and shoot them, but in a more effective place than the bottom of the leg. It has to look scary and exposed enough to get the others to scatter," he directed her. "Try to get them at the shoulder. It's a good spot to scare the three of them."

But Allison backed her head a bit. "You mean two."

"No, I mean three," he said making his way to the curtain. But he saw that Allison was right. There were only two out there with Derek. Erica and Boyd. "Where the hell is Isaac?" he spat out.

Allison didn't know but she saw that there was an opening. She aimed her crossbow to aim it for Boyd. He was the logical choice since he was the newest. Her back was turned to someone that was approaching her from behind. It was Isaac and he started to reach for her but his hand was then grabbed. It was Stiles and that made Allison turn around to see that he had caught and kept Isaac from touching her.

"You call that sneaking?" he hissed at Isaac. "Squeaky shoes."

Isaac then let out a yell as he charged into Stiles and they fell off their feet and rolled into the next room. They separated and stared each other down. Isaac made his eyes flare at him. "I'm going to kill you for that thing at the school," he said to him. "And Derek's not around to help this time."

Stiles just let a chuckle loose at him. He then let his own eyes burn gold themselves and his fangs show a bit. "Right. He's not here to help this time," he said sparing Allison a look before he locked eyes with Isaac.

The two of them then ran for each other, their claws out and ready. They crashed into each other and started to roll around and push each other against the walls or the floor as they tried to beat the other down.

* * *

Jackson and Lydia's private moment was then broken by the sound of things being tossed around and the sound of glass or china breaking from downstairs. They separated and Lydia went for the door.

"What was that?" she asked. Lydia went to the door and opened it to stick her head out to see what was going on.

But Jackson felt himself starting to get stiff. The feeling went to the back of his neck and he started getting hot. He reached for his neck when his knees suddenly gave and he fell to the floor. Jackson's eyes were shut as a hard pain started to travel down his spine and spread to all corners of his body. Lydia didn't notice because she was out of the room and making her way down the hall. She stepped for the stairs lightly as the sound of…growling started to be heard. There was heavy pounding and the growls seemed to get deeper. To her it sounded like animals were fighting downstairs.

"What's happening?" she cried out softly.

But before Lydia could reach the stairs to look down them, Allison appeared at the top and held her hands out to her. "Stay back," she loudly whispered to her. "Someone's trying to break in," she explained. "Go, Lydia Go!" she said to her before she took off back downstairs.

Lydia let out a small whimper before she backed away and headed back into the room. She shut the door behind her but found the room was empty. "Jackson?!" she cried out. She looked around and noticed that there was an open window. Lydia then went off into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. The sound of hard movement could be heard behind the door and Lydia went for her phone and immediately dialed 911. "Hello," she cried when she got through. "I need the police," she lightly cried as the thumping got louder.

Allison went into the room and bolted it closed. Her crossbow was still locked and loaded as her eyes went to the window sill. She then brought it up. "Stiles!" she called out. "It's here." The window had traces of that same clear liquid that Scott had told her about. The one that came from the Kanima's claws which paralyzed people with a touch. That gave her an idea.

Lydia quietly listened from the bathroom to what Allison just said. She even heard the door being kicked in.

Erica had kicked it open and was now facing Allison who aimed her crossbow at her. It had an aiming laser built into it and Erica looked down to see that Allison had it aimed below her left collar bone. That only made Erica snort.

"This may make me sound like kind of a bitch," she said as she folded her arms at her. "But I've always wondered what it feels like to steal someone's boyfriend. I bet it's a pretty sick rush of power…I think I might try it with Scott," she said with some laughs at the end of it. "You know, I don't think it's going to be that hard…because why would he be waiting around to steal ten minutes with you when he could have me anytime he wants?" That made Allison finally shoot the arrow but Erica quickly turned to the side and caught it in mid-air. Erica just laughed. "You didn't really think that would work did you?"

But Allison just retracted her bow arm and stared back at her unflinchingly. "Actually, I did."

Erica then looked over at the arrow and felt something rubbing against her fingers. She took the arrow away from her palm to see that her hand was now coated with something. It quickly became apparent to her a second before her legs went numb and she fell to the floor completely paralyzed.

Allison went over and kneeled down to her and pushed some stray hairs from Erica's face. "I thought you were psychic…bitch." She then took off leaving Erica on the floor, unable to move anything but her eyes.

Allison went off to try to find Stiles when another figure emerged from down the hall. She had her bow ready to shoot when the figure held up their hands.

"Whoa." It was Scott. "I know I'm a little late but I don't think that's call for you to shoot me."

That made Allison run to him and give him a hug. "You're here."

"Of course," he said before they separated. "Where's Lydia?"

"Safe," she said looking back in the direction of Scott's room. "Wait, Stiles. He was fighting Isaac."

Scott's face widened and the two of them ran down the stairs for the living room to see that there were a pair of feet visible behind a turned over couch. They ran to them, thinking it was Stiles but froze when they saw that they belonged to Isaac. He was face down and looked like he out cold. They heard a crunching sound and turned to see Stiles sitting off at the kitchen, calmly eating an apple. "Hope you don't mind but I haven't really eaten anything all day," he said with small smile on him as he chewed.

That made Scott roll his eyes while he shook his head but his lips curved into a small smile nonetheless.

"What now?" Allison asked them. "Derek's still outside."

Stiles got up and walked over to look down at the unconscious werewolf. "Scott, doesn't your mom keep badgering you to not let the trash just sit around and to take it out?"

Scott nodded at that with a hard look on his face.

* * *

Outside, Derek and Boyd were watching the house as suddenly there was the heavy sound of new pounding and things being pushed aside and squeaking against the floors. The lights inside the house went off and that made Derek smile. The front door then opened and then two bodies flew out the door and landed on the front lawn. It was Isaac and Erica with one knocked out and the other unable to move at all. Boyd took a step back in surprise. Derek's smile fell at the sight as he let a frustrated puff loose as he looked up back at the house.

Scott, Stiles and Allison made their way out of the house. All three of them didn't look any worse for wear as they stared Derek down.

Derek took the sight in and smiled a bit. Scott, Stiles and Allison. There were clearly things going on between all three of them but they were able to put it aside to protect someone that all three cared about. "You know…I think I'm finally getting why you boys keep refusing me. Scott. Stiles. You two aren't Omegas after all. You already have your own pack. A little hard to see who the Alpha is though." That made Scott and Stiles look at each other for a moment before they looked back at him. "Still…you can't beat me," he finished with a confident smile.

Scott was glaring at him. "No…but we can hold you off until the cops get here."

Derek looked off into the distance as his ears picked up the faint but incoming sound of police sirens.

"My dad and his deputies…their timing is impeccable, isn't it?" Stiles said as he stared back at Derek and Boyd with focus.

But then there was scratching heard above them followed by some thumping. Scott, Stiles and Allison ran out into the lawn as they looked up to the roof of the house. A moment later, the Kanima slowly came into view as it crawled to the edge. It then looked down at all of them and then let a hard hissing roar at them. It made all of them tense before it went and ran off.

Derek glared at the spot where the Kanima had been before looking down at his two indisposed betas. "Get them out of here," he said to his only beta still standing.

Then, more steps were heard towards the front door as Lydia stomped out and looked to all of them. "Would someone please tell me what the Hell is going on?!" she snapped.

The sight of her made everyone freeze up. The Kanima hadn't been her after all. But to Scott, Stiles and Allison, that meant that there was only one other person that it could be who had been with them but was now gone.

"It's Jackson," Scott lightly breathed out.

* * *

Off by the side of the road was a car parked. On its back bumper was a sticker that read: Imagination is more important than Knowledge. The Kanima started to crawl for the driver's side window and looked inside. It went and put its clawed hand to the glass which was then joined by a gloved hand on the other side. The Kanima stared at it for a moment before it let out a roar and ran off into the trees. The car then started up and drove off.


	11. Frenemy

Chapter 11: Frenemy

During the night of the full moon, Jackson had readied his camera so that he could have the moment he first turned captured and preserved forever. He had gone to sleep with high hopes of looking strong and impressive. Himself with a werewolf's sharp claws, fangs and bright golden eyes that toppled those of either Scott McCall or Stiles Stilinski. That was his final set of thoughts before he let sleep take him.

When the moon was at its peak, his body rose with it, but he hadn't shifted into a werewolf. Jackson's body started to thrash around and shake uncontrollably. His face started to be overcome with reptilian scales and his eyes were yellow and slitted. The camera had caught the grotesque thing that Jackson was becoming before he had run off into the night.

That footage had been edited and looped by someone to hide what had happened, until Danny had finished using the program to recover it. He sent Jackson a text message about recovering it before he put the tablet in the trunk of his car.

* * *

Scott and Stiles had gone off to try to track Jackson down leaving Allison to drive Lydia and drop her off at her house. They arrived and Allison took a deep breath but Lydia wasn't leaving the car. She just stared at Allison with wide eyes, freaked out about the things that happened tonight.

Allison steadied herself before she looked over to her friend. "I need you…to promise that you won't say anything about what just happened."

Lydia stared back at Allison with a hard look. "I promise that I won't say anything about what happened if you'll tell me what the hell just happened!"

"Uh, it's kind of complicated."

"Well, how about you start with…why was Derek there? Or where Jackson went? Or what is wrong with Erica?" Allison just looked away. "Oh, do you need a minute to come up with a plausible lie?"

"Part of the reason that I'm asking is because Scott and I aren't supposed to be seeing each other, okay? So, it's better if you keep what you know to yourself."

"Fine…I'll keep what I know about you and your boyfriend…which is nothing, to myself." She then started to get out of the car.

"Hey," Allison said stopping her by putting her hand to her shoulder. "He's not just my boyfriend. You get that, right?"

"Let me go," Lydia said to her.

"Just wait a second. Just try to remember-"

"Remember what?!" Lydia said cutting in.

"Remember what it feels like…all of those times in school when you see him standing down the hall and…you cannot breathe until you're with him. Or, those times in class when you can't stop looking at the clock because you know that he is standing out there waiting for you. Don't you remember what that was like?"

Lydia just silently stared back at her. "No," she muttered after a moment.

"What do you 'no'? You've had boyfriends."

Lydia just shook her head. "Not like that," she gasped out before she went and left the car.

Allison's eyes followed her as she went to her front door.

* * *

Derek had taken off after the Kanima on foot after he told Boyd to take Isaac and Erica back to his lair at the train depot. He had sight of it as it ran down the industrial part of the town. Derek was fast but this thing was fast as well and he was barely able to keep it in his line of sight. Derek followed the trail until he seemed to have lost it underneath the highway. He couldn't see the Kanima anywhere until he heard something land a bit behind him. He turned to see the Kanima there, and it hissed at him. Derek let out a growl back at it. It then charged in to attack.

Not too far away, Scott and Stiles were in Stiles' jeep in pursuit. However, Stiles had to stop when there were tire spikes set up ahead.

' _Damn_ ', Stiles thought. "What do we do now?" he said turning to Scott but finding the spot empty. He looked up ahead to see Scott was scaling the fence and running off the rest of the way on foot. " _Okay, you do that_ ," he mumbled before he reversed the car and went to go around.

Derek backed away to avoid when the Kanima struck at him with his claws. Thanks to its little scuffle with Stiles at the pool, Derek had an idea of how the thing moved and fought. He had to be quick and careful to avoid its claws as the Kanima always seemed deadset to try to deploy its paralyzing venom at any chance it got to immobilize its opponent. Using a tactic he saw Stiles use, he backed up into a column and waited for the Kanima to strike before he moved out of the way and it made its claws break into the column to trap it. Derek went to take its head and slammed it as hard as he could against the column. It was hardly fazed by it as it took its tail and hooked onto Derek's leg and pulled on it making him drop down onto his back. The Kanima then pulled its claws free and started to turn around and was hissing as it tried to bare down on him. This thing seemed to take pain a lot better than Derek originally thought.

Derek quickly picked up a stray piece of a damaged car door and used it as a shield as the Kanima repeatedly tried to scratch Derek and paralyze him. Derek was then forced into another column as the Kanima went and roared in his face. Derek roared back and put his full Alpha strength into pushing the thing down. The Kanima ran for the column and started to climb it to the top of the underpath. He also remembered that it was a good climber which it used to try to gain maneuverability and speed during its fight with Stiles in the pool. It used it here to try to confuse Derek as it moved around above him. No doubt it would soon jump down at Derek to try and claws him like it did against Stiles. The Kanima managed to cut into some of the electrical wiring running up there causing a great flash of light and sparks that blinded the Alpha for a moment. A moment that the Kanima used to drop down and grab Derek and throw him off to the side. It seemed to be a bit smarter than he thought too.

However, at the next moment, a pair of bright headlights lit the area and had the Kanima look at the new arrival. Chris Argent got out of the car and immediately emptied a while clip of bullets at its torso. The Kanima faltered with each bullet it got hit with before it finally fell to the ground. The lizard lay motionless, seemingly dead. The hunter then looked around and saw that Derek had disappeared. Chris tried to see where he could've taken off to but felt something tingle on the back of his spine. He turned around to see the Kanima standing there, completely fine. He tried to shoot again but he was empty. Chris tried to quickly reload but the Kanima went and struck him and he went and collided with one of the pillars as he dropped his gun. He opened his eyes to see that the Kanima was now staring down his father who had gotten out of the car.

Gerard and the Kanima were now face to face. Neither one of them seemed to be waiting to make a blow or intimidate the other. They were just staring at each other, as if contemplating the other on some kind of deep level. The staring was stopped when something went and collided with the creature. It was Scott and he stared the thing down until it just took off. Scott then turned to give Gerard a look before he went and ran off after the Kanima himself.

Stiles heard the roar and quickly sped his car off to follow after it. His ears started to zoom in on the sound of its claws hitting the pavement as it ran and he followed after it. However, that sound was soon covered up by the sound of many voices and the distant thump of music. He drove up a little closer and saw that the noise was from a club called Jungle. He parked his jeep a little off to the side and then got out to try and track it on foot. He headed for the back of the club when his nose picked up a familiar scent. He followed it to see Scott looking around the corner at the entrance of the club and tapped his shoulder.

Scott flipped and jumped from that and Stiles quickly held his hands up. "Sorry. Sorry," he said to him. It was obvious that Scott had tense from trying to chase after the Kanima. Scott just let out a breath of relief. "Did you see where it went?" he asked.

Scott shook his head. "No. I lost him."

Stiles sniffed the air. "Did you catch a scent? Back at the pool, all I could smell was the chlorine from the water."

"No," Scott gasped out. "I don't think he has one."

Stiles exhaled deeply. That would make finding it even harder. "I heard it heading this way but I lost it with all the noise going on around here. Any idea where he's going?"

Scott caught his eyes. "To kill someone."

"Oh…that explains the claws, fangs and all of that. Makes perfect sense. Thanks for clearing it up for me buddy." That made Scott give him an aggravated look. "Scott, c'mon. This isn't exactly a leisure time right now. Sarcasm is my preferred coping mechanism."

"Just help me find it," he huffed out.

"Not 'it'. Jackson."

"Yeah, I know."

"But does 'he' know that? Do you think that Derek or the rest of his pack knew that he was at your house?" The last thing they needed was for Derek and his pack to put them all through that again.

Scott shook his head. "No, I don't think so. Besides, he already passed Derek's test anyways."

"Yeah, but that's the thing. How did he pass the test?" Stiles thought it weird that Jackson's own venom paralyzed him and yet it didn't do anything to Lydia which is what made her the suspect for the Kanima over him in the first place.

"I don't know," Scott breathed.

"Well…maybe it's an either/or thing?" Scott looked back at him with narrowed eyes. "Derek said that a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom, right? When's the Kanima not the Kanima?"

Scott looked off. "When it's Jackson," he answered lightly.

Scott then looked back to see all the people letting into the club while Stiles let his eyes wander before his ears picked up a light scratching overhead. He looked up and then tapped Scott's shoulder.

"Dude…I think I found him."

Scott looked up to see the Kanima's tail disappear into an open high window. "He's inside."

"But what the hell is he going to do? Why come here anyway?"

Scott shook his head before he froze. "I know who he's after."

Stiles looked down to him. "How? Why, did you smell something?"

"Armani," Scott said softly.

Stiles then followed Scott's line of sight to see Danny entering the club's front entrance. The two of them walked around, trying to find another way in when they came upon the back door. Stiles went and put his ear through the door.

"No one's watching it," he said. "You want to do the honors?" he said as he backed away from the door and gestured to the doorknob. Scott then went and ripped it off and handed it to Stiles before he walked on in. "Nice," Stiles said before he let the door handle fall to the ground and walked in after him and closed the door.

* * *

The entire club was buzzing with noise and flashing lights. Scott looked around at all the people dancing, with clothes or half-naked and something about them all stood out to him.

"Dude, everyone here's a dude!" he called out to Stiles. "I think we're in a gay club!"

He then looked over to see that Stiles was being fondled by three cross dressers.

Stiles just looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Wow, nothing gets passed those teen werewolf senses, huh Scott?" His tone was laced with more sarcasm.

Danny was off at the bar buying himself a drink as he turned around to see his boyfriend on the dance floor. He was dancing with someone else and made a point to look at him straight in the eye. That only made Danny turn his back to them and look away.

"You're better off without him," the bartender said to him.

"Still doesn't feel good," he said swirling the glass in his hand.

"You know what will feel good? That guy," the bartender said as he pointed to a good looking guy dancing off by himself not too far away.

Danny smiled at the sight of him and decided to go over to him. The bartender was soon joined by Scott and Stiles.

"Two beers," Stiles called out as they settled in.

"ID's," the bartender said to them. Scott and Stiles brought out their wallets and took out their driver's licenses. The bartender looked at them and raised an eyebrow. "How about two cokes?"

"Rum and cokes? Sure!" Stiles said shrugging his shoulders and let his head move with the music. "Don't let the look fool ya. We could hold our liquor, right?" he said to Scott as the memory of the Jack in the woods came back to them. But the bartender just stared at him. "Just cokes fine," he said giving up.

Soon a drink was put in front of Scott by a different, shirtless, bartender. "That one's paid for." He then looked off to point out a guy further down the bar who raised a bottle off to Scott with a flirting kind of smile.

That got Scott to give Stiles a sort of smug smile while he rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up," Stiles said going for his coke.

"I didn't say anything," Scott said with a smile.

"Well, your face did." Stiles then turned and took a sip from his cups as his eyes scanned the dance floor. They then zeroed in on who they were looking for. "Scott, I found Danny."

Scott was looking up though. "And I found Jackson."

On the ceiling was the Kanima, stealthily climbing through the fixtures and lights, right above where Danny was dancing. The Kamina was leering down on him as if it was a lion about to pounce on a gazelle.

"Get Danny," Scott breathed out.

"Right. What about you?" Stiles breathed out. Scott just brought out his claws which made Stiles' eyes harden. "Works for me."

The two of them then headed into the dance floor. Scott was pacing into it but keeping his gaze up on the ceiling trying to keep on Jackson. He didn't seem to notice that it had been made and Scott just hoped that Stiles could get Danny out of there without it dropping into sight of all of these people. Stiles was trying to push on through the sea of people to get to Danny before Jackson could make a move on him. He remembered how that was like from his previous fight with the Kanima and had to get the guy out of there fast. But, the people were dancing wildly with each other and started to cut Stiles' sight from staying with Danny. As for Jackson, one of his claws went and hit the smoke machines on the ceiling and started to cover it from Scott's line of sight as well. Then more smoke started to leak out into the club space. Scott looked around but couldn't find where the Kamina had gone. Stiles was being tossed and turned around and couldn't find Danny anywhere either.

With the smoke starting to seep onto the dance floor, all Scott and Stiles could make out was the dark outlines of people and the beams of light pushing through from overhead. They couldn't see that the Kanima was now stalking its prey with no danger to itself at all and was starting to move amongst the people on the floor. But their ears were able to pick up the sickening thud of a body hitting the floor along with that hissing roar that they had, unfortunately, become accustomed to. One by one, more thuds followed as the Kanima started to scratch and paralyze the clubbers as it made its way to Danny. Until finally Danny too was attacked and he was paralyzed.

"Jackson!" Scott roared out.

Stiles' nostrils flared as a certain familiar scent made itself known. "Scott!" Stiles called out. "We've got company!"

Scott saw what he meant when two red dots appeared through the smoke. The eyes of an Alpha. Derek. "No, don't!" he cried out to try and stop him.

But Derek roared and shifted as he went in to attack the Kanima. He clawed at its shoulder which made it drop down a bit. The screech from it made the clubbers start to panic and shout out in fright. Derek went in to try and go for another attack but a clawed hand grabbed onto Derek's wrist.

"Not here you idiot!" Stiles spat at him before he took his other hand and threw a punch at Derek's jaw.

Derek's face shifted back to normal as he saw Stiles eyes let a faint yellow glow before he faded into the smoke. Derek tried to go after him but instead grabbed onto one of the partygoers. The guy gave him a look which made him quickly let the guy go. The smoke was starting to dissipate and the dance floor started to clear giving everyone a clear view of the bodies on the floor. Derek looked around but saw no sign of Stiles, Scott or the Kanima anywhere.

* * *

Scott moved out through the back door where he and Stiles had sneaked in and moved for the parking lot. His nose flared as the smell of fresh blood hit him and he saw that there was a splatter of it on the floor that went off like a trail. He quickly but carefully followed after it until he came upon a naked but human Jackson passed out on the ground.

Stiles also sneaked out of the club with the screams and voices of the people following after him when he also picked up the smell of blood. He ran to it and caught Scott's scent as well. He took off double time and he came across Scott kneeling over Jackson in the parking lot. Scott looked up at him and Stiles looked down at him, with the same panicked looks on each other's faces.

"What do we do with him now?" Scott asked.

That was the question indeed.

* * *

Lydia was stepping out onto her back porch with her dog in her arms. She gave him a soft kiss on the side of his head before she let him go to go and run off into the shrubbery. She then took a deep breath and just stared out. After a while she looked off to the open gate for any sign of her dog.

"Let's go Prada!" she called out. "You're all but six pounds," she added lightly. "Can't be that much to come out of you." She then started to cross her arms. "Prada, let's go!" But her dog still wasn't coming back. "Prada?" she called out softly. Lydia then started to walk off for the gate to see what was taking her dog so long. She started to call her dog's name, repeatedly and with a shaking voice before her dog emerged in the arms of someone.

"Lose something?" he said.

It was the boy from school that she had been noticing looking at her. He handed Prada to Lydia who went and tossed him inside. The guy was leaning on one of the support beams outside and Lydia walked over to be face to face with him.

"So, should I call the police or is there a non-rapist explanation of why you're in my yard in the middle of the night?" she said teasingly.

"I heard him barking," he started to explain. "And I live in the house…back there. Is that okay or should I start running?" he asked back in the same teasing tone.

That only made Lydia smile a bit. "Well…thanks for bringing him back."

She then started to move back inside but the guy stopped her.

"Anything okay?" he asked her.

Lydia looked back at him. "Okay meaning what?"

"Meaning…are you alright?"

"Meaning the other day in class?" she asked remembering that he was one of the few that didn't outright laugh at her. The guy just shrugged which seemed to make her mad. "I'm not crazy," she spat defensively. "I may be the girl that sleepwalks naked and writes backwards on the chalkboard but at least I'm not one of those Vicodin popping wrist cutting girls at school."

That made the guy smirk. "Oh? Is that what the other girls are like?" He then moved in a little closer to her but Lydia backed up a bit until her back hit the beam behind her. He froze. "Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked wide eyed.

"You…stepped back."

Her head went to the side. "You stepped forward," she pointed out.

"Maybe, I wanted to kiss you?" he shrugged.

Lydia shook her head. "Maybe I don't want you to."

"Does that mean…maybe I could?"

Lydia smiled at him. "If you want me to punch you in the throat."

The guy scoffed at that. "Could I…hold your hand?"

And that made Lydia chuckle a bit. "What am I, nine years old?" She rolled her eyes and headed back inside.

But the guy reached for the pillar where there was a vine growing and plucked something from it. "Could I give you a flower?" he said holding out a small purple one. Lydia went to reach for it but he pulled it back. "Promise to keep it? If I ask you tomorrow if you have it and you say no, then I'm going to be really hurt."

Lydia then took it from him. "Well, if I don't, I'll lie."

She left him with that as she rushed on inside.

* * *

Danny was loaded onto a stretcher and being pulled out by the EMT's when Scott went and jumped on down to be next to him.

"Danny," he breathed.

"McCall?" Danny slurred out. "What are you doing here?"

"Just, uh, seeing if you're okay. And…wondering if anything weird happened to you today? Besides being paralyzed from the neck down," he added quickly.

One of the EMT's cut in. "Sorry, but we need him at the hospital."

"Just one more question," he insisted. "One." He then looked down at Danny. "Are you okay?"

Danny gave him a look. "Did it happen to my ex too?"

Scott looked back and saw that Danny's ex-boyfriend was also being loaded into an ambulance because he was paralyzed. "Yeah," he said to him.

Danny smiled. "Then I'm great," he said making Scott laugh a bit.

Scott looked off and saw that Stiles had pulled his jeep up a short distance away and quickly went for it.

"Well?" Stiles said as he came in.

"Couldn't get anything out of Danny."

"Well then could we get the hell out of here before my dad's deputy sees me?" he said frantic. With all of these instances of Stiles being around during the attacks and recently the call at a disturbance at Scott's house, the last thing he needed was for him to be caught at another scene with Scott and Jackson knocked out in the back of his jeep. Before he could start the car, his dad's personal squad car pulled up directly in his jeep's line of sight and blared its siren out at him. "Oh my god. Oh my god! Could this get any worse?" he spat out. But then Jackson let out a moan in the back, a sign that he was coming too. "That was rhetorical!" he shouted.

Scott shook his head and pointed to the sheriff. "Get rid of him."

Stiles' eyes widened. "Get rid of him? We're at a crime scene and he's the sheriff," he reminded Scott.

Now Scott was starting to fidget in his seat. "Do something!" he cried desperately.

Stiles then pointed behind him. "Keep him out of sight," he said before getting out of the car just as his dad came out of his own car. "Hey," he said to him.

Jackson started to move to sit up but Scott went and pushed him down as he tried to shush him.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles dad said as they came up to each other.

Stiles seemed taken aback. "What do you mean what am I doing here?" He then gestured to the Jungle. "It's a club. We were clubbing. At the club."

The sheriff gave the Jungle a hard look. "Not exactly your type of club."

"Uh…well dad, there's a conversation that I think we need to-"

"You're not gay," he cut him off.

Stiles gave him a look. "I could be," he said sounding a little offended.

But his dad shook his head. "Not dressed like that."

Stiles then looked at his clothes. "What's-" But he stopped right there when his dad seemed to be heading for his jeep and Stiles stepped in his way.

Back in the jeep, Jackson was moaning again and Scott bared his teeth. "Jackson, be quiet!" he hissed at him.

"This is the third crime scene that you just happen to stumble on, not to mention the craziness from those murders a while back that you seemed to have been diving into" the sheriff said to Stiles with narrow eyes making Stiles freeze up a bit. "At this point, I've been fed so many lies and stories I'm not even sure that I recognize the kid standing in front of me anymore! Now what the hell is going on?!"

Scott flinched at the bite coming from Stiles' dad and he could hear his friend's pulse start to rise a bit. His own went up a smidge when Jackson started moaning again.

"What's going on?" Jackson mumbled as he started to come to.

"Jackson, I'm sorry but-" Scott left it at that before he went and punched Jackson, knocking him out. He then turned around to look back at Stiles and his dad. Just in time as the sheriff looked over at him and Scott gave him a small wave and a nervous smile.

Stiles cleared his throat. "Dad, I-"

"The truth, Stiles!" The sheriff was all but glaring at his son.

Stiles found the claws extend from his fingertips as he clenched his hands into fists and dug them into his palms. "The truth? Alright, uh." He bit the inside of his jaw as his eyes caught sight of the ambulance that Danny was loaded into. He then released his hands from their clenching and rubbed at them to try and wipe the small bit of blood on them as he felt the skin of his hand healing already. "The truth is that we were here with Danny," he breathed out. "He…just broke up with his boyfriend so Scott and I thought we would try and, you know, take him out and get his mind off things. That's it," he finished with a shrug of his shoulders.

Stiles looked his dad in the eye and he could smell the anger in his dad ebb away and be replaced with some compassion. "That was real good of you guys," his dad ended up saying softly to him. Stiles let a small smile loose. "You're good friends."

Scott heard and sensed everything between the two of them and let a breath loose. He could feel that Stiles had started to tense up and even smelled a bit of blood coming off him but he was relieved that Stiles managed to handle it. He knew that it couldn't have been easy for Stiles to do, but he did it.

Stiles started to back away from his dad but not before giving him a wider smile and a little enthusiastic send off before he headed for his jeep and his dad went off to the crime scene. Stiles got into the jeep and then quickly started the engine and drove them off. The jeep passed Chris Argent as he was walking to his SUV with his father waiting inside.

"Seven paralyzed," Chris said as he got in. "The rumor is drugs. Probably hallucinogens since witnesses say that they saw a demonic monster on the dance floor."

Gerard smiled. "Now who would believe something like that?"

"You know what I'm having trouble believing? How you could just stand there while that thing circled you and you did nothing. You want to explain that to me?" His tone was soft but it didn't disguise the bite behind it.

"Intuition," Gerard said simply.

"Then you know what it is?"

"I have a suspicion," he said before reaching into his pocket for his pill case. "And if I'm right then it plays by certain rules. Rules that don't bend easily." He then swallowed his pills.

"Do we need to put a hold on Derek to figure this thing out?"

But Gerard shook his head. "Not necessarily. Tonight's the first time that you had a glimpse of him since Kate died. Am I right?"

Chris tensed. "Unfortunately."

"And the only other tie we have to him is Isaac Lahey since we are sure that Stilinski, while he did help in exonerating him and pinning everything on Kate, isn't with Derek, am I right?"

"What are you thinking?" Chris asked softly.

"I think that if this thing bothers Derek enough to bring him out of his little hole then we might have an opportunity. What did I teach you is the best way to eliminate a threat?"

Chris let a grin appear. "Get someone to do it for you."

* * *

The jeep rushed through the empty road as the two teen wolves were debating on where to head with their 'guest'.

"What about your house?" Stiles asked.

"Not with my mom there," Scott shrieked. "We…need to take him somewhere where we could hold him long enough to figure out what to do with him. Or long enough to convince him he's dangerous."

Figure out what to do? What could they do? The one that killed the hunter and the mechanic, as well as attacked him and Derek at the pool was laying right behind them. As for convincing him that he was dangerous part, it was Jackson. That was explanation enough. Even so, that doesn't change the fact that they now had the Kanima, a creature that was even made an Alpha like Derek nervous, at its most vulnerable. Stiles honestly didn't see what they really could do, besides the obvious.

"I still say we should just kill him."

"We're not killing him!" Scott cried out.

Stiles bared his teeth. "Ah, fine!" Stiles tried to think of another solution. Then he got one. "I think I may have something."

"Does it involve breaking the law?"

"By now, don't you think that's a given?"

Scott shrugged. "I was just trying to be optimistic."

"Don't bother," Stiles cut in.

* * *

Jackson opened his eyes to find himself in a brightly lit space that wasn't his bedroom. He tried to move but found that his hands and feet were cuffed and attached to a chain melded into the floor. He took a closer look and saw that he was in some kind of prisoner's van. A police vehicle and he could think of one person who could get this and would do this to him. Him and his friend.

"Stiles!" he roared out. "McCall! I'm going to kill you!"

Outside Scott and Stiles were standing not too far away from the van and just stared at each other.

"You think that will really hold him?" Scott asked as he gave the van a once over.

"It's the most secure and private thing I could think of."

Scott nodded. It was as good as they were going to get. "We can't leave him alone. One of us has to stay and watch him and the other has to go to school and find Danny."

Stiles nodded. "So…who has the first shift?" Scott just gave him a look and Stiles let out a small sigh. "Why did I know you were going to do that?"

"I can't afford to miss a day right now," Scott said apologetically.

"Alright," Stiles breathed out and threw his arm out. "Go. But don't forget to talk to Danny. Find out why Jackson would go after him."

"Yeah," Scott said. He turned to head out but he stopped and looked back at him. "Stiles…thanks."

Stiles just nodded his head and shrugged his shoulders.


	12. Frenemy part 2

Chapter 12: Frenemy part 2

Jackson was glaring out at the chains holding him down when he heard keys moving at the door and it opening a moment later with Stiles coming on in. He closed the door after him and went to sit opposite him.

"Hey," Stiles mumbled. "I brought you some food."

"Let me out!" Jackson yelled. "Now!"

Stiles flinched and threw the bag he was holding down. "You know, I put those pants on you, alright buddy. One leg at a time. Being up close and personal with your junk wasn't the highlight of my day. Okay, so don't think this is fun for me either." He then ran a frustrated hand across his face before he pointed at him. "You know, not that you deserve it, but we are actually doing you a favor."

"This is doing me a favor?" he growled at him.

"Yes, jerkoff. You're killing people. To death. Yeah and until we could figure out how to stop you, you're going to stay in here. Sorry," he said rolling his eyes and not really meaning it. He then went for the bag and pulled out the sandwiches he picked up. "Now, you want the ham & cheese or the turkey club?" he asked holding them out for Jackson to see.

But Jackson kept his glare. "Do you actually think my parents won't be looking for me?"

Stiles then tossed the turkey sandwich to him before whipping out Jackson's phone. "Not if they think nothing's wrong," he said holding the screen to Jackson's face so that he could see the text message he sent out to Jackson's dad. "Yeah," he said at the look on his face.

* * *

Mr. Whittemore was at the sheriff's station showing the text message to Sheriff Stilinski from his phone.

"Mr. Whittemore," the sheriff said taking the phone. "Maybe I'm missing something but, uh, this doesn't exactly spell foul play."

But Mr. Whittemore just took the phone from him. "It reads: Stayed at a friend's house last night. Everything fine. Love you. Now, while we are as close as any family there are certain things that Jackson hasn't been able to say since the day that we told him he was adopted."

"Things like what?" asked the sheriff.

"Jackson never says…I love you."

That made the sheriff narrow his eyes. "Never?"

Mr. Whittemore shook his head. "Not once in eleven years."

* * *

Gerard had pulled Allison from one of her classes to see him in his office. She wondered what this was all about. He couldn't know that she knew about Jackson, could he?

"Who did you say that you were studying with tonight?" he asked her as he sat at his desk.

"Oh, just Lydia. We're prepping for our World History Mid-term."

That made Gerard smile. "History was one of my favorites. Especially military history. Ever hear the phrase: Know Thy Enemy?"

Allison nodded. "It's from The Art of War by Son Tzu."

"Very good. Do you know what it means?"

"In order to win a battle one must know everything about their enemy," she answered.

"Right again," he said with a slight nod. "Your father and I happen to be having that very problem. We've got an enemy that we know next to nothing. It's killed one of our own, among others."

"I've heard," she said in a small voice. So this was about Jackson. Or rather about the Kanima.

"Did you hear that Jackson Whittemore didn't show up to school today?"

Allison just raised her head and tried not to panic. "He didn't?"

"His parents called and so did the police. And, it seems that Sheriff Stilinski's boy Stiles also didn't show up for school today. Don't worry, I didn't say anything as it might be a little awkward given our family's recent history with the boy. Even yours."

"What?" Allison said before clearing her throat as her voice cracked a smidge.

Gerard smiled. "Well, given how Mr. Stilinski is Scott McCall's best friend, I imagine that all that drama had a hand in your breakup with the boy." Allison just stayed silent at that. "But, you see I don't really believe in coincidences. Especially when it comes to troubling circumstances." He then narrowed his eyes at her. "You wouldn't happen to know anything that would shed any kind of light on this, would you?"

Allison just shook her head. "No."

"Hmm…well, how about I tell you what I know. I know that a teenager's first instinct is to protect their friends. And," he said getting up from the chair and starting to walk to her. "I believe that my granddaughter would always want to protect her friends, even if it meant lying. So, I just want to ask one more question and this time, with a small advantage." He rested his hands onto her shoulders. "I'm not going to hurt you." He then put his forefinger at side of Allison's neck. "I just want to get a sense of your pulse. Think of it as a game. All you have to do is tell me the truth." He then leaned in. "Do you know anything about Jackson being missing?"

It was clear now what Gerard was doing. He was trying to feel if she was lying to him. Her only hope was to try her best to not do anything that makes her pulse betray her. Her heart was already beginning to race and she hoped that she could use that as a cover.

"No," she said.

"Is he in trouble?" he asked.

"I…I don't know."

"Does it have anything to do with Stiles missing as well? Or Scott?"

"No," she answered. "I mean, I don't know."

Gerard loosened a bit in his hold. "Your pulse jumped."

Allison then leapt from her chair to stare him down. "That's because you're scaring me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart. I was definitely going way too far," he said with a small laughing smile.

"No kidding," she said dropping her gaze down.

"It wasn't right for me to use tactics like that. I'm sorry."

"Okay."

"You can go back to class." Allison then headed out but stopped when she noticed that a man was setting up a camera in the office. She looked back at Gerard who nodded at her. "Go ahead."

Allison moved through the halls to get to her next class but noticed that there were new cameras mounted everywhere. Her grandfather now had eyes everywhere in the school. No doubt to better watch the moves of her, Scott, Stiles and the new betas of Derek's pack. Allison was in her seat when she looked up as Scott came in to sit in his usual seat.

"Scott," she whispered to him. But Scott didn't look at her. "Scott," she tried again but to no avail. She tried to stand up to get his attention, and he did, but she had to sit back down.

A certain woman stepped into the classroom. Allison's mother.

"I'm afraid your teacher was feeling, ill today and had to leave early. So, unfortunately you're stuck with me as a substitute," she finished as she went to sit at the edge of her desk and smiled at the class. Or really at her daughter and Scott who were looking shell shocked at her. "Can anyone catch me up to speed on where we are?" She then turned her head at Scott. "Mr. McCall, how about you?"

Scott then went and got his book as he tried to look over his notes to try and remember where exactly they were supposed to be, even though there would be nothing in his book that did because he hadn't been keeping a level head in this class lately.

* * *

Back at the police van, Stiles was, calmly, try to explain to Jackson what was happening to him, for the tenth time. Jackson seemed to be treating this like an unamusing joke on his part.

"Scales?" Jackson asked dully. "Like a fish?"

"No, they're more like a reptile. Yeah, oh and your claws have this liquid that paralyzes people. It's what Derek used on you when he tested you. Oh, and you have a tail."

"I have a tail?" he asked with a small glare.

"Yeah, you have a tail."

"Does it do anything?"

"Quite a bit from what I've seen," he answered with flashbacks of getting hit in the torso with it and it coming down to whack at him while he was on the floor.

Jackson then tried to go for him but was stopped by the chains. "Can I use it to strangle you?" he hissed.

Stiles just rolled his eyes at him. "Jackson, in case you've forgotten, I'm a werewolf. Okay, without the claws and tail you're not really going to scare me all that much even if you weren't in chains." That just made Jackson slam his back against the van's wall with anger and some jealous spite leaking out of him for Stiles to smell. As well as disbelief. "You still don't believe me. Alright, the night of the semi-final game, what did you do right after?"

"I went home," he answered.

"You sure about that?"

"Yes, you idiot," Jackson hissed at him. "What the hell else would I do?!"

"You attacked me and Derek at the school and trapped us in the pool before you and I had a little fang and claw showdown. You also killed a mechanic, right in front of me by the way, that was lovely," he said dryly. "And one of Argent's hunters." He found that he wasn't feeling too broken up about that one. But there was one that he was torn about. "Oh, and last night you tried to kill Danny."

"Why would I want to kill my best friend?" he asked Stiles disbelievingly.

"Well that's what Scott's out there trying to figure out right now."

"Well maybe he should be trying to figure out how he's going to pay for a lawyer when I prosecute your asses all the way to jail!"

Stiles just shook his head. Jackson's emotions hit him full on and that only made the young werewolf feel sick at the sight of him. Stiles then flashed his gold eyes at Jackson to make him flinch back. "Try to remember Jackson, your threats may make Scott flinch but they don't work on me. And think carefully about pissing off Scott as he's the main reason that you're still alive to bitch right now." Stiles then made his eyes go back to normal as Jackson glare loosened a bit but his anger still remained. Stiles made to leave but stopped. "I still have one more thing to say. On the night of the first full moon, what happened?"

Jackson just shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing happened."

Stiles heard the rise in pulse and rolled his eyes as he went out the door to leave Jackson alone in the van.

* * *

When class was over, everyone started to rush out the door, especially Scott as he had many things to do before he got back to Stiles in the woods. Allison was on her own way out when her mother called her name to stop her.

"Yeah?" she asked as she looked back at her.

"It's come to our attention that you've been spending a great deal of time hanging out with Lydia Martin. You've also been calling her more often lately."

Allison smiled. "Yeah, well you and dad said that I should be watching her more carefully now. And, with everything that she's been through, I want her to feel like everything's still normal and okay."

Her mother nodded. "I know it's hard. Trying not to look at him," she said bringing it to what was really on their minds. Or rather who. She then got up and walked over to her. "Think about how strong it makes you. Especially when all of these other girls are letting their high school lives be defined by some boy that they hope will take them to Senior Prom."

"Can't I be strong and go to prom?"

"Of course," she said wrapping her arm around her and walking her to the door. "But with someone else." But then she stopped her and turned to narrow her eyes at her. "Remember," she said with a hard tone of voice. "So long as you stay strong, we won't have to kill a sixteen year old boy."

Allison looked at her mother, in fright for a moment, as Stiles' past warnings echoed in her head. She wasn't just worried about Scott now but about her own family if her mother's threat really did come to pass. So far, Stiles had scarred and broken three hunters who only tried to kill him. She looked at her mother and had a vision of her face scratched apart and her throat ripped open flash in her mind before she was let go and she ran off. Her mother's hard eyes staring after her.

* * *

Stiles was sending another text out to Jackson's dad, to tell him that he wasn't going to come home from school yet as he wanted to work out in the weight room with some of his teammates when a soft rustling made him stop. He tensed and put the phone down before bringing out his left hand's claws. He then heard the rustling get closer and he made to attack the intruder to find that it was Allison who flinched back in fright at the sight of Stiles' claws.

"Oh my god," Stiles huffed out as he stopped himself. "What are you doing?!"

But Allison shook her head. "They know."

"What?"

"They know Jackson's missing."

Stiles couldn't believe it. "No, they can't. I've been texting his parents since last night. They don't have a clue." How could they? Allison was making it sound that they knew something was off right away. He looked at the first text and didn't see anything off.

"My grandfather told me his parents went to the police. They know."

That means that his dad knows. And if he knows that something is wrong, then he would be trying to find Jackson through any means, like his phone. The one that he was holding right now. He was practically holding a flashing neon sign for them to go to. He started to freak out a bit before he went to the van's front seat to access the police radio. A message was playing for the officers to head to the preserve and await his dad's signal. Jackson was able to hear it too from the back.

Stiles then got into the driver's seat with Allison climbing in too.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

Stiles dialed Jackson's mother. "Somewhere very far from this." He then threw the phone out of the window to have the police track it to the middle of nowhere before he drove them off to head to a different deep part of the woods.

* * *

Scott headed for the hospital to see Danny as he was in the process of checking out. The paralysis had worn off and he was cleared to go home.

"Are you sure that everything's okay between you and Jackson?" he asked Danny.

Danny shrugged. "Yeah. Everything's fine." Danny looked into his wallet and slammed it shut hard. "The cops have to take my fake ID?"

"You didn't do anything to make him angry?"

That made Danny chuckle. "How angry?"

"On a scale of 1 to 10. 1 being kind of irritated and 10 wanting to kill you," he said a little slowly at that last part before adding, "Violently."

"Jackson's kind of always been at a four. But, we're good. I was actually doing him a favor."

"What favor?"

"I was recovering a video for him. I put it on my tablet. Which is in the trunk of my car, and probably still at the club," he said in a defeated tone.

Footage? For Jackson to go to Danny about something like that then it had to be something important and would probably explain why Danny was attacked. "What was on the video?"

"I'm not really supposed to say?"

Now he knew that it was something important. "Danny, what if I told you that this could be a matter of life and death?"

"I'm not supposed to say?" Danny repeated.

Scott let out a breath and shook his head before the sight of Danny's wallet gave him an idea. "What if I told you that I could get your fake ID back?" Yeah, stealing an ID from evidence wouldn't be the most bizarre thing that he and Stiles had done.

Danny then told him what Jackson told him and Scott had everything that he needed. Now he had to find that tablet and get the footage. But before he could leave the hospital, he was halted by his mother.

"While I think that being here to check in on your friend is all sorts of commendable I have to play 'tough mom' right now. Even though I'm not very good at it."

Scott couldn't believe this. "Right now?"

"Yes, right now! I got a call from your principal. You're failing two classes?!"

He let his head slide. "Yeah, I know. That's why I'm studying with Stiles right now."

"Do you know that if you fail even one of your midterms that they are going to hold you back?" she asked harshly as she folded her arms at him.

Scott's face fell. "He said that?" Held back? He couldn't believe it.

"Yes," her mother hissed at him. "All of your friends are going to be juniors while you're still a sophomore. Understand Scott? You cannot fail."

"I know." His statement having meaning extending passed school.

"Okay. Thank you," his mother said letting him go.

Scott left the hospital and got on his bike as he rode off for the club. He spotted Danny car and went for the trunk to see if he could pry it open or something. However, he saw that someone had already broken in. He looked inside but found no trace of the tablet. Someone had taken it and had the footage. The footage of Jackson on the night of the full moon.

* * *

Scott made his way to the new spot where Stiles had chosen to take Jackson and saw that Allison was with him. He immediately told him everything that he found out and about the tablet. Stiles also told him that Jackson still wasn't believing the fact that he was now the Kanima.

"If he doesn't remember being the Kanima then he's not going to remember stealing Danny's tablet," Scott huffed out.

Stiles shook his head. "Why would he steal the thing if he didn't even know what's on it? Danny did it for him anyway. Why bother stealing it when he was going to give it to him?"

"What if someone else took it?" said Allison.

"Then someone else knows what he is," Stiles despaired.

"Which could mean that someone's protecting him," Scott threw in.

Allison nodded. "Right. The bestiary says 'The Kanima seeks a friend', right?"

Jackson leaned in closer as he strained to hear what the three of them were talking about from inside the van.

Something wasn't sitting right with Stiles on this. "Okay, hold on. So somebody watches Jackson make a video of himself turning into the Kanima then just erases part of it so that he wouldn't know? Who would do that?" Seeing a guy turning into a man sized lizard…editing footage wouldn't be the first impulse that they would have.

"Somebody that wanted to protect him?" Allison guessed.

"There's something else," said Scott as he looked to Stiles. "You said that the only thing you could find online about the Kanima is that it goes after murderers. What if that's actually true?"

Stiles shook his head. "No, it can't be. It tried to kill all of us, remember? I don't know about you two but I didn't murder anybody lately."

Scott shook his head. "I don't think it was actually trying to kill us." He looked over at Allison. "Remember when we were at Isaac's? It went right by us, didn't it?"

She nodded. "You're right, it just ran off."

Scott then looked at Stiles. "And it didn't kill you at the mechanic's garage."

"Well, yeah, but it tried to kill me and Derek in the pool."

"Did it?" Scott asked.

"Well yeah, it was waiting for us to come out. As soon as we did, it attacked."

"What if it was just trying to keep you in? And the reason it attacked you was because you did get out."

Stiles eyes widened as he shuddered. "Okay, why do I feel so violated all of a sudden?"

"Because there is something else going on and we don't know what it is. We don't know what is going on with Jackson or why someone is protecting him."

"Know thy enemy," Allison mumbled making both of the boys look at her. "Oh, it's just something my grandfather said."

Stiles just nodded. "Alright then. I got it. Kill Jackson. Problem solved."

Scott gave him a look as he could feel that Stiles was being serious this time and wasn't joking or being sarcastic. "He risked his life for us. Against Peter, remember that?!"

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "No Scott, I don't remember that. I remember Jackson threatening us. Blackmailing us. And then selling us out to the hunters. Remember that?!" he angrily huffed out. "I had to practically drag Jackson by the scruff of his neck to help out that night to make him fix the mess he helped make. And now we find out that he got the bite from Derek. It's funny how he still got what he wanted by supposedly risking his life for us. It's funny," he ended savagely.

Allison just looked at Stiles as he argued his case to kill Jackson to stop the Kanima with her eyes narrowed a bit.

"That doesn't mean he still not worth saving,' Scott argued back.

"Oh? And how are we supposed to save him Scott? Find the Alpha that bit him and have Jackson kill him? Because that idea worked so well for you, right?"

Scott shut his eyes, hard, for a moment before he opened them again. "We'll think of something. We just need some more time."

"Well I don't think we have that time Scott!" Stiles all but roared out which made both Scott and Allison flinch a bit. Stiles let out a breath to dispel some of the tension he was feeling. He then pointed to the van. "You want us to put our necks even further on the line for him? For Jackson? The guy that we just found out risked our secrets and our lives just so he could have a sick souvenir?"

"He doesn't know what he's doing," Scott said back.

"So what?" Stiles shot back.

"So I didn't either," Scott argued. "Remember, when I almost killed you and Jackson?" he said to Allison who nodded. "I had someone to help me. He has nobody."

Stiles kept the glare up. "Yeah, well that's his own fault. Do you remember what Derek told you? Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person you are? Personally, I would've put money down on him turning into a donkey considering how much of a jackass he's always been but I guess that a reptilian monster is another way to go. Okay, Jackson has always been a spineless, scaly, slimy, cold blooded snake in the grass and now it's on the outside for everyone to see!" He then looked at Allison. "That's probably why the Kanima is supposed to seek a friend. It's because Jackson isn't capable of being one at all. I told him about him attacking Danny and it didn't faze him. He said that Danny was his best friend and yet all I got from him when I told him that he nearly killed him was anger and annoyance. He didn't feel the slightest bit of shame or fear at all on that. Or about those other people he killed. All that matters to him was why he wasn't a powerful werewolf."

"Isaac, Erica and Boyd, they also let the power go to their heads but we still don't want anything to happen to them either," Scott pointed out.

"That's different Scott. They didn't really know what they were getting into. Jackson did." With Peter, Derek and the hunters on him, as well as the knowledge of Peter behind the animal attacks and the attack on Lydia, Jackson didn't share that excuse. "He doesn't care about anything or anyone other than himself and when he does show some concern it's because he wants something. It's only been about him feeling like he's the 'top dog' around here," he said using air quotes. "That's why we're even in this mess to begin with. He couldn't handle that he wasn't the center of attention for five freaking minutes and that we were better than him at something that he tried everything to try and knock us down and then try to make himself be better than us when he found out our secret. Well, I hope he thought it was all worth it because those people he paralyzed and killed probably don't. We have to do something now before he ends up killing someone else. Jackson brought this all on himself."

Scott just let Stiles rant on the whole thing. He could understand why Stiles was angry. Scott wasn't feeling any better about this. The thought that they would have to do this, for Jackson of all people, wasn't easy to bear. On some level, he knew that Stiles had a point. Many points when it came to Jackson. But Scott didn't want to face the alternative. And he knew that even though Stiles was arguing for it, he didn't want to either. He was probably thinking that Jackson had given them no other choice.

"It doesn't matter," Scott said softly. "We can't let this get personal Stiles. Okay? You're right. Something inside him made the bite turn him into the Kanima and set him off to attack and kill all those people. And maybe he doesn't care about it…but we do. He did all this because he thinks we are better than him, right? So let's be better and help him even if he wouldn't do the same for us. If we can save him…then we should still try."

Stiles looked at him for a moment as Scott stared back at him with those soft brown eyes and Stiles found himself deflating. He didn't know if he felt tired from letting all of his feelings about Jackson out like that or if Scott told him what he needed to hear. Maybe it was both as Stiles ran a hand down the back of his head and then he nodded. "Alright, fine. I'm with you. We try to save him," he said in agreement.

Scott nodded and he looked over at Allison who nodded as well.

Over in the van, Jackson shut his eyes as a tear fell as he silently went over everything that both of them just said about him. He looked down at his hands and then he saw what looked like scales start to cover his left palm. The sight of it started to freak him out.

* * *

Stiles went home as he left Scott to do his turn of guard duty as he said that he wanted to start on the homework that Scott managed to collect for him. However, before he would do that, he would work on the latest bit of intel that Scott and Allison gave him. The one where Allison's mom had to step in for a teacher at the school and was now working there in their place. He had a feeling that the Argents might have 'tweaked' the circumstances a little like he suspected they did with Principal Thomas.

He got to his room and went for his box of collected evidence against the Argents but his face fell when he took it from his hiding spot. It felt light. He took it to his bed and opened it to find that the box was empty. All the printed files and photos he collected were all gone. The drive where he had a copy of those files, as well as the audio file of Chris Argent's threat, was gone too. He went to his laptop. He had it all backed up in there. But he looked to see that it had been deleted.

"No. No. No!" he said as he slammed a hand angrily down on the desk.

It was gone. All of it. Everything to stop the Argents once and for all. Gone.

* * *

Scott was standing guard at the van as the sun had long set. Scott had many things on his mind and he resisted the urge to slam his head into a nearby tree to let them loose. But, he smiled when he heard the familiar sound of Allison's car pull up nearby. He went over to it and hopped in.

"Hey," Allison said as he shut the door behind him.

"Hey. So, Stiles told me that he's heading for Lydia's to check on her. He's hoping that he can get her to forgive him for promising to talk to her and then ditching her at her car."

Allison let a small smile loose. She felt sorry for Stiles on that. "That's not easy to explain."

Allison then looked over at the van while Scott looked out in the distance.

"How did your dad know where I'd be last night? He was there in the alley. Him and Gerard."

Allison looked back at him. "They have people," she explained softly. "Guys who monitor every camera in town. ATM's. Traffic cameras. Have you seen the ones they put up in school?" Scott nodded but Allison raised her eyebrows at him. "You thought I told him?"

Scott shook his head. "No," he said quickly. "I just-" he trailed off.

Scott didn't know why he even started that. He guessed that Stiles words were starting to get to him. Lately, it seemed that Stiles was starting to have good points and was being more right about all the things that were going on in town lately. And with his recent accusations about Allison and her family, on top of Gerard stabbing and threatening him, he was starting to worry that there could be a real chance he was right about Allison too. That she couldn't be trusted.

"I'm on your side Scott," she said to him. "I'm always on your side."

Allison was telling him the truth. He didn't need his enhanced senses to tell him that. Stiles was wrong. He knew that. "I know," he said softly to her. "I know, I'm sorry," he said taking her hand in his before moving to kiss it. "I'm sorry." He then let a frustrated breath loose. "It's just…I thought that things would get back to normal by now. Or at least normal enough that I could pass my classes," he added a little amusingly.

Allison smiled at him. "You'll pass," she assured him.

They then went to embrace one another. As they were starting to lose each other in the moment, Jackson was starting to tense up. The scales that had made their way to his hand were now starting to spread up into his arm. His breathing was starting to intensify and his heart started pounding.

But Scott was oblivious to it as Allison turned on some music for them.

"I felt like I was going to fall asleep in your arms," she explained.

"I like it when you fall asleep in my arms."

"I don't. I wake up and you're always gone," she explained.

Scott closed his eyes a bit. "That's because I don't want to wake you."

"I rather just wake up with you."

Scott smiled. "You will." But then his smile dropped a bit. "High School's only…two more years."

Allison groaned. Two more years. And by then, Scott wouldn't classed as a 'boy' by her parents' code and would then be fair game for them. "This is hard enough for normal people to get through."

They let that sad thought stew in the air for a moment.

Then Scott thought of something. "Hey, what would you say if I could be normal?" Allison looked at him, confused. "I've been thinking since we saw her at the hospital. Lydia, she was bit by the Alpha, right? Peter told Stiles that if the bite doesn't turn you then it'll kill you. But nothing happened to Lydia."

Allison's eyes narrowed. "Meaning…meaning what? She's immune?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah, and if she is…doesn't immunity mean that you could be cured?" Lydia could hold the key for him going back to normal. He then separated from her and looked her straight in the eyes. "Would you want that?" He knows that he would want it. He didn't ask for any of this and would take any chance he had to be normal again.

"I want anything that lets me be with you," she answered. "Not just until the end of high school."

"Well then better be til the end of college. My grades suck," he added lightly.

Allison shook her head. "Not just until college." Scott stared at her. "I'm serious."

"I know." He then grabbed her face lightly. "I know," he said before starting to lean in closer.

Scott and Allison then kissed lightly for a few moments before the air in the car started to heat up for them. They then started to reach and pull for each other's clothes as their make out session intensified. Allison moved to lightly push Scott into the back seat of the car as Scott carefully took her top off. They were kissing and groping every corner of the other's body that they could get too. The car was filled with the sounds of the radio's soft music and their moans, gasps and groans.

Jackson was in the van watching as his body started to be overtaken by scales and his body started to burn with heated intensity. His body started to shake uncontrollably as the scales went to his neck and started to overtake his face. His teeth started to get longer as they morphed into the Kanima's sharp cutting rows and his arms moved to break the cuffs that he was bound in. Soon, his whole body started to twist and change as his body became full of scales and his tail emerged. The Kanima was back and it broke right through the back doors unbeknownst to the young couple in the car not too far away.

* * *

Stiles was pulling his jeep up to where they had stashed the van. He tried to go and see Lydia but she hadn't been home so he decided to check in with Scott. He looked on ahead to see that there was a car nearby, Allison's, and realized that she must have come to see Scott. He got out and started to make his way to it when his jaw dropped as he got a closer look at the van. He then ran over to the car and was relieved to see that Scott and Allison weren't dead. But that was only for a second before he saw how they actually were and then pounded on the window startling the naked couple.

"Hey," he grunted to them. "Sorry to bother you but I think you might want to come and take a look at this." As soon as they were dressed, Scott and Allison followed Stiles to the van to see that the door was busted open and Jackson was gone. "It was like this when I got here. Who knows how long ago he got out," he explained to them with a mild glare.

Allison started to get pale. "I have to tell my father." Scott then started to pace off as the gravity of the situation started to hit him. "He's going to kill someone."

Scott nodded. "Okay. Okay tell him," he said looking defeated.

Stiles gave Allison a look before looking at his friend. "You can't be serious. You still think that we can trust them?"

"We can trust my dad. I know we can," Allison argued. "We can't do this by ourselves anymore. We need help."

Stiles went to angrily kick some dirt to the side.

"This is all my fault," Scott muttered.

Allison shook her head. "No, it's not."

"She's right," Stiles nodded. "It's not just yours Scott." He then pointed to the two of them. "It's both of yours." That got her and Scott to look over at him.

"Stiles," Scott started.

"No Scott," he cut in. "I don't think you appreciate just how screwed we are. Okay, we had him. We did do this ourselves," he gave Allison a look. "And we lost him because you two decided to hookup in your car instead of watch the reptilian killer monster. One we were lucky to catch the way we did. Now, he's loose and anyone that he kills from here on out will be on us because you guys couldn't stay focused on something besides you two." He then looked over at Scott. "You were able to trust me Scott to watch him and I trusted you. I guess it's my fault too," he said slightly scolding.

Allison thought that was a bit unfair for Stiles to say. It's not like they chose to ignore Jackson. They just made…a mistake. "Stiles," she started.

"Allison, no," Scott cut in. "He's right...this is our fault."

"And Scott, if you are serious about still trying to save Jackson, then we can't let the Argents know," he said disregarding that Allison was there to hear him say this. "If we let them know then they will kill him without batting an eye. Unless you think that the Argents will listen to you as well as I did," Stiles pointed out.

Scott thought back to when Allison's father threatened him in the woods and in his kitchen as well as her grandfather stabbing him outside the hospital.

Allison exhaled as she saw Scott run his hand across his face. It looked like he was agreeing against her going to her father. She couldn't help but feel a bit mad that Scott was with Stiles when he had argued against his plan to save Jackson at the beginning. But she quickly shook it off. "Then what do we do now?" she asked them.

"Maybe you should see if you could find out more about the Kanima from the bestiary," Scott suggested. "It might help us find him and...maybe even cure him."

Stiles went to put pressure on his eyes. "Scott, I think I might have to tell my dad. If more people are going to show up dead, I think he has to know why."

Scott nodded in agreement.

Allison widened her eyes at Stiles. "You're really going to tell your dad? How are you going to convince him of any of this? Are you going to tell him-"

"About me?" Stiles guessed. "About us?" he said looking over at Scott. "I'm actually hoping that he'll believe me without doing that."

Scott then flashed his gold eyes. "If he's going to believe it, looks like we'll have to."

Stiles huffed. He was afraid of this.

* * *

Allison went home and caught sight of her grandfather in the living room by the fireplace.

"Hello sweetheart," he said as she walked in.

"Hey," she said softly to him. She noticed that there seemed to be something burning in the fireplace. "What are you doing?"

"Oh," he said looking at the papers he was getting ready and set to burn. "Just getting rid of some junk files."

Allison nodded before she headed upstairs. Gerard watched her go before his eyes fell down onto the pile where there were some pictures of himself, Chris and Victoria as well as papers on the hunters in his employ and a file on the former principal and his form of resignation that had notes around it saying that it was forged. He then picked up a flash drive and tossed it into the flames.

Allison made her way to her room and turned on the lamp when she nearly jumped at the sight of Lydia on her bed. "You scared the hell out of me."

Lydia just looked at her. "I've been sitting here for an hour waiting for you."

Allison went to put her things away. "I can't hang out right now Lydia," she slurred out.

"I don't need anyone to 'hang out' with. I need someone to talk to."

"I, I understand that it must be important but if it can just wait-"

That got Lydia to stand up from the bed. "Why is everyone always telling me to wait? Why can't anyone have 'right now' available?"

"You can't have everything right now," Allison argued. "Okay, you know what I need? I need someone to translate 5 pages of archaic latin. I could see that's not going to happen any time soon," she said gesturing her shoulders out in a huff.

Lydia shrugged and folded her arms. "I know archaic latin," she said.

Allison turned to look at her. "You know archaic latin?" she asked in disbelief.

"I got bored with classical latin," Lydia explained like it was no big deal.

That made Allison's face fall. "Just how smart are you?"

Lydia just brought her hand out. "Just show me the pages."

* * *

Over at the sheriff's station Scott and Stiles walked on in with their faces full of dread. They got to the offices and Stiles nodded to the deputy on duty.

"Can you buzz us in?" he asked the guy. "I need to see my dad."

The guy unlocked the door for them and Stiles went and opened it but didn't move on in. Scott just stayed back with him.

"You ready for this?" he asked Stiles.

Stiles let a breath loose. "No," he grunted out before he started to move on in.

The two of them headed for the sheriff's office but froze when they saw that Jackson was there too, fully human. The two of them looked on as Jackson turned to give the two of them a smug looking expression. It was cut off when the sheriff stepped into their line of sight.

"Scott. Stiles. Perfect timing," he said to them. Both of them could practically choke on the annoyance and spite he was exuded. Stiles' dad then pointed to the man behind him. "Have you met Jackson's father, Mr. David Whittemore? Esquire."

"That means lawyer," Jackson supplied.

Scott and Stiles shared an annoyed look as it looked like things took a complicated step into getting worse.

* * *

Back at Allison's room, Lydia finished translating the passage that Morrell had read to Allison in her office. However, Lydia's translation was slightly different to the one that Morrell gave her.

"Are you sure? Ms. Morrell said that word means friend. The Kanima seeks a friend," she asked Lydia to make sure that she got it right.

But Lydia shook her head. "She was wrong. It means master."

"The Kanima seeks a master?" she gasped out.

Lydia just raised an eyebrow and left the desk. "Why? Is that important?"

"Yeah," Allison muttered to herself. "Someone's not protecting him. Someone's controlling him," she realized with horror.


	13. Restraint

Chapter 13: Restraint

When Jackson had turned into the Kanima and broke out of the police van, he had run off to a secluded part of the woods where there was a trailer housing a young wedded couple. It was out of the way and quiet. The only noises were from the couple themselves who were in the midst of an argument.

"You promised this was only going to be for a few weeks," the wife spat.

Her husband was sitting at the table moving his food around but not eating it. "Just because we are living in a trailer does not mean that we are trailer park trash," he argued back.

"Exactly. We're worse. We don't even have enough money to be in a trailer park," she said back.

The lights then flickered before the power in the trailer went out.

"Don't have a meltdown," he argued as he got up. "It's probably just the generator."

"You mean the thing that runs the electricity and water?" she asked sarcastically. Her husband put his jacket on and just gave her a tired and defeated look. One that seemed to pacify her anger. "I'm sorry," she whispered out. "I'm…just tired of feeling slightly terrified all the time." She then started to break down. "It's not like I want to be."

Her husband then went to hug her. "Hey, it's going to get better," he promised before he left to see to the generator.

The wife went to cry at the table. However, she noticed that he was gone for a while. "Shane?"

She looked out the window to find her husband out talking to someone. He seemed to be arguing with this person before he pointed up. It looked like a…tail started to descend down and grab him by the neck. She gasped and stood up in fright. Fear that increased when the mystery figure looked over in her direction. She was freaking out and tried to stay quiet as the figure vanished. She looked around for something to defend herself with but couldn't find anything. She then screamed when her husband flew through the window onto the table in front of her. She shed tears at the sight of him and screamed again when his body was pulled away.

The Kanima then made its way into the trailer to her and she silently was freaking as it approached closer. The Kanima came up to her and hissed at her face. However, it looked down to see that she was pregnant. With that it roared and ran off leaving the wife to shriek in terror.

* * *

Allison's discovery was too big and important to wait. She asked to borrow Lydia's phone as she went into her bathroom and dialed for Scott. She found out that he and Stiles hadn't told the sheriff the truth because Jackson had gone to his father and they were now facing serious trouble for locking him up in that van. When she heard that, she informed them that they were wrong about the Kanima seeking a friend. It sought a master.

"If Jackson doesn't know what he's doing then he probably doesn't know someone's controlling him."

Stiles was looking down at the phone while Scott was pacing a bit aways.

"Or he doesn't remember," Scott said coming to stand next to it as well.

"Or it might be the same kind of thing with Lydia when she took off from the hospital?" Stiles threw in.

"A fugue state," said Allison.

Scott nodded. "He would have to forget everything. The murder."

"Getting rid of the blood," Allison grimly added.

Stiles bit the corner of his cheek. "He did have help with one thing though: The video. Someone helped him forget that."

"Whoever's controlling him," answered Scott.

"Are you sure that Jackson has no clue about any of this?" Allison asked them.

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "He still thinks that he's becoming a werewolf and that being with Lydia seems to have delayed the whole thing."

"So do we try to convince him he's not?" she asked.

Scott nodded. "If it helps us find whoever's controlling him, then yeah."

"Do you think he'll still talk to us after what we did?" Allison's voice was blatantly skeptical.

Stiles looked up at Scott. His eyes hard and tired. Scott could understand why. Jackson wouldn't talk to them before any of this even happened. The chance of that happening now was slim to none.

Which was made even less likely when the sheriff had the two of them called into the station's interrogation room. In the room was Mr. Whittemore and Scott's mother who looked like she was barely keeping in her anger.

Sheriff Stilinski started to read the restraining order that Mr. Whittemore drafted against Scott and Stiles with his son. "You will not go within fifty feet of Jackson Whittemore. You will not speak to him. You will not approach him. You will not assault him physically or psychologically." When he finished he threw the document down onto the table.

Scott was trying hard to look down at his hands and not move his eyes to where his mother was. He could feel her eyes gazing down at him and her anger pouring out of her.

Stiles swallowed some discomfort as he looked at his dad. "What about school?" he asked him.

"You can attend classes while attempting to maintain a fifty foot distance," he said curtly.

Stiles could sense that his dad was trying not to yell. A part of him would've preferred him to yell. The fact that he could feel that his dad was struggling to not show how mad he was made Stiles insides feel itchy and irritated. He then found himself talking without really thinking. "Well, what if we both have to use the bathroom at the same time and there's only two stalls available and they're right next to each other-" Stiles stopped when he saw his dad fold his arms and heard movements from both Ms. McCall and Mr. Whittemore which indicated that they folded their arms at him too. "I'll just hold it."

After all of that was settled, Stiles was being pulled off to the side by his father. "Do I need to remind you how lucky we are that they aren't pressing charges?"

Stiles just exhaled and rolled his eyes to try to spin this as an annoyance rather than a problem. It wasn't a problem since he was well practiced in being annoyed when it came to Jackson. "Oh, come on. It was just a joke."

"A joke?" his father spat out.

"Yes, I didn't think that it would be taken that seriously. Okay, humor is subjective to different levels of interpretation. One that Jackson and his dad interpreted too seriously."

"Oh?" his father said glaring a bit at him. "Then tell me how am I supposed to interpret the stolen prison transport van."

Stiles felt Scott and his mom step close to them but ignored them. "We filled the tank!" he tried to explain away.

Scott was looking at the two of them but was pushed by his mother. "Move," she muttered to him. They moved off to the hallway for a bit when his mother grabbed him to stop. "It's not just this," she started before leaning back to glare at him. "Although a restraining order is a new low that I didn't think that you would reach this soon. It's everything on top of it. The completely bizarre behavior," she said counting them with her hand. "The late nights coming home, having to beg Mr. Harris to make up that chemistry test you missed."

Scott narrowed his eyes. "I missed a chemistry test?"

His mother sighed. "Really Scott? Really?! I have to ground you. I'm grounding you. You're grounded."

Scott looked over to see that Stiles had finally gotten away from his father but stopped when he saw that he and his mother were having a tense moment themselves.

"What about work?" he asked.

She sighed in defeat. "Fine, other than work. And no TV," she said to make up for it.

Scott flinched. "My TV's broken."

"Then no computer," she said.

Scott flinched again. "I need the computer for school."

"Then no…" she looked back to see Stiles standing there in wait. "No Stiles."

Stiles eyes widened. "No Stiles?"

"No Stiles!" she said holding up her hand to make sure he stayed back. "And no more car privileges. Give me your keys! Give them to me!" She held up her hand for Scott to give his keys over to her. Scott went and handed them to her and she started to try and separate his car key but was having trouble. "I got it," she snapped when Scott tried to get it himself.

"Mom." Scott then went and wrapped his hands around hers to get her to settle down.

Stiles watched the exchange with a pained look that was mirrored in Scott's face.

His mom exhaled deeply to try and calm herself. "What is going on with you?" she asked looking Scott in the face. "Is this about Allison?"

Stiles was shaking his head but Scott kept his gaze on his mother. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah," his mother answered.

Stiles shook his head even more angrily. What was Scott doing? They may have been planning on telling his dad the truth but only because there was no choice. Now they couldn't because of all of this happening. It would only make things worse. They couldn't tell Scott's mom, she would freak.

"Is this about your father?" she asked. "It is isn't it?"

That got Stiles to nod his head. That was a better way to explain this away. Scott noticed and he just lowered his gaze to make it seem like his mom had guessed right. She told him that they would talk more at home before she left to get the car.

Scott watched her leave before he went over to Stiles who was giving him a look. Scott could feel the annoyance and anger coming from his friend being directed to him. Scott just sighed out in tired defeat. "I'm the worst son ever."

Stiles sighed. "Well I'm not exactly winning any prizes either," he said viciously as he looked over at his father being chewed out by Jackson's dad. A part of him wondered if Scott really thought that all this trouble was worth trying to help Jackson now. Because he knew that he wasn't feeling good about going through this for him in the slightest.

Over in the sheriff's office, Jackson was sitting calmly on the chair in there as he looked over in Scott and Stiles' direction with a proud smirk on his face.

* * *

That night, when Stiles and his father managed to get home, Stiles thought that his dad would try to question him more. Stiles could smell the anger and…disappointment coming off of him but he simply said to just head to his room and get to sleep because he had school tomorrow. His tone was calm and soft which hit Stiles in the heart hard. It made what his senses were picking up from his dad hit him harder. Stiles had to wonder…what would he be feeling from his father right now if he had told his dad the truth about everything tonight. Would he still be feeling this bad…or would he be feeling worse?

* * *

Over at Derek's lair, the Alpha was talking with his betas about the next step in getting the Kanima. One that involved Scott and Stiles.

"So why do we need their help?" Isaac asked him.

"Because it's harder to kill then I thought. And I still don't know who it is."

Isaac's eyes widened. "And they do?!" he asked doubtfully.

"They might," Derek said. "Which is why I need one of you to get on their good side."

Isaac and Erica shared a look. Erica seemed to be excited at that thought but not Isaac. After all, Scott and Stiles had both beat him down in the span of a week. He wasn't sure he wanted to try his luck against them again so soon.

Erica smirked. "Scott or Stiles?" she asked.

Derek thought on it. "Either…though, it might be smart to try Stiles first."

He then stood in front of a chest and bent down to open it.

"You know another full moon is coming Derek?" Isaac said.

Derek straightened himself up. "I'm aware of that." He then opened the lid of the chest to reveal sets of chains and collars.

Erica reached down to pick up a spiked crown. "Oh, these look comfortable," she said sarcastically.

Isaac tensed at the sight of them and looked at Derek as he took them away from her. "You said that you were going to teach us to change whenever we wanted."

"There hasn't been time," Derek said as he went to pile up the chains and bonds from his trunk.

"But…if you have to lock us up during the full moon then that means…that you'll be alone against the Argents."

"They haven't found us," he said calmly as he shut the chest and went to leave. He wasn't worried. The Argents had been looking for him, trying to find him by staking out his house and the school but they hadn't found his lair.

Isaac didn't share in his confidence. "Yet! So how about we just forget the Kanima?"

Derek turned around to look at him. "We can't! There…was something about the way Gerard looked at it. He wasn't afraid. At all. I don't know what he knows or what he's planning. But I do know that we have to find it first."

If Gerard knew something about the Kanima that seemed to benefit him then he would no doubt use it against them. The Kanima was strong enough to hold him at bay and if Gerard was able to get anything out of it then it could only spell trouble for them.

* * *

Allison walked into the library during lunch. She looked up to see one of the new cameras watching her. She walked over to the shelves to be hidden from its view. She reached for the tablet in her bag and slid it between the shelves where Scott and Stiles were waiting for it on the other end.

"It's everything that Lydia was able to translate. Trust me, she was very confused," she mumbled over at them.

"What did you tell her?" asked Scott.

"Uh, that we were part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures," she said amusingly.

That got Scott to snicker as well but Stiles stared at the two of them stone faced.

"I am part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures," he said to them.

Allison's eyes widened a bit. "Oh. Great," she said as Stiles stared at her.

Scott shook it off as he read Lydia's notes. "Okay, will this help us find out whoever's controlling him?"

Allison shook her head. "Not really. But Stiles was right about the murderers." Stiles brought his fist slightly up in victory. "It calls the Kanima a weapon of vengeance. There's a story there about a South American priest that uses the Kanima to execute murderers in his village."

Stiles eyes narrowed. A priest as a Kanima's master that used it to execute murderers? That didn't sound too sinister to him. "Oh, well maybe it's not too bad then."

But Allison continued. "Until the bond grew strong enough that it killed whoever he wanted it to."

Stiles froze. "All bad. All very, very bad." If some small village priest could do that then he couldn't imagine the kind of person that would be controlling Jackson to do all these murders in town.

"But here's the thing," Allison said grabbing a book from the shelf. "The Kanima is actually supposed to be a werewolf but it can't be-" But she stopped when a teacher put a book back on a shelf across from her.

Scott however finished the thought for her as he read from the tablet. "Until it resolves that in its past which manifested it."

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Okay, if that means that Jackson could use a few thousand hours in therapy, I could've told you that myself."

Allison thought of something else. "What if…what if it has something to do with his parents? His real parents."

Scott's face dropped. "Yeah, does anyone actually know what happened to them?"

Stiles turned to him. "Lydia might." She had been his girlfriend since high school started. She might've learned something about his family.

"What if she doesn't know anything?" Scott asked him.

"Well, he doesn't have a restraining order against me," Allison pointed out. "So, I'll talk to him myself."

"Okay," Scott said. "Then what do I do?" Stiles would talk to Lydia and Allison would talk to Jackson. What would he do during all of this?

"You have a make-up exam, remember?" said Allison.

Scott looked over to Stiles who nodded his head. Stiles couldn't believe that he forgot about that considering that his mom only badgered him about it last night.

Allison then reached in and grabbed onto Scott's hand through the shelves. "Promise me?"

"If he does anything you run the other way," he told her.

"I can take care of myself," she muttered to him.

"Allison, if something happens to you while I'm taking some stupid test then someone's going to have to take care of me," he said to her.

Stiles shrugged from his spot as he read through the bestiary. "Don't worry. I'd be more than happy to do that," he muttered. He then looked up to see Scott looking at him annoyed. "Scott, relax. We're in school. I think Allison will be fine as you spend an hour taking a test." He then looked at his watch. "One that you should already be heading for."

Allison let a small breath out. "I'll be fine Scott. Don't worry."

But none of that made Scott feel any better. "If he does…anything-"

Allison shrugged. "Like?"

"Anything bizarre. Anything-" Scott was stopped there as Stiles rolled his eyes and grabbed onto the back of Scott's neck and pulled him away. "Stiles," he started.

"Anything evil, got it? Good." Stiles said before he marched Scott off and out of the library still grabbing onto his neck. "Sorry Scott but the faster you take your test then the faster you could spy on Allison lovingly from afar," he muttered to him as he led him off for the science room.

Scott just let himself be manhandled away. Allison leaned back into the bookshelves shaking her head and rolling her eyes but in slight amusement.

* * *

Jackson walked into one of the lab stations in the school to find it empty. He was looking for the teacher but assumed he had stepped out for a bit so he decided to go over some stuff on his phone. He moved about until he stumbled onto the glass cage holding some tarantulas. His gaze then went to the one next to it that was holding a snake. Jackson then found himself opening the cage and reaching in to take it in his hand. The snake traveled up his arm and wrapped around his neck. Jackson seemed content as it slithered around him and opened his mouth as the snake then slithered into it and he swallowed it whole.

"Jackson?" Jackson then turned around to see that it was the teacher he was looking for and thought that he had seen what just happened. But the man just held up a document. "Did you still want to go over your paper?" he asked him.

Jackson looked away with a hard look overcoming his face and his feelings and emotions going numb.

* * *

Harris looked over at Scott as he sat down in the empty science room to take the exam that he had apparently missed. Scott tense enough with leaving Allison to question Jackson alone. It only got worse when he turned to the first page and his mind started to draw a blank on the first question. He could see that he was going to have a hard time getting through these questions as he hadn't been studying that much lately.

* * *

Ms. McCall found herself looking into her son's room and noticed that there was some clothes on the floor, just next to his hamper.

"Really Scott?" she mumbled as she went to toss them in before taking the hamper down to do the wash.

She then looked back into the room. Scott was away at school and she wondered if the explanation for what was going on with her son might just be in his room right now. She debated with herself against searching his room until she finally went in and began to look while telling herself that she was only going to straighten up.

It started as a cleaning expedition…until she got to his drawers and started to take out everything. And then empty out his closet and look under his bed. She had to find out just what was going on with him. If it was drugs, or something else. She went through a good part of his room until she sat at his desk and found a box of condoms. She nervously took the box to find that there was only one of them left inside. She could only think of one girl that her son would ever want to be with but was confused as she thought they had broken up. Unless, they were still together and were trying to keep it secret.

She couldn't understand exactly what this all meant but she had to find out more.

* * *

It had been over a half hour and Scott was still taking his test. He was getting even more tense and found himself making a few mistakes as he tried to get through his exam. His focus was slipping and his mind was starting to drift elsewhere.

* * *

Stiles tracked Lydia down and, tactlessly, asked if she could tell him anything about Jackson's real parents.

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone," she said as she started to walk off.

But Stiles followed after her. "Oh come on, anyone that says they're not supposed to tell anyone is always dying to tell someone. So, tell me."

"Why do you want to know?" she suspiciously asked him.

"I can't tell you that."

Lydia stopped for a second. "Then I'm not telling you," she said before walking off again.

Stiles kept following her. "But you are telling me that you could tell me something if you wanted to tell me?"

Lydia's eyes fell a bit. "Was that a question?"

"It felt like a question."

"Well…tell me if this feels like an answer. No," she said with a smile before she tried to take off faster from him.

Stiles stayed on her heels and didn't notice that he had been spotted by Erica who smiled as she watched him go off.

Stiles tried to get Lydia to stop and talk to him but now she wasn't saying anything to him at all. "Lydia? Come on Lydia, wait!" But she just kept walking off. Stiles just stopped walking after her just as he was pushed off to the side by Erica. "Hey Erica," he said curtly to her.

"Why are you asking about Jackson's real parents?" she asked him.

Stiles looked down to see that Erica's claws were out as she held him back in all their glory, in the school hallway in the middle of the day. "Why are you bringing out the claws on camera? You want the Argents to see you?" he asked before pointing to the one not too far away that was pointing right at them. That got her to take them off him. "That's right. You want to play Catwoman, I'll be your Batman." He then stepped around her and began to head out to try and get to Lydia and keep trying to find out more about Jackson's parents.

Erica just turned around to look at him. "If you're wondering about Jackson's real parents they're about half a mile from here," she said making him stop to look back at her. "In Beacon Hills Cemetery."

Stiles narrowed his eyes at her. Erica smiled at him before she went to walk away. Stiles stared after her as he looked back in the direction that Lydia went down. Did Erica truly know something about Jackson's parents too? He found himself going after Erica now.

"Okay, wait," he said as he headed over for her. "You really know how they died?"

"Maybe," she shrugged. "If you tell me why you're so interested." Stiles just stayed silent but Erica started to slow down until she finally stopped. The pieces seemed to just fit together in her mind. "It's him, isn't it?"

"What?" asked Stiles. "Him? Who?" he said getting nervous.

Erica started to walk again. "The test didn't work but it's still him. It's Jackson."

Stiles stopped as he watched Erica take off. "Damn it," he muttered as he headed off after her.

* * *

Jackson was walking down the path to the locker room but stopped as he looked back. He could sense that he was being followed. He narrowed his eyes and he went off into the locker room.

Allison stepped out from around the corner to try to head on in after him when the door suddenly opened and Allison flinched back. She calmed when she saw that it wasn't Jackson coming out of the room but Matt.

"Jesus," he laughed out and grabbing his chest. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry. I was just…um…nothing," she said dropping her gaze from him.

Matt smiled softly at her. "Nice heels," he said pointing to the shoes in her hands.

Allison looked down to the shoes that were still in her hand after removing them to sneak up on Jackson. "Oh, yeah. My feet were hurting, so." She then went to put them back on.

"Same reason I never wear mine," Matt joked.

"What?" Allison said blankly.

Matt just shook his head. "Ah, forget it. Hey, did you hear about the Underground Show? They got some great names spinning."

"Oh, you mean like a rave?"

"Uh, is it still a rave if you don't roll? I just call it a party. But, hey, I got a friend that could hook us up with tickets if you're down. Want me to get you one?"

Allison smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, great."

Matt nodded. "Yeah? Alright, cool. It's Friday, so…looking forward to it," he said happily to her as he went off and left her alone outside the locker room.

Allison then started to hear heavy breathing and panting coming from inside the locker room. Like someone was in pain. It sounded like Jackson. Allison quickly went on inside to see what was wrong. She looked around but didn't see any sign of him.

"Jackson?" she called out.

"In here," she heard from the direction of the showers and she heard the sound of running water. She moved for them but then froze when she saw that Jackson was underneath the shower, naked. And he was staring and seemed to have been waiting for her.

"Jackson," she cried as she looked away.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"You could've warned me," she said scoldingly.

"You're the one that walked into the boy's locker room." He then shut the water off and made his way out.

"I thought I heard you…forget it," she said shaking it off.

Jackson made his way to right beside Allison and leered down at her. "Did you want to talk about something?"

Allison was starting to get a little scared. "We can talk later." She then tried to leave but Jackson went over and blocked her.

"No," he said putting his arm in her way. "Let's talk now," he whispered savagely to her."

The sight of Jackson wet and naked would've made most girls weak at the knees but Allison was finding the look he was giving her mortifying. He looked downright savage. Cold-blooded as his lizard form was. "I…I have to get to class," she said trying again to leave.

He smiled and shook his head. "No, no you don't. No, you have perfect grades. You could skip one class." Jackson then leered down at her. "Are you okay? You're heart's beating like crazy."

Yes, because Jackson was starting to truly terrify her. That's what was making her heart racing.

Over in the chemistry classroom, Scott was still trying to finish up his exam when he looked up to see that he had less than a minute left. The ticking from the clock echoed in his enhanced ear drums. He went to fill in his next answer when his pencil snapped. A new sound was echoing in his ears. The sound of a hurried heartbeat. Allison's heartbeat. She had to be in trouble for her heart to race like that in the school which meant that something must've been happening between her and Jackson. Scott quickly got up and went to put the test on Harris' desk and get to Allison but Harris stopped him before he could leave.

"What do you think you're doing?" he yelled at him.

Scott looked up at the clock. "The hour's up," he gasped out.

"You're not leaving until every single one of these bubbles is filled in," he said pointing at Scott's answer sheet to show him that there were still a handful of them blank.

Scott then ran over and filled in the remaining ones before he then ran out of the room.

Jackson was now starting to move in closer on Allison and she was slowly backing away but he stayed with her.

"I thought you wanted to talk," he said to her.

"I…I changed my mind." Allison nearly fell when she hit something on the floor but managed to stay on her feet and just looked in the opposite direction from him.

Jackson just kept on walking after her until she looked back at him again. "You sure? Because you look a little stressed." His face softened. "Is it Scott? Is it that whole thing? You know, I still can't believe that you still think your little Romeo and Juliet story is going to last. You know, eventually, he and his buddy Stiles are just going to run off to Derek and join his little wolf pack. If you don't realize that then you've got to be the stupidest bitch in this town. Well, other than Scott since he's a pretty stupid bitch himself."

"Stop it," Allison spat at him.

"Hell, even his stupid friend has bigger balls than him," he scoffed out. "He's not afraid to show his teeth unlike Scott who cries and curls up into the darkest corner he could find like a dumb dumped bitch."

"Just stop it!" Allison yelled at him.

But Jackson kept going. "What are you going to do Allison?" he asked lowly and savagely showing his teeth. "When your stupid bitch of a boyfriend turns on you?" He then went and trapped her between him and the wall and was practically in her face. "They kill your aunt. They almost killed Lydia. Who do you think's going to be next? Not you…oh no it can't be you because you're in love. Is that what you tell yourself?" he softly mocked at her. "Scott's different and everything is going to work out because we're in love. Well…if that's what you believe than you're already dead. After all, even I could see and practically feel the ice that his buddy Stiles is sending your way. Scott may love you but Stiles doesn't. After all, he tried to destroy your family's reputation. Hell, he might actually go the extra mile and kill them himself, starting with you." Jackson then went and brought his claws out and started to run them softly down the side of Allison's face and neck. "I just…I hope that your dad's been teaching you moves to protect yourself."

Allison's eyes were closed but then they opened to look Jackson right in the eyes. "Actually, he has," she whispered out.

She then threw his arms away from the sides of her head and then pushed at Jackson's neck to move him away from her. Jackson grabbed onto Allison just as he lost his footing and the both of them ended on the floor with him on top of her. When they landed, Allison looked up to see the expression on Jackson's face change. He no longer looked savage. Instead, he looked scared and confused.

"Allison?" he asked with a scared stutter. He then got off her. "What are you doing in here?"

Allison went and crawled off to the opposite wall as she stared at Jackson looking freaked out. It was like he had snapped out of a daze. She then heard the door open and looked over to see that it was Scott who walked in. He looked over from her to Jackson, who was naked and moving to quickly put a pair of shorts on.

"I'm fine," she said to him. "I'm fine Scott."

But Scott wasn't paying attention to her. His focus was on Jackson who had been in the locker room naked with his girlfriend. He then rushed over and slammed Jackson into the lockers.

Jackson hissed and glared out at him. "I have a restraining order!" he roared out.

"Trust me, I restrained myself," Scott spat out.

Jackson then ran for Scott and shoved him into the lockers opposite them before throwing him off for the showers. Scott flew off into them but quickly got back to his feet in time for Jackson to shove him into the wall. Scott went and grabbed onto Jackson's head and slammed his own head right into his face before shoving him off his feet to land with his back to the floor. He went to reach for Jackson but he went and kicked Scott back hard enough into the shower wall to crack it. Jackson then got up to try to leave but Scott quickly recovered and slammed him at the back of the head with a well-placed kick. Jackson took a weight that was nearby and threw it for Scott who managed to catch it before it hit him but the force made him sway back a bit. That sway gave Jackson time to push Scott against the wall and then grab him and push him down onto a sink. It broke off from the wall and shattered into pieces as Scott landed on it. Water started to gush out from the now exposed pipes.

* * *

Outside in the hallway, Erica was being pursued by Stiles.

"Erica wait. You cannot tell Derek. Look, there is a lot more to this that you don't know about and you might only help make things worse." Erica just hmm'd at him and kept walking. "And just because you got the Alpha bite makeover, that doesn't give you the license to go around and destroy people."

That finally got Erica to stop and look at him. "Why not? That's all everyone ever used to do to me."

"You just can't. Okay," he cut her off. "You and Isaac and Boyd think that you're all invincible and unstoppable now well, I hate to bring you back to reality but you're not. You all need to show restraint. Now more than ever." Erica just rolled her eyes at him. "I didn't say it was going to be easy. Look, not too long ago Scott and I ran into a werewolf that thought he could destroy anyone he wanted. He thought that he unstoppable and could do whatever, and kill whoever he wanted; and let me tell you, that got him burned in the end. Literally."

Erica just tilted her head to the side. "Yeah, well let me tell you my reality. I used to have the worst crush in the world on you." Stiles just stared at her. "Yeah, you Stiles. And you never even once noticed me." But then she saw Stiles look down and away from her. "Exactly how you're not noticing me right now." Erica froze when she saw that his expression wasn't of someone spacing out, but of puzzlement.

Stiles' eyes had been drawn to a heavy trail of water that was starting to leak out from underneath the door leading into the locker room. He pointed to it to show Erica and she turned around to look at the trail too. They both just stared at it for a moment before the doors burst open and Scott flew out and landed on the floor. He was then grabbed onto by Jackson and Stiles and Erica ran over to them. Erica went to restrain Jackson while Stiles went to restrain Scott as the two of them tried to keep going at one another.

"What the hell's going on?!" Harris said as he and some other students started to get drawn by the commotion.

Matt was among them and he noticed a tablet on the floor. He turned it on and looked onto the pages about the Kanima.

Mr. Harris kept yelling until Scott and Jackson finally seemed to settle enough for Stiles and Erica to let them go.

"Mr. McCall," Harris spat at him. "You want to explain yourself? Stilinski?"

Matt went on to send the file to himself and then came over and handed it for Scott. "You dropped this," he said to him.

Harris reached over and grabbed it. "You and you," he said to Scott and Jackson but then he froze. "Actually…all of you," he said pointing to Stiles, Erica, Allison and Matt as well. "Detention. 3 o'clock."


	14. Restraint part 2

Chapter 14: Restraint part 2

Lydia was off at her locker, putting away her books for the day when she was visited by the boy that took it upon himself to be her own personal stalker.

"Busy after school?" he asked.

"Always," she said.

"Well, unbusy yourself. I want to talk to you. Actually, I want to show you something."

Lydia just folded her arms and smiled at him. "I thought we got passed the slightly rapy language," she joked at him.

The guy gave her a smile before he leaned in closer. "And, bring the flower."

He then left with Lydia looking after him with a small bit of amusement in her gaze.

* * *

Victoria Argent was working in the school office, monitoring the school's camera footage, when Melissa McCall walked right on in to see her.

"Hi there," she said to her.

"Hello," Victoria said before moving for the intercom. "Let me make an announcement. Have Scott brought to the office."

"Actually," Melissa said stopping her. "I came to talk to you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. It's about Scott…and Allison."

That made Victoria tense. She only became more so when Melissa told her that she suspected that the two of them were still together.

"I was under the impression that they were no longer dating," she said to her.

Melissa shrugged. "Me too, but it looks like they are. And more," she added with a nervous nod of her head. "A lot more."

"How do you know that it's not some other impressionable young girl? With severely low standards," she added skeptically.

Melissa narrowed her eyes slightly at her from that. "Because I know Scott. And Allison is the only girl that he's ever talked about like that. I just don't understand why the two of them are trying to keep it a secret. It doesn't make any sense to me. The only thing I can think of is the whole mess with Stiles and Allison's aunt. Maybe they are trying to spare his feelings. Whatever their reasons are, I just want them to be safe."

Victoria narrowed her eyes. "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

Mr. Harris was waiting in the library as Scott, Stiles, Allison, Erica, Jackson and Matt all walked on in to begin their detention. Scott, Stiles and Erica went over at one table while Allison, Matt and Jackson took another.

But Jackson paused and looked over at them. "Uh, we can't be in the same room together," he said to Harris. "I have a restraining order against these tools," he said wanting Harris to let him leave.

"All these tools?" asked Harris.

"No," Stiles said to him. He then pointed to himself and Scott. "Just us tools."

Harris smiled. "Fine. You two, over there," he said pointing to a slightly farther table.

Scott and Stiles picked up their stuff and moved while Jackson looked gobsmacked at being dismissed like that.

Scott sat down and sent Jackson a glare before he looked over at Stiles. "I'm going to kill him," he softly growled.

"No," Stiles said holding his hands out at him. "You're not. You're going to find out who's controlling him and then you're going to help save him," he said reminding Scott of his words the previous day.

But Scott shook his head. "No, you were right. Let's kill him." he mumbled before tightening his jaw. Scott saw that Stiles deflated then and there but he didn't look happy that Scott was now agreeing with him. In fact, he could sense that Stiles was annoyed and slightly angry.

"You've got to be kidding me," he breathed out.

Stiles thought that it was lucky that they were being watched by Harris because he was a stone throw away from tossing Scott around himself. After all of Scott's arguments with him. After all the deaths that Jackson caused during the Kanima. After suffering the backlash from Mr. Whittemore's legal restraining order against them as well as the anger and disappointment from both of their parents Scott had firmly been behind trying to save Jackson. And now, after all of that, the thing that made Scott change his mind was catching Jackson in the locker room, naked, with Allison? Stiles then pushed all of this down. He had just given Erica this big speech about restraint and it would be hypocritical of him to lose it only over an hour after he said it.

Over at the other table, Jackson was cracking his neck while Allison stared off at Scott and Stiles and Matt was looking at his tablet. Matt was going over what he had sent over to himself. He went over to the translation portion of the file and zoomed in on a name.

"Kanima," Matt mumbled.

Allison caught that and looked over at him as Matt looked over at Allison, as it was her tablet that had this file to begin with.

They were being watched by Stiles. For some reason, the sight of Matt looking at Allison seemed to be giving him a cold and churning feeling in the pit of his stomach. He then thought on everything they learned about the attack on Danny that revolved around the footage. "Hey…what if it's Matt," he said to Scott. "This whole thing comes back to the video, right?"

Scott thought that was a bit of a stretch. "Well, Danny said that Matt was the one who found out that two hours of footage was missing."

"Exactly," Stiles said. "He's trying to throw suspicion off himself. And other than Jackson, Matt is the only one that knew about Danny working to recover the footage in the first place."

With that Scott looked over at Matt to see eating from a bag of chips. "So…he makes Jackson kill Isaac's dad, one of Argent's hunters and the mechanic working on your jeep?"

"Yes," Stiles nodded.

"Why?"

Stiles paused. "Because…he's evil." He then looked over at the table to see that both he and Jackson went to look over at them.

But Scott shook his head. "You just don't like him," he argued.

But Stiles shook his head. "No, it's him. I don't know why but there's something about that guy that…bugs me. I mean, just look at his face."

Scott looked over at Matt to see him offering a chip to Jackson who shook his head and refused it. He then rolled his eyes. "Got any other theories?"

Jackson then started to grab at his head as a searing pain started to come over him.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked as he and Allison saw that Jackson seemed to be in some sort of pain.

Jackson then got up. "I have to go to the bathroom," he said to Harris.

Harris saw how Jackson looked and stood up. "You okay? You don't look so good."

"I just need some water," Jackson said as he left the library.

Scott, Stiles, Allison, Matt and Erica watched as Jackson quickly left through the doors.

Harris got up and looked to all of them. "No one leaves their seats," he said before he left to go after him.

When Harris was gone, Scott and Stiles looked over at each other before they moved over to head to where Erica was sitting.

"Stiles said that you know how Jackson's parents died," Scott said as soon as they sat down.

"Maybe," she said not looking up from doing her homework.

"Talk," said Scott.

Erica stopped writing and put her book and pen down and looked up at him. "It was a car accident. My dad was the insurance investigator and every time that he sees Jackson drive by in his Porsche, he makes some comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he's eighteen."

Stiles' eyebrows rose. "So not only is Jackson rich now, he's going to be richer at eighteen?" he asked her dully.

"Yep," she said to him with a smile.

Stiles huffed. "There is something so deeply wrong with that," he said with Scott nodding in agreement.

With how Jackson had been acting, he made it sound like he had next to nothing when the fact is that he would be getting more than most people would see in their lifetimes.

"You know what," Erica said as she reached for her laptop. "I can try to find the insurance report in my dad's inbox. He keeps everything."

Scott barely heard any of that as he looked over at Allison sitting not too far away from him but she seemed to be trying to avoid looking at him. He guessed that what happened between him and Jackson in the locker room had her freaked out.

Then there was a ding as the school's intercom sounded. "SCOTT MCCALL. PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE."

Scott shared a look with Stiles before he looked over at Allison. Why would Scott be being called to the office? What did Gerard want?

* * *

Jackson was rushing off into the locker room with Mr. Harris on his heels.

"Jackson," Harris called out to him.

Jackson just held his hand out to stop him. "I'm fine. Just give me a minute," he said before going on into the locker room.

Jackson stumbled around the room until he got to one of the sinks. The pressure on his head was starting to intensify and he held onto his head tightly. He looked into the mirror just in time for his right eye to burst as the snake he had swallowed earlier pushed its way out and then slither down into the sink. He gasped as he looked up to see that his eye seemed fine as if nothing happened. He started to huff heavily as the pressure he was feeling faded though he was still freaked about what had just happened.

He emerged from the locker room with Harris still standing there waiting for him. "You okay?" he asked.

Jackson nodded. "Yeah…I'm okay," he grunted out before Harris led him off so that they could head back into the library.

Jackson moved off for his seat and sat down ignoring the looks from both Matt and Allison. Matt seemed puzzled but Allison was looking at him slightly freaked out.

Over where Stiles was sitting with Erica, he was looking over the files that Erica managed to recover from her father's files.

"Hey," he mumbled as he pointed to a certain one. "Look at these."

"Passengers arrived at the hospital DOA. Estimated time of death: 9:26pm. June 14, 1995," Erica read out.

Stiles stiffened. "Jackson's birthday is June 15th."

There was something more to this then he had originally guessed. And whatever that something is could hold the key for why he turned into what made Jackson turn into the Kanima in the first place.

Harris saw that his time was up and so he started to pack up his stuff. When the students saw that Harris was getting set to leave, they started to pack up their stuff too. But he chuckled at them. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said amusingly to them. "I'm leaving but none of you are. You can go when you're done with the re-shelving," he said patting the books that hadn't been put back on the shelves. "Enjoy the rest of your evening." He then left them to the long task.

Harris moved off for his car and then started to pull out. The back bumper of his car had a bumper sticker on it. It read: Imagination is More Important than Knowledge by Einstein.

* * *

Lydia was at home, getting ready to meet her personal stalker, but she couldn't find the flower he gave her anywhere. She tried going outside to the vine where the guy plucked it from but found that it was bare of those flowers.

"Perfect," she mumbled.

She looked over to the gate where the guy had come from the other night and she headed on out. She soon found herself walking through the woods as some mist rolled around. She was walking off until she saw a beautiful looking grand house in the distance.

* * *

Scott had entered the office and found Mrs. Argent in there sharpening a pencil. "Principal wanted to see me?" he asked her as she finally stopped sharpening.

"No," she said. She didn't seem to be very happy. "I did. I'm concerned about the detention today. How Allison ended up in there with you. And Mr. Stilinski," she said savagely before she went to sharpen the pencil again even though it was already fine. Scott's eyes followed it before she took it back out. "A sink was ripped off the wall. You're lucky that I'm here to explain that to people somehow. You realize that?" she asked him pointedly.

Scott nodded quickly. "Yeah. I do now."

"Good." She then held up the pencil close to her face. "Are you having sex with my daughter?" she asked out of nowhere.

Scott's eyes widened. Mrs. Argent moved to sharpen the pencil again and his eyes followed it nervously. "No," he said softly. "I'm not having sex with your daughter."

Mrs. Argent thought brought out the pencil to reveal that it was now practically sharpened to the eraser. "I certainly hope not."

Mrs. Argent was looking at him with a fierce look and he could practically taste the loathing that was oozing out of her against him. Scott couldn't help but hear Stiles vicious words from the night of the attack at the pool: ' _You are and will always be nothing but a dumb animal to be put down to them._ '

Scott headed off back for the library and saw that everyone was shelving books. He moved over to where Stiles was Allison made her way over to them.

"What did Gerard want?" she asked him.

"Oh, no it wasn't him. It was your mom," he said to her surprise.

"Well, what did she want?" Stiles asked him.

Scott saw the both of them ready to hear about what had happened. "Uh, she…kind of wanted to talk about that whole thing with one of the locker room sinks being torn off the wall."

"What did you say?" Stiles asked him.

He shrugged. "What could I say?" he answered back.

Stiles nodded. "Well, it's good that you're back because you won't believe what I just found."

Stiles then began to tell the two of them about Jackson's parents' deaths and the time that they died in relation to Jackson's birthday. Over a few shelves away, Jackson was starting to feel slightly sick again and Matt was close by and noticed how he was looking. He asked if Jackson was alright and he just nodded silently as he just stared hard at the book he was gripping tightly.

"But," Scott said when his friend was done. "What does that mean?"

"It means that Jackson was born _after_ his mom died. By C-Section. They had to pull him out of her dead body."

"So…was it an accident or not?" Allison asked him.

Stiles shrugged. "The word all over the report was that it was inconclusive."

"His parents could've been murdered?" Scott asked.

Stiles nodded. "If they were then it falls in line with the Kanima myth. 'Seeks out and Kills Murderers'."

Allison's eyes narrowed in thought. "But…for Jackson or the one controlling him?"

That was a very good question.

Jackson was still shelving books and he picked one up to see that the spine of it had his name. He blinked and the sight of his name was replaced with the book's title. He shook himself loose and put the book away before picking up another. This one had the cover telling him to close his eyes. He blinked to see that it was just a novel. However, it was just a moment before the cover had words telling him to close his eyes now. Jackson then started to feel his mind go numb and blank as he started to shut his eyes.

Scott shook his head. "We have to tell him. We have to talk to him," he said before moving to find Jackson.

"But he's not going to listen-" Allison tried saying as he went off.

Scott just kept going but froze when he saw a lone book laying on the floor. He carefully moved to it and looked into the aisle to see Matt was face down on the floor. A bloodied scratch on the back of his exposed neck. Scott ran to him just before a light burst overhead as a shape moved across the shelves above. Scott looked up to see that it seemed to be heading for the next shelf where a certain werewolf was.

"Erica!" he called out.

The lights and tiles overhead started to crack and fall down and Stiles went and pulled Allison down to shield from the falling rubble. Allison looked up to see that Stiles eyes had turned and his fangs were starting to come out. Erica was left to face Jackson and caught a glimpse of him before she found herself pierced by claws. She cried out and her cry made the two other werewolves move off for her with Allison right next to them.

Scott saw that the aisle was empty except for Erica and tried to look for Jackson and found him right when he about faced. Jackson's face was half shifted. Scales were covering half of him and his eyes were slitted with some fangs showing. He roared at Scott before he went and pushed him off into one of the library's carts. Stiles brought out his claws and tried to swipe at Jackson but he grabbed onto Stiles' wrist and squeezed on it. Stiles bared his teeth as he tried to push the pain away and tried to attack with his other hand. But before he could land the hit Jackson went and kicked Stiles down to the floor next to where Allison was kneeling. Scott rolled off to be kneel next to them and Stiles picked himself up and the two were kneeling to block off the path to Allison with both of their faces back to normal.

The three of them kept their eyes on Jackson who didn't seem to be going after them but was standing in the middle of the library just staring off at the ceiling. His head then started to bobble around and then his arm started to move up. It was almost like Jackson was some kind of…string puppet. His hand was writing on a nearby blackboard seemingly of its own accord as Jackson wasn't even looking at it. The three of them just watched until the message was done. It read: **Stay out of my way or I'll kill all of you.**

When it was done, Jackson then leapt up and went through one of the high windows. Scott, Stiles and Allison then got to their feet as they let the minds try to catch up on everything that just happened. Scott and Allison's eyes were on the message that Jackson left while Stiles' eyes moved off to where Erica was paralyzed on the floor. He looked down on her and saw that she didn't just seem to be paralyzed. She seemed to be fidgeting around as if in some kind of pain.

"Hey," he called out to the others. Stiles lifted Erica up into his arms. "I think she's having a seizure."

Scott ran over to them while Allison ran over to where Matt was still laying on the ground to check on him.

"He's alive," Allison said after checking him. "Just paralyzed."

Stiles saw that Erica's shaking was getting worse. "We need to get her to a hospital!"

"De-Derek," Erica managed to cough out. "I need Derek."

Scott looked back over to Allison. "Okay. When we go to the hospital-"

"To Derek," Erica coughed out. "To Derek."

Allison just stared. "Go," she said to them.

Scott picked himself up and ran over to Allison with Stiles calling after him but Scott didn't stop until he got to her. "I'm staying with you."

But Allison shook her head. "No. Stiles can't take her alone and I have to call an ambulance for Matt. Go."

"She's right Scott!" Stiles called out. "One of us has to stay holding Erica and the other has to drive. I can't do both!"

"This doesn't feel right," Scott cried.

"It's okay," Allison said.

But Scott shook his head. "No, it doesn't feel right."

"It…doesn't mean anything," she told him sadly.

"But it feels like it does," he muttered harshly to her.

"Scott," she said cutting him off. "Go. Go!"

The urgency was intensified with Stiles starting to yell. "Scott! We have to go! Now!"

Scott exhaled deeply as he just surrendered to the circumstances but not before moving in to give Allison a kiss to her forehead before moving off to Stiles and Erica. He took Erica from Stiles and Stiles started to run off ahead to get his car started and ready for them. The library's camera zoomed in and followed after them.

* * *

Lydia made it to the inside of the house that she saw to find that it was empty. There was little furnishing it and there were some leaves and dirt around but it was clear that this place had the look that it could be marvelous.

"Hello?"

Lydia started to look around but didn't see any sign of anyone around.

"Over here."

Lydia turned around to find the boy she was looking for standing off to the side. "Is this your house?"

He started to move over to her. "It was. I'll tell you all about it. But first…did you bring the flower?"

He started to circle her and Lydia dropped her head a bit. "I couldn't find it."

He stopped when he was directly behind her. "It's okay," he said drawing her to look at him. "But, since you don't have it, I'm going to need that kiss."

He then slowly leaned in and Lydia returned the soft kiss that he was giving her. The two of them started to get lost in the feel of it before Lydia broke away and went to hug him. She then looked over at a mirror cabinet that was standing not too far away but her eyes widened to find that it was reflecting something different. She wasn't in a sunny room with the boy but a dark one with a burnt looking man. Then everything faded away and Lydia saw that she was indeed in a dark ruined house. She then looked to see that the boy wasn't a boy but indeed a burnt man dressed in a leather jacket by the name of Peter Hale and she backed away.

But he just stepped closer to her and tilted his head. "Is something wrong?" he asked her.

Lydia panicked and was horrified at everything that was happening as she started to slip and slide down onto the floor until she found herself falling into a blank state and letting herself just…numb to everything around her.

Peter went to sit right next to her. "I'm so sorry Lydia. All of this must be terribly confusing. But, at least you know that you're not actually crazy. No, not completely, there's bound to be some…residual effects but you're a strong girl. I could start to see why one of my little betas is so taken with you. Personally I think you're going to pull through with a minimal amount of post-traumatic stress. And a few years of…profoundly disturbing nightmares." He then went to stroke her hair lovingly. "I had a plan you know. It was a good plan but if there was one thing I've learned in life is that you should always have a backup. That would be you," he said right into her ear. "Your immunity makes you the perfect Plan B. You wouldn't turn from the bite. You wouldn't die. But you would be able to do, one, very, important thing…you know what that is Lydia?"

He then yelled at her and Lydia saw flashes of her memories with the boy. Waiting in the guidance office with him revealed that he hadn't been there at all. Or that night with her dog as it had come back to her on its own when she called. She had never been given a flower at all which explained why she couldn't find it. And that day in school when she had stopped in front of the trophy case, she had looked down at a picture of Peter Hale when he was a high school student which was revealed to be who that boy really was.

Lydia then found herself back in the burnt house, alone, but she opened her hands to reveal the flower. A flower called Wolfsbane. And…underneath the floorboards of the house was the burnt and buried body of Peter Hale.

* * *

Scott and Stiles brought Erica into Derek's hideout and he took them into the empty train car and they set her down on the floor.

"Hold her up," Derek said and Stiles went to hold up her head.

"Is she dying?" he asked the Alpha.

Derek started to panic. "She might…I-" He then reached down to Erica's wrist. "This is going to hurt." He then went and pulled on it causing her to scream out with Stiles and Scott watching her in horror.

"You broke her arm?" Stiles asked savagely.

"It'll trigger the healing process," Derek explained. "I still have to get the venom out. This is where it's really going to hurt." He then dug his claws into her skin and started to squeeze out some black blood.

Erica started to scream out in even more pain and Stiles went and tightened his hold on her. Stiles then brought out his left hand and brought it to be right above where Derek had clawed into her arm. He took hold of her and he closed his eyes as he focused. Derek and Scott then saw the veins in his hand go black as he started to pull out as much pain from her as he could. That got Erica's breathing to settle and her screaming to stop. Stiles' face was scrunched up as he felt some of the pain travel to his hand and up his arm into his head.

"Stiles," Erica said making him open his eyes and look down at her staring at him. "You make a good Batman," she muttered to him. She was giving him a soft and thankful look before she seemingly passed out from the shock of the combined sharp pains and sudden relief she was given.

Derek let go of Erica and let out a deep breath. "She's healing. She's going to be okay." That got both Scott and Stiles to sigh out in relief. Derek then stood up and looked down to see that Stiles was still pulling pain from Erica. "Don't do that too much and too long. It saps your strength and could end up severely hurting you."

Derek then stepped out. Scott and Stiles shared a look with Stiles silently agreeing to stay with Erica while Scott went after Derek. Stiles looked down at Erica as he took some more pain from her and then let it go. As soon as he did, he felt Erica start breathing a bit more easily. As he watched her, he remembered what she said to him earlier today. About having a crush on him. He had to admit, he just thought that she had been trying to mess with him like she had been with Scott but maybe she had been telling him the truth after all. Yes, he had always had a _very_ strong thing for Lydia but she never really noticed him until recently. They were definitely getting closer, yes, but she didn't seem to be returning his feelings yet. It seemed that Erica might be the same thing but with him. He'd never been on the other end of something like that. He honestly didn't know how to feel about that.

Outside, Scott was rounding on Derek.

"You know who it is," Scott said to him.

Derek stopped and looked off back for the train car and then sat down. "Jackson."

"You just wanted Erica to confirm it, didn't you?" Derek just looked away. Scott then bit the corner of his cheek. "I'm going to help you stop him as part of your pack. If you want me in, fine. And I think Stiles will be in too. But, on one condition, we're going to catch him, not kill him."

"And?" Derek said folding his arms.

"We do it _my_ way," he told the Alpha.

Over in the train car, Stiles was looking off in the direction of the two of them as he narrowed his eyes before he looked back down at the unconscious Erica. He agreed that the only way to stop the Kanima was to work with Derek and his pack. It was too strong for him and Scott to deal with alone. Six werewolves would be more better than two. But something didn't seem right with Scott's tone. Stiles knew that Scott wouldn't do this if there was another way but something about how Scott told Derek that he would join him seemed…off to him. He then sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Stiles didn't know why but he had a feeling that something worse was in the works.

* * *

In the hospital, the woman from the trailer was in a hospital bed as the doctors and nurses started to take away her newborn child. Melissa McCall stayed behind to straighten up her bed but the woman grabbed her wrist.

"Please," she said to her. "You have to tell them."

Melissa just smiled at her. "It's okay. The baby's fine," she said to her.

But the woman didn't let go. "It's not the baby."

Melissa nodded. "Okay?"

"It killed Shane," she cried.

Melissa face tightened but she nodded. "Sweetheart, the police know."

"They don't. They didn't see it. It…wasn't human," she managed to say before she succumbed to her lack of energy from the delivery.

"Okay," Melissa muttered before she left the room and shut off the lights.

The woman was left to rest but there was soon a visitor in her room. A shape she recognized with her husband in the trees. She pleaded for it to leave her alone but it grabbed her and then suffocated her until she died there on the hospital bed.


	15. Raving

Chapter 15: Raving

Jackson was just off studying by himself at school when he got a text. He took his phone to read it and suddenly his body seem to be on autopilot. He went over to his car and then drove off to a warehouse where it was being prepped to be the scene of a rave that was to be there on Friday night. Jackson made his way inside to head to where a booth was set up where there were already people lined up to buy some tickets to see the show.

One of those people was Matt Daehler who was in line and had noticed him approach. "Hey Jackson," he said before Jackson started walking on in his direction. "Not here to punch me again, are you?" he asked with a nervous smile. But Jackson just stared right on ahead with that same blank stare. "You want to go ahead of me in line?"

Jackson moved to go ahead of Matt but it didn't stop there. He walked on ahead of everyone one by one. He didn't notice that he was being watched closely by Scott who was standing around the corner. Scott looked down the line and noticed Matt standing there so he made his way over to him.

"Hey, Matt."

Matt turned and looked over at him. "What?" he asked.

"How much are tickets?"

"75," he said.

That made Scott's eyes widened. He didn't have that kind of money on him. Actually, he didn't have any money on him. "Could I borrow some money?"

"Yeah, how much?" Matt asked him.

"75," Scott said.

That made Matt scrunch his eyes up and shake his head which Scott mimicked. Matt then turned to look back on ahead leaving Scott to wonder what he was going to do now. He went off to stand in the back of the line to try and buy him some time to think as well as keep watching Jackson. He took a look at the front and caught a glimpse of the girl at the window.

"Next," she said to the person at the front of the line.

That person happened to be Jackson. Scott narrowed his eyes as he saw Jackson move for the girl slowly. Jackson wasn't moving normally. He was moving and looking kind of like he did in the library. Whoever was controlling him before was controlling him now.

"How many?" the girl asked Jackson.

He held his hand and brought out one finger. Jackson then moved the money over to the girl who took it and then went on to hand him his ticket. However, Jackson slid his hand through the entire length of her palm to take the ticket and the girl pulled her hand away. Jackson kept his dark gaze on her and it was clear that she was freaked out. She then told the others with her that they had to leave. They entered the elevator and went on up but she kept her gaze on Jackson whose eyes followed right on after her.

From where he stood, Scott believed that he just found the Kanima's next target.

* * *

Stiles was off with his father in his office at the station as he went and brought him the food that his dad asked him to get. Well, not exactly as he asked, which was made clear after the sheriff took his first bite.

"What the hell is this?" he asked his son with his mouth full from the first bite.

"Veggie burger," Stiles said.

"Stiles, I asked for a hamburger."

"Well, Veggie is healthier. We're being healthy," he said as he held up a bowl of salad.

His dad went on to go for the fries but instead found carrots and sticks of celery. "Why are you trying to ruin my life?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to extend your life. Okay? Could you just eat it please?" He then pointed to the board behind him. "And tell me what you found."

There was an ulterior motive for Stiles coming over to the station to eat with his dad. He knew that his dad was looking into the deaths caused by the Kanima. Recently, Stiles and Scott learned of two more. A young married couple who were attacked in the woods. Apparently, the wife had said that what attacked them and killed her husband wasn't human but didn't say more as she had been suffocated in her hospital bed.

Stiles dad just shook his head. "No, I'm going to share confidential police work with a teenager."

"Is that all of it on the board behind you?" Stiles asked pointing to it with his jaw.

His dad looked at it before turning back to him. "Don't look at that."

But Stiles looked and was still looking. His dad kept telling him to look away but Stiles went out of his way to keep looking at it even though his dad told him not to.

"I see arrows pointing at pictures."

"Okay, enough. Fine," his dad barked out in defeat. Stiles let his eyes show that his dad had his full attention. "I found something. The mechanic and the couple who were murdered, they all had something in common."

Stiles nodded. "All three?" Well, actually four if the hunter who the Kanima killed was included though his dad didn't know about that one as the Argents kept that one hidden away.

Hid dad nodded. "Yeah. You know what I always say: One's an incident. Two's a coincidence."

"Three's a pattern," Stiles finished for him.

The sheriff then held his hand to count them off with his fingers. "The mechanic, the husband, the wife, all the same age. All 24."

24? Come to think of it, Scott had told him that Gerard mentioned that the fallen hunter was 24 as well when he had brought him to Deaton's. All the victims shared that trait. Well, almost all of them.

"What about Mr. Lahey? Isaac's dad isn't anywhere near 24."

His dad nodded. "Which made me think that either: A, Lahey's murder wasn't connected. Or B, the ages were a coincidence. Until I found this." He then brought out a folder which Stiles took. "Which would be C." Stiles opened it to see that it was a file that had a red stamp on it reading: Died in Combat. "Did you know that Isaac had an older brother named Camden?"

"Who died in combat," Stiles mumbled as his eyes started to skim the file more carefully.

"But, if he were alive today, take one guess to how old he would be?"

Stiles looked at Camden's birthdate listed on the file. "24," he said looking back at his dad.

Soon enough, Stiles headed off and stood in front of the board with his dad beside him as they looked at the pieces together. Stiles tried to think how all the victims being 24 could play into this.

"Uh, same age would mean same class, right? Did you think of that?" he asked his dad.

His dad nodded as he kept his eyes on the board. "Yeah," he mumbled out.

Stiles looked back at him. "No you didn't," he said as he heard the jump of his heart that told him that his dad was lying.

The sheriff let out a frustrated breath. "Alright, but I would've," he coughed out. "Look, I just got Lahey's file two hours ago."

That got Stiles to tense up. "Two hours? Dad, people could be dying."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that. Thank you."

The two Stilinski's went back to staring at the board.

"Same class," Stiles mumbled out loud.

"Wait here," his dad said before stepping out of the room.

He came back ten minutes later with some files and even two or three yearbooks from Beacon Hills High School. The two of them slammed them down on the desk and started to go through them.

Stiles pulled out a folder. "I got it. Class of 2006." He pulled out a class roster and sure enough found their names on it. The mechanic. The married couple. Even the hunter. "They all went to Beacon Hills."

His dad pointed at another roster. "Including Isaac's brother."

Okay, they now had a connection but Stiles wondered what that even meant. "Okay…so what if they all knew each other? I mean, two of them were married, so maybe they all hung out together?"

His dad shrugged. "They could've had the same classes together. They could've-" But he froze right there.

"What?" Stiles asked him.

His dad looked up at him. "Same teacher."

Stiles looked down to see what his dad found and saw a file with a picture. One who Stiles recognized as one of his own teachers. "Harris," he breathed out. "They were all in his class?"

"All four. Now, I don't know how Mr. Lahey fits in, but this…this is definitely a pattern. Alright, give me the 2006 yearbook. These names, we need faces." Stiles then went and pulled out the 2006 book. "Look at the chemistry class," his dad told him as he got to the phone. "If the killer is not done killing-"

"Then one of them is next," Stiles muttered out.

"Yeah," his dad said before he turned his attention back to the phone. "Yeah, it's Stilinski."

Stiles then flipped through the pages of pictures to find the ones of Harris' class list. Unbeknownst to him, he skimmed a photo of the girl that was working the ticket booth for the rave.

* * *

Chris Argent told Allison to come with him as he headed out. She asked where they were going but he didn't answer her. It was soon answered for her when they stopped in front of the hospital. Argent spoke with one of the orderlies who took them both to the Morgue and the two of them stepped on inside. Allison saw that there were two freshly covered bodies on gurneys there under an observation light.

"This one," he said showing her a toetag. "Shawn. Shawn was killed by this thing that Gerard says is some kind of a shapeshifter. It hasn't been around for centuries."

Allison nodded. "The thing you shot outside the club the other night."

That made her father tilt his head at her. "South American legend calls it the Kanima." Allison nodded her head at him to show that she was following but he saw that she was nervous. He then pointed to the other body. "This one, Jessica, she was smothered to death after giving birth. The police think it was done by someone else. We think that it was a person that is controlling this other shapeshifter. That means two killers Allison. One human. One not. You know, the question I had after Gerard told me about our family, why us? He quoted me Winston Churchill: Price of Greatness is Responsibility. Personally…I think it's more about knowledge." He then started to step over to her and kept his gaze firmly on hers. "What we know of the truth, we know about the world. That makes us responsible. For a young couple, their newborn daughter. Anyone that doesn't have the power to defend themselves. Are you starting to get it?"

Allison took a deep breath. "I get that this isn't a lecture," she said before she narrowed her eyes a little angrily. "It's an interrogation."

"Depends on what you know," he said to her as he started to move off. "Gerard showed me the library. Cameras didn't catch everything but do you think that a little high school fight could explain that amount of damage?" Allison looked away from him and he decided to settle a bit. He let his face and his tone soften a bit. "We know that you're trying to protect your friends but people are dying. A child was orphaned. What you know makes you responsible." He then went to pull the cover off of the body he was next to. "Makes you responsible for this," he hissed out as Allison turned away.

Allison turned away and thought on how her father's tone reminded her of someone. Stiles. In the woods after Jackson escaped them, how he told them that anyone that was killed would be their fault. All three of theirs because they had Jackson but lost him. Or rather, how he blamed her and Scott for being together and letting Jackson slip away. But she remembered how Stiles looked at her as he said all of this in the first place. He really blamed her. Blamed her for showing up to distract Scott with their relationship instead of letting him do his job and guard Jackson. How he no doubt was trying to convince Scott that she couldn't be trusted even though she was trying everything she could to prove that she could be. That was why she ran off to warn Stiles about the police looking for Jackson but it didn't seem to do much at all. Now, this was starting to be too much. There were two more dead people and that blame was starting to eat away at her. Choking her and she just wanted it to stop.

She looked back at her father. "What do you want me to tell you?"

"Anything you know," he said moving closer to her. "Anything that could lead us to the answer that could mean everything. Who controls the Kanima?"

* * *

Scott was at the Animal Clinic after the whole thing at the warehouse and was unlocking it to let in Derek. But he saw that he wasn't alone.

"What's he doing here," he said looking at Isaac who was following him.

"I need him," Derek said as he stepped in.

"I don't trust him," said Scott.

Isaac just walked on in. "Well, he doesn't trust you either."

"And Derek really doesn't care," he said stopping their exchange and then turning on Scott. "Now where's the vet? Is he going to help us or not?"

"That depends," Deaton said stepping out from around the corner. "Your friend Jackson. Are we planning to kill him or save him?"

"Kill him," said Derek while Scott said at the same time, "Save him."

Scott looked over at Derek. "Save him," he said to him. He then turned back to Deaton. "Save him," he repeated.

Deaton then took the three of them to the back room and brought out an assortment of jaws with different powders and herbs inside of them. Isaac went to grab one of them but Derek grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Watch what you touch," he said before he let Isaac's wrist go.

Deaton took one of them out to look at it and Isaac leaned in. "So, what are you? Some kind of witch?"

Deaton looked at him and smiled. "No, I'm a veterinarian." He then put the bottles back. "Unfortunately, I don't see anything here that's going to be an effective defense against a paralytic toxin."

"We're open to suggestions," Derek mumbled.

"What about an effective offense?" suggested Isaac.

"We already tried," said Derek. "I nearly took its head off. Argent emptied a whole clip into it. The thing just gets right back up."

"Has it shown any weaknesses?" Deaton asked.

Derek tilted his head. "One. It can't swim. In fact, when Stiles fought against the Kanima he used that to his advantage. He splashed it with water and tried to move it into the pool. It's the one time I'd ever seen that thing show any kind of fear."

Scott raised his eyebrows at how Derek seemed to actually be giving Stiles a subtle bit of praise. His friend didn't really go into specifics about his fight with the Kanima but it was clear from Derek's tone that it was just short of impressive. He saw that even Isaac seemed to be thrown by it.

That all made the vet nod. "Does that apply for Jackson as well?"

"No," said Scott. "He's the captain of the swim team."

Deaton nodded. "Essentially you're trying to catch two people." He then went and fetched a medallion to show them. "A puppet and a puppeteer," he said before putting it on the table. "One killed the husband, but the other had to take care of the wife. Do we know why?"

Scott thought about it. "I don't think Jackson could do it. His mother died pregnant too and was maybe murdered. I don't think he could let the same thing happen to someone else."

Isaac's eyes narrowed. "How do you know that it's not part of the rules? The Kanima kills murderers, right? If Jackson kills the wife then the baby dies too?"

Scott shook his head. "Does that mean your dad was a murderer?"

Isaac shrugged. "Wouldn't surprise me if he was," he said softly.

"Hold on," Deaton said suddenly. "The book says that they're bonded, right?" Derek nodded. "What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson but from the one controlling him?" Deaton then went for one of the jars and opened it. "What if something that effects the Kanima, also effects its master," he said as he started to pour out a black powder around the medallion.

"Meaning what?" asked Isaac.

"Meaning we can catch them," Scott realized. "Both of them."

* * *

Stiles was driving him and Scott off to school and managed to find a spot right by at the front of the parking lot. Not too far away was the bike rack where Matt Daehler was locking up his bike. Stiles got out of the car with Scott following right after him.

"There's got to be some more tickets, right?" Scott asked him as he had just finished telling him that the booth had closed on him before he could find a way to get them tickets to be at the show.

Stiles gave him a look. "It's a secret show. There's only one way, and it's a secret."

Matt caught sight of them and headed for them. "Hey," he called out to stop the two of them. "Either of you guys know why no one's getting suspended for what happened the other day at school?" he asked referring to the carnage at the library.

Stiles just shrugged. "Forget about it okay, no one got hurt."

Matt gave him a look. "I had a concussion."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Well no one got seriously hurt."

"I was in the ER for like six hours," Matt started to complain.

But Stiles suddenly broke. "You want to know the truth Matt? Your little bump on the head is about this high," he said dropping down to the floor and elevating his hand just an inch off the ground. "On our list of problems right now!" he roared out before he let out a frustrated breath out when he stood back up.

Matt seemed taken aback at that and Scott bit back the discomfort that he was starting to feel from himself and what he was sensing from Matt.

"Are you okay?" he asked the guy.

Matt nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine now. So…you didn't get any tickets last night either?"

Scott shook his head. "They still selling?" he asked hopefully.

"No," he answered. "But I managed to find two online. You should keep trying. Sounds like everyone's going to be there," he finished a little smug before walking off.

Stiles gave the guy a look as he went off. "I don't like him," he said to Scott before turning to him. "Hey, are you sure about this?"

Scott went over to him. "Look, whoever's controlling Jackson had to kill somebody because he didn't finish the job so what do you think he's going to do this time?"

Stiles deflated. "Be there to make sure it happens."

* * *

In the locker room, Coach Finstock went and slammed open the door as he stepped out of his office to the shock of the entire locker room.

"Can anyone tell me where the hell Jackson is and why he missed morning practice?" he asked the room at large.

Scott went to look at his feet while Stiles gave Scott a look.

"I thought I told you to keep an eye on him," Stiles mumbled to him.

But before Scott could say anything, "Stilinski!" shouted Coach. "Jackson?" he asked when he had Stiles' attention.

"Sorry Coach. I haven't seen him since the last time I saw him."

"And when was that?"

"The last time I saw him? Definitely the time that I saw him last."

That made Coach roll his eyes. "Hey Danny," he said turning to the guy in question. "Tell Jackson no missing practice this close to the championships. Okay?"

"Sure coach," Danny mumbled to him.

He then looked over at everyone. "That goes for all of you," he said before going off and pointing especially at Stiles whose jaw tightened a bit. He then headed back into his office. "I should be coaching college," he said before closing the door behind him.

Scott and Stiles turned back to Danny to ask him about the rave.

Danny shook his head. "Sorry. I only have two myself."

"Do you even have a date yet?" Stiles asked knowing that Danny and his boyfriend had broken up.

"I'm working on it," Danny said tensely.

Stiles cleared his throat. "Okay. Okay, hear me out. You give us the tickets and then devote your life to abstinence."

Isaac, who was watching them a short distance away, found that this was too pathetic to go on so he went on and grabbed the two of them by the back of their shirts giving Danny room to get away. "How, do you two losers, even survive?" he asked in disbelief. He couldn't believe that these were the same two guys who went on and actually beat him down without even getting a scratch.

Scott sighed. "What are we supposed to do? No one's even selling."

Isaac then caught sight of two teammates exchanging tickets with each other and then let them go. "Wait here boys," he said before walking over to them.

"What is he-" But Stiles was cut off when he and Scott saw Isaac begin to get rough and clobber the two he saw. Scott and Stiles both cringed and flinched at the abuse and pain he was giving them. "That's excessive." "That'll bruise." "Wow, okay."

Isaac then walked over and handed Scott and Stiles each a ticket. "Enjoy the show." He then walked off.

"Brutal…but effective," Stiles said weakly to Scott who just let out a puff of air.

* * *

Allison was alone in the chemistry classroom as she waited to meet up with Scott in private. Allison had left Scott a note telling him that it was urgent that they meet. There were new things happening that she had to talk to him about. Not to mention that she had been approached by Matt Daehler earlier and she really had to tell him what just happened with him. She soon heard the noise of the door opening and looked to see Scott coming in.

"Uh," she said when they got together. "I know you said that we can't talk like this anymore-" She was finding it hard to keep going.

"What happened?" Scott asked as he took her by the hands.

"My dad and I…he knows," she mumbled to him. "About the last two murders. He knows that there are two killers and…he and Gerard."

But Scott stopped her. "Hey," he said softly with a calming smile. "It's okay. It's not bad. If he knows fine. I'm…actually more worried about your mom."

Allison face tensed up. "What does that mean?" she asked confused.

"Uh…well, remember when I got called during detention for the office and I said that it was your mom who called?" Allison nodded. "She talked to me, not just about the whole thing with the fight and the sink. She was asking me all these questions about us. Like…really specific questions and there were pencils being sharpened."

Now she was really lost. "Pencils?"

He sighed. "Just trust me. It was bad." Now she sighed. "And, uh…I think that we should do something. Like um…be seen with other people," he said half-heartedly.

Allison narrowed her eyes. "You mean…be seen dating other people?"

"Maybe more." That actually made Allison separate from him. "What?" he asked thinking that he upset her.

"Uh…I don't know how it happened or…why I even said yes," she said as Scott started to look a little nervous. "But I'm actually supposed to hang out with…Matt," she finished weakly.

Scott, though, just seemed to get excited. "Oh. Great. That's perfect. Go out with him." He actually seemed happy for her.

Allison certainly was thrown. "Seriously?" She wondered if Scott was trying to pull her leg or something.

Scott nodded though he seemed to get serious. "Yeah. And make a big deal of it in front of your mom. Even kiss him, if you have to."

"Kiss him? Are you sure about that?" Now she was certain that Scott was playing around with her.

Scott started to weigh everything in his head. "Uh…totally," he said after a moment.

Allison now realized that Scott was being serious with her. "Oh. Like…really kiss him?"

"Well, what's 'really kiss him' like?"

Allison then stepped up to him and lightly grabbed at the back of his head. "Like-" she said before she went and started kissing him lovingly.

They then slowly separated and Scott smiled. "Yeah, don't do that," he joked at her. But he saw that she didn't seem happy. He lightly caressed her cheek. "What is it?"

Allison thought there was so much that she didn't know where to begin. There was all the murders in town, her dad hounding on her for answers, Gerard starting to circle her about her place in the family, and all the feelings and thoughts that she'd been having about Stiles and his blatant distrust of her and her family.

But she just looked into Scott's eyes and said, "Nothing." She then let her hands drop from his head to his shoulders. "I gotta go," she said before she went off to collect her bag and head out.

"I love you."

Allison looked back at Scott. "You too," she said before she went and left the classroom.

Outside the opposite classroom door, the two of them had been watched by Allison's mother. Her face was frigid and her eyes were glaring at the teenage werewolf left in the room after spending such an intimate time with her daughter.

* * *

After school, Scott told Stiles to follow him to Deaton's as he wanted to speak to the both of them and help them go over the plan for the rave. Deaton welcomed Stiles as he came through the door and he asked for him and Scott to come and follow him to the back. He went to his medicinal cabinet and brought out a syringe pump and a drug bottle for them to see.

"Ketamine?" Stiles said as he read the label on it.

"It's the same thing that we use on the dogs but a higher dosage." He then set it down for Scott to reach over and take it. "If you can get close enough to use it on Jackson then it should buy some time."

Scott looked up at him. "Time?"

"Yes." Deaton then pulled out another bottle labeled with a symbol and containing a black powder. "This is some of what we'll use to create the barrier."

The bottle was then set down and Stiles picked it up to look at it. "What is this stuff anyway?" he asked as he turned the bottle in his hand.

"It's from the Mountain Ash tree," Deaton explained. "Which is believed by many cultures to protect against the supernatural. This entire office is lined with ash wood making it difficult for people like you two from causing me any trouble."

"Wow," Stiles said with a smile. "You don't happen to have a lot more of this stuff lying around, do ya? I think we need enough to sprinkle on the entire town."

Deaton smiled at him. "I'm afraid it doesn't quite work like that Stiles." He then took the bottle back from him. "With the mountain ash, if it's spread around a certain area, it could create a special kind of barrier making it next to impossible for anything supernatural to pass through."

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "So, you're saying that if we take this stuff and spread it completely around the entire building then Jackson and whoever's controlling him can't cross it?"

Deaton nodded. "They'll be trapped."

Scott smiled. "That doesn't sound too hard."

"Yes, but unfortunately it's not quite that simple." Deaton's face fell a bit. "Most Supernatural beings get repelled by the mountain ash, including werewolves. It would trap all of you as well. And, unfortunately, the barrier must be made by someone that it can't repel."

"But." Stiles went and grabbed the bottle again. "I'm holding it now and I don't feel anything."

Deaton smiled at him. "That's because, right now, it is just normal ash. Think of it like gunpowder. It's only powder…until a spark is used to ignite it. The mountain ash needs a certain spark itself to unleash its own power. The spark of belief." Scott and Stiles suddenly looked at each other with a bit of befuddlement so he tried to explain it a different way. "Let me try a different analogy." The two of them looked back at him. "I used to golf. I eventually learned that the best golfers never swing before first imagining where they want the ball to go. They see it in their mind and then their mind takes over. I think you boys would be amazed at what the force of your own wills can accomplish."

Stiles gave the bottle a bit of a turn around before he set it back down on the table.

Scott shook his head. "So what you're trying to say is that none of us can make the ash do what we need it to do."

Deaton nodded. "Unfortunately."

"Well," Stiles shrugged. "Then who's going to make the barrier? Can you do it?"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid that I'm in a rather…complicated position to be directly involved. However," he said when he saw that the two of them were looking like hope was lost. "I may know someone that could help."

"Who?" asked Scott.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. This person is the type that would prefer to remain anonymous. Their position is just as delicate as mine."

"Let me guess. It's complicated," said Stiles.

"Unfortunately," Deaton said with a small nod.

Stiles leaned in closer to Scott. " _I'm starting to notice that he says that a lot_ ," he whispered to him.

"But I trust them," Deaton said to the two of them. "I know that they will help."

Stiles couldn't help but think that this sounded a little too eerie and mystifying and made him be a little uncomfortable.

"But they'll make it work? Right?" Scott was hoping that this wouldn't change things. "It will keep the Kanima back?"

The vet nodded as he caught his eye. "It will. My contact has had experience with this before. The barrier will be in place for you, if you give them enough time."

Scott and Stiles sighed but nodded to show that they would do their parts so that Deaton and whoever he was going to get would do theirs. Stiles also began wonder just how many things like this _have_ actually happened before to build up experience.

* * *

Over in the basement of the Argent House, Gerard and Chris were meeting with some of their men as they prepared and went over the operation they were about to conduct. Allison was sitting at the steps looking over them as they got started.

"Alright," Chris said to everyone. "The party's in a warehouse just inside the industrial sector." He then turned to his daughter. "Allison has learned that Jackson Whittemore will be there seeking his next target out of the crowd. Since we still have little clue to just how strong that he is we need to be extremely cautious." Gerard went and took some more of his medication and Chris started to put his gear on. "When Allison has determined Jackson's location and has determined him to be at the optimal point where we could take him down, she'll signal me." He then looked at her. "Optimal meaning as far away from the crowd as possible." Allison nodded to show that she understood. He turned to the others. "There will be no collateral damage tonight. Go ahead," he said to his daughter and Allison took that as her cue to leave.

Gerard watched her leave with his arms folded. "Not willing a participant as she seems." That made Chris freeze and look at him. "Your young protégé also seems to be under the impression that we are planning a trap."

Chris cocked his gun and then put it in his holster. "She doesn't need to know any more than that."

Gerard nodded before he reached for a switchblade. "For the rest of us then, let's be perfectly clear. You don't trap a creature this dangerous." He then brought the blade out of its casing. "You kill it."

* * *

Stiles was in his room getting ready for what was about to happen. There was a good chance that he and the others would be facing down a fully transformed Kanima tonight and, after his last tango with it, his nerves were as tense as a chipmunk. He was practicing his breathing exercises and trying to keep himself calm and centered before he headed out into the scaly lion's den. He let out a deep breath and opened his eyes where they fell on his evidence box. His empty box. There was only one group of people that he could think of that would steal his collection of evidence but Stiles found something off, or rather didn't find something. A scent. There was no trace of any outside scents in his room outside those that should be. Not only that but there was no sign of his room being ransacked or messed with. Whoever had come in here seemed to know where he had everything and where he hid things.

But he shook his head. There was a different situation that he had to focus his attention on now. He heard his dad's car pulling up and decided that he should get going. He grabbed his stuff and headed out of his room, down the stairs and out the front door. He saw that his dad just turning his car off.

"Hey," he said as his dad stepped out of his car. "Can't talk. Gotta run." But he froze when his nose picked up his father sour mood. He wasn't angry or upset though. It smelled like…defeat. "Dad? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing," he mumbled.

Stiles didn't have to bother to check if he was lying. He would've known even if he couldn't. His eyes looked his dad over and saw something vital missing from his uniform. "Where's your gun?"

His dad tensed up. "I…left it in the station. Along with my badge."

Stiles' face fell. "What?"

But his dad just held up his hand. "Don't worry about it. We'll talk about this later," he mumbled as he set to head into the house.

But Stiles wasn't letting his dad go. "Dad," he said stopping him.

"Don't worry about it," his dad tried to say.

"Dad!" Stiles cried. His face getting paler and fearful.

The sight of it made the sheriff decide to just get it out in the open. "It was decided that…the son of the police chief…being the center of a public murder conspiracy on top of stealing police property and having a restraining order filed against him by one of the town's most respected attorneys…did not reflect well on the county," he finished lamely.

Stiles felt his insides shrivel up. "They fired you?" he choked out.

But his dad shook his head. "Nah, it's just…leave of absence. It's temporary."

Stiles wasn't buying it. "They say it was temporary to you?"

"Actually no," his dad admitted. The two of them stared at each other for a tense second before he shook his head. "You know what, its fine. Temporary…we're going to be fine."

Stiles saw his dad leaving and his eyes narrowed. Something was still bothering him about all of this. "Dad…I don't get it. Why aren't you angry at me?" Being a cop was his dad's entire life. To have it just taken from him would bound to have his dad feel mad beyond belief but Stiles couldn't see or sense any anger from him at all. He just picked up how his dad felt hopelessness and disappointment. To be honest, Stiles would've preferred some rage from him. He…deserved some from him because of what had happened but his dad just wasn't doing it.

His dad just gave him a forlorn look. "I don't know." He shook his head slightly and then shrugged. "Maybe I don't want to feel any worse than I do by having to yell at my son." He left it at that as he headed back inside.

Stiles was left out in the driveway feeling his heart take a serious hit. As his dad had walked inside, Stiles was able to smell the sadness and grief that his father was trying to keep himself from showing. The taste of it all seemed to amplify his own feelings of sadness and disappointment. Sadness and Disappointment that he gave him. His father was in pain but unlike the hospital this was the kind that he couldn't take from him.

He swallowed the feeling rising up into his throat back down and just headed off into his jeep. Stiles found himself slamming the door shut fiercer and pulling his gear shift harder than normally as he pulled out to pick up Scott.


	16. Raving part 2

Chapter 16: Raving part 2

Stiles jeep pulled up to the warehouse where the rave was going to be and Scott and Stiles started to get out and head for the back where Stiles pulled out the bag with the syringe and ketamine.

"You okay?" Scott asked him.

Stiles looked at him. "Yeah, why?"

Scott shrugged. "You…just didn't say anything the whole way here."

"I'm fine," Stiles dismissed it.

Scott could hear Stiles' pulse jump which meant that he was lying but he could also sense that Stiles was hurting too. "You sure?"

"I said I'm fine," he said softly but his hands did slam his back door shut a little harder than necessary. "C'mon, let's just get this done."

"Alright," Scott breathed out as the two of them headed off inside.

Stiles just wanted to focus on doing what they needed to right now. To be honest, he was looking forward to it now. Earlier, he had been dreading to meet with the Kanima again, but now he was eager to see it again because it would be a good, and healthy, way to release all of what he was feeling on it. It and the guy who was controlling it.

Stiles stopped as he looked around at the sight of the people moving inside the warehouse. "So, where do you think the guy that Deaton got to help us is?"

Scott looked around himself. "I don't know. He didn't say where he would be. He just said to go in and do our part and everything on the outside would take care of itself."

"So...we just go in and hope that Deaton's guy just shows up and surrounds the warehouse with magic black dust to keep the Kanima and its master in on time? I'm hating this plan more and more," he mumbled before Scott took him by the shoulder and they headed on inside. But Scott froze and Stiles noticed the look on his face. "What? What's wrong?"

Scott just shook his head. "No. Not here. Not now," he then started running off.

"Scott!" Stiles cried out after him. "Where are you-" But Scott just kept going. "Yeah," Stiles muttered. "Really hating this plan." He then headed on into the warehouse to scope it for his part of the plan.

* * *

Inside, the party was in full swing. There were laser lights and spotlights shining around and the speakers were blasting the music in full surround sound.

Isaac and Erica walked on in and took a look at the grand scene. The two of them took a moment to appreciate the grand scene before they headed out to try to find their target.

Matt and Allison were also inside. Already dancing to the music though Allison was half-heartedly. She was looking around, to see if she could find Jackson anywhere, but her eyes found Scott instead. He was around a distant corner, looking right at her. He didn't look happy to see her.

"Matt," she said. "Give me a second, okay?"

Matt nodded and she took off. Though Matt saw her head to Scott who pulled her off somewhere. A small smirk found its way to his face.

Scott took Allison to a quiet place. "What are you doing?"

Allison just looked at him wide-eyed. "You…told me to go out with him," she reminded him.

But Scott shook his head. "No. Not here." That made Allison's face drop. "You don't get it. We have a plan."

Allison's jaw dropped. "You had a plan?" That meant that Scott and Stiles were no doubt doing something right now to stop Jackson. One that was about to be clashed with her family's. "Um…okay. My father and Gerard, they're coming here."

Scott's face fell even further. The Argents were coming here? There would only be one reason why they would know to come here. "What did you tell them?"

"I…I told them-"

"Allison!" he scolded.

"I had to tell them," she said.

At that moment, Scott froze. He suddenly started seeing Stiles and heard every accusation that he threw about Allison in that split moment. How Allison couldn't be trusted and that the Hunters wouldn't care about saving Jackson. "God…they know it's Jackson," he gasped.

"People are dying Scott!" Allison cried out to him. "What was I supposed to do!"

"You're supposed to trust me!" he yelled to her.

Allison could see the mistrust on his face. The same that she had seen on Stiles face and saw that Scott was slipping. "I do trust you! More than anyone!" she cried to him desperately.

But Scott looked away from her. "We had a plan."

"So do they," she defended. She knew that her family wanted to stop Jackson killing people just as much as them. They would take him far away from people so no one would get hurt and stop him. She was hoping that Scott could see that.

But Scott just glared off to the side. "This isn't going to work."

Allison, for a moment, felt that Scott wasn't just talking about his plan. "What do you want me to do?" she said quickly. "Okay, I can fix it. Please Scott. Just tell me what you want me to do. Scott, just tell me."

"You've done enough." Scott glared at her. "Just stay out of the way."

He then started to leave but Allison didn't want him to.

"Scott!" she cried.

"Just stay out of the way!" he roared at her as he kept going.

Allison was left standing there. Her heart shattering into pieces at how he just…left her.

* * *

Two SUV's parked themselves a little bit aways from the warehouse and a half dozen men stepped out of the cars. Each and every one of them had guns in their grasp, locked and loaded. Two of those men were Gerard and Chris Argent.

Gerard took a look to the sky and saw that some bad weather seemed to be setting in. "Careful gentlemen," he announced. "Something wicked this way comes."

* * *

Outside the walls of the warehouse, a line of black mountain ash was being silently and quickly spread. Gloved hands were spreading it around the perimeter with silent precision.

* * *

Back inside the warehouse, the party was in full swing with the people all oblivious to the events shaping up outside its walls and inside.

Stiles moved through the workings of the warehouse and stumbled through a quiet bit of space before he found a nice room, well it was dank, dirty and…downright filthy, but it was strategically perfect for them to take Jackson to. He headed out and found his way back in the party space and his eyes locked onto Scott who seemed to be rushing off.

"Scott!" he said causing his friend to stop and started making his way to him. "Hey, good news. I found the perfect place to-"

"They know!" Scott said cutting him off.

"What?" Stiles breathed.

"The Argents. They know about Jackson. They know that he's the Kanima and they also know about the master."

Stiles eyes nearly popped out of his skull. "How in the hell did they find out?"

Scott seemed to get uncomfortable and then shook his head. "That's not important," he said quickly.

But Stiles narrowed his eyes at him. "It was Allison, wasn't it?" That made Scott look down at his feet. Stiles nodded. "It was. She told them."

"Yeah," Scott admitted.

Stiles just kept on nodding. "Is now a good enough time for me to say, I told you so, because I will."

But Scott just waved his hand to stop Stiles' rant. "We don't have time for all of that. They're coming."

"Here?" Stiles let out a frustrated breath. "Scott, if they show up they are going to mess up everything."

"I know," Scott barked at him. "Which is why I have to make sure that they don't." He looked over at the crowd of people. "First, we have to find Isaac and Erica. We have to change the plan."

Scott then started to go off and push his way through everyone until Scott found Isaac. He told him about the Argents coming to get Jackson and then held up the syringe and ketamine to him.

"Why are you giving me this?" he asked as he took them from Scott.

"Because I got to make sure that Argent doesn't completely ruin the plan," he said a little roughly as he still felt a little mad at Allison for putting them in this situation. "Now you have to stick it into a major artery, which means the vein. Pull back on the plunger and stick it in his neck. That would probably be the easiest. Stiles found a place to stash him. As soon as you find and inject him, take Jackson there." Isaac nodded. "Be careful."

Isaac just shrugged. "I doubt this would even slightly hurt him."

"No, I mean you," he said making Isaac look back at him. "I don't want you getting hurt."

He then left over for the entrance area where Stiles was waiting.

"You found them?" he asked when he caught sight of Scott.

"Yeah," he said stopping in front of him. "They know what to do. Do you?"

"Still a little lost on that," he admitted. "You really think we can still pull this off with only three of us in here?"

"I hope so," Scott said broodily. "Well, I'm going to head out and make sure that Allison's dad doesn't come through this way. Derek and Boyd should still be out there so I'll find them and let them know what's up. I need you to make sure things don't get too crazy in here."

Stiles looked back at the lights and sounds coming from the party. "I think it's too late for that."

While Scott appreciated the joke, they still had to keep their minds on the plan. "Stiles, I'm counting on you."

Stiles gave Scott a soft look. "I know. You can trust me Scott."

He nodded. "I know. I can always trust you."

Scott then went off with Stiles looking on after him. Stiles then turned back to the direction of the party.

* * *

Derek and Boyd were scoping the outside of the warehouse perimeter when they stumbled onto Chris Argent and his men walking by.

"Derek," Chris said as he and his men stopped. "Back off."

Derek raised his eyebrows. "Back off? That's really all you got?" he asked with a mild bit of amusement. He even gave off a small smile. "I got to be honest Chris I expected more from the…Big Bad Veteran Werewolf Hunter."

Chris let a smirk loose. "Okay then. How about, Didn't anyone ever tell you not to bring claws to a gunfight?"

At that, his men all took their guns and pointed them at the two werewolves in front of them.

Boyd tensed at that. "That one sounded pretty good," he said nervously.

That made Derek give him a look before they ran off as the hunters let loose a barrage of gunfire.

The sounds of it didn't reach any of the partygoers as the music and sea of voices helped to drown it out.

Derek and Boyd were behind a metal dumpster which was absorbing all the bullets that Chris and his men were firing. When they were out, Boyd quickly hopped from behind it and ran himself into the closest hunter. Derek followed after him and ripped the gun from another one before tossing him off to the side. Two hunters quickly took out tasers and fired them at him to try and shock him. Derek bared the shocks and took hold of the lines and pulled the hunters off to collide with each other.

* * *

The sounds from the guns and fighting started to draw Scott around from searching for Derek. He guessed that Allison's dad had found him and Boyd first. He was about to run off to help when bright lights shined on him. He was stunned by the sudden brightness and stayed in place long enough for the car to slam right into him and throw him off some distance away.

The driver then stepped out of the car and went over to see if Scott was knocked out and saw that he was. It was Victoria Argent and she smiled at the sight of the now unconscious teen.

* * *

Back where Stiles was standing guard, his ears picked up on the distant sounds of gunfire and he went over to stick his head outside the nearby door where he heard the distant sounds of guns and smelled the gunpowder. He guessed that Scott's plan to draw the Argents away had hit a snag. He was getting a bad and chilling feeling up his spine as he looked off in that direction. He was about to go over there himself when his eyes were drawn to what seemed like a painted black line on the floor. He focused his vision to see that it wasn't paint, but a line of black dust. Or more specifically Mountain Ash. Deaton's contact seemed to have come through after all. He just hoped it did what Deaton said it would do.

Back inside, Jackson was staring up at the stage where the ticket booth girl, Kara, was observing the partying crowd. He started to slowly make his way over to her. However, he had been spotted by Isaac and Erica. The two of them slowly made their way to him. Erica started to run her hands around his neck to draw his attention. She started to rub against him and made him start to sway with the music. Isaac also started to circle them both and danced with the two of them too. He wrapped his hands around the two of them and the three of them were now dancing together quite sensationally. It seemed that their moves had Jackson completely distracted. Isaac then carefully brought out the syringe pump but before he could jam it into Jackson, Jackson went and jammed his claws into their backs.

"He belongs to me," Jackson said in a rough voice that wasn't his own.

Isaac and Erica let out pained cries as they both fell to the ground and the syringe flew from Isaac's hands and bounced off the floor.

Outside, Stiles started to walk slowly for the mountain ash line with his hand extended a bit when his nose and ears went stiff as he felt…pain. But it wasn't his pain he was feeling. "Isaac. Erica," he mumbled before he disregarded the ash, and noises of chaos outside and ran to deal with the chaos inside. He could sense the pain from those two at a certain spot on the dance floor and made his way through the people as quickly as he could. He looked down and saw the two werewolves fidgeting on the ground and looked up to see Jackson moving for the stage. Isaac was struggling to try and get to his feet and Stiles noticed the syringe not too far away from him and so he reached down and grabbed it. He then ran over and jammed it right into Jackson's neck with no warning given to him.

"Sorry Jackson, but this is for your own good," he grunted as Jackson started to topple backwards.

Isaac managed to make it to his feet and ran to help Stiles pull and carry him back. Erica was getting back to her feet as well and bared her teeth as she stomped over to him.

"We got him," she said as Stiles went and gave Jackson's other arm to her.

"Take him to that back room."

"What are you going to do?" Isaac grunted at him.

Stiles pulled out his phone. "I have to get the word out. I'll be there soon," he said moving away from the noise to step a bit outside. He then dialed Scott's number but got his voicemail. "Okay Scott, we got him. As soon as you get this message, have you Derek and Boyd get inside and help us with watching him. If you can." He then hung up and headed inside.

* * *

Scott slowly started to come to and found himself lying on some kind of table. He seemed to be in some well-lit room. He tried to focus his eyes as he looked up and found himself staring right into the face of Allison's mother.

She smiled down at him. "You probably recognize this device," she said looking down to direct his vision to a vaporizer. "Pot used to be smoked in a rolled up piece of paper. These days it seems like all you kids are given a free vaporizers with your medicinal marijuana card." She then took out a vial and sniffed it. "This type of wolfsbane is one of my favorites. Lovely smell. You probably won't think so." She then loaded the vial into the vaporizer.

Scott tried to move but found himself stuck. His body seemed too heavy and he was only able to watch as the vaporizer started up. "What are you doing?" he mumbled out.

She smiled. "Isn't it obvious? I'm killing you," she finished with a small glare.

The vapor from the wolfsbane started to pour out quickly and the room started to fill with its fume. Scott started to feel his stomach turn and his insides itch. But Mrs. Argent was smiling and seemed to be enjoying the vapor.

"It's going to look like an accident," she said taking a deep whiff of the vapor. "It'll appear like you had an asthma attack and couldn't get to your inhaler in time. Your school records show that you've always had a severe case of asthma."

The wolfsbane started to make his lungs feel heavy and Scott felt his eyes burn and his fangs start to set as a result. "Stop," he cried out.

"Too late," she said to him. "Looks like its working."

Scott struggled against the pain as he tried to pick himself off the table. His claws ran across the length of the table as he started to rise up with his face shifted against the hold of the wolfsbane. But Mrs. Argent just went and kicked Scott off the table where he fell in a slump onto the floor.

"Uh, uh, uh," she said as he fell.

* * *

Outside, the mountain ash was still being poured until it stopped falling from the mysterious person's bag. This person's gloved hands then crumpled the bag as they looked down to see that the line was now complete.

* * *

Isaac and Erica managed to pull Jackson into that room with very little trouble and had him placed in a chair on the opposite side of the room. Jackson just sat there with his head tilted though it did give a shake here and there. The door started to open and Erica and Isaac moved for the door to attack the intruder but Stiles held his hands out to stop them.

"No, no wait. It's just me," he said before stepping in when they settled down. He then stepped up and looked at Jackson. "You think he's still okay?"

Isaac went over to Jackson. "Let's find out," he said as he brought his claws out and went to scratch Jackson.

But Jackson's arm shot out and grabbed his wrist and squeezed it like it was a reflex. Isaac groaned and pulled his hand away before he stumbled back over to the others.

"Okay!" Stiles yelled out. "No one does anything like that again," he said. Erica nodded quickly while Isaac grunted as he gripped his wrist tightly to try to relieve the pressure. Stiles waved his hand over. "Bring it here," he said to him.

Isaac gave him a look before he moved his hurt wrist into Stiles' open hand and he then lightly gripped it for a moment and soon enough, the veins in his hand ran black for a moment. Stiles cringed but felt better in that he was able to take away at least one person's pain away tonight.

Erica watched as Stiles did for Isaac what he did for her. "How do you do that?" she asked him softly.

Stiles gave her a look. "Derek never taught you?"

"He doesn't really teach us anything," said Isaac with Erica nodding in agreement. Their training had been restricted to getting their asses kicked. "Says that there hasn't been time."

Stiles then let Isaac's wrist go. "Yeah, I guess between paralyzing people and sending you guys after strawberry blondes time does get scarce," he said with no small amount of sarcasm in his voice.

"So, how does it work?" Erica asked again.

He shrugged. "I'm not really sure. With me...I just think about how much I really want to help that person and I guess let my wolf take it from there," he then caught Isaac's eye. "That should heal a bit faster now."

Isaac pulled his wrist back and was breathing softer as he rotated it slowly and flexed his fingers out as he indeed felt himself healing from the Kanima's grip a bit faster. "Thanks," he said lightly rubbing his healing wrist before looking at Jackson. "I thought that the ketamine would knock him out."

Stiles gestured at their captured puppet. ""Yeah well, technically, he is out. This looks like this is as good as we're going to get. Let's just hope that whoever's controlling him decided to show up. We need something to go right tonight."

Just then, Jackson's eyes opened and his head started to bobble around. "I'm here," he said in a deep voice that made all three werewolves look at him. "I'm right here with you."

They noticed that Jackson wasn't speaking with his voice. It sounded distorted and distant. Stiles had a feeling that Jackson wasn't really the one talking to them.

* * *

Back in the party, Allison was off dancing with Matt. She then took her phone and sent a text to her dad. She told him that she couldn't find Jackson and then put it away.

"Want to move closer to the DJ?" Matt asked her.

Allison nodded and he went and took her by the hand as they moved up through the sea of people. As they moved through the people they got bumped by another couple. Allison turned to apologize when she and Matt saw that it was Mr. Harris with a young girl. The two of them just stared at their teacher with his young date.

"She's 21," he grunted out to them before he went and pulled his date away.

Matt and Allison shared a look before they continued to get closer to the DJ. They danced a bit more before Allison went asked to take a break as her feet were getting tired.

"Not having a good time, are you?" Matt asked after a while.

She exhaled deeply. "Ever feel like you have the best intentions but you just keep making one mistake after another?"

Allison was feeling like she couldn't do anything right lately. It seems that no matter what she does, she only helped make things worse. She went to try and help Scott with watching Jackson but then ended up getting the two of them distracted and allowing him to get away. When she saw those two bodies, she tried to set it right by getting her family to try and help stop the Kanima and now Scott hates her because she seemed to have ruined his plans. Maybe something else.

Matt turned and smiled at her. "No, unlike the rest of humanity, I'm perfect," he joked.

That got Allison to let out a small laugh. With that, Matt went over and leaned in for a kiss. Allison quickly pulled away however.

"Uh," Matt started shaking his head. "That…that was a huge mistake. I'm sorry," he babbled out.

Allison shook her head as she went to grasp it. "No, it's okay. It's okay," she said quickly before she settled a bit. "Actually, it's not okay. But I have to go make a call, so." With that, Allison took off leaving Matt sitting there.

* * *

Outside, Chris Argent checked his phone to see the message that his daughter sent him. He was panting a bit as he looked back at the dumpster where Derek and Boyd still were taking cover. There were a few knocked out men on the ground but the hunters had the wolves pinned.

Derek and Boyd were panting as they tried to get their second wind but it was hard as Boyd had been shot.

"I think I stopped healing," he grunted out.

Derek took a look and saw that he was right. "The bullets are laced with wolfsbane. You gotta go," he ordered. "Take the car."

"What about you?"

"I have to find Scott and the others. Go," he said to him again.

Boyd picked himself up and made a break for it.

* * *

Gerard was at another part of the warehouse as he looked down at the floor at the line of wolfsbane that was spread around the whole length of the warehouse perimeter. He gave it a good look as he recognized what it was and wondered who could've spread it around.

* * *

Stiles gestured for Isaac and Erica to stay back as he slowly went up to Jackson. He kneeled before him and started to analyze him. Jackson's eyes were opened but he didn't seem to be looking at anything. His eyes were as lifeless as a…puppet. That gave him a hunch.

"Jackson, is that you?" he asked.

"Us," Jackson said in that strange voice. "We're all here."

Stiles narrowed his eyes. It was the Kanima's master speaking through him. So that had to mean that he was here after all. "Are you the one killing people?"

"We're the ones killing murderers," Jackson said again in that dead tone.

"So…then all the people you killed so far-"

"Deserved it," Jackson cut in.

"Oh. Because, you see, we have a little rule book that says that you only go after murderers."

"Anything can break if enough pressure is applied."

Stiles' jaw tightened. "So all the people that you've killed are all murderers then?" he said doubtfully.

"All of them. Each…every one."

"Really? Well who did they murder then?"

"Me," Jackson said savagely.

Stiles was taken aback. "What? Wait, what do you mean?"

"They murdered me," he said angrily.

That got Isaac to get up and Erica to back away slightly as they were both freaked out by what he just said. Stiles gave them a look that just said 'Settle down' before he turned back to look at Jackson. But he looked back to see that the Kanima's' slitted eyes were back.

"They murdered me," he repeated. Jackson started to bob around a bit more and his face was starting to sport the Kanima's scales.

Stiles stood up and went for the syringe. "Ketamine. The man needs more ketamine. C'mon" he said holding his hand out to Isaac for the bottle.

But he held it out to him nervously. "We don't have anymore."

Stiles grit his teeth in annoyance. "You used the whole bottle?" he asked angrily snatching it from him. Isaac had loaded all the ketamine into the syringe for one pump.

Yet, before he could do anything else, Erica tapped on Stiles shoulders as she looked over at Jackson in fear. Stiles and Isaac looked to see that Jackson was now back on his feet and his face was now sporting his double row of sharp teeth. Erica and Isaac stood behind Stiles as the three of them followed the way he was turning his head to look at them. Jackson then roared at them making the three of them flinch. His head also started to dart around like crazy.

"Out!" Stiles shouted to them. "Everyone out." With that the three of them darted out of the room and then moved to close the door shut with their bodies. "Alright, find something to bar the door," Stiles cried out just before the wall next to them blew out and the Kanima shot out. They watched as it took off with a hissing roar echoing in the quiet corner of the warehouse.

* * *

The ticket girl, Kara, went over to the DJ and held up her hand. "Five minutes," she said to him before she went off to take a small break.

She moved off to the back space to check out her messages when she looked up in time to see the fully transformed Kanima. It hissed fiercely at her but before she could even scream, the creature took it's clawed hand and dug into her throat and then pulled out some of throat muscles splashing her blood across the floor. The girl held her throat as she stumbled back and then fell to the floor, stone cold dead.

* * *

Stiles moved through the warehouse but couldn't find any sign of the Kanima anywhere. So far, there was no running and screaming from the crowds which meant that thing hadn't been spotted yet. For a frightful moment, he thought that it had escaped. He ran for the outside and tried to see if there was any sign of the Kanima out there when his gaze fell on a certain Alpha.

"Derek," he called out to him.

Derek moved over to him. "What happened?" he said before he suddenly stopped.

"We kind of lost Jackson inside-" he started but he stopped.

Stiles narrowed his eyes as Derek seemed to stop moving for him. His gaze dropped down to the floor to see that Derek was on the opposite side of the mountain ash line. Just then, Isaac and Erica ran out and headed for Derek but they stopped just before the line. Derek held his hand out and suddenly there was a small flicker of light and Derek quickly retracted his hand and Isaac and Erica took a step back.

"What the-" Derek mumbled with a sour look on his face.

But Stiles was smiling. "Huh…I guess it really does work. We can't pass," He then looked back to the warehouse. "So the Kanima can't either. Jackson must still be inside then," he pointed out happily.

* * *

Mrs. Argent started to circle the fallen Scott as he writhed on the floor in agony. "Alpha, Beta. But what are you Scott? Omega," she answered for him. "Don't you know that the lone wolf never survives without a pack? I've heard the cry of an omega, it's a miserable sound. Howl of a lone wolf."

"I'm not-" Scott whispered.

"What?" Mrs. Argent narrowed her eyes and stepped closer. "What is it?"

Scott managed to lift his head off the ground. "I'm not…alone," he coughed out. He then pooled all of his remaining strength and let out a mighty howl before his lungs gave out and he fell back to the ground.

The sound of that howl reached both Derek and Stiles' ears and they turned to the distance.

"Scott," they both mumbled before they looked to each other.

"He's in trouble," Stiles gasped.

"Break it," Derek cried.

"What?" Stiles said.

"Break the line. We have to go help him."

Isaac shook his head. "But Jackson will get away," he pointed out.

Stiles' eyes widened. "Jackson," he mumbled. He realized that all of them were now outside and no one was inside to mind the girl that Scott had said was Jackson's target. Jackson hadn't tried to get away because his target was still alive. "The ticket girl, we left her unprotected. You two have to get back inside," he said to Isaac and Erica. "Find her."

Isaac and Erica's eyes widened at that. They looked from him to Derek.

"Go!" Derek shouted at them. They quickly snapped out of it and then ran back inside. Derek then turned to Stiles. "Stiles, we have to break the line."

Stiles shook his head. "I can't."

"Then who put it up?!" Derek growled.

"I don't know. Look, stay here. I'll go and find Scott."

"No, you need me!" Derek yelled at him.

Stiles grit his teeth as he went over to try and break the line but his hand met with it and he felt a zap to his hand, like a bug zapper and he fell with his back to the floor. Deaton had said that this ash would keep out most supernaturals so he couldn't break it. And, he had no idea how to get it broken. Stiles raised himself up and his eyes were drawn to the bumper of a car. It had a sticker with a quote from Einstein. One that read: Imagination is More Important than Knowledge. He then remembered Deaton's words. How mountain ash used imagination and belief to get its power. He said that he would be amazed at what could be accomplished with the power of will. So he had to imagine. He imagined that his hand could move in and sweep the dust away but his hand was rejected again. He grit his teeth in panicked frustration as he tried to think what he was doing wrong. Then he stopped. Think. He was thinking, not imagining. Deaton said that the mind had to take over but he was still trying to keep control.

He closed his eyes and grit his teeth before he opened them and a flash of gold shined through them for a moment. He then bent down over the line again letting his mind show him the ash disappearing and he found his hands hurting but passing through the barrier and the ash disappearing with his wave. Stiles was now breathing hard, like he had run a marathon as he fell back a bit to stare at what he had just done. Derek spared a moment looking at the broken barrier before he ran on by. Stiles struggled in getting to his feet as he moved to try and follow after the Alpha to Scott.

Across the parking area, there was someone there who had watched the whole thing and their gloved fingers started to rub against each other as they stood there in thought and mild interest.

Scott was finding his mind thinking of Allison and her smile. He was starting to feel regret that the last memory that she might have of him is of her being mad and yelling at her. "Allison," he coughed out. "Please…tell her…I'm sorry." That was all he got out as he passed out.

Mrs. Argent didn't have much time to think on that as the door flew open and Derek Hale came bursting in and moved over to Scott. However, the intense wolfsbane in the air made him wobble for a moment before Mrs. Argent went and drove a dagger right into the back of his shoulder. Derek howled in pain before he moved back and disarmed her of the knife. She tried to push Derek Hale against the wall but he then reached out and bit her in the shoulder to make her let go.

Suddenly, hands reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her out of the door. Mrs. Argent found herself rolling once on the floor before she felt something press on her foot and looked to see that it was a shoe. She turned her gaze further up to glimpse at the face of Stiles Stilinski, shifted.

He was still breathing a little hard but he howled fiercely at her before he went and brought out the claws on both of his hands. Stiles raised his right hand at the woman, ready to slash at her face as it fell in shock and terror at him but Derek's voice shouted out Stiles' name. That made the one in question move off her foot and look back into the room to see Derek standing over his best friend's body. He then turned back to see that Mrs. Argent was already on her feet and was limply running away as fast as she could. Stiles bit back the urge to chase after her and ran into the room. The smell of heavy wolfsbane hitting him hard and making him shift back to normal.

"Scott," he cried as he shook it off.

Derek was already trying to lift him and Stiles moved to help him and the two quickly moved to get Scott as far away from there as possible.

"He needs help," Derek said as they got outside into the fresh air.

"Deaton," Stiles grunted. "He can help. We have to get Scott to the animal clinic."

The two of them then started to carry the unconscious Scott off for Stiles' jeep.

* * *

Allison was moving to head back for Matt when she noticed both Isaac and Erica moving through the crowd. The two of them seemed frantic and nervous as they looked about. She guessed something was wrong. Which was made clearer when there was some loud screaming close by the DJ. The music cut out and suddenly voices started shouting and screaming about blood and that someone was dead. At that, Allison just headed for the nearest exit out of the warehouse, frantic. She moved down the steps before she felt someone grab her arm and she shrieked until she saw it was her grandfather.

"Hey, Hey. It's okay," he muttered soothingly to her. "It's just me. We better get you out of here."

Allison started to shake her head. "It didn't work. None of it worked," she despaired.

But Gerard tilted his head up. "I wouldn't say that. In fact, I would say that the prognosis is not nearly as dire as it seems," he said with a small smile. "Not nearly." He then went and took Allison off with him to get away from the warehouse.

* * *

The police soon found their way to the warehouse where they were observing the body of Kara when one of the deputies looked up when they got a new visitor.

"You really think it's a good idea being here?" he asked.

Sheriff Stilinski looked from the body to the deputy. "I just want to know her name," he said.

"It's Kara. Kara Simmons."

At that, the sheriff reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. It was a list of names that he had jotted down of all the people that were in Harris' class. But he couldn't see Kara's name. "It's not here," he said before he angrily crumpled it. "Her name is not on the list," he said as he realized that he was wrong about the connection between the victims were all of them being his students.

* * *

Scott had been taken to the Animal Clinic where Deaton had immediately gone in and started to work on purging Scott's body of the wolfsbane. Stiles and Derek sat on opposite sides of room as Deaton worked.

Stiles was nervously biting his forefinger as he watched the vet work. "Will he be okay?" he finally managed to ask.

Deaton gave him a look. "I believe he will," he said giving Stiles a piercing sort of a look. "You should to," he told him before he finished administering the medication that he was pumping into Scott. He then took hold of the top of Scott's head affectionately. "He just needs some rest now. All of you do."

He then started to head out but Derek looked in his direction. "Thank you," he said to the doctor.

Stiles and Derek shared a look with each other before they leaned back in the spots against the walls. Stiles stared right at Scott's face as he rested with a calm expression on his face. He almost lost his best friend tonight, to his girlfriend's mother. His right hand clenched into a tight fist at his side as he let his eyes close. His last thought before succumbing to his tiredness was that the Argents had to be stopped before they really did kill one of them.

Derek's eyes were half closed as they looked on at Scott. He thought on how he wanted to make sure that everyone came out alive on this one. Scott was persistent on that, and while he admired how Scott took charge on that front, it almost got him killed. He didn't want that to be the way that Scott learned from his mistakes...like he did. His gaze then shifted over to the other beta in the room. His mind replayed what he had seen Stiles do earlier. He made an ash line break. Derek's eyes started to close fully shut. How was that possible?

Deaton moved over to his office just as a pair of gloves slammed down on a table at the other end drawing his gaze to the one sitting in front of it.

"I can't decide if I admire your sentimentality or despise it," said Ms. Morrell with a calm demeanor.

"If I want your opinion then I'll make an appointment with the guidance office," he said with some sarcasm.

That only made Morrell shrug. "From the state of things I think you could use a little guidance. Are you really going to leave all of this up to a couple of kids?" she asked skeptically.

Deaton's jaw tightened a bit. "They're more capable than you think."

"Well I'm glad I don't share in your confidence."

"If that's so…then why did you agree to help with the ash line tonight?"

That made Morrell turn away. "Don't get the wrong idea Alan. It wasn't exactly my decision. Apparently, you're not the only one who is expressing interest in them. But this party's interest is one that I wouldn't wish on anyone. Especially with how I know they'll respond." She then looked back at him. "Are you even going to tell them what's coming?"

Deaton looked over in the direction of the room he left the young werewolves in before he looked back at Morrell. "They've got enough to worry about."

* * *

Chris Argent was scoping the area to see if Derek's pack and/or the Kanima were indeed gone when he started hearing a clicking sound.

"Chris?"

He turned around to see that it was his wife and she was limping and holding her shoulder. He ran for her and she collapsed in his arms. He looked and saw that she was bleeding at her shoulder. He moved her dress aside to see that it was a wound from a bite. He looked back at her face to see that she was crying and knew that it was an Alpha's bite. He felt his insides go cold at what that meant and reached down and gave her a soft comforting kiss on her forehead.


	17. Party Guessed

Chapter 17: Party Guessed

Lydia was off taking a warm shower as she felt an odd feeling of dejavu. It seemed like there was some kind of…chill coming from beyond the shower curtain. Lydia slowly opened it and suddenly found herself on the lacrosse field. She then looked down and found herself wearing the dress she had to Formal as she was walking to the center. The stands were full of screaming and cheering people who were clapping and cheering her name. Just then, they all went silent for a second. A second where she heard her name being shouted. She saw Stiles, in a white button shirt he was waving his arm at her, with a hard look on his face, as he waved at her furiously.

Lydia turned around and then found the sight of Peter Hale walking towards her. Lydia tried to run but she was grabbed as he tried to force her to the ground. She cried as she looked up at Stiles who was still running to her and she held her hand in desperation. But Peter grabbed her hand and then lowered his head to his torso to take a bite.

Lydia then let out a whimper as she found herself in her bed. "Leave me alone," she softly mumbled.

At her side was Peter Hale, calmly laying there as he was staring straight ahead. "Unfortunately I can't. At least not yet," he said with a slight shrug.

Lydia tried hard not to stiffen or flinch. "Are you real?" she asked not looking at him.

Peter sat up and got closer to her. "Interestingly…that question also can't be answered yet. But I promise that everything is going to be back to normal Lydia. All you have to do," he then went to grasp her face. His hand was sporting his claws. "Is every single thing that I ask." He then stuck her in the face before he started to lead her out of her room. He led her towards her back porch. "Timing is key here Lydia. It all needs to happen at the next full moon. Do you know what they call the full moon in March? The Worm Moon." It was then that Lydia started seeing her feet overcome with slimy worms to her horror but Peter kept on talking. "They call it that because it's the last full moon of the winter and the worms literally crawl out of the earth as they thaw." He then looked at her with his face dirty and bloody which further freaked her. "Kind of has the feeling of rebirth," he said indifferently. "Doesn't it?"

"But…the full moon is on Wednesday," she pointed out. "That's my birthday."

At that, Lydia looked out of her back porch windows to see that the place was full of people from school having a good time.

"That's right," he said happily. "Lydia's birthday is always the party of the year, isn't it? Well, if you could get an invite. Everyone wants to go to Lydia's party, especially a certain young go-getter with his eyes set on you and his lovesick best friend that I know…all too well," he said with some bite. "And they should come, because this one's going to be a very special party. They shouldn't miss this one, they have to be there. That's why you're going to personally invite the both of them."

"And what if I don't?" she asked weakly.

The next moment, the back porch was full of bloodied body and there was even some blood sprayed on the windows.

"I think it's best if you just stick to the plan, don't you Lydia? No one gets hurt that way."

The next moment, the people were there again but they weren't partying like before. They were staring at Lydia with blank looks in their eyes.

"Why me?"

"Because, I see that he was more than right about you. Lydia Martin is not only beautiful. Not only intelligent. She's immune," he said with joy.

"Immune to what?"

"Oh, that's right. They still haven't told you everything, have they? Bet you feel like you're the last to know for a long time. It doesn't feel good, does it? You deserve to know everything." His words made the scared look Lydia was wearing drop and get replaced with a stiff and bitter look as she visibly agreed with his words for the first time. "It's probably best if I just show you."

Lydia then saw that Peter had disappeared. She looked around and spotted a pair of red lights shining at her through a window. Lydia focused her vision and realized that they weren't lights, they were eyes. Animal eyes. She then let out a high pitch scream just before a giant alpha beast crashed through the window at her.

* * *

When Scott came to, he found that he was in Derek's lair, on a table. He started to rise up until he was sitting which drew Derek's attention.

"How are feeling?" he asked him.

Scott rubbed at his eyes but nodded. "I'm okay." He then looked to see that it was just the two of them.

"How did I get here? Is it just us?"

Derek nodded. "Stiles and I brought you to the clinic after we found you so that Deaton could help you. We were there for almost an hour when Deaton suggested to take you away. Stiles suggested I take you here to finish recovering before he took off."

Scott's face softened. "Thank you," he said soft and gratefully.

Derek just got up and headed off for the train car and Scott brought himself to his feet and walked off after him. "You should probably know, we failed. Jackson killed again tonight."

The back of Scott's throat went dry. "The girl?"

"Yes. And Boyd was shot with wolfsbane by the Argents."

"Is he alright?" Scott immediately asked him.

"He's okay. Better than you are at least," Derek said pointedly.

"What are you trying to say?" Scott asked Derek.

"I'm saying we need a new plan," he said as he stepped into the train car. "Because next time, one of us is going to be too hurt to heal." Derek's tone was that a scolding one.

Scott slowed down as he got into the car himself. All of this was Scott's plan; that he made to try and save Jackson. All of this was to save Jackson. But, none of it worked. Not only did he nearly get killed, but Boyd was injured, another innocent person was murdered by the Kanima, and they still have no idea who the master is. Scott was starting to wonder if he made the right choice after all. By doing it his way, the Kanima was still loose and in control of someone using it to kill whoever he wanted. Maybe…if Scott had listened to both Stiles and Derek when they argued about killing Jackson to stop the Kanima then there might be a good chance that those three newest victims would still be alive right now.

"I get it. We can't save Jackson," he audibly admitted.

Derek sat down. "Can't seem to kill him either," he said sounding a bit defeated. "I've seen a lot of things Scott but I've never seen anything like this. And every new moon is only going to make him stronger."

"Then how do we stop him?" Scott asked.

Derek just shook his head. "I don't know. I don't even know if we can."

Scott huffed. "Maybe we should just let the Argents handle it," he suggested.

But Derek shot that down. "I'm the one that turned him." He shook his head. "And the truth is that I didn't even want him. You were right about why I bit him. He came to me asking for the bite like a spoiled brat and I just gave it to him hoping that he would die from the bite and we would all be rid of him. When Stiles told me that Jackson wanted to be a werewolf I said that he was someone that no Alpha would want. I think, on some level, I felt what might happen. I should've just sent Jackson away. Now, everything that's happened…all of it…it's my fault."

"Derek…it's not all your fault." That made Derek just drop his head and Scott just realized how that sounded so he quickly set off to correct himself. "I mean, you biting him didn't turn him into this. It happened because of something in his past, right?"

"That's a legend in a book. It's not that simple," Derek snapped at him.

That made Scott narrow his eyes. "What do you mean? What are you not telling me?"

Derek got defensive. "Why do you think I'm always keeping something from you?"

"Because you always are keeping something from me," Scott argued.

"Well maybe I do it to protect you? Or others," he added.

"What are talking about?"

Derek just looked away. Derek hadn't told Scott or Deaton about what he witnessed. What he saw Stiles do to the mountain ash line. How he went and broke the line and took it down for Derek to go passed it and save Scott. When Stiles had told Derek to take Scott back to his place, Derek had told Stiles that it might be best to not tell anyone about what happened with him and the ash. Until they learned what it meant, it would probably be safer for everyone if only they knew what he did. Stiles had been silent for a while before he nodded in agreement and said that he wouldn't say anything. Not even to Scott.

Derek could feel Scott's desire to know more but he shook his head. "It's not for me say."

"Doesn't…being part of your pack mean no more secrets?"

Derek let his muscles loosen and his back slag a bit. "Go home Scott. Sleep. Heal. Make sure your friends are safe. The full moon's coming and with the way things are going I've got a feeling that it's going to be a rough one."

* * *

Victoria Argent was in the basement of their house being tended to by her husband who seemed to be trying not to lose what control and sanity he had at the sight of the bite on his wife's shoulder. He frantically took a bottle of rubbing alcohol and drenched a swab with it before he moved closer to his wife.

"It's not that deep," he said assuredly as he went to clean it. He looked down at Victoria's elevated foot that had a cold pack on it. "How's it feeling?"

"Better," she said softly to him.

"Oh…good," he said breathlessly.

Chris' hand was shaking as he cleaned it and Victoria's eyes went to the staircase. Gerard had walked halfway into the basement and stopped to give her a deep look.

Victoria held her hand to his to make him stop. "It's alright. I'll clean it myself."

She made a small gesture with her head as she took the swab from him. Chris gave her one last look before he went off for his waiting father. Gerard kept an eye on Victoria before he looked at his son when he got himself to the step just below him.

"It's not that bad," Chris said. "We can't know. Not for sure."

But Gerard hardly flinched at his son's desperation. "It's a bite from an Alpha," he simply said.

Chris tried to push down the discomfort from that statement. "She's my wife," he just said as if announcing that fact out loud would strengthen his case. "Allison's mother," he added in the same tone.

Gerard's face hardened. "And I'm the cold-hearted patriarch holding his family to its commitments. We all have our roles. Just don't expect me to play Poison King to your Hamlet of a son. Not with a full moon coming."

"And what about Allison?" Chris argued. "How am I supposed to get her through this? We just buried Kate."

"Well tell me, how long is long enough? When exactly do you think that Allison will be emotionally prepared enough to handle the death of her mother?"

That made Chris look away from his father and took off towards his wife who was still silently cleaning her bite wound before setting the swab on the table and moving to rub at her sore ankle.

"She can't lose her too," he whispered painfully.

Gerard gave him an amused smile. "You're getting your tenses mixed up. Your wife is already dead." That made Chris' face fall into despair. "That _thing_ over there is just a cocoon waiting to hatch."

There was then the approaching sound of quick footsteps. For a horrible moment, Chris thought that it was Allison and she had heard about what had happened to her mother. But relief swept into him seeing that it was one of their men. But that relief faded just as fast when they got a good look at his shocked face.

"I'm sorry. I know this isn't a good time but…something's happened?" he said to them.

"What is it?" Gerard asked him.

"I just heard something over the police wire. A minivan was just run off the side of the road. Plate matches Jeb's van"

Chris looked over to his father who gave him a hard look. Jeb was one of the men that they had gone with to the raid at the warehouse. "How bad is it?"

"He's stable. Being brought to the hospital right now. They found him battered and bloodied right by his car. Broken arm, shattered foot and even a fractured rib."

"A rather unfortunate accident," Gerard said dismissively.

But the man shook his head. "No. The word over the wire is that it was ruled an animal attack. They found deep claw marks on his body. Especially a deep scratch at his face going over his right eye."

That made the Argent men tense. They were familiar with the M.O behind this attack.

Chris' jaw tightened. "Stiles," he said looking at his father.

Gerard nodded. "It would seem that the flailing son of the sheriff decided to add another notch onto his belt."

But their man shook his head furiously. "Not just one," he said drawing the Argent men's eyes back on him. "There's more."

* * *

The road was dark and mostly empty as a minivan drove on by. The man in the driver's seat had his eyes on the road as he was calmly driving on by when a shape suddenly ran across the road ahead. He immediately tensed and swerved the car to avoid as well as hit the brake but that only made the van head off to the side of the road and fell into the brush until it collided with a tree. The engine started to seep steam which started to fog up the windshield. The driver groaned as he moved to unbuckle his seat belt. The door then opened and he turned to look at the shape who ran him off the road. He tried to reach for his gun but arms reached for him and pulled him out of the car with a growl. Soon the area was filled with screams of pain and horror before the man was slammed against the body of his car and he fell to the ground in a slump. His arm was bent a certain way and he was softly whimpering as he shook slightly where he laid. A hand reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and his wallet fell out onto the ground open to a picture of this guy with others posing with hunter rifles. The guy's attacker took the photo out and pocketed it before using his phone and dialed 911 before throwing it at the guy's head which was bleeding from the being clawed.

His assailant then started to run into the trees, darting and jumping wildly through the dark woods with the near full moon shining above him. He kept running and darting until he caught sight of his jeep that he left parked in a brush not too far from the road close by a motel in view. Stiles closed his eyes and started to breathe in and out like he learned to try and settle himself from blood rushing to his head. Stiles couldn't believe that he was able to get two in one night. Two of the Argents hunters so quickly being attacked was sure to shake them, and hopefully, get it through their heads that they couldn't hurt him or anyone he cared about and expect to just walk away. No doubt Allison's father will now believe that back when he had given him that warning in front of the Hale House those weeks ago he had been completely serious. He let his back lean against his jeep as his thoughts began to turn to the things that happened less than two hours ago.

He had been resting at the clinic for a bit before he woke when Deaton told them that they should get going. Derek took Scott off the table and Stiles moved to help carry him out of the clinic and into the backseat of Stiles' jeep. Derek climbed in and Stiles drove them out of the clinic and headed for Derek's place.

"Shouldn't we be taking him home?" Derek had asked as soon as he realized where Stiles was driving them.

"No," Stiles said shaking his head. "I don't want to risk his mom seeing him like this. She's been worried about him enough already. Besides, when he comes to, he'll need someone to tell him everything that's happened."

Derek nodded. "Speaking of what's happened-" He then looked over at Stiles. "How did you do that?"

Stiles narrowed his eyes as he spared Derek a look. "Do what?"

"Break the barrier down. That isn't supposed to be possible."

Stiles focused his eyes intently on the road ahead. "I don't know. I just…did."

"But you shouldn't have been able to," Derek pressed on.

"Well, somehow I did. I'm not complaining about it though. It helped us move in and save Scott tonight."

"I know…but it still doesn't change the fact that you did what was supposed to be impossible," he said softly. "It might be better if you don't say anything about it."

Stiles' eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Like I said, it's supposed to be impossible. There are people out there that would want to know how and why you did it."

"Good, because I'm one of them." He spared Derek a look. "Don't you think we should ask Deaton about it?"

"No," Derek said immediately.

"Why not? He kind gives off that Obi-Wan vibe. He might know what it means."

"We don't know what he knows," Derek argued. "I'm not sure that he could be trusted."

"He just helped save Scott's life," Stiles pointed out.

"He did but that doesn't mean that he could be trusted completely. We don't know who he really is or what side he's even on. Or who he's connected to. After all, someone had to set that ash line tonight. Your friend's boss didn't feel the need to tell either of you who it was."

"He said it was complicated."

"Which usually means that he has something to hide. Like how he knows what he does. He doesn't seem to be too surprised about us or our powers which means that he has dealt with werewolves and perhaps other shapeshifters in the past. You don't know what he would do if he learns about what happened. But if you want to gamble your friends and father's safety then tell him everything."

Stiles suddenly heard Peter from when he tried to get him to join him and how he told him that he was someone that people, Alphas, would kill for. If that was true before this then he could only imagine what would be done to get to him if this spread. Derek might have a point.

"Alright, maybe you have a point."

Derek looked at him as he conceded to Derek's advice and saw Stiles check the mirror and look down at Scott's direction. "Maybe you shouldn't tell Scott either. At least not yet."

"Why shouldn't I tell Scott? I trust him."

"It might not be a good idea. At least not now."

"Oh? And what about you? You're telling me who I should or shouldn't be trusting. How do I know that I can trust you to keep this a secret?"

Derek was silent for a moment as he stared on ahead at the road. "You don't," he finally answered. "But you can at least trust that the last thing I want is for the wrong people to find out about this. Like the Argents. I've seen what they will do to get rid of regular werewolves. I don't want to see what they would do to get rid of one that isn't."

Stiles didn't either. Which is why he immediately set out to stop them for good. He thought it best to make a move fast to try and keep them from getting too prepared. He knew where to find the Argents but the real trouble were the men that they had working for them. Those were a more of a wild card that he had to fold. After dropping Derek and Scott off, he drove to the warehouse, avoided being spotted by the lingering police deputies as he went off to try and get the scents that were with the Argents in the area that Derek and Boyd had fought them in. When he got them, he zeroed in and followed one to a motel. He moved his jeep to be hidden away in the trees in case the hunter might recognize it. As Stiles moved into the motel's parking lot he saw one of those vans he typically noticed in the Argent's driveway when he staked the house. He saw one of the room's door starting to open and he quickly ducked beneath another car to see one of the men that had been in his photos from his evidence box step out as he still was looking into the room to talk to someone. Stiles' ears focused and heard that the one stepping out was heading to the Argent house. The other voice was another hunter who was going to stay to reload and take care of their weapons after the use they went through from the warehouse. Stiles saw an opportunity and he waited until the first guy pulled out of the parking lot before going to that room and knocking on the door.

The hunter quickly opened it. "Jeb?" he said as he did.

Stiles assumed that was the first one's name, as the hunter probably thought that he had come back for something and saw no one there. Stiles had jumped to be on the roof over the door and then pounced on the hunter before dragging him into the room before really laying it on him. After he was done, he called the front desk asking for someone to come to the room before he took off to try and catch the other guy.

Stiles let out a deep breath before he went into the driver's seat and started up his jeep so he could head for home. He didn't expect to take on two hunters tonight, but maybe that was a good thing. Now that he lost all his gathered evidence and that his father was dismissed as Sheriff, he, Scott and the others were virtually defenseless from the hunters. No doubt they felt that they had them all backed into a corner and where they wanted them but Stiles hoped this hit shook that idea out of them. They couldn't think that they were holding all of the cards just because they put cameras at the school where Gerard was principal and Mrs. Argent working at the school office. When he stopped at a red light, he let out a small yawn. All he wanted to do now was drop himself into his bed and rest as he was sure that the approaching night of the full moon would most likely trump this one, especially with how things were sure to go from here on out now.

* * *

Allison drove Matt home in her car after she found him again from the chaos of the rave. She pulled up in front of his home but he didn't leave right away.

"Uh," he started. "So about that…incredibly bad idea that I had."

"You mean the kiss," she said with it replaying in her mind.

He nodded quite quickly. "Yeah, that's the one."

"Don't worry about it," she said dismissively. She had other worries on her mind than that thing.

Matt widened his eyes. "For real?"

"Definitely," she nodded at him.

He nodded back. "Okay…hey, what's going on with you and Scott? I mean, I know you two were dating before that whole…thing with your aunt and his friend Stiles. Are you guys still together or…what?"

She looked away from him. "Not really."

That got Matt to let out a small laugh. "I hate 'not really's'. You never know what to do with 'not really'."

That got Allison to let out a small smile. "Would you understand if I said that it's just been really complicated?"

He shook his head. "Not really." That made the two of them laugh a bit. He then reached down and gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "But, I'll try."

He then stepped out and headed off for his house. Allison looked at her window and couldn't resist fogging it up a bit like she used to so she could see the secret messages that Scott used to leave her. But there was nothing there. She turned away from that window with a small huff before she noticed that Matt had left his bag with his camera in her car. She took it and couldn't resist taking a look. She found some pictures of the game with the lacrosse team and even found Scott in one of the pictures which she let a soft smile at. As she scrolled she eventually came upon a picture of herself. Then another. And another one. Then she saw some more that seemed to have been taken of her a few seconds apart of each other of her just reading or walking along at school and even from home. They looked like they were taken from angles that she was being spied from. She was so set at looking at them that she jumped when there was a knock at the window. It was Matt and he was staring directly at her. She put the camera back into the bag quickly and lowered the window.

"Forgot my bag," he said with a smile though his eyes seemed a little…hard.

Allison tried not to freak and just nodded. "Yeah."

He reached for it but Matt kept his eyes on her. "Some pretty good pictures in there, huh?"

"Yeah," she said a little too loudly. "The lacrosse ones are really good. You're really talented. I'm impressed."

Matt just kept staring at her. "Uh, there was a good candid of you in there too."

Allison tilted her head. "Really?" she said as if she hadn't seen them though her tone was a little too high-pitched even to her ears.

"You could see some of the others if you'd like," he said trying to flatter her. "This tiny little screen doesn't do it justice but…I could show you some on my computer."

That made a chill start to run down her spine. "Oh? I would totally like that but maybe another night."

"Well…maybe just for a few minutes?" he tried.

"It's getting kind of late," she politely refused.

But he smirked. "It's the weekend."

"I know-"

"And it's spring break," he cut her off. "You don't have a thing going on tomorrow, do you?"

She smiled. "I should get going," she said softly.

Matt didn't move. "You sure?" he said in the same soft tone.

Allison nodded. "I'm sure."

"Okay," Matt finally started to move away.

When he did, Allison quickly pulled her car out and drove off a little quickly leaving Matt to watch after her with a hard face.

* * *

Stiles was in his room, flipping through the 2006 Beacon Hills Yearbook to see if there was anything he missed. With the recent death of that ticket girl, Kara he learned her name was, his theory of the people only being in Harris' class was now out the window. He heard his dad walking by but stopped when he got to his door.

"Hey," his dad said.

"Homework," Stiles said without taking his eyes off the book.

That seemed to make the Sheriff decide to move on but he quickly headed back. "It's spring break." He then walked into his son's room. "What are you doing?"

Stiles shrugged. "Just satisfying my own curiosity."

His dad went and closed the yearbook on him. "We brought in Harris for questioning." But he cringed. " _They_ …brought him in," he corrected.

Stiles eyes widened. "And?"

"And they're working on a warrant to arrest him for the murders."

"For all of them?"

"Enough of them," his dad said.

Stiles shook his head. "With what proof?"

"You remember the couple at the trailer? There were tire tracks nearby that match Harris' car."

Stiles went back to the yearbook. "That's not enough."

But his dad closed the yearbook on him again. "The same car was seen outside the hospital where the pregnant wife was killed. It's got some bumper sticker on it. A quote from Einstein."

Stiles settled back. "What quote?"

"Something about imagination and knowledge."

Stiles knew the car sticker he was talking about. It was the one that inspired him to somehow break the mountain ash line at the warehouse. "Imagination is more important than Knowledge. Yeah, I saw that same car parked outside the rave."

"That means you're a witness. You'll have to give a statement."

"Another one?" Stiles huffed out. He was sure that wouldn't help things for his dad with the police department. "I thought it looked bad on the town."

"Still, it has to be done." His dad ran a hand across the back of his head. "It's the right thing to do Stiles."

"But wait…what about the girl from the rave, Kara. She wasn't in Harris' class, right? And what does Mr. Lahey have to do with Harris?"

But the sheriff stopped his son there. "It doesn't matter. The tire tracks put Harris at the site of three murders. It's damning evidence."

"It's not enough," Stiles reached for the yearbook again.

"I thought you hated this guy?"

"I don't hate him. He hates me. And, you know, if he killed them all then, yeah, lock the psycho up but there's something missing." He didn't like the fact that he was vouching for his least favorite teacher but it was like he had told Derek when he went to help free Isaac. Harris may be a bitter wiseass but he might very well be an innocent one. The culprit behind all of this was the Kanima's master and Stiles seriously doubted that it was Adrian Harris.

"Hey…hey," his dad said stopping him in his tracks. "You don't have to solve this for me," he said softly to his son.

"Well, I have to do something." Stiles started turning the pages of the book when his nostrils flared. His dad's emotions went from concern to shock almost instantly. He turned his head to look at his dad who was staring down as if he saw a ghost. "What?"

"Look at the swim team," he said stiffly.

Stiles looked down to see that he had turned the yearbook to the teams and there was a photo of the swim team, that had all of the victims there together. Including Camden Lahey. And speaking of Lahey's.

"Dad, the coach. It's Isaac's dad," Stiles said pointing to the picture beneath it showing Mr. Lahey as the swim team's coach.

"I have to make a call at the station," his dad said before heading on out.

As soon as his dad left, Stiles looked down at the swim team's photo and thought that one person there looked familiar. It took him a moment before he snapped his fingers and then rushed over and pulled out the photo that he had took from the hunter he attacked. He held it close to the swim team's photo and saw that the youngest hunter in that photo was on the swim team one too. His name was Bennett. It was official. They had now had something that truly connected everyone.

Stiles had to make a call too.

* * *

Derek pulled out a chest and set it down in front of his three betas. He then opened it to reveal it full of chains and bonding cuffs. Isaac came over and noticed the symbol that was on carved on the lid.

"What's that?" he asked pointing at it.

It was Boyd who answered him. "It's a triskele," he said drawing all of their eyes on him. "Spirals mean different things. Past, Present, Future. Mother, Father, Child."

"You know what it means to me?" asked Derek.

"Alpha, Beta, Omega," he guessed.

He smiled and nodded. "That's right. It's a spiral. It reminds us that we can all rise to one or fall to another," he explained. "Betas can become Alphas but Alphas could fall to Betas or even Omegas."

"Like Scott and Stiles?" asked Isaac.

Derek gave him a look. "Scott and Stiles are with us now."

"Really?" He shrugged. "Then where are they? Shouldn't they be here with us?"

"They're both out there trying to find Jackson. Don't worry, they're not going to have it easy tonight either. None of us are," he said reaching in for a set of chains.

"Really? Because I remember that both you and Stiles had pretty good control during the last full moon."

"We had focus then. You," he pointed with his chain wrapped arm as he handed it to him. "However, it's not easy to maintain. And don't forget that I was born a werewolf and Stiles had been at this a little longer than you had. This is still quite new to you. To all of you. There's a price that you pay for this kind of power. You gain the ability to heal but tonight you three won't be able to resist wanting to kill everything around you."

"Oh? Well good thing I had my period last week," Erica joked.

Derek smiled as he held up a metal collar with spikes running through it. "Well, this one's for you."

Erica gave it a look while Isaac and Boyd jaws tightened. But then Derek's smile faded when his phone started ringing. He reached for it to find that it was Stiles that was calling him. "Stiles?" he asked answering the phone.

" _Yeah, is Isaac with you?_ "

He turned to look at Isaac. "He is, why?"

" _I need to talk to him. I tried calling him but I think his phone must be off and I guessed he might be with you. Could you put him on?_ "

"Now isn't a good time."

" _It's important Derek_ ," he argued back.

On any other day, Derek would've hung up, but considering the recent events, Stiles saying something was important might very well be. "Fine." Derek then held the phone over to Isaac. "It's for you."

Isaac gave him a look before he went over and took the phone. "Yeah?" he asked as he put it to his ear.

" _Hey Isaac, good luck with the full moon tonight. And tell Erica and Boyd that I wish them luck with their first full moon. It's going to be tough, believe me, but try to find something good to focus on, despite what Derek may say. His gloom and doom tactics aren't for everyone. From what I've seen, maybe that's just him._ "

Derek rolled his eyes. He was listening in on their conversation. All of them were.

"Right," Isaac muttered. "So, why are you calling me?"

" _Isaac, uh, did you know that your dad was the coach of the Beacon Hills Swim Team?_ "

Isaac nodded. "Yeah, I knew."

" _And did you know that your brother was on the team back in 2006?_ "

Isaac's jaw tightened a bit at the mention of Camden. "Yeah," he huffed out. "He was. I remember that was the year that they had won State."

Derek was giving him a look. Why was Stiles calling to talk to him about this for?

" _Do you know if anything had happened that year? Any big injuries or accidents involving the team or at the pool_?"

"No," Isaac shook his head even though Stiles couldn't see him.

" _Are you sure? Think Isaac_ ," Stiles pressed.

"Yes, I'm sure."

" _Nothing weird at all. With your brother or your dad around that time. They didn't act like they might've had something to hide?_ "

"No, I don't know," he said. "Why would I care anyway?"

" _Well, you should. We all should because it turns out that all the people that the Kanima has been killing had been on the team that year_."

At that, all four of them in the train depot stiffened.

Isaac turned away from looking at his pack. "What?" he asked softly into the phone.

" _Yeah. My dad and I just found a connection with everyone including your dad. The hunter, the mechanic, the couple, and that ticket girl. They were all part of the swim team that year and your dad was their coach. Remember what the master told us? That they are being killed because they murdered him. It sounds like something might've happened that year and your dad and brother might've been a part of it_."

Isaac shook his head. When Scott had asked him if his dad was a murderer, he had answered honestly. He wouldn't be surprised, especially with how his dad had turned out after they learned that Camden had been killed. But this was before then and he wouldn't have pegged the father he knew then. Or his brother either.

Derek reached over and grabbed his phone back from him. Isaac barely reacted to that as he seemed frozen in shock. "Stiles, is there anyone else that was on the team still in Beacon Hills?"

" _Oh, back to you Derek_ ," Stiles spurred out before getting serious again. " _I'm not sure. I literally just found out about this. My dad is checking up on that right now._ "

"And Jackson?"

" _Scott's looking for him but he hasn't found him_."

"Well, call me as soon as you find anything."

He then hung up. Derek turned to look at Erica and Boyd but noticed that they were looking over his shoulder. He turned and saw that Isaac was still as a statue save for his hand that was shaking slightly.

"Hey," he said reaching for his shoulder. "You okay?" Isaac swallowed a bit and nodded. "Alright…then come on. Let's get you all ready."

* * *

Allison was in her room doing her homework when Lydia soon ran into her room with two Macy's shopping bags.

"Clear your schedule," she said holding them up at her before moving to unload them on her bed.

Allison got up and looked at all the clothes Lydia brought with an amused smile. It looked like she had brought enough for a handful of girls. "How many outfits do you plan on wearing tonight?"

"It's my birthday party." She then held up a striped blouse. "I'm thinking host dress." She then put it down and pointed to another. "Evening dress, and then after hours casual."

Allison was happy to see that Lydia was so excited. She seemed much happier than she had normally been though she thought that maybe that was because Lydia was trying extra hard to make her party sound exciting. Though, Allison didn't want to see her friend get false hope. "I noticed that you didn't send any invites."

Lydia hardly reacted. "Biggest party of the year Allison. Everyone knows."

Everyone might, but Allison had a feeling that not everyone would want to show up given all the recent things that seemed to have happened with Lydia lately.

"I was wondering if maybe…this year, things might be different," she tried to ease into her concern.

"Why would things be different?"

Okay, so Lydia wasn't making this easy. "Well, things have been off lately. Things and people…like Jackson."

Lydia then froze and gave her a look. "Why do you care about Jackson?"

She just shook her head. "Do you know if he's coming tonight?"

"Everyone's coming," she said unflinchingly. She then reached for a dress. "This one's American Mag. I love it, for me not you," she said holding it up at her before putting it back down. She picked up another good one. "This one's Material Girl. That's for you." The two of them were then interrupted by a knock at the door. It was Allison's mom. "Mrs. Argent, what do you think of this one?" Lydia asked her holding Allison's dress.

"It's lovely," she said softly even though she wasn't even looking at the dress but her daughter. "Allison, can I grab you for a moment, to talk. Just the two of us."

"Uh, can we do it later?" she asked. Allison didn't want to leave Lydia right now.

"Uh, sooner would be better," her mother tried to insist.

"Party's at ten," said Lydia.

"Oh, you'll be around before then?" she asked. She really wanted to have a final talk with Allison before she had to succumb to the hunter's tradition.

"I think so," said Allison.

"You think so," she repeated.

Allison shook her head. "I don't know." Her mother could see that Allison was clearly caught up with her friend and she then decided to leave them to it. She started to head out but Allison spared her a look as she noticed how she was leaving the room. "Mom, are you okay? You're walking funny."

"Oh, just small ankle sprain. It's nothing to worry about sweetheart."

Allison nodded and her mother left the room completely. As Allison turned to see another dress Lydia brought, her mother brought her head in to look at her perhaps one final time. She took note of her smile and happiness before she left completely.

* * *

Jackson was leaving the locker room after freshing himself up after working out at the weight room. He was leaving when he almost literally bumped into Lydia.

"Jackson," she said softly to him. "You're coming to my party, right?"

Jackson just stared at Lydia for a bit. It was like he was in a daze though Lydia didn't think too much on it. She saw that his right arm was raised a bit so she went to give him a gentle touch and Jackson seemed to shake him out of it.

Jackson suddenly had full sense of himself and he looked straight into Lydia's eyes. "You don't want me there, trust me," he found himself saying with concern in his voice.

Lydia stared back at him before her face softened up. "Don't worry about it. I'm over it," she said as she believed that this was about their previous fights. "Of course I want you to="

But Jackson reached out swiftly and took hold of her arm giving her a start. "You…do not want me there," he repeated to her but more sternly than before.

Lydia just looked at him with some tension on her face though it was more of concern than fear. She then slowly separated her arm from his and stepped back from him. "I'll see you there," she said before she turned and walked on off.

Jackson head bobbed down before he looked back up with his eyes flashing the slitted yellow eyes of the Kanima before going back to normal.

* * *

Allison parked her car down the street and then made her way to the front of her house. "For Lydia," she said to herself before tensely making her way for the house.

That tension continued until it rushed out of her when two classmates gave a celebratory yelp as they headed for the house in higher spirits.

At the house, the doorbell rang and Lydia answered it to see the sight of Stiles holding a giant wrapped gift.

"Happy Birthday!" he cried out.

Lydia just stared at him. "Oh," was roughly all she managed to say.

"Alright. I'm coming in," Stiles said as he tried to move but found the gift just a little bit bigger than the doorframe. "I'm going to have to force my way in. You might want to back on up a bit," he said to her.

Lydia just kept staring at him for a moment before she turned and walked off. "Don't forget to try the punch!" she called as she left.

When Stiles saw he was alone, he then went and pushed the box on through with some extra wolf strength thrown in. Stiles then went and left the gift out in a corner of the room where he was sure that Lydia would notice it every time she came to the door. Hopefully that would make her have him on his mind all of those times. He headed on in and quickly found Scott who seemed to be waiting for him. After Stiles had talked to Isaac and Derek, he then called Scott and told him of what he and his dad dug up.

"You seen Jackson anywhere?" Stiles asked him as they set off to talk in private.

"No," Scott answered. "Seen Al-" But Scott stopped right there when Stiles stiffened. Scott could sense the anger started to stir in his friend. "Forget it," he said quickly. "What exactly did you find again?"

Stiles pushed that bit of anger down and kept walking. "I think I found out why the Kanima is touchy around water. Now, we know that all the victims were on the swim team and Isaac's dad was their coach. The way the Kanima reacted when around the pool and how it freaked when I fought it with the pool's water and tried to get it to fall in."

"You think it's because it hates the swim team?"

" _Hated_ the swim team?" Stiles corrected. "Specifically the 2006 swim team. Something had to have happened back then. The Kanima's master told me that they murdered him and that's why he was killing them off. So it could be another teacher or a student from back then." But Stiles stopped speaking when he noticed Allison coming for them. "What is she doing here?" he almost spat out.

"Stiles," Scott hissed as Allison came up to them.

She smiled a bit uncomfortably at Scott who smiled back with the same discomfort. Stiles just stared blankly at her as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Hi,' she said to them.

"Hi," Scott said back to her.

Stiles gave Scott a look as he let a frustrated puff of air out from his nose. "Bye," he said as he walked off to step around the length of the pool.

Scott saw Allison's face go into a small frown. "Don't worry about it. I think it's just the full moon."

Allison gave him a soft nod. "Right, of course. Uh, Jackson's not here."

"I know," Scott said as he scoped the place. "Actually, there's hardly anyone here. We're probably early."

"Or maybe no one feels like coming since Lydia turned into the town whackjob," Stiles called out from where he stood.

The three of them then turned to look over where Lydia was standing off by the door with a tray of cups.

"Well, we have to do something because we've been ignoring her for the past two weeks," Allison said unflinchingly.

Scott shrugged. "She has been completely ignoring Stiles for the past ten years."

Stiles made his way over him. "No. I actually prefer to think of it as not having been on her radar yet. I think I'm at the center of it now. Besides, it hasn't been a party kind of mood lately."

Scott just shook his head. "He has a point…and we don't owe her a party," he said looking back at Allison.

"What about the chance to get back to normal?" Allison asked them.

"Normal?" said Scott.

"Well, Lydia wouldn't be the town whack job if it wasn't for us. Right? Maybe we do owe her."

That got both Scott and Stiles to look back at Lydia looking like she was trying to stay poised even though there was no one to really see it and they both deflated.

"I…guess I could use my co-captain status to get the lacrosse team here." Scott then pulled out his phone.

"And," said Stiles. "I think I know some people that could get this thing going. Like, really going."

"Who?" asked Allison.

Stiles just moved his narrowed eyes at her. Scott subtly sent a small bump at the back of Stiles foot to make him stop. Stiles let out a small sigh. "Met them the other night. Let's just say that they know how to party." And he turned away so he didn't have to look at her as he made his call.

Allison looked over at Scott who just gave an uncomfortable shrug before he seemed to connect with someone on his phone. Allison thought that whatever was going on between the two of them wasn't just about the full moon. She guessed that Stiles was being bitter that Allison had told her dad and Gerard about Jackson being the Kanima and ruining their plan. Most likely, he blamed her for what happened to that poor ticket girl.

* * *

Isaac, Boyd and Erica were in the train car with Derek as he began to ready the chains to keep them tied in.

"What if we break free?" Boyd suddenly asked.

"Then you'll do everything you can to try and get out of here. Probably try to kill me, to kill each other and kill everything else with a heartbeat." Derek readied the metal collar and stood in front of Erica. "Hold her," he said to Isaac.

Isaac went behind Erica and held her by the arms as she stared straight ahead. "So, why does she get to wear the headband?" He asked.

"Because she'll be able to withstand more pain than the two of you," he answered to Isaac and Boyd's bewilderment and making Erica smirk. "I've got an extra one if you want it.

Isaac took a close look at it. "I'll pass."

Derek then looked down at Erica. "You ready?"

Erica nodded. "Yeah," she said in a small voice.

She braced herself but it did little to really get ready for the pain as the collar went on her head and the screws started to dig into her head. Her screams started to echo through the train.

* * *

Soon enough, there were some people from school that Scott had rung up and they were headed by the cross dressers that Stiles had run into at the club Jungle. They had rung the bell and Lydia answered and froze at the sight of them all.

"And you are?" she finally asked.

"We're here for the party," the crossdresser at the head of them said with a smile.

Lydia stared for a moment before she smiled. "Well come on in," she said stepping aside so they could start moving on in with excitement and cheers. "Don't touch anything," she warned.

The party started to soon become a real party but the two 'party animals' were off at a quiet corner.

"You want me to apologize?" Stiles slurred out as he took a drink from his cup of punch.

"Allison didn't deserve any of that," Scott argued.

"Oh? She went behind our backs and told her family everything, even though we decided that she shouldn't, and ruined our plan to stop Jackson."

Yes, Scott had been a little mad at her about that too but…looking back, he could somewhat understand why she did it. "She…only did what she thought was right."

"And how did that go Scott? Her family didn't do anything to try and stop Jackson that night. They only helped him in killing that girl. Half of us were left to focus on the plan and the other half had to deal with her family's interference. And were almost killed at that, with you being the closest," he added harshly. "After what her mom almost did to you…she has a lot of nerve trying to keep talking to us as if nothing even happened."

"Stiles," Scott tried.

But Stiles cut him off. "Still trying to defend her. I can't believe you Scott." But then Stiles caught Scott's eyes and something seemed to click in his mind. "She doesn't know, does she?" he realized.

"No." Scott turned his gaze away from him. "She doesn't need to," he said softly. He felt that Allison was going through enough already with her family. Her situation with her parents was strained enough. He didn't want to add this new bit with her mom on top of everything else.

But Stiles' eyes widened. "Doesn't need…Scott, you're my best friend and I love you but you need to seriously have your head whacked. Okay, look at what's happening. People are dying, Jackson has turned into a killer lizard, we have three new werewolves in town, I'm in love with a nutjob, I got my dad fired, you're going to be held back in school, our school is being lorded over by a geriatric psychopath, we both were attacked and almost killed by the hunters." Scott was looking away from him. "But even with all of that you still think that you and Allison are a good idea, why? Just in case, that was a rhetorical question and if you do try and answer it then I'm gonna stab myself in the face."

Scott suddenly stood up. "Don't stab yourself in the face."

Stiles saw that Scott looked freaked out for some reason. "Why not?"

"Because Jackson's here."

Stiles looked in the direction that Scott was and sure enough, Jackson had walked in. His face was blank as he took everything in.

Lydia came over to him and handed him some punch. "Glad you could make it," she said to him.

Jackson took a sip of it as his eyes went on the two werewolves across the pool. Lydia went back to the punch bowl to pour another glass and she stirred it with the ladle as some purple wolfsbane petals floated to the surface.


	18. Party Guessed part 2

Chapter 18: Party Guess part 2

Derek had finished in fastening both Erica and Boyd and was tying down Isaac.

Isaac was gritting his teeth as Derek tightened a restraint on his arm. "How are you not feeling this?" he hissed at him. To him, Derek seemed his usual self.

"I feel every second of it," Derek argued as he tightened Isaac's chain on him.

Isaac took a moment to see that Erica and Boyd seemed to be in very visible pain being chained down here like this.

"Find an anchor," instructed Derek. "Something meaningful to you. Bind yourself to it. Keep the human side in control."

"What is it for you?"

Derek gave him a look before looking away. "Anger. But it doesn't have to be that for everybody."

Isaac remembered that comment that Stiles made to him over the phone. That Derek's way didn't have to be for everyone. He had said to find something good to focus on. "Scott and Stiles," Isaac breathed out. "Their anchors are different, aren't they? Good ones?"

Derek nodded. "Yeah," he said softly. "Loving ones." Scott's was his love for Allison while Stiles' was the bond he shared with his father and best friend. He was privately jealous that the two of them could keep themselves grounded with that. Whenever the two of them struggled and worked for control he was always able to sense the love they felt when they tried to cling to their anchors. But he only had the anger he felt at himself for what happened to his family all those years ago to rely on. But he shook himself free. He had to keep focused on his betas right now. "That should do it."

Derek did a final check but saw that Isaac immediately broke the chains around his feet loose from the seat he attached them too. Isaac was giving him a strained look and he turned his vision to Erica and Boyd and they were looking at him with a primal rage. He was starting to think that he might need some help for this one.

* * *

Chris came down to the basement where his wife Victoria was silently waiting for him and Gerard was sitting off in a distant corner, watching. Victoria was pacing and she seemed to be walking fine which told him that her ankle had healed. That meant that the change was already ongoing. He set down a case and opened it to reveal some things he had picked up from the pharmacy. In following the rules of their code, any hunter that is turned must kill themselves on the night of their first full moon. It's often done in a private matter but they were now public figures in this town so it had to be staged like a common suicide.

Victoria looked at all of them with disdain. "You really thought I would do this with prescription pills?" she said scoldingly to him.

Chris tried to keep his poise. "According to general statistics most women-" Victoria cut him off there by pulling out a thick kitchen knife. Chris let a breath loose. "But you're not most women."

Victoria stepped away. "I'll go and write the note."

She then headed upstairs and left Chris with Gerard. Chris just went and slammed the case shut and pushed it against the other case on the table as he dropped himself into the nearby chair in despair.

Gerard got up from his chair. "Don't hesitate because of Allison," he said sternly to his son. "She'll feel the ground shifting beneath her feet time and again in her life. It is our job to teach her how to keep standing."

Chris just shook his head. "The ground isn't shifting. It's crumbling."

Chris was starting to wonder if this all was worth it. In the span of a few months, he had lost his sister, he was about to lose his wife and his daughter was starting to lose her innocence in ways that no child should have to. And for what?

But Gerard seemed to sense what must be running through his mind. "You want easy? Change your last name. Otherwise, go up there and help your wife die with dignity. Because if she doesn't fall on her own sword then one of us is going to have to run her through," he said not taking his eyes of him once. He then looked down at the other case to see that it was full of a collection of knives. "And, unfortunately, that is going to have to be you. I have other matters to see to." With that Gerard began to make for the stairs himself.

"What matters would those be?" asked Chris.

Gerard stopped and turned around. "Cleaning up the most recent bit of foul play orchestrated by young Mr. Stilinski."

Chris understood what Gerard was off to do now.

Those two new men that Stiles attacked, they were reached by the authorities quite quickly; faster than any of them could reach them. Stiles had gone out of his way to call for them to have immediate attention after his attacks and while some may look at that as merciful, Gerard saw it strategic. Those men, had in their possession a number of weapons and tools that would have people getting interested, such as the police. A few of their guns were registered and legal to have but a lot of their equipment was off the books. Gerard would have to see to quite a bit of legal and political maneuvering to make sure that the wrong people looked in the right places and talked to the right people. If not, then there was a chance that a link could be found to them.

As Gerard made his leave, he couldn't help but think that this town was providing him a challenge the likes he hadn't experienced in years. He actually let a small content smile loose.

* * *

At Lydia's, the scene was completely different than the one that had been there only an hour ago. The house was packed with party goers and Lydia seemed much more stronger and confident in herself than ever. She moved about serving more of her punch and the latest person she was serving happen to be Matt Daehler.

He took the punch from her and she left him without another word. He raised it, ready to take a sip when his eyes fell upon Allison. She stopped and gave him a look before she turned the opposite direction and headed off, away from him. Matt frowned and he went and threw his undrunk punch into a trash bin and went off in the opposite direction. He passed Jackson as he entered the house.

Jackson was just standing around, looking at everything and everyone but not truly reacting to anything. Scott was a bit aways and had his eyes locked on him. Scott took a moment to look down at his hand and saw that he was unconsciously opening and closing it. The full moon was starting to weigh on him a bit. The next moment, Scott's open hand had a cup of punch put into it.

Scott looked straight up at Lydia's smiling face. He tried to politely refuse her. "Uh, can't drink tonight."

Lydia just rolled her eyes. "Alright, what is with the two of you?"

For a moment, Scott thought that she was talking about him and Stiles. Stiles had left his side a little while ago but was still close by. Scott's eyes went over to where he was standing off with his head resting against a wall and seemed to be breathing in and out slowly but deeply. It seemed that he was having a bit of a problem with the full moon himself tonight. But he noticed that he had a cup of punch in his hand though.

"No, Stiles is drinking. But I-" But Lydia cut him off.

"Not Stiles." She then looked off to the other side of the pool where a certain brunette was standing off looking at him but turning away when she noticed them looking. "You and Allison. I don't care why you have to keep your little love affair so secret but, right her, right now, seems like the perfect time just…to have a good time."

Scott looked and saw that Allison seemed troubled and lonely and suddenly, he just got up. "You know something…you're right." He said that because she was. Right now, there was a party going on where no one seemed to care about anything going on outside it and Scott wanted to join them. Here, there was no parents and no hunters to keep him from just being with the one he really wanted to be with. Stiles and him might be on ends when it came to Allison, but, so what? Their relationship was their business; not Stiles, Allison's parents or anyone else's. He then went and took a sip of the punch.

"See?" said Lydia. "Isn't it good?"

Scott felt something shift off of him. He felt like a small surge as soon as the punch entered his stomach and spread all the way to his fingertips. The pull of the full moon seemed to be getting…replaced. He smiled at what was replacing it. "Yeah? Really good," he said before taking another drink.

He started to empty the cup as Lydia then went off. When he was done, Scott looked over to Allison but found that she was gone. He just breathed out in frustration.

* * *

Allison had gone inside the house and had run into Matt who said that he needed to talk to her. She decided to listen to what he had to say and led him to Lydia's room and dropped her now empty glass at a random spot.

"You get two minutes," she said back to him.

But she froze when she saw that Matt was starting to close the doors behind him. At the look on her face, Matt went and pushed it wide open again.

"Okay…right. So, I know that I took some pictures of you that I should've told you about but…is it really that bad…that I think you're beautiful? That I think you should be the subject of a perfect photograph?"

"Matt…some of those pictures…I don't even know how you took them." And to be honest, a part of her didn't want to know.

But Matt shrugged it off like it was like he was getting busted for putting his hand in a cookie jar. "Telephoto lens. Come on Allison. Photographers call them candids."

Allison let out an uncomfortable laugh. "Well…police officers call it stalking."

That seemed to make Matt start looking a bit put off. Allison looked away and noticed someone out in the hallway behind him. It was someone in a black hooded sweater and, it looked like they were carrying a crossbow.

Matt, however, didn't notice her distraction. "Stalking?" he all but spat out. "I'm a stalker now, is that it? You think that my bedroom is wallpapered with your photos?" He was mildy glaring at her now. "You think I'm the kind of guy that's gonna say something like: 'Well, if I can't have her, no one can'? Yeah, well get over yourself because there's another pretty girl walking through the room every five minutes." When he was done he was suddenly staring at her and he let his head drop a bit.

Allison just smirked at him. "Well, all you have to do is wait another three. Good luck."

She then started to leave but Matt went for her arm.

"Allison, wait," he started. But didn't go further than that because Allison quickly grabbed at his shoulder and tossed him down into the floor where he landed on his back. Matt looked up at her shellshocked. "What is the matter with you?" he cried you.

Allison looked and saw that there were people staring at her wide eyed. "I'm sorry," she said before she just left.

Allison headed off into the hall, trying to find where that person she saw got to. She wondered if one of her grandfather or father's people had come here to look for Scott, Stiles or Jackson. She froze when she caught sight of that person moving through the crowd and the crossbow was very visible to her. Allison shook her head and then called out for Scott to try and warn him but she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach. The hunter had shot the crossbow bolt at her. She gasped as she looked at the bolt in her gut before she looked up at her attacker.

An attacker that had her very face.

"Look at you," her double said. "Yelling for help. Always…yelling for help. And when you're not yelling for help, you're crying as you hope some mouthy, rabid mutt would finally trust and even like you. It's pathetic Allison," she said to her in disgust. "You have… _no_ idea how long I've been looking forward to this." The double then raised and aimed her crossbow higher before pulling the trigger.

Allison flinched but found nothing coming for her. She was standing in the hallway, her hands clutching her bolt free stomach, and the party still in full swing. The double was gone too.

What was that?

* * *

He knew that Scott, even though they should be watching Jackson, would be too preoccupied with Allison so Stiles decided to leave him alone as he didn't need any of that to make this full moon even harder to bear. Stiles was breathing in and out deeply as he tried to ground himself to fight off the full moon's effect. He was having some trouble, more than usual. He never had a full moon this bad before. The logical part of him wasn't surprised. The things that they were going through leading to this full moon were tenser than they have ever been so it was bound to weigh harder on him. The last full moons, he had plenty to distract him from worrying about the moon's effect on himself. Now, at this party, not so much. He tried to think of his dad, but then his thoughts suddenly went to the fact that his dad was fired and how disappointed he no doubt was so it wasn't working for him. He took a hard sip from his cup of punch before his eyes scanned the party and they landed on Scott. His best friend that looked like he was moping around. Suddenly, he felt the concern in him overpowering his ache from the full moon so he went over to him.

"Scott, hey," he said as he reached him and started to walk with him. "Are you feeling okay? If not, you're not alone. We were bound to have a harder time than usual this time around."

"Uh, I don't think it's the moon. It feels different."

Stiles was about to ask what he meant when he heard something.

"Why am I wearing black? Are you an idiot?!" Stiles froze. He knew that voice. He moved off to the side and saw his dad, in a suit, hounding on a kid. "I just came from a funeral. People wear black at funerals!"

The kid leaned back to try and put distance between them. "Dude, chill," the guy said to him.

But his dad shoved the kid away. "Get out of my face." Stiles then noticed that his dad's right hand held a bottle of booze and it looked almost empty. His dad started to stumble a bit before he noticed him. "It's you," he said pointing to him. "It's all you. You know…every day, I saw her lying in that hospital slowly dying, I thought: How the hell am I supposed to raise this stupid kid on my own? This hyperactive little bastard that keeps ruining my life?!" Stiles found himself tightening his jaw and his fingernails digging into his palms. "It's all you. It's you Stiles." He then pointed a hard finger at him. "And, you think that you have something to be proud of? To hear how much of a natural and seemingly special mutt you are? You're actually proud to be a no good and savage…monster. That's what you are,"his dad spat. Stiles felt tears starting to drop from his eyes but he stood there and just let his dad talk. Let his dad say what he felt he deserved. "She was right. You killed your mother. You hear me. You killed her…and now you're killing me. It'll be better for everyone if I just put you down." He then went and threw the bottle at him.

Stiles went to shield himself with his arm and moved to avoid it but didn't feel anything. Nothing but an internal pounding in his head but no hit from a bottle. He moved his arm covering his face to find that his dad was gone. The crowd that had been silently watching the whole thing was partying as if nothing had even happened. Stiles just blinked as he wiped some of his tears away and coughed.

* * *

Scott was dodging the scores of people moving throughout the house as he tried to find Allison. He was starting to feel a small pounding on his head that made him start to slow down a bit. He took a deep breath as he made his way to the stairs. The pounding intensified and he lifted his eyes to the upper windowsill and froze.

There, lying at the window was Allison, with Jackson, and they were heavily making out. The sounds of their lips smacking against each other, as well as their moans and groans echoed in his ears. His eyes followed the sight of Jackson running his hands all through the length of her as he heavily made out with her and Allison seemed to be enjoying it. Scott then felt another pounding at his head and found Jackson suddenly replaced with the fully transformed Kanima.

Scott started feeling the pounding hitting him again. This wasn't right. He couldn't be seeing what he was seeing, it wasn't right and it couldn't be real. The pounding kept hitting at him and forced his face to partially shift as he tried to push it all away. He gave a small roar and suddenly found the pounding gone. He was breathing heavily and looked up to see the sight he had seen at the window gone. His hand tightened his grip on his punch cup where he looked down and saw something. It looked like a small speck of purple. A flower petal…from wolfsbane.

"Lydia," he muttered as he realized what was going on. He had to find Stiles and Allison and tell them what was going on.

* * *

Jackson lifted the punch to his lips and took a deep drink when his eyes suddenly snapped open. It felt like he had woken up from a dream and he found himself in the middle of a party. He was so surprised that he dropped his cup. But, before he could do anything about it, he heard something.

"His name is Jackson," a woman said. "We're looking for Jackson Whittemore."

"Has anyone seen Jackson?" a man asked. "We're his parents."

Jackson looked over and spotted a man and a woman off a distant corner with their backs facing him. They were talking to Lydia.

"Mr. Whittemore?" she asked him.

"No we're his _real_ parents," he said to her.

But Jackson was shaking his head. "No, no."

"Can someone tell him we're here," his mother said.

"And tell him that we're his _real_ parents," said his dad.

Jackson started to feel a pounding in his head as his parents turned around but their faces were fuzzy and distorted. He couldn't make out any features of their faces at all. The pounding intensified and he felt the features of his own face fade away. He turned away and the pounding stopped as he found himself fine again, in the middle of the party. Those people he had seen were gone.

Jackson then heard Scott's voice and looked over to see him moving about the crowd.

"Has anyone seen Lydia? Lydia?" he called out. "Where's Lydia?"

Lydia was currently in the front of her house, with her car keys firmly in her hand as she made her way to her car.

* * *

Victoria was in Allison's room looking at one of her photos with Allison and her father that she remembered taking herself. Chris walked into the room and made his way over to her.

"I didn't get a chance to talk to her," she said in regret as she put the photo back. "So I want to do it here. Where I could be with her." She then looked over at Chris. "I think I'm going to need your help."

Chris gave his wife a look before he let his eyes move to the window where the full moon was in view, half hidden in the clouds.

Victoria was looking at the moon too. Her face was hard and absolute. She readied the knife at her chest, right over her heart. She took a breath and was ready to make the plunge but Chris quickly rushed and pushed at her hand to stop her.

"I can feel it," she spat out. "It's happening." That made Chris let go. "You know what to do. You know what to tell people. Tell them I had a history of depression. Make sure that it's clear to everyone. Promise me." She didn't need to leave behind any trouble for Chris, Gerard or Allison to deal with. They already had enough on their plates with the Kanima, Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall.

Chris nodded. "I will." But he sighed. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen you depressed once in twenty years."

"Allison needs to say it too," she sternly told him.

"But I won't let her believe it," he promised.

Victoria shook her head. "She'll hear things," she warned him. "People will say I was weak. They'll say I took the easy way out."

He swallowed down the rush of emotions he was feeling. "I'll tell her it was the hardest thing you ever did."

She then turned to him. "Then they'll ask, how could I do this to my family?" There was a bit of a sob in her voice.

He stared into her eyes unflinchingly. "She'll know you did it for us."

He moved in to give her one last gentile kiss before they looked back to the moon. The sky was starting to clear up and the moon's light would soon be stronger. Victoria tried to plunge in the knife but found that she couldn't do it now.

"I can't do this by myself. Chris…help me."

Chris moved his hand to the knife just as the full moon was freed and it's light poured in through the window. Victoria yelled for him to do it as she felt the moon's power and her eyes shined golden. Chris then plunged the knife into her heart and he held her tightly in tears. Her body loosened and the light in her eyes faded as she died.

* * *

At Derek's lair, it was pandemonium. Isaac was in pain as his hand's claws forced their way out and he bent down to try and stay the pain with little success. Boyd was roaring out loud as he was pulling against his restraints. Erica was screeching as she tried to claw herself free from her bonds. Their shouts started to morph into animalistic growls.

Derek was outside the train car as he got Scott's voicemail. "Scott, can you call me back? I think I'm going to need some help." He then ended the call and heard a deep crash inside. "Definitely going to need some help," he muttered before he brought his claws out.

He then walked into the train car to find that all three of them were now fully shifted. He made his way slowly. Isaac tried to claw at him but Derek easily moved out of the way and out of his range. He then looked up to see that Erica had freed her arm from the metal brace he had put on her and then pulled her other arm free. She started to make her way to him and Derek went try and restrain her back. But the sound of metal snapping drew his attention and he looked back to see that Isaac had managed to completely free himself. Isaac then went and jumped through the window to escape.

"Isaac!" Derek yelled.

But he was being held back by Boyd, who also broke free. He forced Derek down and tried to claw at him while Derek tried to fight him off. He pushed Boyd off of him by pushing at his chest with his leg. Boyd fell back and Derek quickly got back to his feet. But Boyd had recovered and went back for the attack. He was then joined by Erica who tried to come at Derek from behind. He gave Erica a push before he turned on Boyd. He gave him a shove and then brought his head to butt the beta in the face. As Boyd went down, Derek quickly turned and went for Erica. He grabbed her arm and dragged her back and went to fasten her wrist back to the nearby metal cuff. He fastened her in but looked up to see that Boyd was trying to escape. Derek moved to try and get him but he was met by Isaac who pushed him back into the train car. Derek was then clawed from behind and he cringed but still turned to slam Erica in the face and knock her out. He then turned to see that Isaac slammed Boyd down into the nearby seat. He looked over at Derek with his shifted face and nodded. Derek nodded back.

It seemed that Isaac had managed to find a way to anchor himself against the full moon. Derek went to secure Boyd as Isaac sat back down and waited for him. Derek calmly went to him and helped to put the chains back in.

"You found your anchor," he said.

Isaac nodded. "My father."

Derek narrowed his eyes. He wondered how that could serve as his anchor. "Your father locked you in a freezer in the basement to punish you."

"He didn't use to," he said.

Derek narrowed his eyes as he thought back to earlier today, when Stiles called. How the revelations he revealed seemed to have had an effect on Isaac. "Your brother."

Isaac nodded again.

Derek fastened the last lock and then calmly stepped out to let the three of them have some peace. He let a breath loose until he noticed someone stepping out from the shadows. It was Lydia. He wondered what she was doing here as she stepped closer to him. She then held out her hand to reveal purple dust gathered in her palm. She then went and blew it at his face. Derek started to feel woozy and he suddenly lost consciousness and passed out.

* * *

Scott found Stiles. He was sitting on the floor as he leaned against the walls by the pool. Scott bent down to him to see that his friend's eyes were completely out of focus. Scott could smell a deep scent of depression and sadness oozing right out of him. Stiles was no doubt seeing something just as he had and it seemed to be causing him great emotional pain.

"Stiles," Scott said shaking him. "You have to wake up." He held a bottle of water at him. "Drink up. Something's happening and I need your help. Stiles, drink the water." But Stiles only bobbed his head about as he was stuck in his daze.

A girl suddenly came over and pointed at the bottle in Scott's hand. "What do you think you're doing? You want him to sober him up fast, that's not the way to do it?"

Scott raised his eyebrows. "You could do better?"

"I could do best." The girl then took Stiles and dunked his head straight into water. She held him in for a couple of seconds to Scott's shock. She then let go of him and Stiles came up from the water with a howl. "How do you feel?" she asked him.

Stiles spat out some water. "I should warn you that it wouldn't be my first time hitting a girl."

She turned back to Scott. "He's sober."

What was it that Stiles had once told him? Brutal, but effective.

He thanked the girl and rushed off to get a towel for Stiles to dry himself with. The two of them then started to move about the party to try and find Lydia. As they walked about, their eyes were wide at the scenes they were witnessing. They saw one person was dirty dancing with a pillar and another was talking to a plant.

Stiles was sniffing at the air as hard as he could but wasn't picking up Lydia's scent anywhere. "I can't find her. And dude, everyone that drank that crap, they're freaking out," he said just in time for some guys to jump wildly into the pool with their clothes on.

Scott just stared. "I can see that."

"What the hell do we do?"

"I don't know, but we gotta-"

He was cut off by a person shouting: I can't swim. At that, the both of them turned to look over at the pool. They saw that a person was being herded up into the pool by some guys and then was thrown into the water even though he kept shouting that he couldn't swim. They watched as that guy flailed around and struggled in the water. That is until Jackson went and reached in and pulled him to safety. Matt came out of the pool dripping wet and everyone was looking at him.

Scott and Stiles were looking at him too. Him and Jackson who stood at his side like an obedient pup…or a servant waiting on his master.

"What are you looking at?" Matt spat at everyone.

Scott couldn't take his eyes off of him. Suddenly, everything started rushing to him. The fact that Matt had a deep fear of water as well as the fact that he had known about the footage. He also remembered Stiles accusations and while he dismissed them earlier as ridiculous, he was finding them making more sense than ever. Stiles was also looking at Matt unflinchingly. Or rather smelling him. He detected the strong hint of hate oozing out of him. Not adolescent hate, but pure, unrelenting, wrathful hate.

Matt started to walk until he spotted both Scott and Stiles staring at him. He gave them, especially Scott, a look before he cut through them and headed out.

Sirens started to be heard and the people started to scatter. Scott and Stiles ran too, but to try and find where Matt had gone. Scott managed to find him first. Matt was standing there, in the middle of the street, looking at him with seething rage. Scott's eyes widened when he noticed the Kanima standing right there next to him like a trained pet as his tail wrapped around him. A crowd of people ran across from Scott cutting off his vision and when he looked again, they were both gone.

He ran off to try and find Stiles. It was undeniable now. Matt was the Kanima's master and the one behind all those murders in Beacon Hills.

* * *

Allison got a text from her father to hurry to the hospital as something had happened to her mother. Allison quickly ran from the party to her car and sped all the way there. She rushed through the parking lot into the building and into the elevator. She came out panting hard as she looked about and spotted her father speaking with a deputy. When the officer left, Allison looked at him and inaudibly asked where her mother was. Chris then turned to look into the room behind him and through the windows was a body covered in a tarp.

"No," she said in tears and shaking her head. "No. No dad. No dad, if this is some kind of training session you have to-" But her dad held her and tried to shush her. But she didn't stop. "You better tell me. You have to tell me," she cried.

But her dad shook his head. "No…I'm sorry."

Allison then broke down and cried and her father went and took her in his arms. Allison wept hard as she looked off and couldn't take her eyes off her mother's covered body.

* * *

Lydia and Derek were in the living room of the Hale House and she was dragging the weakened werewolf inside.

"Lydia," Derek tried to say but was still being dragged in. "Lydia, stop."

Lydia took him to where there was a giant hole in the floor. She set him down and then looked into the hole where the body of Peter Hale was laying. She then went over to a mirror and aimed it so that it could catch and reflect the moon's light into all the other mirrors set up in the room. They aimed the moon's light straight into the hole to shine of Peter. Suddenly, his hand moved and went to dig its claws right into Derek's forearm. Derek screamed as his eyes flashed red for a moment before it faded away.

The next moment, the floorboards popped up as Peter shot out of the hole, completely healed of his burns and alive. His head was bent down as he took his first new breaths of new life. Suddenly…

"I heard there was a party," he said as he lifted his head to gaze at both Derek and Lydia who were shocked to see him. "Don't worry…I invited myself," he said with a joyous smirk.


	19. Fury

Chapter 19: Fury

On the night that Matt had gotten Jackson the camera that he asked for, he didn't know it, but Matt had a link to it from his cellphone. Matt, curious to what the big deal was, connected to the camera from his car and saw Jackson in his room. At first, Matt thought that Jackson had been lying about the whole 'sex tape' deal. Except, he saw that Jackson had just set it up and gone to bed. He stared at Jackson just sleeping in bed until Jackson just started rising up from bed and then his face started spazzing and breaking out into reptilian scales. Matt was freaked which got worse when he heard a monstrous hiss right outside his car. He heard movement and slowly turned to see that there was a giant lizard creature approaching from behind his car. When it got to his car door, it pressed its hand to his windshield and looked passively at him. Matt found himself mirroring the hand movement and suddenly, he saw Mr. Lahey. He saw the man that he hated get scared and start running but couldn't get away from this…thing shredding into him and killing him…just like he had wanted. At that, a feeling of understanding seemed to hit Matt. This thing…was his.

* * *

Scott found Stiles and told him of what he had just seen. The sight of Matt with the Kanima at his heel. Stiles took a half minute to say, 'I told you so' to him before they ran off for his jeep. Stiles wasted no time heading for his house where they found his dad reviewing some papers at the kitchen table. Stiles immediately told him that they had found out who was the real killer. They then went into his room where Stiles took out a school yearbook and turned to a page that had a photo of Matt Daehler and Stiles went and furiously circled his picture and name in red and told him that he was the guy.

"So, this kid's the real killer?" The sheriff asked in disbelief.

Scott and Stiles nodded. "Yeah," Stiles said.

"No," the sheriff shook his head.

"Yes," Stiles said more forcefully.

The sheriff folded his arms. "No."

Stiles then got up. "Dad, come on. Everybody knows that the police look for ways to connect victims to a murder. Okay, so all you have to do is look through the transcripts and look through what class they all had in common."

He then looked over to Scott, as if asking silently for some backup support and Scott lightened his expression. Scott wouldn't pretend that he was following all of what Stiles was saying but he trusted the fact that Stiles knew what he was doing.

But the sheriff still fought them on this. "Yeah, except for the fact that rave murdered Kara wasn't in Harris' class."

Stiles exhaled deeply. "Okay. Alright, sorry. So then I guess they dropped the charges against Harris then?"

His dad's face tightened a bit as he shook his head. "Uh, no. They're not dropping the charges but that doesn't prove anything." Stiles looked he was close to unleashing another verbal tirade so the sheriff looked over at Scott. "Scott, do you believe this?"

He nodded. "Uh, it's really…hard to explain how we know this, but you just gotta trust us. We know that it's Matt."

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, he took Harris' car. Okay, he knew that if a cop found tire tracks at one of the murders, and that if enough of the victims could be connected by being in Harris' class, he would be the lead suspect and they would arrest him."

The sheriff let out a deep breath. "Alright, fine" he said looking at his son. "I'll allow the remote possibility." That made the two of them to brighten up a bit yet the sheriff didn't lose a beat. "But give me a motive, why would this kid want most of the 2006 swim team and its coach dead?"

Stiles believed he had a motive. Matt had told it to him, Isaac and Erica. But he couldn't tell his dad that Matt had told him and two others that it was because these people had 'killed' him through the use of his servant man lizard. "Isn't it obvious? Because…our swim team sucks. They haven't won in like six years," But Stiles grit his teeth. "Okay, we don't exactly have a motive yet. But come on dad, does Harris?"

His dad seemed to weigh that last statement and felt that perhaps there was some cause for doubt in the case and room for some more investigation. "What do you want me to do?"

Scott and Stiles caught each other's eyes and smiled at this break.

"We need to look at the evidence," said Scott.

"Yeah, that would be in the station. Where I no longer work," he pointed out to them.

"Trust me dad, they'll let you in," Stiles said confidently.

"Uh…trust you?"

Stiles bit the corner of his lip. "Uh…trust Scott," he said pointing to his friend behind him.

His dad poise loosened. "Scott, I trust."

With that, the three of them took off for the station together. They walked in and headed for the front desk where the deputy there seemed not too surprised to see them.

"It's two in the morning," she said to the sheriff.

But he kept his poise. "Believe me, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't extremely important."

As those two talked, the two werewolves behind them started to talk.

"At the hospital," Stiles whispered. "We start there first, okay?"

"Why?" Scott said shaking his head.

"Because all of the murders were done by Jackson except for one. Remember?"

Scott nodded. "The pregnant girl. Jessica."

That was the one murder that the Kanima couldn't do so the master had to do it himself. Matt was the master so he was the one that killed her in her room.

"Yeah. If Matt had to kill her himself then someone at the hospital had to have seen him there."

Scott hoped so. If there was then they had him.

The deputy seemed to be weighing in a decision before she thrust her head back and agreed to let them go in.

"Thank you," the sheriff said, grateful. He looked back at them. "Boys."

They headed in for the office and Stiles' dad started to access the surveillance footage from the hospital. Stiles suggested to look at the area of the wing where Jessica's room had been. However, the more they watched, the more doubtful that his dad got.

"I don't know boys. There was a six car pile-up that night. The hospital was jammed."

But Stiles wasn't budging. "Just keep going. Look, he had to pass one of the hallways there on that floor in order to get to Jessica. He's gotta be on that footage somewhere."

Scott's eyes widened as he noticed something. "Hold on, stop," he said quickly. "Did you see that? Scroll it back," he said to them.

They rewound the footage a bit and Stiles' eyes widened and he pointed at someone clad in a dark leather jacket.

"That's him. That's Matt."

But he was facing away from the camera and his dad squinted at the image. "All I see is the back of his head."

"Matt's head, yeah," Stiles argued. "I sit behind him in history, he's got a very…distinct cranium," he said making some movements around his own head.

His dad glared at him. "Are you crazy?"

Stiles let out a frustrated huff. "Alright, fine. Look at his jacket. How many people do you know wear black leather jackets?"

"Millions, literally," the sheriff answered dully.

Scott shook his head. They couldn't lose this now that they were so close. "Can you scroll forward? There has to be a shot of him coming at one of the cameras."

They moved to a different corridor and Stiles tapped his dad's shoulder quickly.

"Alright, stop there," he yelled. "Look, there he is again."

"You mean there's the back of his head again," his dad corrected him.

"Yeah, but look. He's talking to someone."

It was a nurse. One that was familiar to all three of them.

Scott's eyes widened. "He's talking to my mom."

Scott then went and pulled out his phone and quickly called for his mother. He asked her if he remembered talking to Matt that night.

" _Scott, do you know how many people I deal with in a day_?" she said skeptically.

"This one's sixteen. He's got dark hair. Looks…like a normal teenager."

Stiles then jumped in. "Yeah, he looks evil."

" _Scott, I already talked to the police about this_ ," she said to them.

Scott looked over at the photo of Matt in the yearbook they had. "Okay, mom I'm going to take a picture and send it to you." He then took the picture with his phone. "Did you get it?"

When Melissa got the photo, her eyes widened a bit. " _Yeah. I remember talking to him. I stopped him because he was trekking mud in the hall._ " That made the three of them raise their heads a bit. " _Scott, what's going on_?"

"Uh, it's nothing mom. I'll explain later. I gotta go." He then cut the call.

With that, the sheriff then went and pulled out an evidence folder. "We have shoeprints alongside the tire tracks at the trailer site."

Stiles' eyes widened. "And if they match then that puts Matt at the site of three murders. The trailer, the hospital and the rave."

"Actually, four." The sheriff pointed at another file. "A credit card receipt for an oil change was signed by Matt at the garage where the mechanic was killed."

"When?" asked Stiles.

"A couple hours before you got there," he answered.

Stiles was getting edgy now. "Alright dad, one's an incident, two's a coincidence, and three's a pattern. What's four?"

His face hardened with resolve. "Four's enough for a warrant."

Stiles pulled his fist in victory. They got him. They were going to nail Matt and were that much closer to finally stopping him from using the Kanima to kill more innocent people. Scott was happy too. This would go a long way to taking this dark weight off their shoulders that had been pressing on them for weeks.

The sheriff looked over at Scott. "Scott, you call your mother and ask how quick she could get here. If I can get an official id then I can get a search warrant." Scott nodded and pulled out his phone to start calling for his mom. "Stiles, go to the front desk. Tell them to let Scott's mom in when she gets here."

"Got it," he said running out.

Stiles quickly made his way to the front desk with a smile but found that it was empty. He wondered where the deputy went but his nose flared. He smelled fresh blood. A lot of blood. He followed the scent to behind the desk and saw the deputy's body, torn open with her face frozen in fear. Stiles grit his teeth and was about to turn and warn Scott and his dad when his eyes went further down, at the deputy's holster. Her gun was missing. This time, he did turn around and in between his eyes was the barrel of that gun. It was in the hands of Matt Daehler who tilted his head a bit at him.

"Hello Stiles," Matt muttered to him.

"Matt," Stiles breathed.

Matt craned his neck back to signal for Stiles to start walking. Stiles just headed off. This actually was perfect. Matt thought that he had the advantage because he had that gun. Which he did, when it was pointed in between Stiles eyes. Now that he was leading him off, Matt had lowered the gun a bit as he followed. Stiles could turn around and take him by surprise. Even if Matt did get a shot, it wouldn't be too bad. Well, bad in that it would still undoubtedly hurt like hell, but he would heal.

From behind him, Matt walked just a step behind him but his eyes went down to see that Stiles' hands were shaking a bit…as if in preparation. "Just in case Stiles, don't try anything funny. You might think you're one of the top dogs around here, but I have something better and he's loose in here. You try and make one move that I don't tell you and your dad's guts will be spilled on the floor long before you could get to him just like her."

Stiles swallowed a bit. "What?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. You'll only make me angrier than I already am. And you don't want to test me right now, would you Stiles?"

* * *

"Derek…Derek! We don't have much time."

Derek was in a small foggy daze as he heard his name being shouted from what seemed like a distance until he got a sudden pained press against his head. It was some kind of deafening, scratching sound and suddenly he found himself on the floor in his house with Deaton over him.

He quickly got up. "That sound. What was it?"

Deaton then pulled out what looked like a dog whistle. Derek tried to move but he was stumbling and looked like he might fall down and so Deaton went over and grabbed him and kept him steady.

"You're going to be weak for several hours," Deaton said.

Derek took a moment to try to keep himself upright before he remembered his arm getting punctured by claws and turned to see the giant hole in the floor where he had buried his uncle a few months ago. It was now empty. The memory of what had happened a little while ago played back in his mind.

"That actually happened," he sighed.

"Don't worry, you're still an Alpha," Deaton assured him. "But, as usual, not a very particular competent one."

Derek glared at him. "Where is he?"

"I wish I could tell you."

Derek then stepped closer to him. He wanted answers from this man. "Then how about you tell me what you're doing here? And why you're helping me?"

Deaton stared right back at him, undisturbed by Derek's demands. "Helping your family actually used to be a very important part of my life. Helping you…was a promise I made to your mother."

At that, Derek started to step back a bit. "You're the one my sister talked about," he realized. "She said that you're a…some kind of advisor."

"She was right. And I have some advice that you need to listen to, very closely, right now." He then looked to the hole. "What Peter managed to do, it doesn't come without a price. He'll be physically weak, so he'll rely on the strength of his intelligence. His cunning. He's going to come at you Derek. He'll try to twist his way inside your head. Preying on your insecurities. He'll tell you that he's the only way you could stop Gerard. Do not trust him."

Derek smirked at him. "I don't trust anyone."

Now it was Deaton's turn to smirk. "Is that so? It's actually that sort of outlook that keeps you from being the Alpha that you seem to think you are. The fact is that I think there are people out there that you do trust and should even if you don't want to. Yet, from what I can tell, one of them doesn't trust you the slightest bit at all while the other wants to trust you but is still shaken with his broken faith in you."

"Scott," Derek mumbled. The one that doesn't and has never trusted him at all. "and Stiles." The one that wants to trust him but is still reeling from both his deception to Scott and his anger with how he got Isaac, Erica and Boyd to join his pack.

Deaton caught his eye. "They're off together right now trying to find a way to stop the Kanima. You need to find them. Find them as fast as you can. I've known Gerard for a long time. He always has a plan. From what I can see, it's going almost like he wants it to."

Derek tightened his poise. From what Deaton just said, it sounded like Gerard plan seems to involve Scott and Stiles and if he was to stop it, he had to get to them before he did.

* * *

Scott got off the phone and looked at the sheriff. "She's on her way here." Stiles' dad nodded. But then his face paled as his mouth opened in shock. Scott thought he looked scared. "Sheriff?" he said before he looked behind him.

It was Stiles, he was walking in. No, he was pushed in, at gunpoint, by Matt. Once Stiles was in, Matt went and moved the gun in the direction of Stiles' dad.

The sheriff put his hands up and immediately tried to pacify the situation. "Matt, its Matt right? Whatever is going on I guarantee that there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun."

"You know, it's funny, because I'm not sure if you're _aware_ of how right you are," he said as he smiled at his pun.

Scott and Stiles just gave Matt a hard look as he sent a small smirk their way. It was official to them. Matt knew and understood what the two of them were. That's why he had the gun on Stiles' dad. He was one that it would be most effective against and it kept the two of them from trying anything to take him down.

But his dad wasn't in the same know as them. "I know you don't want to hurt people," he said still trying to reason with him.

But Matt rolled his eyes. "Actually, I want to hurt a lot of people. You three weren't on my list but I can be persuaded. One way, is to dial someone on you cell phone like McCall is doing." That made Scott take his hand out of his pocket. "Yeah, that could definitely get someone hurt."

Stiles looked over at Scott who looked away from him and he narrowed his eyes. Who would Scott be trying to call anyway? Derek? Deaton? They were both too far and no doubt involved in other things at this time of night.

Matt moved his arm for them to take out their phones. "Everyone…NOW!" he shouted.

"Come on," Stiles' dad said to the boys as he went to move first and pulled his phone out and onto the table. Scott and Stiles followed soon after.

They then moved off for the cells where Matt had Scott held at gunpoint while Stiles handcuffed his father to the bars.

"Tighter," Matt said when he saw that Stiles had the cuffs kind of loose.

"Do what he says Stiles," his dad told him.

Stiles looked down at him for a moment before he moved and tightened the cuffs. When they were, Matt began to march them off while he still had the gun aimed up at Scott's head. While a bullet might not have as much effect on them as normal people, one taken in the head would still have the same result of striking them dead. Matt was being smart with handling them and making sure that they were powerless against them. A fact that became more clear when they were marched down the corridor to head back to the office and they saw that there were bloodied bodies of the station's deputies scattered around.

"Are you going to kill everyone in here?" Scott gasped out.

Stiles narrowed his eyes as he tried to listen out for any other heartbeats. The only ones he could hear outside their own was his father's fast paced one back where they had left him. There were no others in the whole building. "I think he already did."

Matt just smirked at the sight of all the dead people. "Well that is what Jackson's for. I just think about killing him and, he does it. So, if you don't want me to think about killing Stiles' dad, you'll do exactly what I say or…." Matt let out a grin as he gave the bodies another look. He then went and shoved the two of them to keep moving.

A reptilian hand then came and grabbed at one of the bodies and started to drag it away.

* * *

Allison was sitting in the bed of her room, just staring down and not really looking at hands that were twirling into her teddy bear's fur. Her grandfather made his way into her room.

"Sweetheart," he said.

"I don't want to talk," she said stiffly to him.

"I understand…I'm not sure there even is anything I can say. I won't pretend to know what you're going through."

"Then leave," she whispered out.

Gerard gave her a hard look. "Of course. I just wanted to give you something from your mother. Partly because I noticed that things had been a little difficult between you two. But…it can wait."

And with that Gerard started to leave the room. Allison finally looked up.

"What?" she said, stopping him from leaving. "What is it?"

Gerard shook his head. "No sweetheart. It can wait."

"What is it?" she pressed on a bit more forcefully.

Gerard kept his gaze for a few more seconds before he started to approach her. "As you know, your mother wrote a suicide note to help explain away our difficult situation to the police. Given our family's still…fresh public history, she knew that otherwise we, especially you, would face more scrutiny than ever." He then pulled out an envelope. "She wrote this note to explain it to you." He held it in front of her. "If I give this to you, you have to destroy it immediately," he instructed as Allison looked at it grimly with her reddening eyes. She nodded. "You burn it," Gerard said forcefully before he softened himself up. "Promise?"

Allison nodded again. "Yes."

Gerard gave the envelope a look. "I want you to know that she asked me to read it. I told her that I shouldn't. That it was private, between the two of you. But, she wanted my thoughts. As I said before….I don't know what you're going through. I wasn't close to my own mother." He then pulled away and turned to face away from her and look more intently at the letter being held in his hand. "But reading this will make me sorry for not trying to be. Because…if this was my mother, if these words were written by her to me…I don't know how I could be still until someone paid for her death. Any pity I'd have for Derek and his pack would be burned out by a white hot desire for retribution. And any ideals I may have had for dear young Stilinski would be stomped out of me the way he stomped on your mother's leg when he threw your mother to the ground after Derek sank his toxic teeth into her flesh. Reining blood and destruction that would have Derek, his wolves and that bloodthirsty spastic mutt howling not for mercy but for their own sweet death."

Allison's face had gone completely pale as her jaw was dropped slightly in shock and tears were freely flowing from her eyes. Gerard nodded before he went and dropped the letter in front of Allison and then left her alone to consider her mother's words as well as his own.

* * *

In the sheriff's office, Matt was calmly sitting off in one of the armchairs as he watched Scott and Stiles at work. Scott was running all the evidence files through the shredder while Stiles was on the computer erasing everything related to the recent murders.

Stiles hit a button on the computer as a confirmation message appeared. "Deleted," he announced. "Now we're done. Well Matt, since all the people you brutally murdered deserved it because they killed you first, whatever that means, we're good here right? We'll get my dad and we'll go. You continue on the whole vengeance thing. Enjoy the Kanima." He had said all of that it quite a calm display of sarcasm.

Stiles shared a look with Scott before they looked at Matt stone faced. Or it was stone faced before some headlights passed by the windows. They could hear the sounds of a car pulling up into the police lot.

"Sounds like you're mom's here McCall."

Their hearts sank. They had forgotten that they had asked for Scott's mom to come to the station as soon as possible.

"Matt, don't do this," Scott said pleadingly. "If she comes through the door I'll just tell her leave. I'll tell her we didn't find anything. Please Matt."

But Matt was just smiling at him. He seemed to be enjoying Scott's fear and desperation. It was all broken when they heard the sounds of the front door of the station opening.

"If you two don't move, now, I'm going to kill Stiles' dad first." That made Stiles tense up. Matt quickly rose the gun and aimed it at Scott's face. "And then I'll kill your mom, Unless Stiles wants to try something, then I'll just kill you first and have him watch the other two by himself." Matt finished as he glared at Scott. Stiles stepped back and took some deep breaths to settle himself. Scott and Stiles then slowly left the office with Matt following behind them with his gun poised. "Open it," he ordered at them.

"Matt…please," Scott spat out.

"Open. The. Door," Matt annunciated with brutal and harsh breaths.

Scott slowly went to the door and opened it. They looked on as it opened and saw, not Scott's mom, but Derek.

"Oh thank god," Scott breathed out as Stiles sighed behind him.

But it all died out when Derek suddenly dropped into the room back first onto the floor. Behind where he stood was Jackson, half transformed with his claws red with blood. Derek had been paralyzed and was now motionless. Matt grinned as Jackson started to step inside the room. He looked at the shell-shocked betas and then flashed his reptilian eyes at them.

* * *

Allison burned the letter after reading it, just like Gerard had told her. She held the burning bundle of paper before her face and watched as it slowly started to be taken by the flames. She set it on a coaster at her desk as she watched it slowly turn to ash. Then her eyes went to the various things spread about on her table. Things that once had meaning to her but now where useless. She started taking her things and dumping them into the trash. Things from her table, then things hanging from her wall. She went to her dresser and savagely pushed everything off into the floor. She then went to her closet and started to tear apart her clothes off their hangers and began to rip them apart. She changed into some dark clothes and found herself moving for a case and opened it to reveal an assortment of arrows and arrow heads. She then reached over for her crossbow and moved to aim it. The act seemed to calm her nerves and it gave her much needed focus. Focus as she imagined Derek, Isaac, Erica, Boyd…and even Stiles at the other end.

Allison then pulled on the trigger.

* * *

Scott and Stiles stared down at the paralyzed Derek in concern but Matt walked over and looked down at him in amusement.

Derek glared up at him. "This is the one controlling him?" he asked out. "This kid?" Derek had to admit, Matt wasn't what he expected as the Kanima's master.

Matt's sneer went into a glare. "Well Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a big bad werewolf like you guys." Matt then straightened up. "Oh yeah, that's right. I've learned a few things lately," he said with amusement. "Werewolves. Hunters. Kanimas. It's like a Halloween party every full moon." He went into a smile. "Took me a while to figure it out though my first clue came at the semi-final. I was taking some pictures and…I noticed that there was some kind of sun flare effect in them. Always centered on…your face Scott. Or rather your eyes." Scott glared at him. "I didn't really understand what was going on, and got even more confused that night I went for Sean. You see, when I was getting ready to send Jackson in, I had these…images appear in my head." Matt then looked over at Stiles. "Images of you Stiles. With a savage face, glowing eyes, fangs, claws and roaring as you were actually fighting the Kanima. I thought I was going crazy."

"You thought?" Stiles slurred out and Scott sent a look his way.

Matt just snorted at that. "Nothing was making sense, until I picked up Allison's tablet and found those pages on the Kanima she had. After I read everything from it, especially about the part about the Kanima supposed to being a werewolf, I finally understood." He let out a small laugh. "Boy…was I surprised but relieved because it all suddenly made sense. Scott's sudden rise to fame as well as Isaac, Erica and Boyd's 180's. Though, I have to ask Stiles, if Scott's co-captain then why are you on bench?" he asked with a smirk.

Stiles just stared at him. "Because kicking around Jackasses takes up all my time. And I'm due for another."

Jackson then went for Stiles but he quickly grabbed at his hand before he could claw at him. Scott moved towards them but Matt quickly brought the gun straight up and let out a shot. The sound startled both Scott and Stiles for a second. A second was long enough for Jackson to break from Stiles' hold and claw at his front.

"Stiles!" Scott shouted.

Stiles looked down at his front as his legs were starting to wobble. "Bitch." That's all he managed to say before he started falling forward until he landed on Derek, paralyzed.

Scott tried to move for him but Jackson brought out his clawed hands in front of his face. He then started to wag his finger at him to say no. The sheriff could be heard yelling their names but Matt just shouted at him to shut up.

Derek grunted under the new weight on top of him. "Get him off of me," he spat out.

"Oh, I don't know Derek," Matt crutched down amusingly at him. "I think you two make a pretty good pair. It must kind of suck though. So much power and it's all taken away with just a small scratch. I bet none of you are used to being so helpless," he said with his anger pouring out for all of them to sense.

Derek tightened his jaw. "Still have some teeth. Why don't you come closer? See how helpless I really am?"

"Yeah bitch," Stiles growled out.

But everything went quiet when another pair of headlights shined into the station as another car pulled into the lot.

"Is that her?" Matt shouted out with savage sarcasm.

Scott shook his head. "No," he whispered out lightly.

Matt turned to look Scott straight in the eye. "Nothing bad has to happen Scott. Just do what I tell you to and I won't have to hurt her. I won't even let Jackson near her."

"Scott!" Stiles shouted out. "Don't trust him!"

Matt then reached down and pulled Stiles off Derek so he could be on his back just before he went and shoved his foot right over Stiles' throat cutting off his flow of air. Stiles tried to fight him off but he was only able to raise his arms just an inch over the ground.

"I'm curious. Normal people usually go a bit less than minute without air. How long can werewolves go? Should we find out?!"

"Matt just stop!" Scott said as he watched Stiles struggle against Matt. "Stop!"

"Then do what I tell you to," he spat out before he put more of his weight down on Stiles' throat and making his face start getting red.

Scott's own breathing was starting to quicken when he saw tears start to leak out of his friend's eyes. "Okay! Alright. I'll do it just, get off him. Let him breathe. Stop!"

Matt kept his foot on him for a few more seconds before he took it off. Stiles took in a hard gasp of air as soon as he did with some coughing following afterword.

Matt then pointed to Jackson who had just been standing there like a monstrous statue. "You, take them in there," he ordered as he went to point to the two paralyzed werewolves. He then turned to Scott. "And you, you're coming with me."

Melissa McCall walked into the station after parking her car and saw that there was no one at the front desk. Before she could begin shouting out for anyone, she heard Scott's voice.

"Mom?"

She sighed. "Scott, you scared me. Where is every-"

She froze when she saw her son being held at gunpoint.

"Mom, just do what he says. He promised that he wouldn't hurt you."

Matt nodded at her. "He's right." He then lowered the gun from Scott's head and shot him at his torso.

At that shot, feelings all through the station shot up.

Scott's mom started screaming and crying as Scott started to fall to the floor right in front of her.

In the cells, the sheriff rose as far as he could go and pulled savagely against the cuffs as that was another gunshot. "Scott! Stiles! What's happening?!" he shouted out in fear as he had no idea what was happening but his mind was playing out the worst.

In the office where Derek and Stiles had been dragged, Derek was gritting his teeth and Stiles was crying and struggling as hard as he could against the paralysis but could barely move his hands. Their fear and frustration intensifying.

Matt just looked back unsympathetically. "I didn't say that I wouldn't hurt you."

"Scott," Melissa cried out but she stopped when Matt held his gun out at her.

"Back, back!" he shouted savagely at her.

"Mom, stop mom," Scott pleaded at her. Matt was too unstable now. He had fired that gun out twice in the last five minutes. There was no doubt that he would shoot his mother if he really wanted to. Scott then felt a sting from his side and he held his wound tighter as he could already feel himself slowly healing and his body moving to push the bullet out.

But his mother didn't know that and she was trying anything she could think of to try and get closer to her son. But Matt was moving the gun closer at her.

"I said…get back," he spat at her.

"Scott?" she said softly to him.

"Mom, please, just do it. Do what he says," he shouted desperately at her.

"Get up McCall," Matt said at him.

But then the sheriff's voice rang through the halls. "Matt! Matt, listen to me!"

But Matt snapped. "Just shut up! Everyone shut the hell up!" He then turned to glare at Scott. "McCall! Get up or I shoot her next!"

Scott grit his teeth and quickly moved to get back on his feet as his mother watched him in tears. Soon enough, they were led back to the cells where Matt went and locked his mom in one of them next to Stiles' dad. His eyes widened at the sight of Scott's bloodied shirt and his eyes were sending Scott a message that he deciphered well enough.

"Stiles is fine," Scott muttered to him.

"For now," Matt said. "But that could easily change."

"Please!" his mom said from behind the bars. "He needs to see a doctor."

Matt tilted his head at her in amusement. "Is that so?"

That seemed to set the sheriff off. He was now beyond angry. "Alright, you listen to me-"

But Scott cut him off. "It's all right! I'm fine."

Matt was laughing at the sheriff's face. "Wow, I can see where Stiles gets it from now. That look, it's just like his. Just, you know, without all the special features." The sheriff just stared back at him in anger but it became mixed with confusion.

"Scott," his mom said as she started to cry.

Scott looked at her softly. "Really mom, I'm okay now."

"No, honey, you're not okay," she wept out. "That's only the adrenaline." She then looked over at Matt. "Please, you have to let me out. Let me just take a look at him. I can help stop the bleeding."

Matt just smiled at her. At both her and the sheriff before he looked back at Scott. "So it's both of them. Both Stiles' dad and your mom. They really have no idea, do they?"

"Let me just take a look at him," his mom pleaded again.

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!" he said fast and furiously at her. "If you keep talking then I'm going to put the next bullet through his head."

That made her stop. "Okay," she said quickly. "Okay, okay." She started to settle down.

Matt then started to back up from the cell. "Okay, up front McCall." But Scott stayed where he was, his eyes not leaving his mother. "Did you not hear me?"

Scott turned to glare at Matt before he slowly made his way out of the cells with Matt right behind him. His mother and the sheriff staring after them in anger, fear and concern. He brought Scott back to the office where Jackson was still standing guard over Derek and Stiles.

"The evidence is gone," Scott turned back to look at Matt. "Why don't you just go?"

But Matt snorted. "You really think the evidence matters that much huh? No. No, I want the book."

Scott's eyebrows rose. "What book?"

"The Bestiary! And not just a few pages. I want the _whole_ thing!"

That made Stiles and Derek share a look as well as a thought. Why would Matt want or care about that thing for?

Scott shook his head. "I…I don't have it. It's Gerard's," he explained to him. "Why do want it anyway?"

Matt looked away. "I need answers."

"Answers to what?"

Matt gave Scott a look before he pulled his shirt up. "For this."

Matt showed them his torso to see that there were scales spread along his side. Scales that looked identical to Jackson's who stood right beside him. The sight made Scott and Stiles' eyes widen in shock while Derek stared at them savagely.


	20. Fury part 2

Chapter 20: Fury part 2

Gerard, Chris and Allison were all gathered up in the basement, getting their equipment and weapons ready before setting out. Allison was holding up her phone with a text from Scott on it. Chris took it from her and read it. Scott had sent a message of being at the station with Stiles and Derek and they needed the bestiary.

"He wants the bestiary?"

Allison shook his head. "It's not from Scott. He wouldn't text me. And he definitely wouldn't mention Derek."

Chris held the phone over to his father who read the message himself. "The sheriff's station?"

"If Derek is really there then I doubt it's friendly."

Allison agreed. There would only be one real reason that all of them would be there right now. "You think Jackson's there too?" she asked her dad.

"Probably. Maybe even the one controlling him."

Chris then went and pulled out a building schematic of the Sheriff's Station.

"How many do they keep on in the night shift?" Gerard asked.

"Since budget cuts, maybe four at the most," Chris answered.

Gerard went and swallowed some pills from his case. "Well, we should be grateful for any meager helping circumstance. Considering that we are now down to only two men ourselves thanks to Stiles' recent assault on our men the other night. It seems that it was a busy time for him," he said casting a look Allison's way. "Our numbers are rapidly dwindling."

"It probably won't matter anyway," Chris pointed out to him. "By now they are probably either dead or paralyzed."

"This might just be the confluence of events we've been waiting for," Gerard said softly.

"Confluence or conflagration?" asked Chris.

Gerard shrugged. "I'm open to both."

Allison just stared at the both of them. "What do we do now?" she asked them.

Gerard turned to look at her. "Maybe you should tell us. That authority falls to you now." Gerard then let out a small smile.

But Chris wasn't. "Not at her age," he argued.

"She's almost 18," Gerard said back but still kept his eyes on her. "She knows there's a difference between revenge and retribution." He saw that Allison was looking down at the floor. "Don't you Allison?" he asked drawing her eyes back up at him. "Make the decision from the vantage point of strategy or emotion. And we'll follow your lead."

Allison just silently mulled over his words before she caught his eye. "I want Derek dead," she said unflinchingly.

That made Gerard smile but Chris stiffened.

"What about Scott?" her father asked her.

Allison softened a bit but was still hard enough. "Scott's not the one that forced my mother to kill herself."

"Yes, but he's still Stiles' best friend. Neither one of them will be bystanders in this. Stiles has proven that he is protective of both Derek and his pack. He will try to interfere and Scott will be there alongside him. You can't pick and choose."

Gerard held his hand out to physically cut him off and Allison verbally cut him off.

"But I can prioritize," she said firmly. "And the priority is Derek?"

Her father wasn't done with his counter. "What about the others? Derek's pack? He's still their Alpha. They won't just stay away. They'll be drawn to protecting him."

"If they try and protect him…then we kill them." She looked over at Gerard. "All of them," she said to him.

"And Stiles?" Gerard asked. "What about him?"

Allison kept her stare but tightened her jaw. She remembered the limp that she had seen her mother with before she went to Lydia's party. The one that Stiles had apparently been responsible for. Was it all because she had told her family about Jackson and him going to the rave? She couldn't believe that Stiles had done that to her mother and acted like she was the pariah when they met at the party. "Stiles…I'll handle him. I'll make sure that he stays out of the way…for his own good."

"And if he doesn't?" her father asked.

"If he doesn't…then I won't be held responsible for what happens," she said echoing the very words that he once said to her.

* * *

Stiles and Derek had been left in the office with Jackson at the doorway standing guard. Matt and Scott had gone off to prepare for Allison's arrival with the bestiary.

"Hey," Stiles whispered to his fellow paralyzed wolf. "You know what's going on with Matt, don't you? Scott and I were shocked, I could practically drown in it. But I didn't sense much coming from you. You weren't too surprised at what's happening, were you?"

"Not really," he grunted out. "I have a theory, and if I'm right, the book is not going to help him at all."

"Why?"

"You can't just break the rules, not like this."

Stiles' eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"The universe balances things out. It _always_ does."

"You mean the Kanima's rules. Because he's using Jackson to kill people that don't deserve it?"

"And killing people himself."

"So…Matt breaks the rules of the Kanima…then he _becomes_ the Kanima."

"Balance," Derek confirmed.

"Uh, you think he'd believe us if we tell him that?"

"Not likely."

Stiles deflated. "He's going to kill all of us as soon as he gets that book, isn't he?"

"Yep," Derek said in his usual blunt tone.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Alright, then what do we do? Just…sit here and wait to die?"

"Unless I find a way to push the toxin out of my body faster. Trigger the healing process."

Stiles wondered how, when he started hearing the sound of light tearing. His eyes went downward to see that Derek had his claws out and he was tearing into his own leg. He was clawing himself to force himself to heal in the same manner that he had broken Erica's arm.

"Derek, dude, you're just gross."

Just outside the office, they could hear footsteps as Matt and Scott got back in.

"There," Matt said to Scott as he went to see that Scott's wound wasn't bleeding much anymore as it was almost completely healed up. "You know, I feel sorry for you McCall. You must be thinking, 'How am I going to explain this when it heals?' And the real sad part is that you don't seem to realize how incredible it is that you actually _are_ healing." Matt's tone started getting a little harder. "Because you know what happens to everyone else when they get shot? They die!"

He then walked off leaving Scott to look off after him.

"Is that what happened to you? Stiles told me what you said to him. That you were murdered and that's why you're even doing this." Scott grit his teeth a bit before he took a breath and softened his expression. "What happened?" Matt just kept his back to Scott as he went to rest himself at a desk. Scott then had a flash of the fear that helped them confirm he was the master. "You drowned, didn't you?"

Matt actually spared Scott a look before he looked away. "He shouldn't have let them drink."

"What? Matt, who are you talking about?"

"Lahey! He shouldn't have let them drink."

"What? Who was drinking?"

"The swim team you idiot!" he spat at Scott. "I didn't know what was happening. I didn't know they had just won State. Lahey is having a couple of his favorites over to have a couple of drinks to celebrate. Who cares if they're 17, right?" he said breathlessly.

From inside the office, Stiles raised his head up a bit as he listened in on everything that they were talking about. He was beginning to see where this was going now.

Scott widened his eyes. "Were you at Isaac's?"

Matt grit his teeth. "He had this first edition Spiderman…or was it Batman? Anyway, we were going to make a trade. But then I'm over there and I hear music and everyone is having a good time. Then I see Sean, he throws Jessica in the pool. Then Bennett goes in and-"

"Bennett?" Scott cuts in. "The hunter?"

At that, Stiles narrows his eyes. Scott knew the hunter's name, how? None of them had known that and Stiles had only discovered it when he matched the picture he stole with the swim team photo in the yearbook. He hadn't told Scott that though so how did he learn the hunter's name?

Matt kept going. "And…then Camden, Isaac's jarhead brother, he grabs me. He thinks it's funny."

Scott gasped as he now understood. "They threw you in."

Tears start to fall from Matt's face but his expression is still wrathful. "I yell that I can't swim but…nobody listens. I go under, swallow water, and no one cares. I see these bodies in the water. I see Jessica's got her hands down Sean's board shorts. Tucker is grabbing Kara…and I'm drowning. I'm dying…and they're laughing!" He then got a faraway look on his face. "Next thing I know, I'm lying at the edge of the pool. Lahey, he's right there above me and he says: You tell no one." He then goes right into Scott's face and flashes the gun at him. "He says: You tell no one! This is your fault! You don't know how to swim! What little bastard doesn't know how to swim! You say nothing! You tell no one! No one!" he spewed out before his tone lowered. "And I didn't. I didn't tell anyone and…I would see them at school and they won't even look at me. I would wake up at night and would gasp for air, out of breath. My parents thought I was asthmatic. They…they gave me an inhaler. They didn't know that every time I closed my eyes, I was drowning. You know about that little white light that they talk about? The one you see when you die? Well, I didn't see anything. It was…darkness. Everything…dark."

Scott just stood there, listening to what Matt was saying. His face was down and slightly blank. He didn't say anything as he listened to his story, and he felt sorry for him. It wasn't right what Matt had to go through as a kid but how Matt responded was far from the right way to deal with it. He was starting to lose himself in revenge that he was now starting to take it out on innocent people like his mother, Stiles' father and all the people here in the station; not to mention all those people at the club that he had Jackson attack.

Stiles started to glare out into at the ceiling. On any other day, he would be sympathetic to what happened to Matt, if it weren't for the trail of bodies that he was leaving behind. Bodies of people who never even laid a finger on Matt. His nostrils flared as he could smell the scent of pure, wrathful hate spew out of him like he did at the party.

"Then came the Argent's funeral…and everything changed," Matt continued with his breathing settling a bit with a determined calm. "I was taking some photos and…by accident, Lahey, he gets in one of the photos. I look down at the screen on my camera and I have this unbelievable rage. It fills up inside of me and I just look at him and I…I want to see him dead," he said savagely before his face softened up. "And the next day, he actually was. You know, Einstein was right. Imagination is more important than Knowledge. It was like something out of Greek mythology. Like…the furies coming down to punish Orestes. You have no idea what I'm even talking about, do you Scott?"

Scott's eyebrows rose a bit. "Uh, is he the guy that stabbed out his eyes?" he guessed. He didn't really know those monster stories too well, before or after he learned that monsters did actually exist.

"No!" Matt raged at him. "That's Oedipus you dumbass! The furies are deities of vengeance. Their tears ran of blood and they had snakes for hair. If there was a crime that had gone unpunished then the furies would do the punishing." He then pointed off towards the half-transformed Jackson that was still standing guard over Stiles and Derek. "Jackson, is my fury," he said with savage glee as Jackson looked over at them. "When I saw him the next night, it was like this bond had been cemented between the two of us. I knew he had killed Lahey for me and I knew he would kill for me again. So…I went to Tucker's Garage. I even paid for an oil change and guess what, he didn't even recognize me! So, when he wasn't looking, I took a shot of him with my camera. And in a few hours, he was dead. So…I took more pictures. All I had to do was take their picture…and Jackson would take their life."

Stiles bit the corner of his cheek as Matt reached the end of his villainous monologue. "So, is that hypothetical solution you had getting less hypothetical?" he asked referring to triggering his healing by hurting himself.

Derek sighed. "Think so. I can move my toes."

Stiles gave him a look. "Dude, I was paralyzed after you, and I could move my toes."

Suddenly, all the lights went out. The station went completely dark as some of the emergency lights then started to kick in with an alert sounding through the whole station.

"What's happening? What's going on?!" Matt started demanding angrily. "What's happening?!" he said pointing the gun out at Scott.

"I don't know," he gasped out.

But then gunfire started firing off as the window ahead of them started to break apart as bullets started flying in causing them to duck in cover.

Outside the station, two hunters dropped their fire and they looked back at Gerard. He was staring off in the opposite direction with a smile on his face.

"Shakespeare wrote that love is a smoke made by the fume of size." He looked over at his men. "Let's give them some love."

They then tossed in a smoke grenade that was starting to fill in the station. Jackson was staring out into the dark space of a doorway where his master had been last seen. Suddenly, Scott shot out of that space and pushed Jackson right out of the way. He then ran in for Stiles and Derek.

Derek raised his head and tilted his head for Stiles. "Take him," he told Scott. "Go!"

Scott lifted Stiles to his feet and they started to move over for the cells. They had to get to their parents.

"Are you alright?" Scott asked him.

Stiles grit his teeth. "Still feeling a bit numb. What about you? Matt shot you."

"Don't worry, I'm healed."

Their conversation halted when the door head of them started getting pounded on by Jackson. Scott quickly turned them away and headed off in a different direction. Jackson kicked the door down and started heading after them. They kept closing door behind them but Jackson kept kicking them in. They soon found themselves trapped in an office and turned back, waiting for Jackson to kick his way to them, but, nothing happened. Jackson didn't seem to be following after them now.

* * *

In another part of the station, Allison and her father were strolling on in with their crossbows armed as they scanned the area. They stopped when they heard the sound of angry shouting and grunting.

It was the sheriff as he started to yank, pull and anything else he could think of to free himself of the handcuffs to little avail. With the lights now off, followed by that automatic gunfire, he was more worried than ever for the boys. Worry that was mirrored by Melissa who was crying silent tears in the cell she was still locked in.

Derek was now able to get to his feet and he quickly shifted as he made his eyes go red to help see in the dark. In the distance, he spotted Matt who was starting to make a break for it. Derek went off in pursuit but he stopped when he caught sight of Jackson standing in the way. Jackson started to twitch in his place before he started to shift fully into his Kanima form. His hiss echoing through the station.

* * *

Scott and Stiles heard it and Scott quickly set Stiles down in a nearby bench. As soon as Stiles sat down, he started to pound his fists at his knees.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked as he watched Stiles seemingly hitting himself.

"I'm trying to stimulate my legs. Make them fight against the venom harder. We have to get our parents out of here."

"Stiles, don't worry. I'll go and get to our parents, alright? Just stay here." Stiles gave him a look. "You know what I mean," he said before he took off.

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, I don't think so." Stiles then pushed up against the bench and managed to straighten up on his feet. He smiled for a moment before he wobbled and started to fall off to the side. He quickly moved his arms up to the wall to catch himself before he fell flat. He then started to slide back down for the floor slowly. "Okay, maybe in a bit," he muttered before he went back and started to crawl for the cells.

* * *

Scott was running through the halls as fast as he could for the cells when something went and jumped out at him. "Whoa!" He stopped quickly, almost falling over, but sighed in relief. "Allison."

It was Allison but…she didn't look as happy to see him as he was to see her. She was glaring at him and was pointing a loaded crossbow his way.

"Where's Derek?" she demanded in a low, hard voice.

Scott's face fell. Something was wrong. Allison was glaring at him and still had her crossbow aimed at him. "What are you doing?"

Allison's glare narrowed. "If you're not going to tell me, then get out of my way."

"Allison," Scott breathed.

Allison took a breath and raised the bow up. "Where is he?" she demanded stiffly.

Scott could smell a great deal of anger, pain and…sadness coming from her. "What happened?"

Allison brought the crossbow back down. "Scott, you need to stay away from me right now. Okay? Stay out of my way and let me do what I need to do. And...you should tell Stiles that he better stay away from me too. Be his best friend and keep him back. If he tries anything to stop me…then I won't be held responsible. Tell him that. He'll know what it means."

She then marched off leaving Scott looking after her as she ran with her mind set on hunting her prey. Scott just stood there shocked. Why would Allison be going after Derek? And what was going on between her and Stiles? Before, the ill feelings seemed to only be on Stiles' end; now it looked like Allison was returning them tenfold.

Allison kept running until she got to the area where the offices were. She made out the shape of her father across the hall from her. They began signaling to each other to coordinate their movement into the evidence rooms first. Allison took point but saw that the one closest to her was empty. Chris then entered the other one next to him but didn't see anything either. He began to step out before he was jumped from behind by the Kanima. Its roar made Allison quickly turn to her father and fire off a bolt which connected with the Kanima's head.

For a moment, Allison thought that they finally got it, but the creature just shrugged it off and then yanked the bolt out. It roared at her and Allison quickly ran away with the creature hot on her trail. She ran into the station's parking garage and the Kanima began to follow after her. She hid behind one of the cars but the Kanima started to hop the car hoods and scan the area where she was. The Kanima slowly approached, stalking its next victim, and then looked down but found the space empty. Allison then jumped out from where she crawled to and struck at it with a knife. The Kanima hardly flinched from it and then went and clawed at Allison. She knew she would be paralyzed quickly so she immediately went for her hidden knife and stabbed at the creature's arm. It let out a surprised shriek but didn't lose its poise at all. It hissed in Allison's face for a bit before pulling its claws free. When that happened, Allison fell like a rock right to the floor.

The sound of footsteps were heard and Matt soon kneeled over her, with a smug looking smile on his face. "You should give me a chance." He then went and pushed some of the stray hairs from Allison's face as she stared at him in shock. "Remember when I said that I'm not the kind of guy that would say something like: 'Well, if I can't have her, no one can'? Well, that's not entirely true. Because, Allison, if I can't have you…no one can!" he roared at her.

Allison started to get scared as Matt leered down at her with the Kanima off at his side not too far away. Matt's gaze finally left Allison when there was a distant sound movement echoing over to them. Matt then got up and left with the Kanima leaving too. Allison watched them go off but could do nothing else as she was paralyzed. She then felt hands reaching for her moments later and panicked but settled down when she saw that it was her father. He silently shushed her before he grabbed her and began to take her away.

* * *

Outside the station, Gerard sent his men to move in and help provide some cover for his son and granddaughter. He stayed outside for a moment before he was overtaken by his cough and reached for his pill case. He popped in some of his meds but froze after he swallowed them. He saw a figure moving about not too far away but the person disappeared when it looked like he had been spotted. It seemed as if there was another mystery contender about to be added into the fray. Gerard then looked back at the station and wondered if now was the time to take on a more active role tonight.

* * *

In the holding cells, the sheriff was pulling on the handcuffs with both of his hands to try and break the bar he was cuffed to off the wall. His grunts were being mirrored by Stiles who was crawling harder and faster. He was getting closer.

"Come on," Melissa said as she watched him try to free himself from being cuffed to the pole on the wall.

The sheriff then let out another loud yell as he finally managed to snap it off. "Yes." Both he and Melissa let out a relieved smile before she gasped out as Matt came and knocked him out from behind.

Stiles could hear it from around the corner and down the hall. He could hear his dad's breathing and heartrate change and knew that he must've just been knocked out. He bit his bottom lip in anger and fear. He put a lot more power into giving both his legs a whack before he resumed crawling as he felt a warm feeling start to spread through his legs from where he had just hit.

Melissa's eyes widened as she saw him stand over the sheriff's body. "Matt. Matt, please listen to me. My son has been shot and I heard all the gunfire. I don't know what is happening but please, let me see my son," she tried pleading to him.

Matt turned and looked straight at her. His face was a perfect picture of amusement. "How totally clueless are you people? What, you and the sheriff honestly don't get it yet?"

There was then a quiet growling coming up from behind him and Matt turned to see red eyes coming out of the dark as Derek stepped into the room, his face fully shifted for Matt and Melissa to see. Matt then turned to the side to see the Kanima appear and hiss at Matt. He thought about wanting Derek dead right now and the Kanima pounced for him. Derek charged for it and the two of them started to grapple at each other. Matt watched it for a moment before he decided to run for his own safety.

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief sensing Derek in there, fighting against the Kanima; and he could sense Scott moving for them quickly too. But then his ears stiffened as he heard footsteps running away from the cell area. Matt. Stiles grit his teeth and began to turn himself around. Matt couldn't escape. They had to stop him here and now. Not to mention that Stiles had to pay Matt back for attacking his dad like that. He started to crawl for one of the closed doors and reached for the door knob to try and pull himself up.

Back in the cell area, Derek and the Kanima started exchanging blows and clawed swipes. All of it being in the presence of Melissa who was watching it all in horror and confusion. Derek picked up a chair and tried to whack the Kanima with it but it pounced at Derek and sent him flying backwards a bit. The reptilian beast then jumped for the cell and hissed savagely at Melissa through the bars. It was caught off when Scott rushed in and thrust his claws into its back. He then pulled the Kanima back and threw it as far from the bars as he could. The Kanima went into a retreat but Derek got back to his feet and chased on after it.

Melissa sighed as she saw the two of them leave and looked down at her son who was facing away from her. "Scott? Scott, are you okay?" she cried out. "Scott?" Scott then slowly turned to her and his mother saw his bestial face. At the sight, she gasped and backed away from the cell in fright. "No," she cried in silent horror.

Scott could smell her fear and looked away from her as he ran out of the cells as fast as he could to try and catch the Kanima.

* * *

Stiles was standing straight, not too far way, as he was breathing heavily. He kept hitting at his legs to try and make them move against the venom from the Kanima faster so that he could go after Matt. But then, he stiffened as an intense fear hit his nostrils. It was coming from Scott's mom. His ears let him hear her cries and which was followed by feeling sadness from Scott. It looked like Scott's mom now knew the truth, and she wasn't taking it well. His heart ached for Scott and, he just stood there, lamenting his friend's situation as he heard him run off. That is until he heard his Scott's voice again.

"What are you doing here? This wasn't supposed to happen like this?"

"Trust me, I'm aware of that."

Stiles felt a chill go up his spine. That was Gerard's voice. And Scott started speaking again.

"I've done everything that you've asked of me. I'm part of Derek's pack. I've given you all the information you wanted. I went and broke into Stiles' house and stole all the evidence he collected on all of you. I told you that Matt was controlling Jackson."

"Then leave him to us," Gerard said cutting him off. "Help your friends. Leave Matt and Jackson to me. Deal with your mother. Now go."

There was a clink of metal. "You dropped this," Scott said.

"Go," Gerard ordered.

And Scott ran off. But, as he ran down the hall, he didn't notice that Derek was there and had overheard everything.

Stiles felt a numbing spread through him that trumped anything the Kanima could do. Scott was working with Gerard. He had been feeding Gerard the information about everything they'd been up to the entire time. Scott was a traitor. Scott betrayed Derek. Scott betrayed Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. He didn't agree to be part of Derek's pack because he wanted to work together to stop the Kanima from killing people. He did it because Gerard told him to so that he backstab them in the end. Not only that, but Scott had been the one to steal all of the files, research and evidence he had gathered to protect them and gave it to the hunter. Now he knew why his room hadn't looked violated. Scott knew where he would keep all of those things because he had told him about his hiding spots a long time ago. Scott had betrayed _him_.

Stiles then heard the sounds of heavy footsteps nearby. The smell of gunpowder was drifting in from that direction. Hunters. Stiles' narrowed his eyes as he felt an intense heat start to overtake him. It traveled through the tips of his fingers, down to his toes and up to the top of his head. He then went and took a step and found that it was perfect without a single defect. The venom's effect was dissipated. Bubbling as it was being burned out of him. The heat went to his eyes as the golden glow shined through the dark.

The two hunters that Gerard sent in were on the lookout for any sign of the Kanima or Derek. One of them signaled to the other when they got to a closed door and the other nodded before he went to kick the door down. He took a step in but saw that this office was empty. The one that stayed back was then pushed from behind and landed face flat onto the floor. The other hunter turned to see a fully shifted Stiles just ahead of the doorway. He raised his weapon to try and let loose a barrage of bullets. Stiles quickly brought his arm back and pushed at the gun, moving it off to the side just before he fired and let some bullets fly and hit the nearby wall harmlessly. With his other arm, he jammed his claws right at the spot between the guy's left shoulder blade and chest. The guy cringed in pain before Stiles yanked the gun from his grasp and tossed it off across the floor. He then grabbed at the guy's shoulders and pulled him through the doorway before he spun him a bit and threw him through the office window, back into the office with the shattered glass landing everywhere around him. Stiles then reached down for the hunter he pushed from behind as he saw that he was nearly up and about to head for his dropped rifle. He grabbed at the guy's feet and pulled making him fall flat before he dragged him back a bit to make the gun be beyond his reach. Stiles then went and launched the hunter hard into the wall where he hit it back first and then crumbled to the floor in a heap.

Stiles heard footsteps approaching and turned with his teeth bared but settled when he saw it was Derek. Stiles slowly shifted back as he started to let out deep breaths as his face got back to normal. The two of them stared at one another. Looks of shock and pain were mirrored in each other's faces and they understood that the other just learned of Scott's betrayal.

* * *

Matt got out of the station and ran as fast as he could. The heavy gunfire told him that those hunters were here and seemed to be after him and Jackson. He just hoped that the werewolves kept them off his tail long enough to get out of here. He ran into the nearby woods but stopped when bright lights shined at his face. It was a car and out stepped the principal Gerard Argent. Gerard took him over to the nearby river and started to hold him down. Matt struggled and pushed at the old man's grasp but he couldn't escape. He started to have flashes of his drowning as he tried desperately to get away. However, he couldn't get free and he eventually stopped struggling as the life escaped him.

Gerard let the now dead boy go and stepped out of the river. He looked to the side and noticed that the Kanima was there, close by the water and not fearing it like Scott had told him.

"No longer afraid of the water?" he asked it. Gerard then started to smile. "Well, you don't have to be afraid my friend. Especially me."

Gerard then extended his hand out to the Kanima and it crawled over to him. It held it's clawed hand over to it and pressed it together with his hand. The Kanima now had a new master and it was him.

This little revelation was witnessed by Peter Hale, who was well hidden in the trees and observed the event with an interested smile.


	21. Battlefield

Chapter 21: Battlefield

Stiles was in the guidance counselor's office, sitting at the opposite side of Ms. Morrell's desk as she listened to him talk as he took the time to fix the net in his lacrosse stick so it would be ready for when he went to practice in a little bit. It had been a few days since the incident at the station and now spring break was over and he was back at school. His father suggested that he go in and talk with the guidance counselor and Stiles didn't have the heart to argue on it.

"You know, when you're drowning, you don't actually inhale until right before you black out. It's called voluntary apnea. Like, no matter how much you're freaking out, the instinct to not let water in is so great you won't open your mouth until you feel like your head's exploding. Then, when you finally let it in, that's when it stops hurting. It's not scary anymore. It's actually quite peaceful"

Stiles of course was speaking of Matt's drowning experience as a child as well as the drowning he suffered after his attack at the station. His body had been found at the river bed in the nearby woods by his dad and the rest of the Sheriff's Station police that hadn't been there that night.

"Are you saying that you hope Matt felt some peace in his last moments?" Morrell asked him.

Stiles rose his head and caught her eye. "I don't feel sorry for him." How could he given what he had done to so many innocent people?

"Can you feel sorry for the nine year old Matt who drowned?"

Stiles sighed out heavily. "Just because a bunch of dumbasses dragged him into a pool when he couldn't swim doesn't give him the right to start killing them one by one." His face then went into a mild glare and his tone became harder. "And by the way, my dad told me that they found a bunch of pictures of Allison on Matt's computer. And not just of her though. He actually photoshopped himself into these pictures. Stuff like them holding hands and kissing. Like he had built this whole fake relationship." Stiles won't deny that he had misgivings about Allison but still, no one deserves to be stalked and violated like that. "He had actually built this whole fake relationship. So yeah, maybe drowning when he was nine years old was what set him off the rails but the dude was definitely riding the crazy train."

Morrell nodded. "One positive came out of this though. Right?"

She was talking of his dad's reinstatement as the Sheriff of Beacon Hills. He began his re-reign as sheriff by taking the two hunters that Stiles had attacked in the station into custody. Their prints were on the weapons recovered near them and the damage to the station house matched to those guns. He even theorized that they were somehow connected with Matt's death and they were being held for questioning. Stiles was happy that not only was Matt stopped but it seemed that the heat was back on with the hunters even without all of Stiles' gathered evidence.

"Yeah," Stiles muttered. "But I still feel like there's something wrong between us. Like…tension when we talk." Surprisingly, his dad didn't want to talk about what happened in the station between them and Matt. Stiles was thankful as he didn't really have a story to tell his father but it seemed he didn't want one. "Same thing with Scott."

"Have you talked to him since that night?"

Stiles shook his head as he looked down at his lacrosse stick. "No. No, I haven't. I kind of been avoiding him actually."

"Why?"

"If I see him again…it would just bring back everything rushing back and I don't think I'm ready for that yet." Not to mention that Stiles might just lose it and let his friend really have it for what he had learned that night. Scott had betrayed him, for the Argents. For Allison. The longer he went without seeing Scott then the longer he had to not break when they had to get that in the open. "Besides…I think he has his own problems to deal with before he can deal with ours."

He was of course talking about the fact that his mother now knew that Scott was a werewolf. He could only imagine what the two of them were going through in their own home. She had completely freaked back at the station. Stiles may be mad at Scott but he wasn't ready to give Scott more grief at least until he could get on top of that bit first.

"I don't think he's talked to Allison either," he continued. "But I think that might be more her choice." It soon went out that her mother was dead. The official story was that she had committed suicide. Had a history of depression. However, Stiles knew the truth because he had smelled the blood and seen the bite mark on the night that she had tried to kill Scott. Stiles assumed that Mrs. Argent had killed herself or been killed because of that. He may have hated the woman for what she tried to do but he empathized for Allison as he knew what it was like to have your mother die. "Her mother's death hit her pretty hard. But…I guess it brought her and her dad closer."

"Speaking from experience of your own similar loss?" Morrell asked him softly.

Stiles didn't answer that. He just kept talking. "Jackson…he hasn't really been himself lately." Now that his master was dead, he wondered if that had forced the Kanima to go into hibernation or something. Jackson had been out of sight and out of mind since that night and hadn't made an appearance in town as far as Stiles knew. "The funny thing is that as of right now, Lydia is the one that seems the most normal."

Morrell moved to let her chin rest on her arm. "What about you Stiles? Feeling some anxiety about that championship game tomorrow night?"

Stiles paused in the middle of tightening the net on his stick with his teeth. "Why would you ask me that?" he asked with his teeth still on the net. He then took his mouth off it. "And no. I never actually play. Not even when I actually made the team and Coach put me back on the bench. But hey, now that one of my teammates is dead and another is missing, who knows?" he said glumly.

"You mean Isaac? One of the three runaways. You haven't…heard from any of them, have you?"

Stiles narrowed his eyes at her. He wondered why she would be asking _that_ of him. It seemed completely out of the blue. Or more like this whole thing had been some kind of a lead in before she asked him that question. He couldn't sense much from Morrell. It was like she was a stone statue, not giving off the slightest emotion at all. "Why aren't you taking any notes on this?" he asked as she hadn't even touched her clipboard.

"I do my notes after the session," she said blankly.

His eyes narrowed a bit more at her. "Your memory's that good?" he asked in disbelief.

"How about we get back to you," she said.

Again, no emotion from that switch. No real reaction to his rising attitude or hostility. Stiles didn't know if this was normal but it didn't seem right. But, at the same time, didn't seem wrong either. He wasn't picking up a bad vibe from this woman but he was still getting a vibe…and he wasn't sure that he should be saying anymore. He just shook his head and went silent.

"Stiles?" she said.

"I'm fine," he said back.

Morrell's gaze on him softened. "Really?"

Now he was picking something up from her. It was doubt and some concern…for him. That made Stiles deflate a bit as he let his back rest into the chair. "Yeah, I'm fine. You know, except for not really sleeping, uneasiness and this crushing feeling that something terrible is about to happen." That emotion that he felt from Morrell seemed to open a major emotional floodgate that he didn't know was blocked up as he let his feelings spill out of him.

Morrell nodded. "It's called hyper-vigilance. The persistent feeling of being under threat."

Stiles shook his head. "It's not just a feeling. No…it's like it's a panic attack. Like I can't even breathe."

"Like your drowning?" she asked him.

Stiles considered it and found himself nodding. "Yeah."

"So, if you're drowning, and you're trying to keep your mouth closed until that, very, last, moment…what if you choose to not open your mouth? To not let the water in."

"No, you do anyway. It's a reflex."

"But, if you hold off, until that reflex kicks in, you have more time, right?"

Stiles face softened a bit. "Not much time."

"But more time to fight your way to the surface," she said to him a bit more pointedly.

He nodded. "I guess."

"More time to be rescued?" she asked.

Stiles started to rock a bit. "More time to be in agonizing pain," he said to correct her. "Did you forget about feeling like your head's exploding?"

But Morrell didn't falter. "If it's about survival, isn't a little agony worth it?"

Stiles didn't know. "What if it just gets worse?" he pointed out. "What if it's agony now…and Hell later?"

Morrell was looking him straight in the eye now. "Then think of something Winston Churchill once said. If you're going through Hell…keep going."

Stiles stared back at her and found his right hand resting at the side of his chair go into a tight fist. For some reason, he felt that panic attack feeling ease up a bit.

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski was overseeing the final stages of the clean-up going on at the station as some contractors were putting in new windows for the walls to replace the ones that had been shattered by bullets.

A phone rang and one of his deputies nearby answered it. "Hello?" he asked as he picked up the receiver. He then listened to the other end and the longer he listened then the more concerned and shocked his face went. "Yes," he said after a while. "I'll notify him immediately." He then hung up. "Sheriff!"

"Yeah, what is it James?"

"That was the county jail. You remember that man that we caught impersonating a deputy a few weeks back, along with those two armed men that we had just caught?" The sheriff nodded. "They're dead."

"They are?"

The deputy nodded. "They were killed last night in their cells."

"How is that possible?"

"No idea. They say that their chests were slashed open."

Slashed open? That sounded similar to the deaths that Matt Daehler had been behind, but he was now dead and those people were in custody.

Just then another deputy made his way in. "Sheriff. I responded to that call that we got at the hospital. Do you remember those men that were hit in those animal attacks? The ones that had those scratch marks on their faces that looked identical?"

"Yes. The ones that we found had violent histories. They're in the guarded wards at the hospital."

The deputy shook her head. "Not anymore. They're in the morgue now. They were killed last night. It looked like someone or something came in and tore their chests wide open."

The sheriff wondered just what exactly was going on.

* * *

Scott was stepping out from taking a warm shower. He skipped practice and had gone home instead. Right now, he felt he had to be home with his mom, even if she was doing what she could to be as far away from him as he could. At least he would be around for when she finally decided to come to him. He was fixing himself up in his bathroom when he suddenly heard a hiss nearby. He stepped into his room and his jaw dropped at the sight.

The Kanima was in his room, on the wall and its tail was wrapped around his mother's neck as she was lifted off the ground. Her face was wide with fear as she was grasping onto the tail around her neck tightly.

"As you can see Scott," Scott turned to see that Gerard was calmly sitting off in the corner with a content smile on his face. "There's been some interesting developments lately." He took a moment and looked at the sight of the Kanima holding his mother before looking back to him. "I think we should catch up."

Scott noticed the way that Gerard was looking at the Kanima and the way that it was looking back at Gerard the entire time. "You," he muttered.

Scott knew what was happening now. Gerard was the Kanima's master now. He instantly brought his claws out in preparation but Gerard didn't even flinch.

"C'mon Scott, let's be realistic about who's got the upper hand here."

"Let her go," he demanded.

Gerard shrugged. "Can't do that. But, let her live, that's up to you."

Scott took a moment to look at the scared expression on his mother's face as she looked back at him with frightful tears running down her cheeks. He deflated. "What do you want?" he spat.

"I want to talk. You haven't been answering your phone."

"Let her go, and we could talk about whatever you want," he pleaded.

But the old hunter just calmly got up from the chair and moved to be in front of the Kanima. "I want the same thing that I've always wanted. I want Derek and his pack," he finished a little viciously.

Scott shook his head. "You have them all in hiding. How am I supposed to know where they are?"

Gerard shrugged. "I think, with the proper motivation, you might be able to draw them out." He then paused to let Scott hear his mother gagging as the Kanima tightened its tail around her neck. "And, if you hadn't noticed, I now have a very impressive means to motivate people." The Kanima emphasized him by hissing at Scott. "Besides, I have a feeling that you might not be working as hard as you might be if your current grades are any indication of your abilities."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that while you may not have a great degree of access to the wolves I'm after, there might just be another whose position might grant him a better likelihood of getting what I want. Maybe it would suit me better to cut out the middle man and go straight to him with what I want."

"Stiles," he breathed out. But he shook his head. "No, leave him out of this. This is between you and me."

"Actually, I have my own personal score to settle with young Stilinski. You see, thanks to him, I was forced to cut off some loose ends that he left for me to deal with. He crippled and critically incapacitated my people. Good and decent men that were great at what they did and I actually was quite fond of a few of them. However, their current situations became dangerous and forced me to cut their lives short but, it was a sacrifice necessary to keep the final goal alive."

Scott narrowed his eyes at hearing that Gerard had already started using the Kanima to kill people himself. "What goal?"

Gerard smiled. "Why do you think I'm able to control the Kanima? You know the myth Scott. The Kanima is a weapon of vengeance."

Scott gasped. "This is about Kate?"

Gerard started to lower his eyes into a glare. "I didn't just come here to bury my daughter, I came to avenge her. And, I will."

At that, the Kanima let his mother go and it along with Gerard took their leave. Scott rushed over to his mother and bent down to her as she tried to get her breathing back under control.

"Mom, are you alright?" he asked her trying to get her to face him.

But his mom just kept looking downward. "I don't understand what's happening. I don't know what that thing was or what you are. Or what Stiles has to do with any of it or what he was even talking about. Whatever he wants, just give it to him," she begged.

Scott shook his head. "Mom…it's not that easy."

"Do. What. He. Wants," he sputtered out before she started crying. "Just give him what he wants."

"I don't know if I can."

Scott didn't just mean if was able to do it. He didn't know if he would be capable of it.

* * *

Stiles was on the bench on the lacrosse field, putting his gear on for their practice, he heard the coach blowing his whistle.

"Alright! Line up and listen up!" he barked out at them all. All of the players moved to him and were gathered together in a circle around the coach. Stiles stayed towards the outside of that circle as the coach started up again. "Now, I know that by now most of you have heard about what happened. One of our players, Matt Daehler, went off the deep end and turned out to be a murdering psycho. Not who I would've pegged, my money was on Greenberg. The point is, these kind of things can happen, but, we can't let that keep us down. Not when we're in the finals. This school needs a serious morale boost and winning the game tomorrow night is sure to be just what the doctor ordered. And we're going to beat that other team and snag us some happy pills!" The team started yelling and cheering. "Alright then! Let's work those asses off. We have a game to win!" He looked over his shoulder. "Where's Jackson and McCall?!" But no one answered. He then went and loudly blew his whistle.

At that, everyone broke away to begin to start some drills. Stiles just stayed where he stood and let out a disheartened sigh.

"He always knows how to liven things up, doesn't he?"

Stiles turned to see that he had been joined by Isaac.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he made his way to the benches to finish putting on his gear.

Isaac smirked at him. "I'm on the team, aren't I?"

Stiles went to put one of his gloves on. "I meant here. At school. I thought you guys and Derek had all gone MIA. You've all been gone for a while."

"Yeah, well we've been a little busy to really check in."

"Doing what?"

"Derek wanted us to help in moving some of his stuff and gear from the train depot. Said that we couldn't stay there anymore. We had to go deeper into hiding."

Stiles nodded. He could understand that. Now that they knew that Scott was working for Gerard, there was a chance that Scott had already told the Argents of where he was now hiding. "He say why?"

"No," Isaac said shaking his head. "What about you? You think you're okay to just keep coming back to school?"

"Mrs. Argent is gone. And Gerard is taking a temporary leave. Officially, it's for mourning but really, he kind of has his hands full. He's got a lot of ground to cover and paper trails to make disappear after those two hunters got arrested that night. He doesn't have the time to be wandering around here and causing us trouble right now so we should be okay for a bit." He finished putting his second glove on before looking straight at him. "So, why are you really here?"

His face lost the arrogant smirk and softened up. "I was actually kind of looking for Scott. I wanted to talk to him. Is he around?" Isaac narrowed his eyes when he saw that Stiles stiffened. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Stiles let his posture loosen up. "And no Scott's not here. He stayed home today. Actually, I think he's been staying home a lot lately, when he's not at the animal clinic. If you really want to talk to him, try going there."

"Thanks."

Isaac was about to head out and Stiles watched him for a few seconds before he let out a small cough and stood up from the bench. "Hey Isaac," he said making him stop and look back at him. "I think there's something that you should know."

"About what?"

Stiles stared him in the eyes. "I don't know if Derek told you. About Matt…and your father and brother."

Isaac face fell a bit. Stiles then went and started to tell him about what Matt had said. About the night he drowned at Isaac's house. Isaac listened to everything and hardly blinked as Stiles laid it all down.

"So that's what happened," Isaac mumbled after Stiles was done. "Cam almost made Matt drown."

Stiles could see that Isaac was feeling hurt. He guessed that he must've thought highly or even looked up to his brother. "Don't think too much about it."

"Too late," he mumbled at Stiles. "I never thought Cam would do something like this."

"Isaac, your brother was drunk and didn't really know what he was doing. He was just being a teenager and doing what teenagers do."

"He almost got a boy killed," he said tirelessly.

"Well, you almost got a girl killed," Stiles countered. That made Isaac tense and look away from him. Stiles deflated. "Look, the point is that I could tell that you don't want to be a bad person. Because you aren't proud of what could've happened. And if you really think your brother wasn't capable of something like that then he wasn't one to enjoy doing this kind of thing. Matt, however did. He enjoyed, no, he loved hurting and killing people. Your brother didn't do that to him. That's just how Matt was."

Isaac was silent for a moment before he nodded. Some cheers made them both look off to see that their teammates were starting to move and crowd around somebody. Somebody that had just entered the field in full lacrosse gear. Stiles and Isaac's eyes widened when they saw who it was.

* * *

Erica and Boyd were walking through the woods at night together as they were on high alert.

"Where do you think Isaac went?" Boyd asked as he kept his poise.

"I don't know," answered Erica. "But that doesn't matter now. Derek wants us back before sun up." But Boyd just stopped in his tracks and held Erica back. "What?"

Boyd was scanning the area. "I thought I just heard something."

Erica started to freak out. "Look, if we're going to be doing that whole 'I think I just heard something' thing then we shouldn't be stopping, we should be running."

"No," Boyd breathed. "Listen."

They both went quiet as they started to hear a howling.

"Coyote?" Erica said softly. "Wolf?"

Boyd shook his head. "Can't be. There are no wolves in California."

"Yeah, but there are werewolves," she said back.

"That…didn't sound like Derek."

"Well maybe it was-"

But she didn't say what she thought it was because the howling sounded again but it was joined by multiple others. There was more than one out there. And if it was werewolves, then it appeared there was more than one. A lot more. A fact that actually made them both feel calmer.

* * *

Deaton was at the animal clinic preparing a syringe for one of his canine patients that was laid out on his operating table while Scott prepared some of the observation tools. But then they heard the door open up.

"Would you mind seeing who that is?" Deaton asked.

"Yeah," Scott nodded as he dropped what he was doing.

But before Scott could move, the dogs in the clinic all started to bark at once making the both of them freeze. They gave each other a look before Scott moved to see who it was first but relaxed when he saw that it was just Isaac.

Deaton moved passed him and went to open the ashwood door. "It's okay Isaac," he said as he let him in.

"Cool," Isaac said as he slowly moved in.

They took him into the back room where they resumed treating the dog and Isaac's eyes squinted as he watched them.

He let a sniffle escape his nose. His face scrunched up as he didn't like what he smelled coming off the dog. "Why does it smell like that?" he asked. That got Deaton to share a small chuckle with Scott. "What?"

"Scott," Deaton said dropping the syringe. "He said almost same thing to me a few months ago." Scott nodded. "One day, he could tell which animals were getting better and which…were not," he said a little downtrodden.

The three of them looked down at the dog.

"He's not getting better, is he?" Isaac asked them. Deaton shook his head. "Is it cancer?"

"Osteosarcoma," Deaton answered with a nod. "It has a very distinct scent, doesn't it?" he said looking over at Scott who nodded. He then gestured for Isaac to come closer. "Come here." Isaac moved over and Deaton made room for him. "You're well aware of what your new abilities are. Speed, strength, and healing. Have you ever wondered what it could do for others?"

Isaac's eyes widened. "Do you mean…taking pain away? I've seen it before."

"Derek showed you?" asked Deaton.

But Isaac shook his head. "No. Stiles did." Isaac then looked down at his hand and started to open and close it.

At that Scott let a small grin make its way onto his face. "He did it for you, didn't he?" he asked him softly. "For your hand."

Isaac slowly nodded. "At the rave. Jackson, he grabbed and crushed it…and Stiles went and-" Isaac just stopped at that.

Deaton then extended his hand towards him. "Why don't you try it for yourself?"

Isaac moved his hand over into Deaton's grasp and he then directed it right over the dog's belly. Isaac remembered what Stiles said about how he thought about wanting to help and letting his wolf take it from there so he thought about helping this poor dog. Soon enough, his hand's veins went black and he gasped and pulled it away. He saw it run up his arm as he felt the pain enter him. He began to breathe a little quickly and some tears found their way to his eyes. But he was smiling.

Scott smiled too. "I know. First time I did it, I cried too."

The dog started to move around a bit more to their astonishment.

"Did I make it better again?" Isaac asked them as he looked down at it.

"No," said Deaton. "You only took some of its pain, but, sometimes a little help goes a long way. I'm sure that you saw that for yourself when Stiles helped you. Your healing increased more rapidly for you afterwards, didn't it?"

Isaac remembered that his hand did begin to heal a lot more faster after Stiles helped him out. Isaac closed his eyes and nodded before he opened them to look at the dog with a smile. Now he knew why Stiles smiled when he finished doing it for him that night. Deaton excused himself so that he could take the dog back to his cage to rest and Scott moved to clean everything up.

Isaac just stayed off to the side before he finally blurted out. "They're leaving. Tonight, during the game."

Scott was taken aback before he went off to finish cleaning. "So, why are you telling me?"

Isaac deflated. "I'm not telling you, I'm asking you. Asking for advice."

Scott turned to look at him. "From me? Why?"

"Because I trust you," said Isaac.

"Why?"

"Because…you always seem to want to do the right thing."

"I usually have no idea what I'm doing. Actually, I always have no idea what I'm doing," he corrected himself.

"But…you and Stiles always end up doing the right thing anyway." Scott flinched a bit and looked away. "Is there something wrong between you guys?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"Because he looked just like that when I saw him at practice yesterday. That's actually how I knew I'd find you here. He told me to try coming here."

"You talked to him too?"

"Yeah," Isaac breathed out. "But not about this though."

Scott's poised loosened up. "You're leaving too, aren't you?"

He nodded. "But, you're staying. The both of you."

Scott looked off. "I have too many people counting on me. Both of us do."

Isaac went and put his hands into his pockets. "Then that makes me lucky…because I have no one to stay here for." He went to start leaving the room but stopped suddenly. "Why weren't you at practice anyway?"

"I didn't want to go. I have too much on my mind to worry about…some meaningless game," he said mumbling that last part. A part of Scott couldn't believe he actually said that. Not too long ago, Lacrosse meant the world to him. Being first line and being a great player had been his dream. Now, he couldn't imagine something meaning so little next to everything else even if it was the finals.

"Well still, good luck with the game. You two are going to need it."

Scott turned to look at him. "What are talking about?" he asked him with his eyebrows narrowed in confusion.

Isaac noticed that Scott was truly lost. "Wait, Stiles didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

He and Stiles hadn't talked since that night at the station. True, he'd been distracted with what had happened with his mother but he did notice that Stiles had been silent for a while. It had been a little weird because, usually, Stiles would be trying hard to get through to him on this but he hadn't sent so much as a text. Scott assumed that maybe Stiles was working through some issues on his own with his dad, or even wanted to let Scott have some time to deal with his mother. But, with how Isaac made it sound, something very serious must've happened.

"Jackson, he's back," Isaac answered him.

"He was at practice?"

"Yeah. He came back and Stiles said that he would be watching him until tonight."

Scott was surprised. Why wouldn't Stiles tell him about any of this? He didn't know why but he was getting a creepy feeling crawling up his spine. He hoped that it didn't mean what he thought it meant.

"But that means…tonight at the game."

"Yeah," Isaac muttered. "He's playing."

* * *

Derek was in his house going over all of his things. Derek had his pack help him move all of his things from the depot to back here as it wasn't safe there anymore now that he learned that Scott had been feeding Gerard information. He figured that returning to his house would be the last thing that the Argents would expect of him right now. As they had been moving, his betas had suggested just leaving Beacon Hills and starting fresh somewhere but Derek refused to leave. But, he could sense how much they wanted to and told them that if they wanted to leave, then that was their choice. He froze when he felt two come on in.

"You've decided?" he said as he turned to face Boyd and Erica. He saw the expression on their faces and knew what their choice was. "When?"

"Tonight," Erica said.

"When everyone's going to be at the game," Boyd finished up. "We figured that was the best time."

"It's not like we want to," Erica tried to say.

But Derek kept his glare up on the two of them as he stepped up a bit closer to them. "What do you want?" he asked them a little harshly.

Erica shrugged. "Since I just turned 16 a month ago, I wouldn't mind getting my license. I can't do that if I'm dead, you know."

Derek could feel the regret oozing out of her. Out of both of them. It seemed that they wished that they hadn't ever taken Derek up on their offer so he decided to remind them of their commitment. "I told you there was a price."

"Yeah, but you didn't say it would be like this," Boyd argued.

"But I told you how to survive!" Derek countered. "You do it as a pack!"

"Are you sure about that?" Erica said at Derek making him look right at her. "Because we couldn't even beat Scott, Stiles and Allison when we all worked together. They beat us down like we were nothing and they didn't even want to kill us. Now we have to help you against guys that want us dead, we don't stand a chance. Besides, I think that we actually learned more from Scott and Stiles then we ever have with you."

"And so you think you would have a better chance without me?" Derek said raising his eyebrows for a moment before he narrowed them back down. "You won't."

"We can't stay here," said Boyd. "The Kanima is still out there and so are the hunters."

"But not as many. Most of the hunters had been taken out already. The Argents are practically all that's left. We can handle them easier now."

Boyd narrowed his eyes. Not in anger, but in fear. "Really? Then why did you have us help you to move everything from the depot and go into hiding?"

Erica moved up a step. "You're supposed to be our Alpha. The strongest of us, right? Well, Scott and Stiles are supposed to be Omegas. The weakest of us but…they haven't gone into hiding. They'd actually been fighting against the Kanima and Stiles is the one that's been taking care of the hunters. All without an Alpha."

"So, you think you can do the same? You're not like Scott and Stiles!" Derek roared out. "You guys won't survive. Not without an Alpha."

"We know," Boyd said without losing a beat.

Derek turned to him and Boyd lowered his gaze a bit as he started to feel a little uncomfortable with what they were about to say and do. But Derek understood without them having to go on.

"You want to look for another pack?!" he asked incredulously…and a secretly a little hurt. But he hid it behind a glare as he watched Erica and Boyd try to look everywhere but at him. "How are you even going to find one?"

Boyd finally looked back at him. "We think we already did."

"Where?" Derek asked.

"In the woods," answered Erica. "We were passing through when all of a sudden we heard all this howling. It was unbelievable."

Boyd smiled. "There must've been over a dozen of them."

"Maybe more," Erica said with a smile of their own.

Derek could smell their excitement. He could see that the idea of being in a pack about three times the size of theirs was more than appealing to them but he would have to shoot that idea down to bring them back to reality. "Yeah, or maybe only two." That made their faces fall. "Do you know what the Bojest effect is? If they modulate their howls with a rapid shift in tone then two wolves could sound like twenty."

Erica shook her head. It was clear that she wasn't going to change her mind. "That doesn't matter okay. There's another pack out there. There has to be," she added a little desperately. She moved to be closer to Boyd. "We made up our minds."

"We've lost Derek," said Boyd. "We're leaving."

"No," Derek said as he pointed at them. "You're running. And once you start, you don't stop. You'll _always_ be running."

Erica pulled on Boyd's arm and the two of them headed on out. Derek watched them leave before he turned and lamented that his betas chose to run away…from him. He then felt a tingle in his spine as he looked down at a shiny piece of broken metal before he took it and turned around to throw it. But it was caught effortlessly by Peter.

"I expected a slightly warmer welcome," he said calmly at him. "But…point taken." He tossed the metal off to the side of the room. "Quite a situation you got here Derek. I mean, I'm out of commission for a few weeks and suddenly there's lizard people, geriatric psychopaths and you're cooking up werewolves out of every self-esteem deprived adolescent in town," he said as he tilted his head in mild amusement.

Derek glared at him. "What do you want?"

Peter's face fell. "I want to help." He started making his way over to him. "You're my nephew. The only relative I have left. You know, there's still a lot that I can teach you." He stopped right in front of him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Can't we just talk?"

Derek looked at the hand. "Sure, let's talk." He then went and grabbed him and tossed him across the room until he collided with the stairs at the opposite end.

Peter started to get thrown around and beaten through the ruins of the Hale House until the sun had long set and night had fallen. Derek was relentless in his assault but Peter didn't so much as defend himself. He was then thrown off into the middle of a room until he finally spoke out.

"You don't think I actually want to be the Alpha again, do you?" Peter sputtered out painfully but amusingly. "That wasn't my finest performance considering it ended in my death. Of course-" But he was cut off with Derek grabbing him for another strike. "Go ahead, hit me!" Peter yelled at him. "Hit me! I could see that its good lifting the heartache off you. The anger, self-loathing and hatred that comes from a complete failure." Derek looked ready to hit him again but he was still and Peter smiled. "I might be the one taking the beating but you've already been beaten. I might have not been a good Alpha, but at least those I bit haven't disappointed me. That's more than I could say for you. So go ahead, hit me. If it'll make you feel better. Even though I really did come here to help."

Derek grit his teeth but threw him down. "You can't help me," he huffed out.

* * *

The school's lacrosse field was brightened by spotlights as the stands started to get filled with fans, family and spectators to watch the Lacrosse finals. There was just as much activity in the school locker room as the team moved to get themselves ready.

Danny went over to Jackson who was getting his gear on. "Are you okay dude?" he asked him.

"I'm perfect," Jackson simply said not breaking from his dazed look in his locker.

Danny snorted. "Well, we all know that. But, are you okay?" he asked in mild concern. "You didn't answer my texts all week. I'm getting worried about you." Danny narrowed his eyes when he saw that Jackson was still staring at his locker like a zombie. "Jackson? Jackson!"

Jackson then broke away and looked at him. Suddenly, it was like he snapped out of the stupor he was in and noticed where he really was.

"Stay in the goal tonight Danny," he said in a low voice. "Whatever happens tonight, do not come out," he warned. "If you see me coming towards you then run the other way. As fast as you can."

Scott was sitting on a bench and overheard everything himself. His jaw dropped a bit in concern for what might soon happen.

In another part of the room, Stiles was looking at the two of them with narrowed eyes as he listened in on everything Jackson just said. His focus was broken when someone tapped his shoulder. Stiles whirled around freaked out but let out a deep breath of relief when he saw it was Coach.

"Coach! You scared the crap out of me."

"I did? Good. I needed some cheering up. I see that you're actually here this time."

"Yeah," Stiles muttered as he went to look back at Jackson.

"So, I'll be seeing you on the field then."

At that, Stiles turned back to look at Coach with lightning speed and his eyes wide. "What? I thought I was on the bench?"

"You were and now you're on the field. You're covering for McCall tonight Stilinski."

Now Stiles was confused. "Scott? But, he's here."

"Yeah. He's taking your spot on the bench. You're covering for him on the field. Actually, you were going to cover for him the whole time but I didn't tell you because I didn't want to jinx it and have you be a no show."

The coach was about to head for his office but Stiles grabbed his arm.

"I'm really playing out tonight? With the team?"

"Unless you rather play with yourself," Coach shrugged back.

"Actually I already did that twice today."

Coach then glared at him. "Let me go Stilinski."

Stiles did with a small smile and he looked over to see Jackson make his way out of the locker room but moved to the side to allow Melissa McCall in. She spared Jackson a look before she walked in a bit nervously. She moved in but froze when she saw Stiles looking over at her.

"Hi," he said softly to her.

"Hi," she said back to him.

Stiles could smell her nervousness. "You don't have to be nervous around me Ms. McCall," he mumbled to her. "I'm not going to hurt you. Scott wouldn't either."

She looked down at her shoes. "So, you're…one too?" she asked looking back up at him. Stiles nodded. "Does your dad know?" Stiles shook his head.

But their conversation was cut in when there was a loud audio screech and Coach had come out of the office with a bullhorn and receiver. "Good morning," he said to draw in everyone's attention.

As he began speaking, Melissa's eyes widened as she listened to him address the team. "What's he doing?"

"He does this every year," Stiles shrugged off.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"But…is that-"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah. It's the speech from Independence Day." He then smiled. "It's his favorite movie."

Melissa found herself smiling a bit. "Doesn't he know any sport speeches?"

"I don't think he cares." Stiles shrugged off happily.

When Coach finished, the team started to erupt into cheers which was joined by hard clapping from Gerard. Stiles stiffened but his nostrils flared when he sensed the fear and unease coming off Melissa, returning more harder than before. He looked over and saw that she was eying Gerard nervously. He looked back over at him with hardened eyes and started to subtly move to cover the sight of her from Gerard.

Gerard moved to stand next to Coach. "Well spoken Coach," he said. "I might've chosen something with a little more historical value but there's no denying your passion." He then turned to the team. "And, while I haven't been here long, there's no denying my pride in a winning team for this school. Even with one co-captain leading it." At that Scott, who had been watching from his spot at the bench to the far side, widened his eyes at that. Gerard let a small smile loose before it fell when he looked back out at everyone. "I may be your principal but I'm also a fan. So don't think I'll merely be content with you merely beating the opposing team. Get out there and murder them."

That made both Scott and Stiles jaws drop slightly in unease as Gerard began to head out.

"You heard the man!" Coach yelled out at them all. "Asses on the field!"

The team cheered and began to head out but Scott ran off for the coach.

"Coach," he said grabbing him. "Did he mention me?"

"It's not my decision," Coach mumbled to him a little regretfully.

"But, I have to play," Scott argued.

Coach looked at him. "McCall, you're failing three classes. Academics come first."

"Coach," Scott spat out. "You don't get it. You have to let me play."

But Coach just shook his head. "No, not tonight McCall. Tonight, you're on the bench. Stilinski is taking your place."

Coach then headed out leaving Scott looking after him. He looked off and saw that the locker room was empty. The spot where he noticed his mom and Stiles earlier was now empty. The whole room was empty. He was alone.

* * *

Stiles and Melissa moved for the field after they left the locker room. Stiles looked over at the stands and noticed a certain someone.

"My dad's here," he said pointing him out. "Maybe you should sit next to him. It might be safer."

She nodded. "Yeah. You're probably right about that."

"Uh, Mrs McCall," he said before she could get too far. "Don't say anything. Please." He looked softly at her with his eyes pleading for her silence.

Melissa looked at him for a moment before she seemed to ease up a bit. "Okay," she said in what was almost a whisper.

She then took off for the stands while Stiles headed off for the bench. He put his gloves on and looked up at the crowd to see Scott's mom sit right by his dad and heard them say hello to each other. He didn't look away from them until he felt someone come to sit by him.

"I hear you're playing," Scott said as he sat and rested his hands on his knees.

Stiles broke his gaze from their parents and went to look straight at the field. "Yeah."

Scott could see that Stiles didn't seem to want to talk so he took a moment to scan the crowd. He didn't notice the one that he was looking for. "Uh…have you seen Allison? Or Lydia? I can't find them."

"Nope," Stiles breathed out but kept his gaze out at the field.

Scott was thrown at how cold Stiles was being with him but decided to keep talking. "Isaac came by to see me earlier. He said that you decided to watch Jackson after practice yesterday. Anything happen?"

"Nope," Stiles said in the exact same way.

Scott huffed as he started to break. "Okay Stiles, how about we just talk about what we really want to talk about?"

"You want to talk?" Stiles then looked over at Scott and his face was blank. "Really?"

"Yeah," Scott said pointedly. "Something is going to happen and we have to talk about what we're going to do about it."

"Why? So you could tip off your buddy Gerard and give him a heads up?"

Stiles' eyes narrowed into a small glare. Scott's jaw tightened.

"So, you heard at the station." It wasn't a question.

Stiles let a small huff out through his nose. "Yeah, I heard everything. Scott…how could you do this? Gerard? Really? You broke into my house, stole all my evidence and all those times that you said that you were watching Jackson. You kept saying that you kept losing him but I've been watching him and kept him completely in sight. You never were really watching him, were you? You were using that as a cover to go and visit Gerard on what we were doing, weren't you?" Scott looked down at his feet which Stiles took that as confirmation. "Why?"

"I had no choice," he said quickly with a rushed whisper. "He threatened to hurt my mom if I didn't do what he wanted. I didn't know what to do."

Stiles glare loosened a bit. "Why didn't you just tell me? I could've helped you Scott."

"He said that I couldn't say a word about it, especially to you."

The glare strengthened back up a bit. "When has that kind of thing ever stopped us before Scott?"

"I couldn't risk my mom. What if it was you and your dad? What would you have done?"

Stiles flexed his fingers. "I could think of a few things."

Scott noticed his hand doing that and narrowed his eyes. "He's an old man Stiles."

Stiles' eyes widened. "Scott, he threatened your mom's life. Any respect for the elderly points would've been flushed down the toilet at that point." But Stiles saw Scott look away and his jaw dropped a bit in shock. "You gotta be kidding me. You're actually trying to defend him?"

"Stiles, I just can't. I can't do…that?"

"Do what?"

Scott caught his eye. "Hurt people, okay. I can't do…what you do."

At that, Stiles huffed out in disbelief. "Those _people,_ " he growled. "Wanted to kill me. Kill us Scott. Was I supposed to just let them go and let them keep trying?"

"No, of course not. But, you shouldn't have done _that_ to them."

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "Why? Because it would hurt your chances with trying to convince the Argents to let you be with Allison?" he spat out. "Is that why you're really doing this? Because Gerard promised that if you sell us all out then you could finally be with her?"

Scott glared at him. "This isn't about Allison Stiles."

"Yes, it is," he spat cutting Scott off. "That's what it is and has always been about Scott. Allison. Why you never trusted Derek and why you wanted to stop Peter. To be with her. Even though her dad threatened you at gunpoint, her mom tried to poison you and her grandfather threatened you and your mom; you _still_ want them to let you be with her." He then remembered his mom's reaction to Gerard. "And Gerard threatened her in front of you, didn't he? Your mom, she was freaked out when she saw Gerard earlier." Scott shut his eyes at that and Stiles narrowed his further. "And you let that psycho just get away with it, didn't you?"

Scott slammed his fist down hard on the surface of the bench and growled. The sight of Gerard having the Kanima take his mother by the throat flashed back to him painfully clear. "Stiles, you just don't understand-"

"No, I completely understand Scott," Stiles cut him off again. "You care about Allison. She's everything. Me, my dad, Lydia, Derek and his pack, all those people that were killed or could be killed, and even your mom; we don't compare to her. Allison's your whole world. There's no room for anything or anyone else," he said savagely.

"You're going too far. That's not the truth and you know it Stiles," Scott said gritting his teeth.

Stiles glare then fell and his face softened. "Really? You said so yourself, remember? All that's on your mind is Allison and nothing else matters. You said it to me with your devil may care smile Scott." His tone had been soft when he said all of this to Scott.

With that, Scott own glare faded away as his jaw fell open a bit in shock. He remembered. He _had_ said that to Stiles. When Lydia was missing and they talked of their first full moons. He had said that with no feelings of doubt and with a smile.

"Stilinski!"

Both Scott and Stiles were snapped out of their staring and looked over at the Coach. He was savagely pointing to the field. Stiles let out a deep breath before he grabbed his helmet and stick.

"Allison's lucky Scott. You're really the perfect boyfriend. You proved that you would really do _anything_ for her." He then put his helmet on and headed off.

Scott let his eyes follow after him solemnly.

Stiles dad and Scott's mom were sitting in the stands as their eyes caught the sight of Stiles moving into the field.

"Why is my son on the field?" he asked.

Melissa gave him a look. "Because he's on the team," she said like it was obvious.

That made the sheriff face widen up. Given that Stiles hadn't been playing even when he officially made the team, he had all but forgotten that Stiles still was on the team. Seeing him appear, at the beginning of the game hit his memory and reason at full force. "He is." She nodded at that. "He's on the team. He's on the field," he said softly. He then stood up. "My son is on the field!" That made everyone around him just give him a look which made him sit right back down.

Stiles had heard and seen all that from the field and let out a deep breath. "Oh, dear god."


	22. Battlefield part 2

Chapter 22: Battlefield part 2

Chris was with Allison in the woods, driving around on ATV's. There was a speaker attached to one of them. Chris signaled for Allison to stop as he moved into a halt about a second later.

"Play it again," he said to her.

Allison pushed a button and suddenly the speaker let out the sounds of multiple howling wolves calling out at once. They had been playing it in the woods every night to try and lure out Derek and his pack. They had found the depot that they believed was his hideout and stormed it but found it empty. However, they did find signs that people had been there so they guessed that they must've cleared themselves out in a hurry. Allison knew that they wouldn't have all left town yet and so they had to come up with a way to draw them out. They decided to try and appeal to their basic predator instincts to be with their own kind.

A plan that seemed to work because Erica and Boyd were now hiding in the trees not too far away from them. They had been trying to find the wolves they heard the other night but instead found fully loaded hunters.

* * *

The players all started to move into their positions. Jackson took his position as did Danny over at the goal. Scott stayed on the bench as he watched them all move without him. He had flashes of how it was before he made first line, but, with one difference. He looked over to see Stiles standing ready on the field instead of sitting next to him as he had before. He saw that he was looking at the crowd so Scott followed his vision to see that Stiles' dad and his mom was sitting next to him. She had been looking at him but when his eyes fell on her, he saw her turn to look away to the field. He dropped his gaze to just stare out ahead, not really looking at anything as he let himself look as he felt: Empty.

" _Scott? Can you hear me_?" Scott's eyes widened. That was Gerard's voice. " _Ah, you can. Good. Then listen closely. Because the game is about to get interesting_."

Scott looked out onto the field at Jackson. He saw that he was staring ahead and didn't look like his usual lacrosse playing self. He was just staring down at the ground and seemed just like a robot.

Gerard was off to the side as he looked at his pocketwatch. " _Let's put a real clock on this game Scott_ ," he mumbled as he knew Scott would hear him. " _I'll give you until the last thirty seconds. When that score board clock begins counting down from thirty, if you haven't given me Derek, then Jackson is going to kill someone._ "

As if on cue, Jackson rose his head up to gaze off at the opposing team. Scott's spine ran cold at the sight.

" _So, tell me Scott, who's going to die tonight? Should it be your mother, who so bravely came out to support you?"_ At that, Scott spared his mother another look and saw that she had been watching him again but she looked off again when he did like last time. " _Or the sheriff? Your best friend's father that's been unknowingly digging into something that he shouldn't?_ " Scott's eyes went to Stiles' dad as he was gazing off at the field to look at his son. Scott saw the sheriff's gaze break as he and his mom were joined up by Lydia who smiled at them. " _Or, how about the pretty little red head that managed to survive the bite of an Alpha?_ " Scott's jaw tightened a bit. " _Or how about one of these teenagers that have their whole life ahead of them? Preferably a certain fellow wolf that's been at your side through thick and thin that probably thinks he's frightening us by hammering at our numbers the way he has_." Scott then looked at the field at Stiles who was moving side to side and loosening himself up to get ready. It didn't seem like he was hearing Gerard. Stiles seemed to be focused on everything on the field itself as he was keeping his gaze directed off towards Jackson. " _Maybe I'll do everyone here a favor and kill that ridiculous coach_?" Scott then looked to see Coach was biting his nails in anticipation as the game was about to start. " _It's up to you Scott but you are going to help me take Derek down. You know that I'm not one to bluff and I will deliver on my threat. After all, if I could kill my own hunters then I certainly will kill any one of these people to get what I want…maybe more. I will have Jackson rip someone apart right here on this field and drench everyone you love and care about in blood_."

Scott's breathing started to quicken. The referee nearby raised his hand and then dropped it while blowing the whistle to begin the game as the clock then started to count down. The game had started.

* * *

Peter was with Derek who was trying everything to not have to look at him. Peter however couldn't take his eyes off himself as he analyzed his arm.

"See?" he muttered. "Prime example. I'm not healing as fast. Coming back from the dead isn't easy you know. I'm not as strong as I used to be," he breathed sadly. "I need a pack. An alpha…like you." But Derek still wasn't looking at him. "I need you as much as you need me."

That finally got Derek to break as he snorted at him. "Why would I want help from a total psycho?"

"First of all, I'm not a _total_ psycho. By the way, you're the one that slashed my throat wide open," Peter reminded him. "But, we're all works in progress, right, so…we need each other," he finished seriously. "Sometimes when you need help, you turn to people you never expect."

"And how could you help me now?"

"You could start by listening," he said taking on a lecturing sort of tone with him as he moved to be right in front of him as Derek sat on the stairs with his shoulders in a slump. "First, let's review what's happened. You tried to build your pack. You tried to prepare for the worst, but, you weren't ready. And, because of it, Gerard is now in the position to make his play. He's toying with Scott. He's going after your wolves. He's striking only where he sees that you're weak and vulnerable. The only reason he's not winning outright is because he's not holding as many game pieces as he would like since Stiles has been seizing and taking them out of play one by one. But's it's only a matter of time before he finds a way around that and it'll be sooner than you would think now that he has Jackson and with him he'll relish in his victory."

"How about you tell me something I don't know?" Derek barked at him.

"Oh, I'm going to. And it's going to prove why you should trust me. Why you need to trust me. Because I'm going to tell you how to stop Jackson and take any chance Gerard has left to win."

Derek narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean? You know how to kill him?"

"No, I know how you could save Jackson. Not kill him, but actually save him."

Derek turned and looked him straight in the eye. He could sense that Peter was being truthful with him on this. "How?"

"There's a myth, that you could cure a werewolf simply by calling out its Christian name."

Derek rolled his eyes. "That's just a myth."

"Sometimes myths and legends bare into truth," he said not losing a beat. "Our name is a symbol of who we are. The Kanima has no identity and no purpose. That's why it doesn't seek a pack."

Derek nodded. "It seeks a master."

"Someone to give it its identity and purpose. Who else grows up without a pack? No identity?"

"An orphan," Derek answered.

"Right. Jackson. And right now his identity is disappearing beneath reptilian skin and you need to bring him back."

"How?!" Derek roared as he was getting impatient hearing this. It seemed so pointless to him.

"His heart!" Peter roared back. "How else?!"

Derek sneered at him. "In case you hadn't noticed, Jackson…doesn't really have too much of a heart to begin with." Again, Derek felt like beating himself for giving someone like that the bite.

But Peter just shook his head with a small smile. "No. That's not entirely true. He'd never admit it but there is one person. One young lady that Jackson shared a real bond. One person who can reach him. Who can save him."

Derek face loosened up. He knew who Peter was talking about. "Lydia."

* * *

The first quarter of the game was nearly over with just a minute left on the clock. Beacon Hills was behind by two. With one of their co-captains on the bench and the other one not really with his head in the game, the team was suffering. Stiles tried to play but his mind was too distracted with keeping up with Jackson's odd behavior as over half his mind was focused on watching him and little left to play as well as he wanted. A prime example was when Stiles got the ball, he went to pass it to the nearest player, but with his mind unfocused on anything other than Jackson, that ended up being an opposing player who then went and threw it for the goal and scored. The field was full of boos. That made his dad cover his face and shake his head.

The Coach stomped off and pointed at him. "Stilinski! Get your head in the game!"

Stiles let out a frustrated breath. "Oh dear god," he mumbled.

Scott just sighed and went to stand up but he was pushed down by Coach.

"Sit down McCall," he said as he made him fall back down to the bench.

"But Coach, we're dying out there," he tried.

"Oh, I'm aware of that. Now sit," he said frustrated but wasn't budging as he left him to stew in that fact.

Scott felt so helpless sitting there as he let his head fall into his grasp but looked up when he was joined by someone. Isaac.

Scott's eyes widened. "You came to help?" He thought Isaac had left town with the others.

Isaac just looked over at him with a small smile. "I came to win."

Scott smiled in gratitude before it fell when he saw Isaac loving over his shoulder. Scott turned and the both of them were now staring at Gerard who didn't look happy that Isaac had now joined them. They then looked away.

"Well, with you here, we just might," Scott mumbled to him.

"You got a plan then?" asked Isaac.

"Well, right now it's just…keep Jackson from killing anyone."

"Oh? That might be easier if all of us were in the game. I mean, I see Stiles is there but he can't do it alone."

"Actually, he's doing fine," Scott mumbled. "Mostly. He's just having trouble concentrating on everything else because it's just him."

"Not anymore," Isaac started putting his gear on. "We just have to make it so Coach has no choice but to let you play."

"How are we going to do that? He's got a bench full of guys that he could use before he ever puts me on the field," he said looking at them all. But then Scott had a flash of memory of when Isaac had hurt those guys for their rave tickets and sure enough, he looked back to see a small mischievous smirk on Isaac's face. "Can you do it without putting anyone in the hospital?"

"Well…I can try." He then put his helmet on and moved for the field.

Isaac went on the field and made a small amused nod in Jackson's direction as the puppet player followed his movement. Isaac then saw that Stiles was watching him too and seemed surprised to see him. Isaac sent him a smile and a small wave before he took the spot on the field. The whistle then blew and Isaac then charged and rammed his stick into one of their own players to the whole field's shock. The player was laying on the ground motionless as Isaac stood over him.

"Lahey!" Coach roared at the field in warning. He then looked to one of the benched players. "Ramirez, you're up!" he said moving an alternate off the bench.

Stiles narrowed his eyes. Isaac tackling one of their own was no accident. He could sense that Isaac wasn't out of sorts or controlled by rage. He knew perfectly well what he was doing. But why would he intentionally attack one of their own players. If it was the other team's, he could understand but not one of theirs. He then noticed that Isaac was eyeing another player. Ramirez, who had been coming in to replace the last one. No, Isaac wasn't eyeing him. He was marking him.

When the whistle blew, Isaac charged for Ramirez this time but instead found himself getting collided by another. Coach's voice sounded off again.

"Lahey! And now you Stilinski! Knock it off or so help me or I'll knock you both out!"

They both spared him a look before they turned to each other.

"What the heck do you think you're doing Isaac?" Stiles spat as he gave him a shove.

"I'm just trying to help," he spat back.

"Help?" Stiles didn't understand until Isaac turned to look over at the bench in Scott's direction. Then he understood. "Scott? You're trying to take out players so he could play."

"It's the only way to get him out here. We need Scott with us to stop Gerard."

Stiles glared harder at him. "No, we don't."

"What?"

"You heard me. And Isaac, if you hurt one more member of our team then so help me, I'll hurt you. Again. And harder," he growled.

Isaac moved to stand in his face and smirk at him through his helmet. "You can try."

"Don't tempt me," Stiles said moving forward to shove him a bit.

"Hey! Lahey! Stilinski!" The two of them snapped out of their staring contest to look at Coach. "Save that for the other team."

Isaac glared at Stiles but then backed away and moved to the other end of the field.

Stiles turned in Scott's direction and glared. "Scott, what are you up to now?"

" _Stiles, I need to be out there._ " Scott said back to him for Stiles to hear with his super hearing.

"Why?" he said back to him.

" _I'll be able to stop Jackson should anything happen. Gerard is controlling Jackson now, you must know that_."

"Yeah," Stiles barked lowly. "I guessed it a while ago. I didn't think that Matt had drowned himself that night and Gerard had left to 'take care of him'. Why do you think I've been watching him all this time? You don't need to be out here."

"Stiles, I can't just sit here and do nothing," Scott argued.

"Oh, and why not? Because, now you want to stop Gerard?"

" _Yes_ ," Scott barked at him. " _I have to_!"

"Uh huh. And you playing is going to do that? Scott, you're last in line and that bench seems pretty crowded or does that not matter to you either?" he asked with a savage bit of sarcasm. "You scolded me about hurting people trying to _kill_ us and now you're risking our team mates being sent to the hospital, so you could be off that bench and play? That's not going to stop Gerard. It will only get innocent people hurt and I think we've lost enough already thanks to Matt. I'm not going to let more get hurt or worse because of you and Gerard. None of them deserve that Scott."

The whistle blew and the next set began. Isaac was at the other end, far away from Stiles as he ran to charge another of their players from behind.

" _Isaac, stop_!" Scott roared at him.

Isaac instantly stopped charging and looked over at the bench. "Scott?"

" _Just…stop_ ," Scott said softer. " _Don't hurt any more of them_."

"But what about Jackson? I thought you said that you had a plan and you needed to be out here"

" _The plan's changed_ ," he said with finality. " _Just play but keep an eye on Jackson. We don't need anyone more people to get hurt_. _You and Stiles are out there and maybe two wolves will be enough_. _Just be careful_." That had Isaac move and start to play the game normally.

Scott was looking at the field morosely before he looked down at his hands resting on his legs. Stiles' words got to him. He looked over at the other teammates on the bench, all of them watching with nerves but ready to step in if needed next to Coach that had his eyes glued to the ball. He then looked up at the stands in his mother's direction and saw that she was looking at him again. But, she was not turning away this time. She was just eyeing him nervously. He then dropped his gaze. What was he thinking? What was he doing? He didn't know anymore.

As Scott had his gaze off the field, Gerard was eyeing it with a small and amused grin.

* * *

"Come on!" Erica shouted to Boyd as they kept running with the ATV's following after them. "Run!"

"Go!" he yelled as he looked back for a second at the bright headlights of their pursuers.

Chris and Allison Argent were moving through the trees as they tried to keep them in their sights now that they finally got them out of hiding. Erica and Boyd tried to run and losing them by going uphill but they kept up the pursuit with Allison in the lead. When she got to the top of the hill, she saw that they had entered a small clearing so there were no trees to interfere. There was a clear shot. She dismounted and brought out her bow. She aimed and let an arrow loose which found its mark right into Erica's arm.

She fell and made Boyd look back. That made Allison move and run for them on foot.

Chris held his hand out. "Allison, wait!" he cried.

But Allison didn't stop.

Boyd was moving back for Erica but she waved him off. "No, go! Run!" she yelled at him. "Go!"

Boyd spared her another look and then just took off into a run. Erica then turned around to face who shot her and found Allison stepping out of the dark. Allison was looking back at her with a hard and cold determination in her eyes. Her bow was ready in her hand and she raised it and pulled on the arrow. She then let it fly. It wound up in Erica's leg. She went and pulled it out but found that she couldn't move. Allison readied another arrow and let it loose at her but it was grabbed out of mid-air, by Boyd. His eyes were glowing as he eyed her angrily but she didn't falter. She just readied another arrow and let it loose where it went into his torso. Boyd roared out in pain as his fangs appeared. Allison didn't stop. She launched arrow after arrow, with each one finding its way in a different part of Boyd's body. From his arms, to his legs and his stomach. Allison's face didn't break. It was blank as each arrow hit him.

Erica was watching Boyd start to falter from all of them. "Stop!" she cried out. "Please Allison, stop!"

But Allison just readied another arrow but a shot ran out and her bow shattered. Her father had fired his pistol to break it and end her barrage. He then pointed the gun at the betas as Allison then brought out a knife. Boyd was finding himself unable to keep on his feet and fell to his knees as the pain started to build and weigh on him.

They then tied the two of them up and readied to send a message for a pick up.

"You owe me a new bow," Allison said shortly to her father as she eyed her destroyed weapon.

But Chris glared as he turned to her. "And you owe me an explanation."

"For what?" she said throwing her bow off to the side. "I caught them. Me."

"Caught came pretty close to kill. And that's not the way we do this."

"Maybe it's not the way you do it but I think my way worked out pretty well," she shrugged.

"Allison," Chris started but he was cut off by his daughter holding up her hand.

She was now on the phone. "Hey grandpa, it's me. We got our two runaways. Call us back," she said as she then ended the message with a push of a button. She smiled but then froze when she caught the way her father was looking at her from the corner of her eye. "What?"

He wasn't glaring at her anymore. He was now looking at her in concern. "It's just the first time I heard you call him that."

* * *

The other team had the ball before Stiles charged in suddenly and made the player lose his footing as well as the ball. It rolled on the ground for a second before Stiles quickly scooped it up and ran. He saw that Isaac was open so he quickly threw it to him. Isaac saw that one of the other team's players was running to try and catch it instead and was ready. He caught the ball and was ready to knock the guy down but he was collided by someone running behind him just as the other guy came and rammed him at his front. The force had all three of them fall to the ground and the whistle blew. The one that had hit Isaac from behind was Jackson and he took his helmet off and started to walk off with a small smile on his face. The opposing player also got up but Isaac was still on the ground. Scott ran from the bench to the field and dropped over at Isaac's side.

"It's not broken," he coughed out as he knew what Scott might be thinking. "I just can't move it. I think Jackson nicked me because I could feel it spreading." Isaac grit his teeth at that as two nurses moved in to take him off the field.

Scott looked over and saw that Gerard was standing off to the side and had his eyes on him. " _You want to play chess Scott? Then you have to be willing to sacrifice your own pawns, like I did. Anything you need to do to put your opposition in checkmate_."

The Coach came over and the nurses gave him the official call that Isaac had to be taken out. He hit the air and stomped his foot. "Murphy!" he shouted at the bench. "You're in!" Another one of the guys got up from the bench and moved to take Isaac's place. The Coach looked back. "McCall, back on the bench," he said as he headed off himself.

Yet before he could do that, his mother ran to him. Scott would've been happy had it not been for the scared and freaked out look on her.

"Something's happening, isn't it? Something more than a lacrosse game?" she asked.

Scott exhaled. "You should go," he said.

But his mom shook his head. "Oh, I'm not going anywhere. Look, I'm not going to pretend that I understand everything but I'm not leaving you boys to face everything alone. Now, I know Stiles asked me not to but maybe we should bring his father in. He can find your principal and put a stop to this."

"He's not going believe us," he argued.

"He will…if you show him proof," she said nervously but determined. Scott then closed his eyes a bit and cringed. "What is it?"

Scott shook his head and looked to the field. "Stiles. He's listening in on us. He just said no. Not to tell his dad." At that, the both of them looked over at the field where Stiles had his helmet off and was staring at them. He was shaking his head at them. "He doesn't want to risk anything happening to him. And we won't have the time for the truckload of questions his dad will ask. Besides, I don't think he would be able to help, not with this."

She let out a huff. "Alright, then forget about what I said before. If you can do something to help stop this then you do it."

Scott caught his mother's eyes as he sensed the faith that she was now putting in him. He nodded fiercely at her. "I will." His mom then left the field and Scott moved over for the bench. He was stuck here but that didn't necessarily mean that he couldn't do anything. Gerard was off on the sidelines but still was controlling everything. Why couldn't he do the same? "Stiles," he said as he focused on his friend. Stiles had his helmet and was looking back at Jackson but still turned to look at him. "Look…forget about watching Jackson. Concentrate on the game." He then looked over in Jackson's direction. "Leave watching Jackson to me." He let a soft breath loose. "The bench actually gives me the best spot to watch his every move. Just watch for my voice. I'll tell you if anything comes up. Trust me."

" _I did_." He said back to him simply.

Scott felt his stomach contract as if he had been punched. He closed his eyes and nodded. "I know you did. You always did, from the moment this all started, you trusted me even when anyone else wouldn't have. I know that I can't expect you to do that now," he said a little regretfully. But his eyes then narrowed in determination. "But you still had my back all those other times when I was playing and when I was in trouble. I played and you covered for me even when you weren't on the field with me. Every time and you always came through. That means I could too."

" _You trusted me to do that for you Scott_. _Every time_ ," Stiles pointed out.

Scott could hear what Stiles wasn't saying by saying that. Stiles would need to trust him to do that like Scott had and he couldn't trust in him the same way, not now. Scott realized that Stiles had really given up a lot when it came to lacrosse. And it was all for him. He was also realizing that he hadn't thought twice about what Stiles did any of those times. Stiles missed his chance at final tryouts to learn what was happening to them and didn't make first line and Scott had nearly hit him and brushed him off. Stiles went out of his way to find a way to help him during his first game when his control was weak even if he only could play in the last 30 seconds of the game and hadn't even said a word about it as he let him be lost in kissing Allison. Stiles had made first line and missed his first game of the quarter final to try and learn about the Alpha and its connection to his mother but hadn't told him so that he could enjoy himself. Then Stiles missed his last game because Scott had asked him to and was attacked and Scott had ignored him. That was the first time that Stiles said anything about it and Scott had complained at him. Not only that but he had been kicked off first line and Stiles didn't even let himself feel bad as he focused on the other things they had to do.

Scott then exhaled deeply. "I know," he said. "Look…Gerard said that he wouldn't have Jackson make a move until after the clock started to wind down at the thirty second mark. He wants me to give him Derek by then. He only had him attack Isaac to get to me." Scott folded his hand into a tight fist. "If you don't trust me Stiles, I understand, but I have to make this right. I owe you. At least trust that I need to pay you back. It's my turn to cover for you from the bench."

Stiles was silent for a moment. He could hear that Scott was completely sincere with everything he just said. He weighed it with the pain he been feeling for what Scott had been doing…until finally, " _Fine_."

Stiles looked away from Scott and he moved to get ready for the next set. Sitting there watching, Scott couldn't help but think it all ironic. In the beginning of the semester, he had said that his whole life was being on the sidelines and he wanted to be where the action was and not be stuck there. Now, actually being stuck on the sidelines, he was finding that everything hinged on him.

The game started up again. Scott watched as the opposing team had the ball on their side of the field. They were behind by five points and now the last quarter of the game was starting. He watched as Jackson got in that player's way before he could run too far so he tried to throw it to one of his fellow players. However, as the ball flew it was quickly intercepted by Stiles. He had the ball and there was nothing between him and the other side's goal. But instead of making the shot, his eyes seemed to be on Jackson. Scott saw that there were two players from the other team moving to charge at him.

" _Stiles, focus_ ," Stiles stiffened as he heard Scott talk at him. " _Don't worry about Jackson or Gerard. I can handle watching them, trust me. And SHOOT!_ "

Stiles took his eyes away from Jackson and made the shot. The ball flew and hit the net. The crowd went up and exploded with cheers and roars.

Stiles threw his arms in the air. "I scored a goal," he said to himself. Then he roared out. "I scored a goal!"

Stiles had never done that before. He may have made the ball go into the net in practice but never scored a goal in an official game with the crowd screaming and cheering for him. He liked it.

* * *

After that, there was a significant change. Now that Stiles wasn't dividing his attention and was focused fully on the game, the tide of the game started to change. Stiles managed to make good steals and knocked away any opposing player that came at him. He wasn't messing up his passes anymore and even scored two more times.

"He's my son! That's my son!" he heard his father shout out through the collective shouts from the crowd.

He smiled at the sight of his father jumping in his spot in the stands as well as Scott's mom clapping enthusiastically for him alongside Lydia who was looking straight at him with a look he never got from her before. He felt a warmth spread across his body that made it to his fingers and toes to the top of his head. Stiles charged into an opposing player to make him fall and lose the ball to him. Stiles then ran and made a jump as he launched the ball to make another goal.

Scott stood up and fisted the air as he smiled wildly. He did it for a moment before his eyes went right back to Jackson who he noticed just stayed off by himself as he just walked to go back in his position calmly. So far, there was nothing noticeable from him since he struck at Isaac. Scott's face fell a bit and his ears twitched when he heard his name.

" _I'm impressed Scott_. _It seems that you are a good Co-Captain after all_." Gerard was speaking to him again. " _It seems that there was some failure to cooperate among your teammates but you soothed it over and turned it all around. Now you're employing a bit of Divide and conquer. Your friend Stiles concentrates on the game while staying in close to Jackson and you oversee the field as his eyes and ears from afar. A classic and effective strategy."_ Scott looked over to find that Gerard wasn't at the spot that he'd taken since the game started anymore. But he was still talking to him. " _But you aren't the only ones that can utilize that strategy Scott._ " Scott looked over and saw that Jackson seemed to be behaving normally now. He was moving around more freely and wasn't looking like a puppet now. Was it because Gerard had left the field? Why? But he started speaking again. " _Don't you want to know what you're really bargaining for Scott? What the real offer on the table is? It's Allison. It's always been Allison. You give me Derek and I'll let you have Allison."_

Scott eyes widened at that. Gerard had said that they weren't the only ones who could Divide and Conquer. He was talking about Isaac, he had to be. That was his true target. He was defenseless and alone now and was one of Derek's betas who Gerard wanted. Then there were Gerard's other words. He looked over at the bleachers to where his mother was now clapping and cheering alongside Stiles' dad. Next to them was Lydia, who was clapping and smiling at Stiles who had just scored another goal and let out a howl in victory. He also looked to everyone else playing on the field like Danny and even looked at Coach who fisting the air and shouting praise. At that moment, he made up his mind. Scott went to move back for the school but went a few steps before he looked back at the field. He should probably tell Stiles what just happened. But he stopped cold as he saw his friend smile in the direction of his father and Lydia. He could sense Stiles' happiness and excitement from there and decided that he better not. There was still over five minutes left in the quarter and the difference in their score was now them being behind by two. Stiles was in the moment and enjoying himself. He owed Stiles three games. Letting his friend finish five minutes was the _least_ Scott could give him. And he would let him have it…even if it meant doing something that he was uncomfortable with doing.

* * *

Isaac was crawling on the floor of the darkened locker room as he tried to distance himself from Gerard and a hunter that he had with him. The venom hadn't spread to his upper body but it was still preventing him from using his legs. Gerard was slowly waltzing after him like a lion stalking a wounded gazelle.

"It was a good effort Isaac," he said to him. "It was, but." Gerard then turned to his associate as he held out a bundle to him. Gerard reached for it and pulled out a shiny and long sword. He admired the shine of the blade as he made it ready in his hand. "This would be so much more poetic if it were half-time," he said amusingly.

Gerard then started to move quicker for Isaac as he dragged the point of the blade against the floor as to make a mild scratching sound as he got closer. It heightened Isaac's breathing as he made it to the sinks and pulled himself up to a semi-standing position to gaze back at the hunters. Gerard moved to ready the sword for a swing when he stilled. Isaac was smiling and looking over his shoulder. Gerard's eyes went to the mirror next to the boy to see that they weren't alone.

Scott was quickly hit with a taser from the other hunter and he grit his teeth as he felt the electricity surge into his body. Scott fought to stay on his feet as he reached up and took the taser stuck at his chest and yanked it off. The hunter went to pull out a gun but Scott moved and knocked it out of his hand. Scott saw that his other hand was reaching behind his back and went to grab his arms and squeezed it and he then heard the sound of a knife hit the floor as the hunter lost his grip on it. He didn't want to hurt this man, or Gerard, but they would kill Isaac and anyone else to get what they wanted and knew he had no choice. He had to stop them…like Stiles had stopped the others. Scott let his eyes glow gold as he let his claws extend and pierce the skin on this guy's arm. Scott then went and threw him across the room to hit the wall as hard as he could. Scott then turned to face down Gerard next, ready to take him down and stop this once and for all but saw that he wasn't there. It was only Isaac who was watching everything nervously.

"What happened? Where is he?" he asked him.

Isaac just shook his head. "He's gone. Ran off."

"What?" Scott's face fell in confusion. Why would Gerard just bolt that quickly? He didn't even put up a fight. Was it because he knew that with only one hunter he couldn't win? But then his eyes widened. "Oh no," he whispered as he took off. He realized that Gerard would be heading back for the field. The field where Jackson still was and now had no one to stop him. Stiles didn't know that Gerard was coming and that Jackson would be going after someone. Gerard had known that Scott would leave to try and save Isaac because he was vulnerable. That's why he had left but said those words to him; to lure him away. He tricked him!

* * *

Beacon Hills was now trailing by one point with just over two minutes left. A player tossed Stiles the ball and he moved through two opposing players with the speed and grace of being a werewolf before he went and took the shot where it went right into the net. The crowd hopped off their seats and started to scream and cheer as now the score was tied. Stiles could hear his dad's cheers and shouts of praise while he zoomed his vision in on Lydia smile. She looked so happy and excited and her sight was on him. He let a shout loose as he raised his stick up in her direction.

The other team now had the ball and one player threw it for the goal but Danny caught it. He then threw it over in Stiles' direction and he ran down the field. He moved and jumped over a guy that to gore him and passed the ball in mid-air. The player he passed it to moved down the field a few yards before he passed it to another one. As soon as he got it he threw it down the field to one of their guys waiting there. He pushed his way passed an opposing player before he passed it to Stiles as he was running across him and Stiles launched it for the goal and the whack of the net rang through the field. They were now in the lead. The team started to crowd and jump together around Stiles as they roared in his face and gave him good hearted pats at his shoulders and back.

Scott ran into the field and quickly looked at the scoreboard. The timer was now at thirty seconds and he remembered Gerard's warning.

Jackson was just walking outside the circle of their cheering teammates, with a blank look about him. He went to take off his helmet and it hit the ground along with his gloves.

The counter on the scoreboard was now at ten seconds and the referee readied his whistle. As soon as the timer hit zero, he blew it. That made the crowd start yelling and jumping. The sheriff, Melissa and Lydia were screaming out in glee. The two parents went in for a hug while Lydia threw her hands up in victory.

As Stiles separated from everyone he felt a chill at the back of his neck. He lifted his helmet off and turned to see that Jackson was close by and by himself. His reptilian eyes made an appearance and they were locked on him. His hands then down to reveal his Kanima claws. Stiles inhaled deeply as he dropped his stick and quickly moved to take off his gloves.

Coach was beside himself. "We did it! We won!"

Scott looked around but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. "Nothing happened," he muttered. "Nothing?"

Before he could even begin to relax in that fact, the lights went out, one by one. Then there were screams but not of excitement, of panic. Scott tried to move through the sea of people to try and find anyone he could.

"Scott! Scott, where are you?!" That was his mother's voice. He followed it in the dark and soon collided with her as she grabbed him.

"Mom, are you okay!" he cried.

"I'm fine. I'm fine but somebody is hurt. Somebody is down on the field."

Scott looked off and saw that there was indeed a body lying flat on the lacrosse field. He could make out some people already there. He didn't have time to wonder who as the lights started to come on.

Coach was already running for it. "Get out of the way! Move! Back off!" he yelled to the team members that were there.

They cleared off to reveal that the one on the ground was Jackson. Scott and his mother took off and ran over.

"Jackson? Jackson! Would somebody, please! Jackson!" Lydia cried as she ran over and then pushed the players crowding him out of the way and looked down at him. "Jackson! Jackson! What's happening?!"

"We need a medic over here!" Coach shouted.

Melissa moved and knelt at Jackson's side as she went to check his pulse. Scott came over and saw that he was joined by Isaac who limped towards him as the venom seemed to be wearing off. Melissa looked to the two of them with a worried gaze. "He's not breathing," she said softly. "No pulse."

She then lifted his jersey and flinched at what it was hiding.

"Oh my god," Lydia screeched. "That's blood. It's blood," she said starting to cry.

Isaac then grabbed Scott's shoulder and pointed off to Jackson's hands. "Look." His fingers were caked with dried blood. "He did it to himself."

Melissa then started to try and resuscitate him. She looked up at Lydia. "Get down here." But Lydia just stared back at her in tears. "Get down here!" she said more forcefully. "And hold his head and tilt it up." Lydia then knelt in front of Jackson to follow her directions as she looked close to falling apart.

Scott was shaking his head. He didn't understand. Jackson wouldn't just hurt himself, try and kill himself like this. It had to be Gerard but it didn't make any sense. Why would Gerard have Jackson do this on himself? He couldn't be the target that he had in mind. Scott felt he was missing something and he found out what when the sheriff stomped over. He looked over at Jackson's body before he scanned the area and noticed it was missing a certain person that would be all over this.

"Where's Stiles? Where's my son?" he mumbled. The sheriff then started to get frantic. "Where's Stiles?" he said louder. "Where's Stiles! WHERE THE HELL IS MY SON?!"

Scott mouth fell open. It was Stiles. The one person that truly challenged the hunters. He was the true target. It was him that Gerard had been after the entire time. And he let Gerard take him.


	23. Master Plan

Chapter 23: Master Plan

After securing their two catches back at their house, Chris and Allison went with the last contact they had left to call and headed for the high school as per Gerard's instructions to enact the next part of his plan. They pulled in the lot close by the lacrosse field. The hunter with them was texted to meet with Gerard in the school while Allison and Chris moved to get into position. The father and daughter duo was at a quiet space close by the field as they saw that they had made it with less than a minute left in the game. They saw that Beacon Hills now the ball. The player passed it off to another player who started to move through the opposition, too gracefully to be normal.

"There's Stiles," Allison said narrowing her eyes on him.

"Yeah," Chris muttered before he moved to put a case to the ground.

He opened it to reveal a small collection of custom made metallic darts. Chris then moved for his gun but it was grabbed before he could get it.

"I'll take the shot," Allison said at him.

Chris eyed his daughter. "Allison," he started.

"We don't have time to argue," she said again more forcefully. "Okay, you're stronger than me so it makes sense for me to take it. I take the shot and you go in and grab him when Gerard gives us the signal. You know it makes sense."

Chris eyed her with his eyes narrowed a bit. "And that's the reason you want to do this? Because it makes sense?"

Allison eyed him with narrowed eyes now. "Is there a reason that you're actually fighting me on this? This was yours and Gerard's plan, right?"

Chris let out a frustrated puff of air before he went and held out the dart for Allison. "Be careful to not hit anyone else."

She reached over and grabbed it from him. "I won't miss."

Chris went to move into position as Allison went and loaded the gun with the dart. She saw Stiles start roaring as he got the winning goal and then separated from the team. He froze for a moment and then started to remove his helmet. She caught a glimpse of his face and saw some kind of panic set in as he then took his gloves off and thought that he must sense that there was some kind of danger. She took aim just as the first light went off. That was the signal and she pulled the trigger and the dart flew off and struck him at back of his neck. Stiles started to stumble a bit as another set of lights went out. Then the rest of the lights started to flicker off until the whole place was dark. Allison moved for the van and started it up. A moment later, her father stumbled in and threw a now unconscious Stiles into the back of the van. She then quickly pulled them out of the parking lot and headed for their house as she saw the lacrosse field's lights start to come back on from her rear view mirror.

* * *

Stiles started come to and found himself on the floor of a semi-dark room. He felt something at the back of his neck and reached and pulled out what he made out to be some kind of fancy dart or something. It was a little too dark to be sure as he could barely make out the sight of his own hand so he just put it in his pocket. There seemed to be some light coming from above him and he could make out some stairs which made him guess that he was in a basement of some kind. Stiles then heard something off in the dark but couldn't really make out what it was. He backed up into the wall and started to feel around for a lightswitch and flicked it on when he found one. The place lit up and he saw that he was in a basement and he wasn't alone. Stiles' eyes widened and his teeth bared out in a mix of anger and horror. Hanging from their wrists by wires and rope were a gagged and frightened Boyd and Erica.

* * *

The gurney with Jackson's body bag was loaded into the ambulance though no one seemed to notice the small amount of clear liquid leaking out from a space where the bag was unzipped. The doors were then shut by a paramedic and Melissa McCall.

"Thanks for your help," the paramedic said to her. "But we could take it from here."

But Melissa wasn't ready to leave this just yet. "You know, I'm going to have to give a statement. Why don't I ride with you?"

The paramedic started shaking her head. "You know, I think that would be a little-"

"Perfect," Melissa said cutting off her attempts to let her go politely before she went to hop into the seat in the front.

The paramedic sighted. "Right." She then went for the driver's seat to pull the ambulance out.

Melissa looked out the window towards the school and hoped that Scott would be okay and find Stiles. She knew how frantic the sheriff must be feeling without understanding what was going on. Heck, she understood half of what was going on and was frantic just the same.

* * *

Scott and Isaac were in the locker room with the sheriff as he was collecting statements from everyone. The two of them didn't really have much to tell him, even if they wanted to tell him everything.

"Okay," he sighed out. "I'm going to meet with the medical examiner and try to find out what happened with Jackson. I've got an APB out on Stiles. His jeep is still in the parking lot so that means…" But he just started branching off. "Hell, I don't know what that means," he muttered more to himself than them. That made both Scott and Isaac's faces fall a bit. "If he answers his phone. If he answers his e-mails, if you see him."

"We'll call you," Isaac said with a nod.

Scott shrugged and tried to give him a reassured smile. "Look, he's probably just freaked out from all the attention or something. We'll find him."

The sheriff nodded. "Yeah." He then started to head off. "I'll see you, okay?" he said before he made his way out.

As the sheriff left, Scott and Isaac were joined by the Coach.

"McCall," he said drawing their attention. "Hey, we need you back on the team. You know I can't let you play next season if you don't get your grades up."

"Yeah. I know Coach," Scott answered softly.

Coach then let his head drop a bit. "I…I know I yell a lot but it's not like I hate you guys. Well, I kinda hate Greenburg, you know, makes a difference with Greenburg," he added with a smile before it fell. "I'm just saying, we need you on the team. Get your grades back up," he said seriously to him.

Scott nodded. "I will."

"I know." He took a step away from them but then stepped back. "Oh, and if you find Stilinski before I do, tell him that I appreciate that he saved his Houdini act until after the game was over. And if he can find a way to clean up his disappearing issues then he could look forward to a prime spot next season too."

"Yeah, definitely," Scott nodded with a small smile.

Coach then went off and left the two werewolves alone. The locker room seemed to be empty but them now.

"Is that everyone?" Scott asked.

Isaac went off and scanned the room. "I think so." He then heard the sound of metal screeching and looked back to see that Scott had ripped the door from Stiles' locker off its hinges. Scott then started to go for his clothes. "You're going to find him by scent?"

"Yeah, we both are," he said as he tossed Isaac Stiles' sneaker.

Isaac eyed it and the shirt in Scott's hands. "How come you get his shirt and I get a shoe?"

But Scott didn't answer. He froze as he saw that they were now joined by Derek.

"We need to talk," he said to him.

Behind him, stepped out his uncle Peter. "All of us."

Scott's eyes widened and his jaw fell a bit. "Holy Shit," he said as he looked at the sight of him. The last time he had seen Peter was when Derek had slashed his throat open. He then looked to Derek. "What the hell is this?"

But Derek shrugged. "You know I thought the same thing myself when I saw you talking to Gerard at the sheriff's station."

"Okay, hold on. He threatened to kill my mom," Scott quickly defended himself. "And I had to get close to him, what was I supposed to do?"

"I'll go with Scott on this one," said Peter drawing all of their eyes on him. "I mean, have you seen his mom? She's gorgeous."

"Shut up!" Derek and Scott shouted at Peter making him roll his eyes.

Isaac leaned in close to Scott. "Who is he?"

"That's Peter, Derek's uncle." Scott said. "A little while back he tried to kill all of us and we lit him on fire and Derek slashed his throat."

Peter then waved at him. "Hi."

"Good to know," Isaac mumbled.

"How is he alive?" Scott asked.

"Look," Derek grunted. "The short version is that he knows how to stop Jackson. Maybe how to save him."

That made Scott and Isaac share a look.

Isaac shrugged. "That's very helpful…except Jackson's dead."

"What?" Derek asked as he and Peter's faces fell in surprise.

"Yeah," Scott nodded. "Jackson's dead, it just happened on the field."

"Okay, why is no one taking this as good news?" Isaac asked when he saw Derek and Peter looking at each other in concern.

"Because if Jackson is dead then it didn't just happen," Peter started. "Gerard wanted it to happen."

"But why?" asked Derek.

Peter stepped forward. "That's exactly what we need to figure out. And something tells me the window of opportunity is closing, quickly."

"You're going to have to look into this without me," said Scott. "I have to go out there and find Stiles."

"Stiles?" Peter straightened up. "I was wondering why he wasn't here. What happened to him?"

"We don't know," said Isaac. "He disappeared when everything started happening."

"I think I can guess what happened to him," Derek said with a frown as he caught Scott's eye.

"Gerard," Scott mumbled.

"Oh, an Argent was involved no doubt," Peter said swaying back a bit as he looked over at Scott. "But I have a feeling that this one wasn't Gerard."

* * *

"Erica! Boyd!"

Stiles moved over to them as they looked at him and seemed to be trying to say something through their gags. Stiles wiped some sweat off his forehead as he saw some spots of blood on their clothes. Small holes were there like from bullets. His hand touched them and Stiles suddenly gasped in a big glop of air as he felt a rush inside his own head. He suddenly saw himself in the woods and felt a rush of pain as his body took in arrow after arrow. He looked up and saw Allison's face look down at him with no small amount of affection or mercy as she kept letting arrow after arrow fly at him. He then let go and he felt somewhat out of breath. Now he knew where exactly they were and knew that he had to get them all out of here. He turned and quickly grabbed for a nearby chair and went over to Erica first and tried to pull her down but his hand was shocked the moment that touched the rope.

"Damn," he spat out.

"They tried to warn you." Stiles looked over and saw Gerard starting to move down the stairs with a small smile on his face. "It's electrified."

Stiles looked further up and noticed the wiring running from the ceiling and attached to some kind of high tech electrical battery system. He then stepped down from the chair and turned to face the hunter. "What are you doing with them?"

Gerard calmly went and let himself lean against the wall. "At the moment, just keeping them comfortable. There's no point in torturing them. They won't give Derek up. The instinct to protect their Alpha is too strong."

"So you're just torturing them for the pure pleasure of it then," he mumbled back at him.

Gerard smirked at him. "I won't deny, there is quite a certain…euphoria about inflicting pain on your enemy. I'm sure you felt it. All those times you attacked my men. Broke them and even savagely marked them. Tell me Mr. Stilinski, I'm curious, what was on your mind as you were doing that? Didn't you feel a degree of pleasure, relief…or maybe even power as you tore into them?"

Stiles just stared at him for a moment. He was silently staring him down before he finally started talking. "Why did you bring me here? Scott will find me you know and whatever hold you think you had on him broke off when you took me from the field."

"I can hear the conviction in your voice Stiles. You have a great deal of faith and loyalty towards Scott. But, he may not be as committed to you as you are to him. After all, Scott didn't really put that much of a fight when he betrayed your trust and stole all your work from your house. Simply put the chance of a future with Allison on the table and Scott handed me everything on a silver platter."

Stiles' jaw tightened a bit but he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You may have gotten to Scott, but don't think you'll get to me the same way."

"Oh? There's no denying that you're a clever one Mr. Stilinski. From what I understand it was your idea to lock Jackson in a prison transport van in the woods. I'll admit that it was an ingenious and crafty idea. I wonder if you get that from your father. He's quite the respectful and capable man, it would be a shame if anything happened to a good and upstanding member of this town's community."

At the mention of his dad, Stiles' teeth started to grind against each other. "Threatening my dad was a big mistake. I like Scott but he can be too nice sometimes even when it comes to threats." " _Outside Allison_ ," he added silently. "But not me," he finished.

"No," Gerard chuckled. "I didn't think so. But I'm more than prepared for it."

Stiles glare faded and was quickly replaced with an amused look of cynicism. "Really? Dude you gotta be what, 90 years old? Your hunter cronies aren't here to help you and neither is Jackson. What's to stop me from sending you to live the rest of your golden years hooked to a respirator?"

That only made Gerard's smirk widen. "Well, if you're so confident Stiles, as you kids say: bring it."

Stiles took a look over at the hanging Boyd and Erica and then stomped over for Gerard. He made to just push the man (hard) against the wall but Gerard moved and caught his hand at his wrist in a tight grip. Stiles was surprised and tried to pull his hand free but found himself caught in Gerard's hold. He threw his other hand down to draw out his claws but he saw that they weren't coming out instantly like they were supposed to. They were drawing out very slowly. Not only that but he was starting to find himself a little out of breath.

"What?" he gasped out.

But Stiles then shut his eyes and cringed as he felt something pierce his stomach. He opened his eyes and looked down to see that Gerard had jammed a knife right into him. Stiles semi-clawed hand reached for the hand holding the knife but found that he couldn't pull it away.

"You've got guts Mr. Stilinski. A rare thing to find someone with a spine and a brain with your generation but still no match for my own." Gerard then twisted the knife drawing out a pained grunt as Stiles shut his eyes as he tried to fight the pain. "Through the pain, I'm sure you're wondering how I'm even able to do this." Stiles opened his eyes and looked into Gerard's smirking face. "That little dart you had been hit with was loaded with a special chemical cocktail of sedatives topped with wolfsbane. My own creation; made when I was just a little older than you actually. Weakens werewolves and hinders their abilities for a good while."

Gerard then pushed Stiles and he moved backwards and lost his balance as he fell to the ground. Gerard grabbed the front of his jersey to lift him up and then gave him a hard punch across the face. Stiles tried to fight him off but Gerard then went to the knife still stuck in Stiles and twisted it to have the pain sap Stiles strength. He then started to alternate between punching Stiles and twisting the knife. The sounds of Gerard's hits and Stiles pained cries echoed in the basement as both Boyd and Erica watched Stiles getting beaten before them. Their eyes watered from tears and their mouths made muffled sounds as they cried behind the tape in front of their mouths.

* * *

Melissa McCall walked into the morgue in the hospital and looked off at the body bag laid out on a gurney in the center of the room. She knew that Jackson and her son weren't exactly friends but she still felt bad for him. But that grief and sadness turned to tension and fear when she noticed some kind of clear liquid leaking and dripping from the holes in the bag. She went over and carefully unzipped it and gasped at what she saw inside.

* * *

Chris moved for Allison's room and was about to knock but stopped when he saw that Allison and Gerard seemed to be in deep conversation. They both stopped and looked over at him when they heard him step in.

"I saw the lights flicker," he said to them.

"Probably just one of our guests getting comfortable downstairs," Gerard shrugged off. He then looked back at Allison. "Get some sleep if you can. I have a feeling that the next 24 hours are going to be eventful," he said a little amusingly as he made his way out of the room towards Chris.

But Chris moved his arm to block his way and looked him square in the face. "You going to tell me what happened at the game?"

Gerard leaned back a bit but didn't lose his smiling composure. "Didn't you hear? We won."

Chris narrowed his eyes further. "I meant Jackson."

Gerard then went and brought Chris' arm down. "So did I. Be sure to administer another dose of the compound to our new guest. I have to go and make an appearance." He then left.

Chris went for his daughter as she started to fully take off her hunting gear. She was barely sparing him a look.

"Need something?" she asked half interested.

"I want you to step aside and let us handle this," he told her sternly.

Allison rolled her eyes. "You're kidding right?"

"One of your friends is dead," he started.

Allison cut him off. "Because of Derek. "How do you think Jackson became that thing in the first place? Kate, Mom, Jackson."

"What about Scott?" he asked cutting her off. "His friend is missing and he's probably trying to find him right now. Do you honestly think he's not going to find out about this?"

Allison's jaw tightened before she let a frustrated huff out from her nose. "Well Stiles brought this on himself when he decided to join Derek. Have you forgotten that he attacked mom with Derek? Or how about all those people he hurt, our people. He started on that before he joined Derek and his pack. And now Gerard tells me that they're all dead. Ripped apart by him. How long did you think it would be until he came after you, me or Gerard?"

"Is that what you're going to tell Scott when he finds out about what happened to him?"

Allison froze for a moment before she inhaled deeply. "He'll understand," she said before a small smirk found its way to her face. "Besides, last I checked, you wanted us to have nothing to do with each other."

Chris moved his hands to his hip. "Allison, I'm not blind. Did you honestly think that I didn't know that you and Scott had still been seeing each other all this time? Your visits to Lydia and the late nights sneaking out of the house."

Allison snorted. "Now you're saying that you're worried about how me and Scott will be after this? Since when did you start caring about Scott and my relationship with him?"

"I care about you."

Allison sucked on her teeth. "Really dad? If you're going to start quoting from the list of the top 5 things that a parents should tell a child every day why don't you start with: I'm proud of you because I'm doing exactly what you wanted," she said as she moved off with a smile for her bed.

Chris shook his head. "No Allison. You're doing exactly what _he_ wants. We all are."

"Dad, I'm tired. I just really want to pass out, okay?"

He exhaled deeply at the way that she was just dismissing him like this. "Fine."

"By the way," she said before he could get too far. "Don't forget that you owe me a new bow."

Allison quickly turned to face him again when she heard a loud rip. Chris then raised his arm to show her that her crossbow was now ruined.

"And a new crossbow," he said before he slammed it down onto the table before leaving.

Chris moved downstairs for the basement where he saw that Erica and Boyd had their eyes open and wide as they looked upon him. He then looked over at the wall where Stiles was standing as his hands were bound to the wall by a padlocked hand restraint. His head was drooped down and he seemed to not be conscious. His face was sporting bruises and a cut lip that weren't healing as the wolfsbane in his system was hindering it and most of his strength was no doubt trying to heal the area around where the knife was still imbedded in him. The only sounds apart from the whimpering of the two conscious werewolves whimpering was the soft hum of the electrical wiring zapping them as well as a soft dripping sound. Chris saw that it was the sound of Stiles' blood, leaking from the knife wound and was dripping onto the floor in an over an inch long puddle.

Chris saw the syringes set up already on a table close by him. Gerard told him to inject him with more as they couldn't run a current through a third werewolf without shorting out everything. Chris' hands took the nearest ready syringe but his eyes fell and narrowed on the blade. He didn't feel comfortable driving the syringe into the teen when he already had a knife in him. He put it down and went to the handle of the knife and pulled it out. Stiles' eyes sprang open and Chris saw the glow from his eyes. The golden glow before his eyes closed again as he seemed to pass out again. But Chris was still as his spine had chilled from the color of Stiles' eyes. They weren't blue like they were supposed to be now. That could only mean one thing. Chris shook himself out of it and then went over to get the key and unlocked the restraint holding Stiles up. As soon as it was unlocked, Stiles started to fall for the ground but Chris moved to catch him before he could fall over completely. He had Stiles by the arms and it seemed like the teen was starting stir a bit.

"Stiles?" Chris said to him as he tried to softly slap his face.

But Chris' concerned expression turned to pain when Stiles' left hand grasped his left arm hard and his right hand started to dig into his right one. Stiles had his claws partially out and he ran his hand down as he clawed his arm from below his elbow to just before his wrist. Stiles shot his golden eyes open and he then went and threw Chris right into the wall where he crumpled down onto the floor.

Stiles was breathing hard at the sight of the fallen hunter as he was wobbling slightly where he stood. He then set his golden eyes onto to other two. He started to limp slightly to the generator where he switched it off before he pushed it down to the ground where it started to smoke almost as soon as it made contact with the floor.

Soon enough, Erica and Boyd were moving out the door as they were struggling with helping Stiles out of it too. They limped off down the street until they were a block away.

"Set me down," he told them. They moved to set him down against a parked car where he sat against one of the tires. Stiles looked up at the both of them. "You guys should go."

"What about you?" Erica asked.

"I'll be fine," he waved off.

Boyd's eyes widened. "Have you seen yourself?"

Stiles hand moved to his torso where it was still bleeding a bit. "It looks worse than it is. I'll start healing as soon as all the poison's out of my system."

Erica was shaking her head. "But…we can't just leave you like this."

"Yes, you can. You guys wanted to leave, right? You're never going to have a better chance."

Erica and Boyd looked over at each other. She then whispered something to him. Boyd looked a little skeptical and Stiles heard him ask her if that would even work and she responded that they had to at least try.

"Lift your shirt," Erica said to him.

"What? Why?"

"Just lift your damn shirt Stiles," Boyd barked at him.

Stiles grunted at him but slowly moved to lift his shirt to reveal the wound underneath. Erica and Boyd then started to shakily move their hands over to it. They were panting but closed their eyes and Stiles started to feel his breathing ease. He looked down and saw that the veins in both of their hands started to run black as they took some of Stiles' pain away together. After a few more seconds they pulled away and they all saw as Stiles' wound started to slowly close itself up. Stiles still felt some pain in his torso but he wasn't losing blood anymore. He then moved to stand on his own two feet.

"Thanks," he muttered to them.

Erica and Boyd were panting a bit but they actually felt more calmer than they had been all night.

Boyd nodded to him and he turned to Erica. "We should get going," he told her softly.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Take care of yourselves," Stiles told them.

Erica eyed him for a moment before she leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. It was for barely a second before she pulled away. "Good luck," she said as she caught his eyes.

Stiles then watched them both start to run off for the direction of the woods. He stood there until he couldn't see them anymore and then started to limp off for the direction of the school.

* * *

In Stiles room, his father was pacing as he was on his phone.

"Yeah, I'm not finding any clues here. Listen…if he shows up at the hospital…okay thanks." He then hung up, oblivious to someone now standing at the doorway. "C'mon Stiles, where are you?" he asked.

"Right here."

Stiles then stepped into his room's light to reveal his still bruised face and bleeding lip. He had gone to the school and made sure to hit the shower first to clean away all the blood that was stuck to him and his clothes. Thankfully, his red jersey was able to hide some of it away from prying eyes. He then got his jeep from the parking lot and drove home.

"Stiles?!" His dad went over to him and started to look his face over.

"It's okay dad. Dad, I'm fine," Stiles tried to say as he could start to detect some hints of rage and sorrow leaking from his dad.

But his dad narrowed his eyes as he glared at his visible injury. "Who did it?" he said dangerously low.

"Just a couple of kids from the other team," Stiles breathed out nonchalantly like it was no big deal. "They were a little pissed at me. I was mouthing off."

But all that did little to dissipate his dad's rage. "Who was it?" his dad demanded.

"Dad, I don't know. I didn't see them really."

"I want descriptions," the sheriff spat.

"Dad, c'mon. It's not that bad. I'm going to be okay, trust me."

"I'm calling that school. I calling and I'm going to personally go down there. I'm going to personally beat those bastards-"

"Dad!" Stiles yelled out. "I said it was okay."

But Stiles found himself letting some tears loose. He was crying for what Gerard did to him, to Erica and Boyd and for what his dad had to go through. The sight of his tears made his dad just go and grab him into a tight hug. They started to silently cry into each other as they held each other into tight grips, neither one of them eager to let go anytime soon.

* * *

Scott and Isaac followed Derek and Peter back to the house when Scott got a text from the sheriff.

"Oh," he breathed in relief. "They found Stiles."

"How did he get away?" Derek asked him.

Scott shook his head. "I'll ask him later," he said putting his phone away. "What are we even doing here?" he asked when he saw Peter moving for the stairs.

"I'm getting something," Peter answered.

Derek glared at him. "There's nothing. I looked around this place already."

"Not here," he said as he started to shift the wood on one of the steps to reveal a hidden compartment with something inside.

"What is that? A book?" Derek asked.

Peter gave him a look. "No. It's a laptop. What century are you living in?" Derek rolled his eyes at him. "A few days after I got out of the coma I transferred everything we had. Fortunately, the Argents aren't the only ones that keep records."

Scott's phone started ringing and he saw that it was his mom. Probably to call him to tell him that the Stiles dad told her that he found Stiles. "Hey mom," he said picking up. "I can't really talk right now."

"Yeah? Well I'm so freaked out right now that I really can't talk either."

His mother's voice was cracking, almost like she was scared. "Mom?"

"Something is up and I think you are going to want to see this for yourself."

Melissa looked back at the sight of Jackson's body being encased in some kind of clear liquid. His clawed hands visible through them.

It wasn't too long after that when Scott and Isaac got to the hospital morgue where she was waiting for them and showed them Jackson.

"What's happening to him?" Scott asked as he took the sight of it in.

Melissa stuttered. "I-I thought you were going to tell me. Is it bad?" she asked letting her panic start to come out even more.

"Doesn't look good," Isaac said nonchalantly as he stared down at the body.

But then Jackson moved a bit and seemed to take in a breath which startled the hell out of the three of them as they backed off quickly.

"Uh mom," Scott said as he nervously eyed him. "Could you just zip him up please?"

She sighed. "Uh, okay. Okay," she breathed out as she went to zip the body bag up. "Okay. Okay, here we go," she muttered as she dragged the zipper up.

It then stopped just below Jackson's chin. It was stuck and she tried to push it back down when Jackson's head moved and his mouth opened to reveal two rows of razor sharp teeth. A loud and terrifying hiss came out as he settled back onto the table.

"Mom, zip," Scott said to her.

She moved to try again. "Okay. Okay."

"Zip. Zip mom, zip." Scott kept crying as his mother finally got the whole thing covered up again.

* * *

Gerard returned to the house and set off for the basement to check up on his three captives. However, what he saw instead was a basement space that had a busted generator and his son unconscious on the floor. He let a frustrated huff loose and moved back up the stairs without moving to check on Chris. He made his way to Allison's room and gently shook her awake.

"Wake up sweetheart," he said as she started to stir. Her eyes opened and locked onto him. "It's starting."

Allison eyes narrowed in both anticipation and eagerness.

* * *

Stiles was lying on his bed as he felt his body starting to slowly heal. The cut on his lip was closed but was still swollen a bit and the bruise on his face wasn't as inflamed as before. Stiles just laid there as he let himself dwell on everything else. His father told him about what happened with Jackson and why he was so worried. Stiles couldn't understand why Jackson would just do that to himself. Why Gerard would order him to do that to himself. Was it all part of some bargain that he and Scott made? Or was it something worse? His phone started to beep to tell him that he just received another message but Stiles didn't lift a muscle in response to it. He was just looking out, not really seeing anything, just as there was a knock on his door.

"Dad, I said I'm fine," he mumbled. But there was another knock and Stiles went to get up to answer it. "C'mon dad, I told you I'm-"

But when he opened the door, it wasn't his dad standing there, it was Lydia.

"Hi," she said softly to him.

"Hi," Stiles said back to her.

"Your father let me in."

Stiles' eyes widened. "He did. Oh, of course he did."

But Lydia's eyes narrowed at him. "What happened to your-"

"Oh," Stiles started to shrug. "This is…it's nothing. Don't worry about it. I'll be good as new in no time." He saw Lydia start to look down at the floor and Stiles swallowed. "You want to come in?" he offered her. She then stepped in and Stiles sensed that she wasn't feeling very well right now. "What's wrong?"

"Uh…they won't let me see him. I'm supposed to give him something," she started to cry. "He kept asking for it."

In her hands was Jackson's key that she had still been wearing. Lydia moved to sit on his bed while Stiles looked around for something for Lydia to clean her face with. He then sat next to her with a roll of toilet paper in his hand.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I don't have any tissues…"

Lydia just went and grabbed it. "That's fine,' she mumbled. She then took some off the roll and started to wipe at her face. "God, I'm such a mess." She stopped when Stiles phone let off another beep and she reached over and looked at it. "You have 17 missed messages from Scott," she said before she handed it over to him.

Stiles took it and then tossed it to the side. "I know."

Lydia eyed him curiously. "You ignoring him?"

He shook his head. "No…well, actually yeah. A bit." Now that he had escaped and with Jackson now dead, Stiles guessed that Scott either wanted to discuss Allison or something related to Allison and that was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

Lydia shook her head but stopped when she noticed something off to the side of Stiles' room. She walked over to see that there was a collection of store bags from Macy's along with items spread across his desk. She picked one of them up and showed it to him. "Why do you have women's jewelry?"

Stiles' eyes widened and he stood up quickly. "Oh, it's nothing. Just some stuff I bought, you know…for your birthday," he finished softly.

Lydia's expression became a bemused one. "For me?"

"Yeah," Stiles shrugged. "I kind of didn't know what to get you so I just bought a bunch of stuff. Like…a lot of stuff. You know, I was going to return whatever I didn't give you," he said lamely.

Lydia set the jewelry down and scoffed out before she noticed something behind her. "A flat screen tv?"

Now Stiles was embarrassed. "Yeah, that I'm definitely returning," he said as he tried to smile it away.

Lydia smiled back at him before she now got a message. Lydia took out her phone and her face fell at the message. She then walked over to him. "You're going to want to read this."

Stiles' face fell a bit before he looked down to read a message that Scott had sent her. It seemed that Scott knew that Stiles was ignoring him so he sent it to Lydia guessing that she would be with him or would tell him herself.

Stiles took the phone and threw it on his bed. "How much do you know about this stuff?" he asked her with a hard look coming over him.

Lydia shook her head slowly. "Pieces," she said softly. "Half of it's like a dream."

"Well guess what, the other half is like a freaking nightmare," he said starting to hound on her.

"I don't care," she said looking back at him. "I could help him."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "See? That's the problem. You don't care about getting hurt. But do you know how I'll feel? I'll be devastated." He then narrowed his eyes at her. "And if you die then I'll literally go out of my freaking mind and start bouncing off the walls. You don't get that death doesn't happen to you Lydia, it happens to everyone around you, okay? It's all the people left standing in your funeral trying to figure out how they'll live the rest of their lives without you in it. Lydia, look at my face!" he said stomping at her with a glare and making her step back. "Do you think this was done to hurt me?! No, this was done to hurt the people that I care about, all because I was just trying to help. I didn't care about what happened to me and I nearly sent my dad off the deep end. Don't you start being that way too!" Lydia eyes were wide in surprise and Stiles saw that his hand pointing his face out was sporting claws and he could feel his eyes burning so he knew that he was shining the gold glow from them. Stiles immediately backed away and tried to calm himself. "I'm…I'm sorry."

Lydia was freaked but she held her ground. "It's fine." She then started to narrow her eyes at him. "You want to stay here and feel sorry for yourself, fine. I'll find a way to help him myself," she said as she stomped off.

"Lydia, Lydia wait!" he tried calling after her but she kept on going. Stiles kicked some dirt from the carpet and felt the urge to slam his head against the wall.

* * *

Chris was in the kitchen, pulling out a first-aid kit and bandaging his arm up after cleaning it. There was a small bruise forming at the side of his head but he cared little for it. Right now, he had to find Gerard and get to the bottom of what was happening. He moved up the stairs and made his way to his room but saw that it was empty. He still wasn't back yet…or maybe he had been. Chris immediately ran for Allison's room and saw that she was no longer there.

* * *

Derek and Peter were still in the house as Peter started to look at the records for anything on the Kanima. Derek was on the phone listening to Scott's update on Jackson from the morgue.

"They say that it's some kind of liquid casing coming out of his claws," Derek said relaying Scott's message.

"That sounds sufficiently terrifying," Peter mumbled, not taking his eyes off the computer screen.

Derek then hung the phone up. "They also say that he's starting to move."

"Okay," said Peter tensing up. "I think I found something. It looks like everything that we've seen from Jackson has been the Kanima's beta shape."

"Meaning what? That it could turn into something bigger?"

Peter found the section he was looking for and he backed away. "Bigger and badder."

Derek's caught his breath at the image that Peter had gone to. "He's turning into _that_? That has _wings_!"

"I can see that," Peter said sarcastically but frightfully.

Derek then dialed for Scott immediately. "Scott, you have to bring him to us."

"Uh, I'm not sure we have time for that."

Scott, Isaac and his mom were against the wall as they saw the body bag started to move and thrash around.

Peter found something else. "Hmm, look someone actually made an animation of it. Maybe it's less frightening if we-" He clicked it and both he and Derek jumped back when they saw it move and heard the screech that followed. Peter then went and closed it. "Nope, not at all. We should probably meet em halfway."

Derek agreed completely. "Scott," he said into his phone. "Get him out of there now. Go now."

Derek started to rush out for the front door but Peter moved to intercept him.

"Derek," he said sternly. "We need Lydia."

"There's no time!" he barked at him but Peter held his hand up at him.

"That's our problem. We're rushing. We're moving too fast and everyone knows that on a moving target, it's harder to hit. And here we are, racing into Gerard's crosshairs. Calm down and think about your next move."

"I already know my next move." Derek let a small breathless as his face hardened. "If I get the chance to kill Jackson then I'm taking it."

As Derek left, Peter rolled his eyes. "It never hurts to have a back-up." He then pulled out his phone and prepared to send out a text.

* * *

Scott and Isaac were now in the parking lot, trying to sneak out the body bag without being seen by any of the doctors or security guards that were around. They carefully moved around the walls and pushes of the lot and were soon tiptoeing through the cars but Scott was so nerve-wracked that he dropped the bag.

"Sorry," Scott said as he quickly went to try and pick it up again.

But a mini-van started to pull into the parking lot and stopped right at them shining its headlights on them. The driver's door opened and Allison's father Chris stepped out. Isaac brought out his claws but Scott held a hand out to make him stay settled.

"You're alone," said Scott.

Chris nodded. "More than you know."

Scott's eyes narrowed. He smelled fresh blood. It was coming from him and seemed to be focused on his arm. "What happened to you?"

Chris moved to roll back the sleeve of his jacket to reveal some of the bandage there. "Compliments from your friend Stiles."

Scott's eyes widened. "Stiles?"

Chris rolled his sleeve back down. "Under the circumstances, he actually let me off easy."

"What circumstances?" Scott tensed up. "What did you do to him?"

Chris eyes dropped a bit as he reflected on the sight of the beaten teenager that had been left by his father to bleed in his basement. "Nothing that he deserved it seems. But don't worry. He and the others got away."

Scott didn't like the sound of that. He was starting to understand why Stiles wasn't answering any of his messages better now.

Isaac's face darkened a bit. "Others? Erica and Boyd?" He let a growl loose from his throat. "What did you do to them?"

"They're fine now. Stiles saw to that," Chris said simply not wanting to get into details with the boys.

But that did little to calm Isaac. "Now? They're fine _now_? So then they weren't _fine_ before? I should tear you apart. Jackson's gone so the morgue has a free spot you could take!"

"Isaac, stop!" Scott yelled back at him.

He then hounded on Scott. "Didn't you hear about what they did? What he did? To Erica? Boyd? Stiles? That doesn't mean anything to you?!"

"Of course it does!" Scott roared back at him. Yes, it mattered to Scott. It was his fault that Stiles ended up getting caught and put through that in the first place. "It's tearing me apart. But we can't worry about that right now." He then gave the body bag another look as it gave another small twitch from what was inside. Scott then turned to face Chris again with a hard look. "I know that you didn't come all this way to tell us all this. What do you really want?" he asked the hunter a little shortly.

Chris let a hard breath loose. "We don't have a lot in common Scott, but at the moment we have a common enemy."

Scott's hand gestured to the bag. "That's why we're trying to get him out of here."

"I didn't mean Jackson." Scott's eyes narrowed a bit. "Gerard has twisted his way into Allison's head in the same way he did with Kate. I'm losing her. And I know that you're losing her too."

Scott nodded. "I know. So can you trust me to handle this?" Chris stared at him for a moment before he nodded. "Then can you let us go?"

"No," he said. He was silent for a second before he looked behind him. "My car's faster."

Scott and Isaac moved to put Isaac in the back of the van before the three of them rode off to meet up with Derek and Peter at the warehouse district like they planned. They just hoped that whatever they found could help stop both Jackson and Gerard.


	24. Master Plan part 2

Chapter 24: Master Plan part 2

Stiles was mulling over everything at his desk as he looked at the screen on his phone. There were so many messages from Scott but Stiles didn't move to open any of them. He just kept staring at his phone until he just set it back down with a glum look on his face. He could hear his father approaching at the door and spared him a look as he let himself in.

"She left, huh?" his dad said.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah."

"So…is there…anything there?" he asked with a small smile.

Stiles shook his head. "No. She's…in love with someone else. I guess I've known about it for a while now. I try to tell myself that: 'I should keep trying' or 'It's just a matter of time'." Stiles blew some air out. "But what I want to come from her when we're together…it comes out with someone else," he finished lamely.

Stiles could sense it. The love that Lydia feels for Jackson. Over time, he'd been sensing interest, or happiness, and sometimes even comfort coming off Lydia because of him…but never attraction. Not the type that Stiles wants to feel from her. His dad nodded and Stiles could feel the sympathy hit him hard. He took it as a sign that the traces of Gerard's poison in him was almost all gone now.

His dad moved to sit next to him. "I know that getting beaten up and with what happened to Jackson has gotten you pretty shaken up, but, be happy about one thing."

"What's that?"

"The game," his dad said with a small smile.

"Thanks dad," he mumbled back.

"No, I mean it. In the beginning, you didn't have a very good start. Actually, no one on the team really did. It…it was pretty much over and then you went and turned it all around for everyone. You got the ball…and you scored. And again. And again. The whole team's playing seemed to get better along with yours. The passes between all of you and your friend Danny at the goal, they all seemed to take after you. You weren't just the MVP Stiles, you were the hero."

Stiles stared at him and then shook his head. "I'm no hero dad."

But the smile didn't fade from his dad's face. "You were last night." With that, his dad left the room.

"I'm no hero," Stiles mumbled lowly after him.

There was another beep from Stiles' phone and he saw that it wasn't from Scott this time. It was an unknown number. Stiles opened the message and his eyes widened after reading it.

* * *

Lydia stepped out of her car in the hospital's parking lot as she started to calmly make her way to the main building. She got a few feet away when headlights shined on her and a horn honked in her direction. She stopped and looked as Stiles' jeep stopped right in front of her.

"He's not in there," Stiles said to her from inside.

"What?" Lydia said to him.

"Get in. I'll explain on the way." Lydia seemed hesitant for a moment and Stiles narrowed his eyes. "Lydia, you're the only one that can save Jackson. But if we don't move now, we'll lose him for good."

Lydia's watched him for another moment before she moved to open the door and let herself in right next to him. "What changed your mind?" she asked after she closed the door.

Stiles took a deep breath in and let it out. "I'm not a hero Lydia…but I sure as hell don't want the bad guy to win."

Lydia gave him a wide smile as he went and started to pull the jeep out of the parking lot.

* * *

The mini-van pulled up in front of the warehouse and Scott, Isaac and Chris moved to get out.

Isaac went to check on the bag and his eyes narrowed at the sight of it. "I think he stopped moving," he said to them.

Chris eyed the space ahead of them. "Where's Derek?" he asked.

Scott let his senses try to reach out to pick up any kind of sign and his ears found one. He then looked off as Derek came into sight, running on all fours for them. He then jumped off in front of them before flashing his red eyes when he straightened himself up.

Off to the side, hidden from view, Peter rolled his eyes. "Someone sure likes making an entrance."

Derek's eyes narrowed at the sight of Chris and he immediately turned to glare at Scott who just stared back at him unflinchingly.

"I'm here for Jackson," Chris said to him. "Not you."

"Somehow, I don't find that very comforting," Derek all but spat at the hunter. He then looked over at Scott and Isaac. "Get him inside."

Scott and Isaac went to grab the body bag and carried it off into the warehouse. Scott then looked around but it seemed that Derek wasn't expecting anyone else which made him feel a bit lost. "Well? Where are they?"

"Who?" Derek asked.

"Peter and Lydia." Derek didn't answer him. He just went to the body bag and started to open it. "Wait, hold on a second," Scott started. "You said that you knew how to save him."

"We're passed that,' Derek said not stopping.

Scott shook his head and started to hound on him. "But what about-"

But Derek harshly cut him off. "Think about it Scott! Gerard controls him now. He's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog. He set all of this in motion so Jackson could get bigger and more powerful."

Chris felt his breath get caught in his throat and shook his head. "No," he said drawing in all of their attention. "No, he wouldn't do that. If Jackson's a dog whose turning rabid…my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live."

"Of course not." Everyone turned to see as Gerard started to calmly walk into their sights. "Anything that dangerous, that out of control…is better off dead."

Derek wasn't going to spare another moment. He quickly brought out his claws and moved to rip and tear Jackson's throat out but his eyes opened and he brought out his own claws to strike into Derek. Jackson then started to rise out of the ground and when he was fully standing, threw Derek off into the wall. Chris then brought out his gun as Scott and Isaac looked off at the hole that Jackson had thrown Derek through.

"Well done to the last Scott," Gerard said drawing his attention back onto him. "Like the concerned friend you are you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize that you were bringing Derek to me."

Suddenly Scott's eyes picked up the sound of an arrow and he ducked but the arrow didn't head for him. It had gone into Isaac. Scott then looked to see that Allison was off to the side with her bow on hand.

"Allison?" he sputtered. She had fired the arrow.

As soon as Scott said her name, Allison moved out of sight. Scott then moved to try and help Isaac get to cover. Chris eyed them for a moment before he went and started to empty the chambers of his gun into Jackson. He got two shots in before Jackson moved off into the dark and Chris kept opening fire. Jackson disappeared behind his van as Chris tried to shoot after him. When Chris was empty, he tried to reload but Jackson appeared, in full Kanima form, and used his tail to snatch the gun away from him. He ran to try to find higher ground but didn't see any so he just pulled out his spare knife but the Kanima charged at him and pushed him off. During all of this, Peter was hiding in the shadows, watching it all silently.

Derek then came into sight, fully shifted. Not just him but Scott and Isaac as well. They then charged for the Kanima together. Even though they had him outnumbered, Jackson was throwing off their blows, and them, like nothing. Derek was slashed by the Kanima's claws and he found himself starting to go numb thanks to the venom. Isaac was thrown to the side and Scott tried to attack Jackson from behind in that moment. Jackson was pushed off but quickly recovered himself. Scott tried to go for him again but Jackson's tail went and slammed into his chest and sent him sliding off a bit. The Kanima was now staring down at the helpless Derek. Isaac got to his feet and saw that his Alpha was in trouble but he was blocked off by Allison who started cutting into him with knives. When Isaac was down, Allison turned for Derek and tightened her hold on the knife in her hand.

"No!" Scott roared at her. "Allison!"

Allison didn't listen or slow in step. All that she had in her train of thought was driving her daggers into Derek's heart. But Allison's arm was then grabbed by Jackson who went and disarmed her before grabbing at her throat.

"Not yet sweetheart," Gerard called out to them.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked in full out confusion.

Scott glared at him. "He's doing what he came here to do," he announced.

Gerard's focus actually broke and his eyes widened at him. "Then you know?"

Chris started to limp a bit towards them as he stumbled onto everything.

"What's he talking about?" Allison cried out.

Gerard spared her a look before he narrowed his eyes back at Scott. "It was that night outside the hospital, wasn't it?" he realized. "When I threatened your mother. I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could smell it, couldn't you?"

Isaac brought his head up and he started to pick up a scent from Gerard. A scent that he recognized from the animal clinic. Now he realized what was going on. "He's dying."

Gerard looked over at him. "I am," he said calmly. "I have been for a while now. Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet. But…the supernatural does."

Allison gasped out in shock. Gerard didn't want Derek so that they could kill him. He wanted Derek so that he could get the bite from him.

"So…it's you," Chris spat out. "Stiles…he was your scapegoat. Your cover because you knew we would want to believe it. He didn't kill any of our men, did he? You're the one that killed them. Our men, our friends, with _that_ ," he said looking over at the Kanima.

Gerard didn't falter at all as his son laid that all out. "They became liabilities. One of the first lessons that I taught you: There is no room for weakness. Not in this world and…I had to erase my own."

Chris' glare intensified. All of it. Their people, his sister, his wife and even his daughter were all being taken away. They had been hunting teenagers, threatening innocent people, tortured kids; all for a lie. _Everything_ was just for Gerard to betray their code and betray everything that their family stood for. He had to plunge a dagger in his own wife's heart because of the bite and Gerard had not shown any mercy for her when he'd been planning to have that fate all along. The next two words rolled out very easily for him. "You Monster."

"What are you doing?" Allison cried out.

Gerard gave her a look and Jackson's grip on her tightened.

"You'd kill her too?!" Chris angrily sputtered out.

Gerard looked into his eyes unflinchingly. "When it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son!" His words made Chris break so harshly that everyone could almost literally see it in his face. Gerard then looked over at Scott. "Scott," he said giving him a look.

Scott bent his head down for a moment before he began to make his way to Derek. His face went back to normal as he slowly stepped off to him, looking back at Chris to stop him from moving closer and sparing Allison a look momentarily. Scott reached down for Derek and held him up.

"Don't," Derek groaned out. "You know he's going to kill me right after. He'll be an Alpha."

"That's true," said Gerard. "But I think he already knows that, don't you Scott?" he finished smugly. "He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison. Do this small task for me and they could be together. It's what Scott has wanted more than anything and now he is close to having it." Scott spared him a look before he turned away. Gerard's tone got harder as he looked down at the Alpha and began to take off his jacket. "You are the only piece that doesn't fit Derek. And, in case you haven't learned yet, there is no competing with young love."

Scott flinched as he kept his hold on Derek.

"Scott," Derek gasped. "Don't."

Gerard rolled his sleeves up and made his way over to them.

"I'm sorry," Scott said as he looked over at Allison who was staring back at him, freaked out. "But I have to."

Scott then pulled Derek's head up and forced his jaw open to expose his fangs. Gerard moved his arm to his mouth and Scott forced Derek's fangs to pierce his skin. Gerard then moved away and smiled as he lifted his bitten arm to them all. However, their fear was replaced with shock as his arm started to bleed black blood.

In his hiding spot, Peter especially was beside himself. "What the?"

Gerard hadn't noticed anything as he was still smiling and thought that they were all just stunned until he looked at his arm and noticed the black blood too. "What is this?" He then saw that Scott's face was calm unlike everyone else. "What did you do?" he muttered.

Scott spared Derek a look as he seemed to silently ask the same thing. "Everyone always said Gerard always had a plan. I had one too."

Gerard didn't understand until he felt around for his pill case. He then noticed that it was a close copy but not exactly his. It was the one Scott had picked up for him back at the station. He took the pills in his hand and crushed them to reveal black dust.

"Mountain Ash!" he angrily spat out as he grit his teeth. Scott had dosed him with it to hinder the effects of the bite and reverse it on him. Gerard then started to feel weak and he slowly fell to his knees. He then started to bleed black blood from his eyes, nose and his mouth. He then regurgitated a large amount of black goo to the astonishment and disgust of everyone there. He then collapsed.

Derek broke his sight of Gerard to look back at Scott. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, you might be an Alpha, but you're not mine."

Small sounds drew them all to look back at Gerard who was glaring out towards Jackson. "Kill them," he said as he spat more of that black goo. "Kill, them ALL!" he commanded.

He then collapsed and the Kanima spared his fallen master a look which Allison quickly used to slam her elbow at its head and freed herself. Before the Kanima could do anything to respond to that, the long wooden doors were rammed down as a Jeep started to roll in and slammed at it.

Stiles was angrily gritting his teeth as he hit the break. He looked back at Lydia who was whimpering. "You okay? Lydia!" he barked at her.

She nodded. "I'm okay," she said softly.

In the shadows, Peter let a small sigh loose. "Looks like he got my message."

The teens in the jeep then jumped in their seats when Jackson jumped on the hood and let out an angry hiss. They both let out a scream before Lydia moved to get out of the jeep. She moved for the side of the hood and the Kanima was eyeing her.

"Lydia!" Stiles growled as he let out his claws and hopped out of the driver's seat.

He was about to move to pull the Kanima away from her but Scott moved over and pushed him back.

"Stiles wait," he said holding him back.

"Jackson!" Lydia quickly pulled out the key on her chain and the Kanima froze.

It was eyeing the key in her hand and its mind started to go to the night that he had given it to her. It was a few weeks before any of this had even started to happen. They were in his room, in his bed and he moved over to give it to her.

"Here," he said softly. "It's for the front door."

Lydia smiled as she took it. "A key to your house? Already?" she asked playfully.

"Promise, it's not a wedding ring," he grumbled lightly but equally playfully.

Lydia laughed a bit. "Oh, so you're just making me an accessible night booty call?"

"Night, afternoon and morning," he said planting some kisses on her bare shoulder before he snuggled up close to her.

Jackson's face started to slowly shift back until it was half-scaled as he took the key from her. Derek then started to feel the venom in his body start to dissipate too. It's effect was weakening. He then caught Peter moving into position and caught his eye as he smiled back to him. Jackson was starting to move away from Lydia and he was leaving himself open. Derek then got up fully and Peter took that as the signal. Both of the Hales moved in and drove their claws directly into him to the horror of everyone present. Jackson started to gag as the claws tore him apart inside. They then let him go and he started to topple around and his feet were starting to give way.

Lydia quickly moved to grab him before he could fall. "No. No," she cried as she helped him to his knees.

Derek moved back to stand with Isaac as he started to move towards them but he grabbed the young man by the shoulder and kept him back.

Jackson was now looking up at Lydia's crying face. "Lydia," he choked out. "Do you still-"

Lydia didn't need him to finish. She tearfully nodded. "I do."

With that, all the werewolves in the room then heard Jackson's heart stop beating.

Jackson then collapsed into her arms as the key fell from his grip and clanged on the floor. Lydia then lightly set him down to lie with his back to the floor. Lydia then got up and started to walk away from him.

Stiles moved to go to her when he stopped. His ears started to pick up something. All of the werewolves heard it. The sound of a slowly beating heart, that was starting to beat a bit louder and faster each second. Jackson's hands started to sport claws and were twitching against the ground. Lydia stopped walking as she seemed to feel something happening herself. She turned to look over at Jackson and saw that all the scales from the Kanima were now gone. Jackson was starting to move a bit and his eyes then sprang open to reveal themselves to be bright blue. He then slowly rose up to his feet as his face started to shift and his teeth grew out into fangs. He let out a roar as he was now reborn as a werewolf. Everyone watched as Jackson became what he set out to become from the beginning with blank faces. His howl lasted for a few seconds before he shifted back to himself. He looked over at Lydia with a soft expression and Lydia ran to give him a tight hug.

Stiles nose twitched as he sensed the love that the two of them were giving off, for each other. It actually made him start to cry. Both for them and for himself. Scott seemed to notice it and he shrugged. "He scratched my jeep."

Allison was with her father watching before she moved over to them. "Lydia?"

Yet, before she could get too close, hands grabbed her by her shoulders and then pushed her to the ground, hard and she even slid back a bit.

Scott moved forward a few steps. "Stiles!"

Allison looked up to see Stiles glaring down at her. His hands were sporting claws and his fangs were making an appearance.

"You stay away from them," he growled at her. Chris made to move for them but Stiles raised a clawed finger at him. "That's far enough!" he barked savagely at him. "Unless you want matching scratches on your other arm and your face."

Allison was glaring at him which Stiles was returning in full.

"Stiles!" Scott yelled. "That's enough! It's over! It's done!"

Stiles looked over to him and Scott's widened a bit as the bruise he noticed earlier on his face started to fully disappear leaving him fully unblemished. "Over?!" Stiles shook his head harshly. "None of this changes what she did," he pointed to her before he went to look at her father. "What he did. What-"

But Stiles stopped there. He went to look over at the spot where he noticed Gerard before but found that there was nothing but a spot of black blood. Derek and Isaac looked over and saw that he was gone too.

"C'mon," Derek said to Isaac as they ran off to see if they could find any trace of him.

Scott moved to get closer to his friend. "Stiles, please just stop. Okay."

"Do you know Scott? Do you know what they did to me? What she did? Or…does it not _matter_?" Stiles asked him with savage sarcasm.

From behind him, Lydia was helping to support Jackson who still seemed to be a bit weak. "Stiles, Jackson needs to get to the hospital. They would've noticed he's gone now and his parents must be freaking out." Lydia then moved to help Jackson into his jeep.

Stiles spared them both a look before he looked back down at Allison. She was staring back at him with a hard look of her own. Stiles grit his teeth before he closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. His fangs and claws started to fade away. He opened his eyes and looked down at Allison with disgust in his eyes. He then moved to reach into his pocket. "Here. You should have this back." He then threw the dart that he had been shot with over to her where it clanged on the floor right by her hand. Stiles then looked up at Scott and his eyes had the look of hurt and disappointment.

"Stiles," Scott started.

But Stiles didn't heed him. He just turned around and headed for the jeep's driver's seat. He put the car in drive and started to quickly drive them out of there for the hospital.

Allison was helped to her feet by her father. Scott went over and bent down and picked up the dart that Stiles had thrown to her.

"What is this?" he asked them.

Chris reached over and took hit from him. "We should talk," he said to him lightly.

They then moved off to head for his mini-van. The only other occupant in the warehouse was Peter who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and an amused look on his face.

* * *

Outside the warehouse, there was a trail of the black blood that was being touched by a gloved hand belonging to Deaton. He was then joined by Morrell who was looking down at him with amusement.

"You're not planning to get your hands dirty, are you?" she asked with a small smile.

Deaton looked down for a second before he rose to his feet. "I do what I have to."

He then started to walk off but Morrell walked with him.

"Good," she said putting her hands into her pockets. "I never liked you being retired anyway."

He looked back at her. "Whoever said I was retired?"

* * *

Scott was with Allison in her room. On the ride back, Chris explained that they had been the ones to capture Stiles and brought him to their basement where Gerard beat and tortured him. And also that they had been the ones to also catch Erica and Boyd. Allison saw that her father was trying to spare their feelings so she went on to say that she had shot arrows into the two of them and she was the one that had shot Stiles in the first place with the poison dart.

"I'm sorry," she said to him as they held hands.

"You didn't know. It's not your fault."

"It is," said Allison. "I'm sorry Scott. For everything I did. Everything I said." She then let his hand go. "Especially for what I have to do now."

"You don't have to apologize to me."

"I do Scott."

"No, you don't."

"Scott…I'm trying to break up with you."

But Scott didn't lose his poise at all. He just nodded. "I know. The truth is…so am I."

Allison caught his eye on that one. "Really?"

Scott honestly didn't see any other choice. A part of him wanted to fight himself on this. It seemed that Allison's father was now too tired to try and keep them apart after everything that happened and they truly had no better chance than this to be together. But, Scott had made up his mind before everything that happened after Stiles had vanished.

He nodded. "Yeah. Lately…I've started to think that we might've gone into this a little too fast. There are…things that I have to take care of before I can even think about being together again. And I think that you have some things to take care of too. Things that we can't see to if we are together."

Allison bowed her head down at that. "It's more like a mountain of things," she said back to him.

Scott went and ran his thumb smoothly over the knuckles of her hand. "I think we both just really need some time. Maybe even a bit more than some." His face then brightened up a bit. "But, it's okay."

"It's not okay." Allison shook her head as she wiped the tears from her eyes away. "How is any of this okay?"

"Because I can wait."

Allison face fell a bit more. "Scott, I won't let you do that. I can't ask you to wait for me. What if we never are ready?"

"It's fine," he said. "Because I know that we'll be together, someday."

"There's no such thing as fate."

"There's no such things as werewolves," Scott said back.

Scott moved to wipe away a new tear in Allison's eyes before the two of them leaned in to share one last kiss. It started off simple but it seemed to want to be more but Allison forced herself to break free before they got lost in it. Scott was secretly grateful for her doing that. If it kept going, he might decide to change his mind, and he couldn't do that. Not now.

He then got up and started to leave her room. As if on cue, her father walked on in. The two of them shared a soft look before they both kept on walking. Scott stood at the door for a moment and watched as the two of them sat together on her bed and Allison fell into her father's arms as he lightly squeezed at her. He then moved to head on home.

* * *

Erica and Boyd were deep in the wilderness, panting as they hadn't stopped moving since they had escaped the Argents. They stopped to finally catch their breath when they started to hear some growling. Hard and rough growling. In the dark, they saw two figures appear, standing side by side. Then off to the other side of them was another figure, bigger, and he growled at them. There were two more and they also growled. And they all brought their claws out. Erica and Boyd started to pant again as each one of these new werewolves started to show the glaring gleam of their red eyes.

* * *

Jackson was in his room, looking out the window as he reflected on everything that had recently happened in his life. It had been two days since that dreadful night at the warehouse and his life was now changed forever. He had done it. He had become a werewolf, just like he had wanted when he first learned of Scott and Stiles being one…and it didn't please him in the slightest bit.

When he got to the hospital that night, he met his parents that were besides themselves. He had never seen his mom and dad look so…broken. Before they had noticed him moving for them alive, he saw that they were pale and their eyes and noses were bright red. When they saw him, they looked like they might collapse in joy or shock, maybe both. The next day, he had gone to see his friends from school, especially from the lacrosse team, and they eyed him like he was some kind of leper. Like he was a freak, which he guessed that he now was. Even Danny seemed uncomfortable around him. It was like they were scared of him now.

As for being a werewolf itself, he had gone to Derek to find out what was going to happen to him now. According to him and his uncle, Jackson wasn't a beta like Scott and Stiles were. He wasn't an Alpha like Derek either. He was an Omega, which was the weakest and lowest class of werewolf of them all. They guessed that even if Jackson did become part of a pack, he would always be an Omega due to how he was 'broken' from being the Kanima. A sign of how broken he was would be shown in his eyes. He let himself see the reflection of his new blue eyes in the window. They told him that his eyes were that way because he had taken the lives of innocent people and they would always be like that now instead of the golden eyes that the others like Scott and Stiles had.

He hadn't really talked to either of them since he had seen Scott at the warehouse and Stiles dropped him off at the hospital. He didn't really expect anything more. They did what they set out to do, save him, and that was it. They've all never been friends and that didn't seem to be changing any time soon. And a part of him couldn't blame them for not wanting to see him. He was starting to think back on the argument about him that the two of them had that he overheard. Scott had said that they were better than him. That was true. Jackson saw that it was true even before they became werewolves. Sure, they weren't popular around school like him or had his kind of money but the two of them didn't need it, not like _he_ seemed to. Stiles' comments about him were right too. He was a snake. He didn't care about anything but himself. Not his parents, even if they were adopted. He didn't care about anybody he knew or saw that had bad things happen to them. He hadn't cared about the fact that he almost killed his best friend Danny who had always been there for him even at his worst. He even treated Lydia, the one person that he actually really loved and loved him back so much that it saved him, like she had been meaningless. But despite that, she still is standing by his side and forgave him for everything. He didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve any of them.

Scott and Stiles tried to warn him but he wouldn't listen. He was a damn fool. He thought the bite would give him everything. Raise him to be greater than he ever dreamed. Instead, it took most of what he had and never even appreciated. And he was now lower than he ever could be, even by werewolf standards. He now had blood, a lot of innocent blood on his hands thanks to both Matt and Allison's grandfather. He never felt so violated or repulsed by himself in his whole life. Maybe his father's idea for them all to have a new start might actually be a good idea.

* * *

Stiles pulled his jeep into the lacrosse field where there was no one around. Right now, that's what he wanted. There was a net still set up there and he took his lacrosse stick and started to practice his swing. The coach had told him that he could look forward to a spot on the team, if he actually made it to the games. Stiles readied a ball and flung it hard into the net. He let a small smile loose as he went and got another ball and flung it into the net too. He then went off for the other end of the field and then broke into a small run and made a jump as he made a long distance shot. The ball flew through the air and hit the net so hard that its sound vibrated in the air. Stiles' feet landed flat on his feet as he panted at the sight of it.

"Nice shot."

Stiles looked over and saw that Scott was leaning on his jeep with a small smile on his face.

He went over and scooped over another ball into his lacrosse stick. "What are doing here?" He asked him.

Scott kept his smile but his eyes were clearly saddened a bit. "You haven't been answering my calls."

"I've been busy," Stiles said before he went and made another strike into the goal. "How'd you find me?"

"Your dad," said Scott. "I stopped by your house and he said that you were heading here."

Stiles let a breath loose. "Scott, look I came here to be by myself and clear my head. I just want to be left alone."

He then went to grab another ball from the pile and went to make another shot but the ball was caught mid-air by Scott with his bare hand. Scott was looking at him with narrowed eyes while Stiles threw him an annoyed look.

"We need to talk Stiles."

"There's nothing to talk about," Stiles said as he moved to start putting his gear away now that practice seemed to be over.

"Yes there is. About what happened that night."

"Scott," Stiles cut in. "If you're here to yell at me about pushing Allison then please spare me."

Scott let out a huff. "I'm not here about that." He then decided to just blurt it out. "Allison and I broke up."

Stiles actually froze in the middle of what he was doing as he turned to look back at Scott. His shock lasted for a moment before he recovered. "Oh, well no offense Scott but I don't feel like hearing and listening to you talk about Allison dumping you again. I told you that I was done with that so if that's what you came here for then you're out of luck. Try talking with the school counselor. She's actually a pretty good listener."

Scott nearly bit the back of his tongue. "Stiles, you don't understand. She didn't just break up with me. I broke up with her too. We chose to break up. Together. Actually, I had been thinking that we needed some time…ever since the game." That made Stiles eyes widen a bit. "I mean, it's actually the best time for me to be with her. Her dad seems to be tired of fighting us on this and with Gerard gone there's no more danger from the two of being around each other now. But, I still wanted to break up."

"Why?" Stiles asked shaking his head in disbelief. "With everything that's happened…this is what you wanted. To be with Allison was…well, everything to you." Stiles was almost speechless.

Scott nodded as his face went a little sad. "Yeah, I know. It's all I wanted. Believe me, I didn't like that I was just giving up after going through so much and getting so close…but I knew I had to." He then looked up to look Stiles square in the eye. "Because I didn't like what I had turned into."

Stiles sighed. "Scott, I know that you've hated being a werewolf since you found out but-

But Scott cut him off. "I'm not talking about being a werewolf Stiles," he said gently. "I'm talking about what I've been like since I met Allison. I started to forget about school and homework, all so I could be with her and now I'm failing three classes and could be held back and that's the least serious thing I let happen. I…I went and risked people's lives, including you and even my life, all so I could impress Allison. I stood back and watched as my mom was getting threatened and scared, for Allison. I…betrayed you, because of Allison. At the game, after you said all that stuff to me…I began to realize that you were right. You were right all along. I was turning into a terrible person, son and friend."

What Scott felt like he was really turning into...was Gerard. He was a man so desperate to have what he wanted that he was willing to betray and even kill his own friends and family. It didn't matter who or what got in his way and he didn't care what he had to do, as long as he got what he wanted. Scott was seeing that he was doing and acting just like Gerard when the man taunted him at the game. When he said that everything he did was all about him having Allison. That was what Stiles had said to him but while Stiles had said it with anger and disappointment, Gerard had said it with amusement and approval, like he could relate. And that made Scott feel sicker than Gerard's cancer ever could make him.

Stiles saw that Scott was starting to see some sense now, just like he wanted for a while. Now that it seemed like he finally was, it wasn't making him feel as good as he thought it would. To be honest, it made Stiles feel worse. He had wanted Scott to snap out of his 'Allison' daze and get his head clear, not have his whole world crash all around him and think so low of himself. "Scott…look, maybe I overreacted a bit."

Scott flinched. "Stiles, don't. Don't try to make me feel less worse about this. I deserve all of it." Scott's face looked a bit tortured now. "Allison and her dad told me what happened. What Gerard did to you. What…I let him do to you." He remembered the sight of the bruise and state of his lip when Scott had seen him. He could only imagine what Stiles had looked like right when it was happening.

Stiles was hit full blast by the feeling of sadness and self-loathing that Scott was feeling right now. Stiles deflated even more. "Scott, that wasn't your fault. Besides, you did manage to stop Gerard. I spoke to Derek yesterday. He filled me in on what happened before I got there. You were trying to trick Gerard so, I guess I kind of get why you did what you did. You did beat him in the end."

But Scott only shook his head. "That doesn't change anything Stiles. I mean, I keep saying that I was just trying to keep to my plan to stop Gerard, but that's not really true, not completely. I wanted to stop him but it was a plan I made, to really try and be with Allison. It may have worked but…I could've lost my mom, and you. He almost took the both of you."

"But he didn't," Stiles reminded him. "Your mom and I are okay."

"Yeah…but I'm still not sure that I haven't lost you two. My mom, she knows about me now. This whole thing still has her a bit scared."

Stiles just shrugged. "She just needs time I guess. You did too, remember? She'll come around for you, I know it."

Stiles saw Scott let a small smile shine its way through but it quickly dropped.

"And you? I honestly don't know if I still have you or not?"

Stiles sighed and was silent for a moment. He looked down at the ground for a bit before he breathed out and looked back up at him. "I think…you might still have me," he finished with a small smile.

Scott's signature smile returned. "Yeah?" he said hopefully.

"Only just," Stiles said half-seriously. "Maybe…we just need to try and start over."

Scott nodded. "Yeah. I think that's a good idea. How about I help you practice?"

"I think that's a good place to start," Stiles said with a smile. Scott then went to get Stiles spare net from his jeep.

Scott went to the goal with the net on hand and Stiles went to ready another ball. Scott bent down and took everything in. "Hey Stiles, you know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"I'm right back to where I started. When the year started, I planned so much, and I got it. But now I'm back to where I was before. No girlfriend. No lacrosse. Not popular." But Scott was smiling through that whole grim speech.

Stiles smiled too. "Well, it looks like you really are starting over then."

"I just hope I don't have to start the year over too," Scott said a little off-handedly.

"Don't worry. You won't. I'll help you."

"Thanks," he said gratefully. "And what about your plan? Your ten year plan for Lydia. I noticed that she didn't seem too surprised by you shifting in front of her that night. That's a good sign."

But Stiles shook his head. "Nah Scott, I think I'm putting the kibosh on my ten year plan. Lydia...she doesn't love me. I know that now and I'm cool with it."

"You sure?" asked Scott doubtfully.

Stiles smiled a bit sadly. "Well not right now...but I think I will be." He then started twirling his lacrosse stick. "Now, enough of this downer talk. I came here to get some practice in."

Scott smirked at him. "Oh, you will."

They then eyed each other and narrowed their eyes a bit as a gold glow shined through both their eyes and the need for some predator like fun started to take hold. Stiles then went into a small run and jumped to make a shot as Scott moved to try and catch it.

* * *

It was bright and sunny but the mood was dark and gloomy as Derek, Peter and Isaac stood in front of the Hale House. Their eyes were focused on the door.

"You haven't told him everything yet, have you?" said Peter.

Isaac looked away from the door to stare at the two of them as they stared at each other. "What do you mean?"

Peter then moved to lean against a nearby tree. "Why do you think Derek was in such a hurry to build his pack? So eager to strengthen his power and his numbers? When there's a new Alpha, people take notice."

"People like who?" Isaac asked tensely. He then looked back at the door. "What is this? What does this mean?"

"It's their symbol," answered Derek. "It means they're coming."

"Who?" asked Isaac.

"Alphas," Derek said simply.

Isaac's eyes narrowed as he caught the 's' in that. "More than one?"

Derek nodded. "A pack of them."

"An Alpha Pack," Peter emphasized. "And they're not coming. They're already here."

They all focused their vision back on the house's front door that had the symbol painted on there of a triangular triskele.


End file.
